EL AMOR NO ES ETERNO
by Lauris princess
Summary: El enamorarse de la persona incorrecta Puede generarte un gran dolor y Mina lo sabe perfectamente, pero que pasaría si el amor tocara nuevamente las puertas de su corazón y esta vez para quedarse. Los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi
1. Chapter 1

**SAILOR MOON**

**EL AMOR NO ES ETERNO**

**Mina Aino y Yaten Kou**

**Capitulo.- LA DESILUCÍON**

Han pasado 2 días desde la derrota de Galaxia, las chicas estaban muy contentas por su triunfo, ellas se encontraban reunidas en el Templo Hikawa.

Serena: ¡Que feliz estoy!

Lita: ¡Que tranquilidad se respira!

Rei: Así es.

Amy: Y todo gracias a Serena.

Mina: Es cierto, sin ella no hubiéramos ganado.

Serena: No chicas, todas dimos nuestro mayor esfuerzo, además sin los chicos no lo hubiera logrado.

Con solo mencionar la palabra chicos Amy y Mina se pusieron tristes, ya que pronto abandonarían el planeta Tierra para reconstruir el suyo junto con su princesa.

Serena: -Triste- Lo siento chicas, no quise…

Amy: -Triste- No te preocupes Serena, nosotras sabíamos que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano.

Mina: -Triste- Así es Sere, aunque nos duela tenemos que dejarlos ir.

Lita: ¡Amigas arriba ese ánimo!

Rei: Es cierto ¿Por qué no le dicen a los chicos sobre sus sentimientos?

Serena: Si, a lo mejor cambian de parecer.

Mina: -Triste- No creo que cambien de idea, bueno por lo menos Yaten no lo hará.

Amy: -Decidida- Ya me canse de estar sola, mañana hablaré con Taiki y haber que pasa.

Rei: Así se habla Amy, no te des por vencida.

Lita: Solo faltas tú Mina.

Mina: -Triste- Chicas no lo se, pero prometo pensarlo.

Serena: Esta bien.

Mina: Amigas tengo que irme, las veré pronto.

Todas: Bye!!!

Mina salía del Templo con los ánimos por los suelos, estaba confundida, no sabía que hacer, tenía miedo de confesarle sus sentimientos a Yaten, no quería ser rechazada, no soportaría que le rompieran el corazón una vez más.

Serena: -Preocupada- ¿Creen que este bien?

Lita: -Preocupada- Eso espero, me duele verla así.

Amy: -Triste- Si, es que Yaten es muy frío con ella y eso le parte el corazón.

Rei: Espero que se anime y que Yaten no la haga llorar.

Mientras tanto los chicos se encontraban en su departamento preparando su partida, aunque a 2 de ellos les dolía irse porque dejaban una parte de su corazón en este lugar.

Yaten: Chicos quiten esas caras, recuerden que pronto volveremos a nuestro planeta.

Taiki: -Triste- Si, pero como tú no dejas al amor de tu vida, no te preocupas.

Seiya: -Triste- Es cierto, pero en cambio nosotros dejamos a mi bombón y a Amy.

Yaten: -Fastidiado- Hermanos, saben perfectamente que no pertenecemos a este planeta, Seiya sabes que Serena tiene un destino que seguir y ella esta dispuesta a realizarlo porque ama a Darién y Amy tiene sueños que cumplir y eso lo sabes muy bien Taiki, perdón por ser tan duro, pero hay que aceptar la realidad.

Seiya: -Disgustado- Si ya lo se, me da coraje haber llegado tarde a su vida y espero que tú no te arrepientas, porque sabes muy bien que harás sufrir a una linda persona que te quiere.

Yaten: -Enojado- ¿A que te refieres?

Seiya: ¿Qué acaso no te has dado cuenta que Mina te ama?

Yaten: -Enojado- No digas tonterías, esa niña no me interesa en lo más mínimo, lo único que yo quiero es regresar a mí planeta y ser feliz.

Taiki: -Fastidiado- ¡Ya basta, dejen de discutir, mejor vámonos a descansar que mañana será un día muy pesado, tenemos que darnos de baja de la escuela y despedirnos de las chicas!

Yaten: -Ya más tranquilo- Si mejor descansemos.

La noche transcurrió melancólica, Mina no dejaba de pensar en el ojiverde que le había robado el corazón, Taiki no dejaba de pensar en la peliazul, Seiya estaba muy triste porque se tenía que despedir de su bombón, tan solo de pensar que no la volvería a ver le dolía.

Yaten: -Triste- Pobres de mis hermanos, se que es difícil pero las olvidarán, será cierto lo que dijo Seiya, ¿Mina estará enamorada de mí?, no puede ser, yo no le di motivos para que se ilusionará.

A la mañana siguiente Mina se encontraba tomando un baño pero a la vez pensando en la conversación que había tenido con sus amigas en el Templo.

Mina: -Pensando- ¿Estará bien que le diga a Yaten sobre mis sentimientos hacia él? ¿Qué hago? ¿Será que nunca podré encontrar el verdadero amor? ¿Será que la princesa del amor jamás será feliz?

Después de tanto meditar sale del baño, ya vestida, solo le falta arreglarse el cabello para irse a la preparatoria.

Mina: ¡Buenos días Artemis!

Artemis: ¡Buenos días Mina!

Mina: Voy a la escuela a inscribirme a mi último año escolar.

Artemis: OK Mina ¿Qué tienes? Te noto triste.

Mina: -Triste- No tengo nada.

Artemis: Mina tú a mi no me engañas, te conozco lo suficiente.

Mina: -Triste- Es cierto, yo jamás puedo ocultarte algo.

Artemis: -Preocupado- ¿Qué tienes?

Mina: -Triste- ¡Ay Artemis! Estoy muy triste, hoy se va Yaten y lo amo, no se que hacer, las chicas dicen que me arriesgue, pero... no quiero sufrir, yo no aguantaría una decepción más.

Artemis: -Asombrado- Mina no puedo creer que tú pienses así, recuerda que la vida esta echa de riesgos que si no los tomas jamás sabrás que pudo haber pasado.

Mina: -Ilusionada- ¡Es cierto, sabes Artemis hoy le voy a confesar mis sentimientos a Yaten, haber que pasa!

Artemis: -Contento- ¡Bien dicho, esa es la actitud de la Mina que yo conozco!

Mina: -Alegre- ¡Gracias Artemis, no se que haría sin ti y sin las chicas!

Artemis: -Feliz- De nada, para eso somos los amigos, pero apúrate sino llegarás tarde.

Mina: Si, hasta al rato.

Artemis: Suerte.

Mina: Gracias.

Mina salió rumbo a la preparatoria esperando encontrarse al amor de su vida, estaba decidida a luchar por su amor, al llegar no lo vio, así que paso a inscribirse, al salir lo vio que estaba por entrar a la oficina de servicios escolares para tramitar su baja del instituto, cuando el salió, una hermosa rubia lo abordo, decidida a todo, ella lo puso entre la pared y su cuerpo evitando que el ojiverde escapara.

Yaten: -Sorprendido- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué haces Mina?

Mina: Perdón por hacer esto, pero se que si no lo hago, me voy a arrepentir el resto de mi vida.

Yaten: -Sorprendido- ¿Qué?

De pronto Yaten sintió como unos labios lo besaban, era un beso tan tierno que lo hizo estremecer, sintió como una corriente eléctrica corría por su espalda, situación que le gusto pero después reacciono, el no quería sufrir como sus hermanos.

Yaten se separo de ella lentamente.

Yaten: -Sorprendido- ¿Qué te pasa Mina? ¿Por qué me besaste?

Mina: Porque te amo Yaten Kou, tú eres el amor de mi vida ¿Acaso nunca te diste cuenta?

Yaten: Pero si yo nunca te di motivos.

Mina: Lo se, pero desde el primer día en que te vi, me enamore como una tonta.

Yaten: Mina yo…

Mina: -Llorando- Déjame hablar por favor, yo se que tienes que irte, pero no podía dejarte ir sin antes decirte lo mucho que te amo y que soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ti.

Yaten: Mina lo siento, perdóname pero no puedo corresponderte como quisieras, yo no te amo, yo solo te quiero como una amiga, por favor no llores, no quiero que sufras por mi.

Mina: -Llorando- ¡Yaten pero yo te amo, no te vayas quédate conmigo!

Yaten: -Llorando- ¡Mina no te lastimes más por favor!

Mina: -Llorando- Esta bien, no te voy a obligar a que me quieras, se que en el corazón no se manda y…

Yaten: -Triste- Prométeme que serás feliz, que conocerás a alguien que te ame como te lo mereces y que realizarás tus sueños.

Mina: -Llorando- Esta bien te lo prometo, aunque no se si lo consiga.

Yaten: Tienes que lograrlo.

Mina: -Llorando- Bueno me tengo que ir, te prometo que estaré ahí para despedirte con una sonrisa.

Yaten: -Triste- Mina espera.

Yaten se acerca la abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla, ella cierra sus ojos, se veía tan hermosa, el limpia las lagrimas que ha derramado por el, se siente tan mal por hacerla llorar.

Mina: -Triste- Gracias, hasta pronto.

Yaten: -Pensando- Perdóname, se que pronto encontraras el verdadero amor.

Mina se hecha a correr sin rumbo fijo, no paraba de llorar, el dolor que siente es tan grande que cae de rodillas y grita para tratar de sacar el dolor que siente su corazón.

Mina: -Gritando- ¿Por qué Yaten? Yo te amo tanto, mi vida no es nada sin ti, ¿Por qué la vida es tan cruel conmigo? ¿Qué acaso no encontrare el amor? ¡Ayyy…!

Ella esta tan desecha que no se da cuenta de que alguien la observa.

Seiya: -Preocupado- ¿Qué te pasa Mina?

Mina: -Llorando- ¡Yaten no me quiere!

Seiya abraza a Mina para tratar de darle un poco de consuelo.

Seiya: Llora, te hará mucho bien.

Mina: -Llorando- ¿Por qué la vida es así conmigo?

Seiya: Tranquila ya veras que pronto el amor tocara tú corazón.

Mina: No, yo ya no quiero sufrir una desilusión más, esta es la segunda y duele mucho aquí. –Tocándose el lado izquierdo de su pecho-

Seiya: A lo mejor ellos no son los indicados para ti.

Mina: Creo que ese es el castigo de la princesa del planeta Venus.

Seiya: -Sorprendido- ¿Qué?

Mina: Si, además de ser la guerrera de Venus, soy la princesa de ese planeta.

Seiya: -Anonadado- ¡No lo puedo creer!

Mina: Algún día subiré al trono de mi planeta y quería que Yaten estuviera conmigo, pero... es imposible –continúa llorando-

Seiya: Vamos te llevo a casa, para que te alistes y nos despidas con una sonrisa, no quiero verte triste me oyes.

Mina: -Más calmada- Esta bien.

Ambos chicos caminaron con rumbo a la casa de Mina, el la abrazaba tratando de mitigar un poco su dolor.

Mina: -Más tranquila- Hemos llegado, muchas gracias, me hizo mucho bien platicar contigo.

Seiya: De nada, para eso somos los amigos.

Mina: -Abrazándolo- tú serás una persona importante en mi vida, y si logro encontrar a la persona correcta quiero que seas el padrino de mi primer hijo.

Seiya: -Correspondiendo el abrazo- Para mí sería un placer.

Mina: Bueno te dejo, porque tienes otras cosas que hacer y nos vemos en un rato.

Seiya: -sonriendo- Esta bien, y arriba el ánimo.

Mina: -sonriendo- OK nos vemos.

Mina se metió a su casa, un poco más tranquila.

Mina: Tienes mucha razón Seiya, te prometo que seré una chica feliz y que encontrare el verdadero amor, tengo que darle un regalo a mi Yaten para que no me olvide. Si esta foto me parece perfecta, le voy a escribir algo en la parte trasera y le voy a dar este listón que es mi favorito.

PARA: YATEN

DE: MINA

ESTA FOTO ES PARA QUE NO ME OLVIDES, PORQUE YO SIEMPRE TE LLEVARE EN MI CORAZÓN, TE PROMETO REALIZAR MIS SUEÑOS, SIEMPRE SERÁS UNA PERSONA IMPORTANTE PARA MI.

CON AMOR MINA.

Artemis: ¡Hola Mina! ¿Cómo te fue?

Mina: -Triste- Me fue mal, él no me quiere, pero le prometí a Seiya que seré feliz y que sanaré las heridas de mi corazón.

Artemis: Me parece bien Mina, ya verás que pronto encontrarás el verdadero amor.

Mina: Eso espero, pero ya vámonos sino no llegaremos a despedirnos de ellos.

Artemis: OK.

Artemis y Mina salieron rumbo a la terraza de la escuela, donde los chicos y la princesa Kakyuu partirían a reconstruir su planeta.

Todos estaban ya reunidos, los únicos que faltaban eran Mina y Artemis, Yaten se sintió mal, porque creyó que Mina no vendría, por lo sucedido en la mañana.

Taiki: -Triste- Creo que Mina no va a venir.

Serena: -Triste- Eso creo.

Seiya: -Triste- Bueno despidámonos de una vez.

Amy: Taiki quiero hablar contigo.

Taiki: Si claro, dime.

Amy: Pero en privado.

Taiki: Esta bien, vamos para allá.

Una vez separados del grupo.

Taiki: Ahora si que querías decirme.

Amy: -Sonrojada- Bueno yo quería decirte que me gustas mucho y… -Comienza a llorar- … no quiero que te vayas.

Taiki: -Asombrado- Amy yo…

Amy: Yo se que no te gusto, pero solo quería decírtelo, quería liberar esta carga tan pesada que lleva mi corazón.

Taiki: ¿Quién te dijo que tú no me gustas?

Amy: -Sorprendida- ¿Qué?

Taiki: Si Amy, yo estoy enamorado de ti, solo que nunca te dije nada por miedo a que me rechazarás.

Amy: No sabes que alegría me da escuchar eso de tus labios.

Taiki: Déjame decirte que tú eres una persona muy linda que fue cautivando mi corazón y que me duele dejarte pero te prometo que regresaré por ti mi amor.

Amy: Te estaré esperando, por cierto esta foto es para ti, pero permíteme que le escriba algo.

Taiki: OK y gracias.

PARA: TAIKI

DE: AMY

ESTA FOTO ES PARA QUE ME RECUERDES Y NO OLVIDES TU PROMESA, RECUERDA QUE TE ESTARÉ ESPERANDO.

CON AMOR AMY.

Ambos jóvenes se dan un beso tan tierno que todos los presentes sonríen de felicidad.

Taiki: -Feliz- ¿Te parece si regresamos con ellos?

Amy: -Feliz- ¡Esta bien!

Todos se encontraban muy emocionados, cuando Mina llegó.

Mina: -Cansada- ¡Amigos espérenme! Perdón la tardanza pero ya me conocen.

Yaten: -Feliz- ¡Que alegría que estés aquí!

Mina: -Recuperando el aliento- ¿Yaten puedo hablar contigo en privado?

Yaten: Si, claro.

Una vez separados de los demás.

Mina: Yaten yo solo quería decirte que te quiero mucho, que si por mi fuera no te dejaba ir…

Yaten: Mina yo…

Mina: … déjame terminar.

Yaten: Esta bien continúa.

Mina: … pero entiendo perfectamente que en el corazón no se manda y que tú tienes un deber que cumplir, te prometo que seré feliz y que cumpliré mis sueños.

Yaten: Me parece muy bien.

Mina: -Llorando- ¡Ay que tonta soy! Dije que no iba a llorar y que te despediría con una sonrisa pero no pude.

Yaten: –Retirándole las lagrimas de sus mejillas- Descuida bonita.

Mina: ¿Puedo abrazarte y darte un beso?

Yaten: Claro.

Mina lo abrazo después se acerco a la cara de Yaten y a escasos centímetros de sus labios se detuvo, él podía sentir la respiración de la rubia.

Mina: No, no puedo besar tus labios.

Mina opto por besar su mejilla, le dio un beso muy tierno, aunque lleno de amor, que hizo sonrojar al ojiverde.

Mina: -Más tranquila- Gracias por tú sinceridad.

Yaten: No gracias a ti por tú amor, te deseo de todo corazón que tengas suerte en tú vida.

Mina: Gracias, igualmente, mejor regresemos.

Yaten: Si.

Todos ya se encontraban juntos y dándose sus últimas palabras de cariño, pero Mina se acerco a Seiya.

Mina: Seiya quiero agradecerte de todo corazón lo que hiciste por mi, eso jamás lo voy a olvidar.

Seiya: Gracias amiga, yo también te deseo lo mejor y recuerda lo que platicamos.

Mina: Claro, siempre lo voy a tener presente.

Seiya: Escríbeme, me va a dar mucho gusto saber de ti.

Mina: Te prometo que cuando se cumpla cada uno de mis sueños, te informare.

Seiya: Trato hecho.

Mina: Por cierto, se me olvidaba, un favor cuando lleguen a su destino, le puedes dar esto a Yaten, es una foto mía y mi listón favorito.

Seiya: Claro ¿Puedo verla?

Mina: Por supuesto.

Seiya: -Sorprendido- ¡Wow, que guapa!

Mina: -Sonrojada- Gracias.

Seiya: Descuida yo se lo entrego en sus manos.

Mina: -Alegre- Por cierto recuerda tú promesa.

Seiya: -Sonriendo- Claro que si, para ese entonces yo estaré aquí.

Mina: -Sonriendo- OK.

Princesa Kakyuu: Muchas gracias a todos, estoy profundamente agradecida con todos ustedes, pero es hora de irnos.

Los chicos se transformaron en las Starlights y partieron con rumbo desconocido.

Serena: ¿Estarás bien Mina?

Mina: -Triste- Si, aunque me cueste olvidarlo.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**SAILOR MOON**

**EL AMOR NO ES ETERNO**

**Mina Aino y Yaten Kou**

**Capitulo.- La tristeza de Mina.**

Después de la partida de los muchachos cada uno siguió con su vida, ya han pasado 6 meses, las chicas continuaron con sus clases, las rubias cambiaron mucho, subieron sus calificaciones, aunque en ocasiones Mina estaba triste por la ausencia de Yaten, pero las chicas se encargaban de darle todo el cariño para levantarle el ánimo.

Una tarde en el templo después de clases.

Mina: -Contenta- ¡Chicas les tengo algo que decir!

Rei: ¿Qué pasa Mina?

Mina: Voy a hacer un casting para convertirme en modelo.

Serena: ¿En serio?

Lita: ¡Que padre Mina!

Amy: Suerte amiga.

Rei: ¿Cuándo es? Para ir a apoyarte.

Mina: Es en dos días, en la torre Tokio a las 3:00 PM.

Serena: OK, ahí estaremos.

Mina: Gracias amigas por apoyarme, las quiero mucho.

Todas: Nosotras también.

Dos días después, todas se encontraban reunidas en la torre Tokio, esperando a que su amiga saliera a dar lo mejor de si misma.

Serena: -Gritando- ¡Mina tú puedes!

Rei: -Gritando- ¡Eres la mejor!

Lita: -Gritando- ¡Esta es tú oportunidad, aprovéchala!

Amy: -Gritando- ¡Demuéstrales quien es Mina Aino!

Mina al escuchar el apoyo de sus amigas, se le subió el ánimo y empezó a caminar por la pasarela con una seguridad, se veía hermosa, sonreía como nunca, estaba disfrutando el casting, cosa que impresiono a los jueces.

Al término del casting Mina se acerco a las chicas y agradeció el apoyo.

Mina: -Feliz- ¡Hola chicas!

Serena: -Emocionada- ¡Estuviste fantástica!

Mina: Gracias, sin su apoyo no lo hubiera logrado.

Lita: ¿Para cuando estarán los resultados?

Mina: En un mes me dicen si me elijen o no.

Rei: Bueno aunque déjame decirte que fuiste la mejor.

Mina: Gracias, vamos a comer un helado.

Todas: OK.

Una vez en el crown.

Andrew: ¡Hola chicas, que milagro!

Todas: ¡Hola Andrew!

Andrew: ¿Qué les ofrezco?

Rei: Un helado de fresa.

Amy: Un helado de vainilla.

Lita: Un helado de nuez.

Serena: Un helado de chocolate.

Mina: Un helado napolitano.

Andrew: OK, enseguida se los traigo.

Media hora después los helados ya se encontraban en la mesa de las chicas, se la estaban pasando muy bien, hasta que cada una se fue a su casa.

Mientras tanto en el planeta de las flores doradas se encontraban los three lights, ellos extrañaban mucho a las chicas, así que la princesa Kakyuu decidió hacer algo para tratar de alegrarlos un poco sin imaginar lo que iban a ver.

Princesa Kakyuu: Mis chicos ya no estén tristes, se que las extrañan mucho, pero era necesario que ustedes regresaran.

Seiya: -Triste- Lo sabemos.

Taiki: -Triste- Extraño como me hacían reír esas niñas.

Yaten: -Triste- Extraño las tonteras que hacían, eran muy divertidas, eran las únicas que se juntaban con nosotros solo por ser Seiya, Taiki y Yaten, no por ser three lights.

Princesa Kakyuu: Chicos ¿Quieren ver que están haciendo las chicas?

Seiya: -Sorprendido- ¿Qué?

Taiki: ¿Usted puede hacer eso?

Princesa Kakyuu: Si.

Yaten: -Feliz- Nos haría ese favor.

Princesa Kakyuu: Claro mis estrellas, empecemos con Rei, luego Lita, después Amy, posteriormente Serena y por último Mina.

Todos: Si.

La Princesa Kakyuu concentró su poder y dejo ver unas imágenes en el centro de ellas, la primera en empezar fue Rei.

Rei se encontraba tranquilamente sentada en el salón principal del templo, estaba meditando, se veía hermosa.

Seiya: Veo que Rei esta muy tranquila.

Después de eso la imagen de Rei desapareció para dar lugar a la imagen de Lita, ella se encontraba en la pista de hielo de Tokio, ahí estaba patinando como una diosa.

Taiki: -Asombrado- ¡Miren esta patinando!

Seiya: -Asombrado- ¡Si, es muy buena!

Yaten: ¡Estoy muy contento por ellas! Han vivido en paz durante este tiempo.

Luego apareció Amy, ella se encontraba tomando un baño en la tina, además estaba leyendo un buen libro de medicina, pero al verla Taiki se sonrojo, ya que nunca se imaginó verla así.

Seiya: Veo que Amy se ha puesto muy guapa.

Taiki: -Sonrojado- Si, nunca pensé verla así.

Seiya: Esta niña se está convirtiendo en una guapa mujer.

Taiki: -Atontado- Si verdad –Luego reacciono muy celoso- ¡Oye!

Todos comenzaron a reír por la reacción de Taiki.

Yaten: Imagínate si supiera que la estas viendo mientras se baña, diría que eres un pervertido.

Taiki: -Sonrojado- Es cierto, ni una palabra de esto, me oyeron.

Inmediatamente apareció la imagen de Serena, ella se encontraba con Darién en la terraza de un parque, ambos estaban admirando la belleza de la luna. Estaban abrazados, era la imagen perfecta de dos enamorados.

Seiya: -Triste- Veo que bombón esta muy contenta.

La princesa Kakyuu para evitar el sufrimiento de Seiya cambio la imagen de Serena por la de Mina, ella se encontraba muy contenta, estaba entrando a su recamara, estaba buscando algo en su cajón cuando de pronto se encontró con una foto de Yaten, al verla su mirada se torno triste, situación que no paso desapercibido para los chicos.

Mina: -Triste- Yaten ¿Por qué no puedo olvidarte? Por más que trato no puedo –Comenzó a llorar- ¿Qué me hiciste Yaten Kou? Como extraño tu voz, tu sonrisa, tus abrazos, tus labios, ya salte de mi corazón –Gritando- ¡Ayyy…! ¡Como me duele el corazón! ¿Qué estarás haciendo? ¿Te acordarás de mí?

Yaten ya no soporto esta situación.

Yaten: -Preocupado- Preciosa no llores por mí, no valgo la pena.

Taiki tocó el hombro de Yaten para darle apoyo, ya que se sentía muy mal, por ver a Mina llorar por su culpa.

Ella continúo llorando, era demasiado su dolor que decidió llamar a Serena, ella siempre sabía que palabras calmarían su corazón.

Mina: Buenas Noches ¿Se encuentra Serena?

Mamá Ikuko: No esta, salio con Darién, ¿Estas bien?

Mina: Si estoy bien –Llorando- Bueno más o menos, usted sabe lo de Yaten, lo extraño tanto.

Mamá Ikuko: ¡Ay hija! No llores, ya verás que con el tiempo lograrás olvidarlo.

Mina: Lo se, pero mientras tanto es muy doloroso.

Mamá Ikuko: Llámale a su celular.

Mina: Si, gracias.

Mamá Ikuko: De nada y ya sabes, aquí estoy para cuando quieras platicar con alguien mayor, se que no soy tú mamá, pero eres la amiga de mi hija y no soporto verte así, te considero como una hija.

Mina: Gracias mamá Ikuko.

Mamá Ikuko: De nada hija, cuídate mucho.

Mina: Adiós.

Mamá Ikuko: Adiós.

Mina cuelga y decide llamarle a su celular.

Serena: Hola Mina ¿Qué paso?

Mina: -Llorando- Amiga ayúdame.

Serena: -Preocupada- ¿Qué tienes?

Mina: -Llorando- Ya no soporto más esta situación, lo extraño mucho, la vida sin el, es muy dura.

Serena: -Con voz dulce- Ay Mina, tranquilízate, ya no llores nena, ya verás que muy pronto las heridas de tú corazón sanarán y todo esto será solo un trago amargo que quedará en el olvido.

Mina: -Más tranquila- Gracias Serena, no se que haría sin ti, tú siempre sabes que decirme para que me sienta mejor.

Serena: De nada amiga, para eso estoy, cuando quieras que alguien te escuche solo llámame.

Mina: Gracias, nos vemos después.

Serena: ¡Mina espera!

Mina: Si.

Serena: Recuerda lo que me dijiste una vez, las mujeres son más hermosas cuando han sufrido demasiado.

Mina: Es cierto, tienes razón, gracias.

Serena: De nada, bye!!!

Mina: Bye!!!

Mina seguía llorando cuando de pronto se escucho una voz muy serena y dulce, que era conocida por ella.

Voz: Minako, hija mía ya no llores.

Mina: -Llorando- Mamá ¿Cómo le hago para sacarme este dolor que siento?

Voz: Hija, ya verás que pronto vendrá la calma para tú corazón.

Mina: -Llorando- Es que ya no puedo, esto me está carcomiendo el alma.

Voz: Hija cierra los ojos, para darte un poco de confort para tú corazón.

Mina cerró los ojos y apareció su insignia planetaria, ella sintió una calidez en su corazón que hizo que se calmara, esta calidez era el abrazo de su madre, la Reina del planeta Venus, la poderosa Reina Afrodita.

Mina: -Más tranquila- Gracias mamá.

Voz: Hija, recuerda que no hay mal que por bien no venga, se fuerte.

Mina: Si mamá, te lo prometo.

Aquella atmosfera tan pacifica desapareció dejando a una Mina más tranquila.

Seiya: ¿Mamá? No entiendo.

Taiki: Nosotros tampoco.

Princesa Kakyuu: -Dudosamente- Esa voz es de…

Seiya: --Sorprendido- ¿De quién es esa voz?

Princesa Kakyuu: -Sorprendida- ¡No puede ser…!

Taiki: -Asustado-¿Esta bien princesa?

Princesa Kakyuu: -Sorprendida- ¿Qué?

Taiki: -Curioso- ¿Usted sabe de quién es esa voz?

Princesa Kakyuu: Si, pero aún no es el momento de que se enteren.

Todos: Entendemos.

Taiki: Pero tranquilo hermano, ya verás que ese sufrimiento que siente ella pronto pasará.

Yaten: -Preocupado y triste- Es que soy un imbecil ¡Yo no quiero que sufra!

Seiya: Ya verás que pronto encontrará el consuelo que necesita su corazón.

Yaten: -Desesperado y llorando- ¡No! ¡Que no entienden! ¡Yo no quiero que sufra por mí! ¡Esto me duele!

Yaten sale corriendo de aquel lugar, los chicos se quedan preocupados por el, y quieren ir tras de él, pero la Princesa Kakyuu los detiene.

Princesa Kakyuu: ¡Esperen!

Seiya: -Preocupado- Pero esta muy mal.

Taiki: -Preocupado- Así es princesa, no podemos dejarlo solo.

Princesa Kakyuu: Es mejor que lo dejen solo, necesita pensar.

Seiya: Esta bien.

Taiki: Espero y este bien.

Princesa Kakyuu: Y lo estará, no se preocupen.

Mientras tanto Yaten se encontraba triste pensando en aquella rubia que acaba de ver sufrir por él.

Yaten: -Pensando- Perdóname por todo el daño que te he hecho, se que con esto no soluciono nada, pero no soporto verte sufrir por mi culpa.

Luego de estar callado por un rato empieza a gritar.

Yaten: ¡Perdóname Mina Aino!

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	3. Capítulo 3

**SAILOR MOON**

**EL AMOR NO ES ETERNO**

**Mina Aino y Yaten Kou**

**Capitulo.- El comienzo de una nueva vida.**

El tiempo paso muy rápido para estas jóvenes estudiantes de preparatoria, los tres meses que les faltaban para terminar ya habían concluido, una semana atrás habían presentado sus exámenes de admisión a la universidad y el día de la fiesta de su graduación les iban a dar los resultados.

Esa tarde las chicas se dirigieron a la universidad que habían elegido a ver sus resultados, estaban muy contentas, ya que todas se habían quedado en la carrera que habían elegido.

La fiesta transcurrió de lo más linda, a la mañana siguiente, las chicas le hicieron una fiesta de despedida a Mina, ya que en dos días, ella tomaría un avión que la llevaría al cumplimiento de sus sueños. Se divirtieron mucho y se tomaron muchas fotos.

En la noche Mina se encontraba en su recamara escribiéndole otra carta a su amigo Seiya y Artemis se encargo de enviarla al planeta de las flores doradas.

Al día siguiente en la noche la carta llego a su destino, cosa que puso muy contento a Seiya, ya que tenía mucho tiempo de no recibir noticias de sus queridas amigas terrestres.

Seiya: ¡Chicos recibí una carta de Mina!

Yaten: -Con suma alegría- ¿En serio?

Taiki: ¡Que padre! ¡Que esperas léela!

Yaten: -Desesperado- ¡Si léela, quiero saber!

Seiya: ¿Por qué mejor no aceptas que amas a Mina? ¿Qué su ausencia te ha pegado fuerte?

Yaten: -Enojado pero sonrojado- ¡Cállate, yo no estoy enamorado de ella, entiéndelo!

Taiki: Dejen de pelear y mejor lee la carta.

Seiya: Esta bien.

QUERIDO SEIYA.

OTRA VEZ YO REPORTANDOME, SE QUE HAN PASADO 3 MESES DESDE MI ÚLTIMA CARTA, PERO SE ME COMPLICO CON LOS EXAMENES Y NO TUVE MUCHO TIEMPO, ADEMÁS ESTUVE ARREGLANDO MIS COSAS PARA IRME A ESTADOS UNIDOS, ESTOY UN POCO TRISTE PORQUE DEJARE A MIS AMIGAS, PERO FELIZ PORQUE EN DOS DÍAS PARTO HACIA EL INICIO DE MI SUEÑO, ESPERO QUE ME VAYA SUPER BIEN Y PODER SER FELIZ, POR CIERTO LAS CHICAS LES MANDAN SALUDOS, DICEN QUE LOS EXTRAÑAN MUCHO Y QUE ESPERAN QUE PRONTO VENGAN A VISITARLAS, OTRA COSA, MIS AMIGAS YA PRESENTARON SUS EXAMENES DE ADMISIÓN Y TODAS FUERON ACEPTADAS, ESTOY MUY FELIZ POR ELLAS, Y COMO EN UNA OCASIÓN LE DIJE A YATEN, "MI SUEÑO ES DE ELLAS Y EL DE ELLAS ES MIO".

TAMBIÉN TUVIMOS UNA FIESTA DE GRADUACIÓN Y UNOS CUANTOS PASEOS PARA NO OLVIDAR LOS BELLOS MOMENTOS QUE PASAMOS JUNTAS, INCLUSO ME HICIERON UNA FIESTA DE DESPEDIDA, DONDE LLORAMOS MUCHO Y RECORDAMOS LOS MOMENTOS MÁS DÍFICILES Y MÁS BELLOS QUE HEMOS VIVIDO, SE QUE MI PARTIDA SERÁ DÍFICIL, PERO ELLAS ENTIENDEN LO IMPORTANTE QUE ES MI SUEÑO.

AQUÍ LES MANDO UNAS FOTOS SOBRE ESOS BELLOS MOMENTOS, ESPERO Y LES GUSTEN, SALUDOS A LA PRINCESA KAKYUU, A TAIKI Y A YATEN.

CON CARIÑO MINA AINO.

P.D. LOS EXTRAÑO.

ESTA FOTO NOS LA TOMO UN MUCHACHO MUY SIMPATICO, FUE UN FIN DE SEMANA, DE ESTE VIAJE NUNCA SE ENTERARON, ERA CUANDO CHIBI CHIBI ESTABA AQUÍ. ESE DÍA NOS DIVERTIMOS MUCHO, LO SIENTO POR NO AVISARLES PERO ERA REUNIÓN DE CHICAS.

AQUÍ ESTOY CON SERE REI, AMY, LITA Y LUNA 2 SEMANAS ANTES DE QUE TERMINARAN LAS CLASES, ESTABAMOS CONTENTAS Y DANDONOS UN DESCANSO POR TANTO ESTUDIO, ES QUE AYUDARLAS A ESTUDIAR PARA SU EXAMEN DE ADMISION ES COMPLICADO.

ESTA FOTO NOS LA TOMO UNA COMPAÑERA DE LA ESCUELA EL ÚLTIMO DÍA DE CLASES, TODAS ESTABAMOS CONTENTAS POR QUE IBAMOS A COMENZAR UNA NUEVA VIDA PERO A LA VEZ TRISTES PORQUE YA NO ESTARIAMOS JUNTAS.

ESTA FOTO NOS LA TOMO EL PAPÁ DE SERENA, COMO SABRÁS EL ES FOTOGRAFO Y NOS ACOMODO MUY BIEN, ES UN RECUERDO DE TODAS DE UN DÍA MUY ESPECIAL, NUESTRA GRADUACIÓN, FUE UN DÍA MUY DISFRUTADO.

AQUÍ NOS ENCONTRAMOS EN LA FIESTA DE DESPEDIDA QUE ME ORGANIZARON LAS CHICAS EL ÚLTIMO FIN DE SEMANA QUE PASE EN TOKIO, ESTUVO MUY DIVERTIDA, ME HUBÍERA GUSTADO QUE ESTUVIERAN AQUÍ PERO ERA IMPOSIBLE.

AQUÍ ESTOY CON LUNA, AL DÍA SIGUIENTE DE MI FIESTA DE DESPEDIDA FUIMOS A LA PISTA DE HIELO A PATINAR UN RATO, DONDE LITA Y SERENA DEMOSTRARON SER LAS MEJORES. NO POR ALGO DECÍAN QUE EN EL MILENIO DE PLATA ERA IMPOSIBLE DERROTARLAS, YA QUE ERAN LAS PRINCESAS DEL HIELO.

ESTA FUE LA ÚLTIMA FOTO QUE ME TOMARON EN TOKIO, FUE PRECISAMENTE EN EL PARQUE N° 10, MIS AMIGAS ESTABAN TRISTES PERO A LA VEZ CONTENTAS POR MI, ESTOY MUY NERVIOSA, PERO SE QUE ME VA A IR MUY BIEN, ESPERO ENCONTRAR NUEVOS AMIGOS.

ESTA FOTO LA TOMO MI PADRE CUANDO PLATIQUE CON MI MADRE SOBRE MI SUFRIMIENTO POR YATEN, ELLA ME DIJO QUE NO SUFRIERA, QUE ELLA AL IGUAL QUE YO HABÍA SUFRIDO POR UN HOMBRE QUE NUNCA LE CORRESPONDIO, ME DIJO QUE PRONTO LLEGARÍA EL INDICADO, PORQUE ASÍ LE PASO A ELLA CON MI PADRE.

AQUÍ TIENEN OTRA FOTO DE MI MAMÁ, ES REALMENTE BELLA, LA QUIERO MUCHO, ES UN GRAN APOYO PARA MI.

PARA: TAIKI

DE: AMY

TE MANDO OTRA FOTO MÁS RECIENTE, QUIERO DECIRTE QUE TE EXTRAÑO MUCHO Y QUE TE AMO, YA CUENTO LOS DÍAS PARA VOLVER A VERTE, BESOS Y ABRAZOS, CUIDATE MUCHO.

CON MUCHO AMOR AMY

Seiya: ¡Esto es para ti!

Taiki: -Sonrojado- ¡Gracias, que bella esta!

Seiya: Y estas otras fotos son para ti, para que puedas continuar tú álbum fotográfico de ella.

Yaten: -Sorprendido- ¿Qué? Yo no estoy haciendo nada.

Seiya: Entonces ¿Qué significa ese álbum tan bonito que esta escondido en tú cajón?

Yaten: -Sonrojado- ¿Has esculcado mis cosas?

Seiya: Yo solo lo encontré de pura casualidad ¿Por qué no aceptas que la amas y vas por ella?

Yaten: -Enojado- ¡Entiende que yo no la amo, además ella ya se fue a realizar sus sueños y yo no pienso detenerla!

Yaten sale disgustado rumbo a su habitación con las demás fotos en su mano, al llegar cierra y saca de ese cajón un cuaderno muy especial para él.

Yaten: -Suspirando- ¡Ay Mina! Si supieras lo que estoy sintiendo por ti, cada noche que pasa sueño con ese beso tan tierno y lleno de amor que me diste, pero no puedo estar contigo, tú y yo tenemos destinos diferentes que cumplir. Mi hermosa niña del amor, me has ido conquistando sin darte cuenta, pero lo nuestro no puede ser, así que me conformare por verte feliz y realizada.

Mientras tanto en la Tierra, las chicas se encontraban despidiendo a Mina en el aeropuerto, todas estaban llorando, Artemis estaba triste porque se separaría de su amada Luna, mientras las chicas se encontraban abrazadas oyen el vuelo que tiene que tomar su amiga.

Voz: Pasajeros con destino a Nueva York con el vuelo 5820 por la aerolínea Japan Airlines favor de pasar a la sala 14-A para poder abordar el avión.

Mina: -Llorando- Ya es hora de que me vaya.

Todas: -Llorando- Si.

Serena: -Triste- Cuídate mucho.

Lita: -Triste- Por favor si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarnos.

Mina: -Triste- Si gracias.

Rei: -Triste- No nos olvides.

Mina: -Llorando- Jamás.

Amy: -Triste y contenta- Échale muchas ganas y demuestra que las japonesas somos trabajadoras.

Mina: Claro, no las defraudaré.

Haruka: -Triste- Preciosa cuídate y espero vernos algún día en uno de esos eventos tan frívolos, OK.

Mina: OK Haruka.

Michiru: -Triste- Eres una excelente persona, no dudes de tus capacidades nunca, digan lo que te digan.

Mina: Gracias por tu consejo.

Hotaru: Mina, espero que pronto regreses siendo la mejor modelo, actriz y cantante.

Mina: Gracias Hotaru.

Setsuna: Suerte y espero que todos tus sueños se hagan realidad.

Mina: Gracias, pero tú también échale ganas, porque quiero regresar a modelar la colección de la famosa diseñadora Setsuna Meiou.

Setsuna: Claro que si.

Mina: Ahora si me voy, sino me deja el avión.

Mina se aleja de todas, diciéndoles adiós, decida a cumplir sus sueños.

Setsuna: -Pensando- Mina serás muy feliz, la vida te deparará muchas sorpresas, te lo mereces, después de luchar tanto, la felicidad será el premio a tú perseverancia.

Todas salen del aeropuerto con destino al Templo Hikawa.

Después de 12 horas con 45 minutos, Mina se encontraba aterrizando en el aeropuerto internacional de la ciudad de Nueva York, ahí la esperaba un taxi que la llevaría a la escuela de modelaje más importante de esa ciudad.

Una vez en la escuela llego a lo que sería su habitación, le dieron permiso de descansar por el tiempo que tardo el vuelo y el día de mañana se incorporaría a sus clases que la convertirían en una modelo profesional.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	4. Chapter 4

**SAILOR MOON**

**EL AMOR NO ES ETERNO**

**Mina Aino y Yaten Kou**

**Capitulo.- Los celos de Yaten.**

Han pasado 2 meses desde que llego, en sus clases le ha ido de maravilla, sus maestros están contentos con ella, porque es una chica que le pone empeño a las cosas, además aprende muy rápido y no dudan en que tenga su primer trabajo en poco tiempo.

Ya en la noche Mina se encontraba en su cuarto, escribiéndole una carta a Seiya para contarle todo lo que le ha pasado durante este tiempo, además que muy pronto tendrá su prueba de fuego, tendrán un evento donde se seleccionarán a las mejores para poder empezar su carrera profesional, cosa que la tiene muy contenta.

Artemis se encarga de mandar esa carta al hermoso planeta de las flores doradas.

Después de unas horas la carta llega a su destino, los chicos se encontraban felices de recibir noticias de la rubia, pero en especial Yaten, ya que se encontraba preocupado al no saber nada de ella.

Seiya: -Contento- Chicos llegó una carta de Mina.

Taiki: -Feliz- Veamos que dice.

Yaten:-Emocionado- Si, ya que tiene mucho tiempo de no hacerlo.

Seiya: Esta bien.

QUERIDO SEIYA:

¿CÓMO ESTÁN TODOS POR ALLÁ? ESPERO QUE ESTÉN BIEN, PORQUE YO SI LO ESTOY, HE CONOCIDO GENTE NUEVA EN ESTE HERMOSO PAÍS, SE QUE HA PASADO MUCHO TIEMPO DESDE LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE TE ESCRIBI, PERO NO HABÍA TENIDO LA OPORTUNIDAD DE HACERLO.

HE CONOCIDO MUCHOS CHICOS GUAPOS, AUNQUE MUCHOS HAN QUERIDO TENER UNA RELACIÓN CONMIGO YO NO HE PODIDO SACAR AL OJIVERDE DE MI CORAZÓN, AL PARECER SE REUSA A SALIR DE AHÍ, BUENO NI MODO HAY QUE ESPERAR.

OTRA COSA QUE ME HACE FELIZ Y QUE LES QUIERO CONTAR, MIS MAESTROS DICEN QUE TENGO MUCHO FUTURO EN ESTO, QUE NO DUDAN QUE MUY PRONTO EMPIECE MI CARRERA PROFESIONAL.

EN UNA SEMANA SE VA A REALIZAR UNA PASARELA DONDE ESCOGERAN A LAS MEJORES PARA QUE DESPEGUEN SU CARRERA PROFESIONAL Y YO QUIERO SER UNA DE ELLAS. BUENO POR LO PRONTO ES TODO, AHÍ DESPUÉS CUANDO TODO PASE LES ESTARÉ INFORMANDO, ESPERO VERLOS PRONTO, CUIDENSE MUCHO, LES MANDO SALUDOS Y UNAS FOTOGRAFIAS QUE ME HAN TOMADO UNOS AMIGOS.

CON CARIÑO MINA AINO.

HOLA, AQUÍ ESTOY EN UNA DE MIS CLASES DE PASARELA, ESTA FOTO ME LA TOMO UNO DE MIS COMPAÑEROS, LA MAYORÍA ME TOMAN LA CARA PORQUE DICEN QUE ES MUY BONITA Y ESO ME HACE SONROJAR.

ADEMÁS DE LAS CLASES DE MODELAJE POR LAS TARDES HE ESTADO ESTUDIANDO ACTUACIÓN PARA PODER CUMPLIR MI OTRO SUEÑO, EL SER UNA ACTRIZ FAMOSA.

Seiya: -Contento- ¡Me da mucho gusto que le este yendo bien! Es una mujer que se lo merece.

Taiki: -Contento- Así es, la verdad se ha puesto muy bella, y no me extraña que muy pronto escoja un novio entre tantos pretendientes.

Esto lo dijeron porque sabían que le iban a echar más limón a la herida de Yaten que ya se encontraba colérico de celos.

Yaten: -Celoso- ¡Si es inteligente, se dará cuenta que el amor esta en segundo plano y que sus sueños deben estar en primera instancia!

Taiki: ¿Y tu que sabes? Quizás ella tenga el sueño de formar una familia como todas las mujeres, recuerda que algún día se casará y tendrá hijos.

Seiya: Así es, además puede ser que uno de ellos sea el indicado para ella.

Yaten: -Enojado y celoso- ¡Cállense los dos!

Seiya: ¿Por qué tan enojado? Ella tiene derecho a ser feliz.

Yaten: -Enojado- ¡Mejor me voy, adiós!

Después de que Yaten se fue, dejando a dos personas convencidas de los sentimientos del joven hacia cierta rubia.

Taiki: Esta que arde de celos.

Seiya: Claro que si, no se porque aún no se decide ir por ella, lo que siento es que el día en que lo haga pueda ser demasiado tarde.

Taiki: Pues si, pero el solo puede decidirlo.

Mientras tanto Yaten se encontraba en su habitación muy enojado y gritando cosas sin sentido.

Yaten: -Viendo la foto de Mina- ¿Por qué me haces esto? Tu no puedes enamorarte de nadie ¿Me oyes Mina Aino? ¡Ay…! Como odio a esos idiotas que están a tú lado.

-Reaccionando- Pero que demonios estoy diciendo, yo no puedo ser egoísta, yo renuncie a ella, no puedo pedir que no se enamore de nadie más.

Perdoname Mina, se feliz mi amor.

Ya han pasado 2 semanas desde la prueba de fuego de Mina y ha sido seleccionada como una de las mejores modelos, en tres meses tendrá su primer trabajo profesional, ella está muy contenta y lo mejor de todo es que lo van a televisar en Tokio, ya que ella es un orgullo en su país, por ser la primer modelo japonesa en traspasar fronteras.

Han pasado los tres meses desde que se entero que se convertiría en una modelo profesional, la pasarela fue todo un éxito sus amigas la vieron por la tele, ellas estaban orgullosas de ella, sabían que la felicidad estaba por venir y que ella no se la iba a pasar llorando todo el tiempo.

Ya en la noche para celebrar el éxito de Mina, se llevo a cabo un coctel en donde ella se llevo una gran sorpresa al encontrarse alguien muy especial para ella.

Mina se encontraba platicando con sus amigas cuando se le acerco un chico muy guapo que no reconoció.

Chico: ¿Eres tú Mina Aino?

Mina: -Sonriéndole- Si soy yo, pero… ¿Quién eres tú?

Chico: -Haciéndose el ofendido- Que ya no te acuerdas de mi, soy Asai, tú compañero de la secundaria, solo que con unos años más, Jejejjeee…

Mina: -Sorprendida- ¿En serio?

Asai: -Contento- Si, que gusto el volver a verte.

Mina. –Despidiéndose de ellas- Bueno chicas luego las veo.

Mina salio del gran salón para ir a una terraza donde se podía ver perfectamente la hermosa luna.

Mina: ¿Pero que has hecho de ti?

Asai: Bueno me convertí en jugador profesional de Volei Ball, pero veo que tú te convertiste en una bella mujer, pero sobre todo en una modelo, las revistas dicen que no tardarás en convertirte en una top model internacional.

Mina: -Sonrojada- ¡Ay que cosas dices!

Asai: Es la verdad, me gustaría salir contigo, es que me gustas mucho, bueno desde la secundaria me gustas, pero tuve que renunciar a ti, porque tenías deberes que cumplir, ¿Verdad Sailor Venus?

Mina: -Sorprendida- ¿Qué? ¿De que hablas?

Asai: Conmigo no tienes porque fingir, yo se tú secreto, pero no te preocupes estará bien guardado.

Mina: -Sorprendida- ¿Cómo te enteraste?

Asai: ¿Te acuerdas aquel día en que me atacaron en las canchas de Volei Ball de la secundaria?

Mina: Si me acuerdo.

Asai: Me di cuenta de tú identidad, por la manera en que contestaste ese tiro, ya que tú estilo es único.

Mina: -Suspirando- Entonces yo me delate sola.

Asai: Así es y me gustaría tener una relación contigo.

Mina: -Triste- Déjame ser sincera contigo, es que no te quiero lastimar, yo estoy enamorada de alguien que no me correspondió y aún no he podido olvidarlo y no quiero dañarte.

Asai: Mina déjame sanar las heridas que hay en tú corazón.

Mina: -Dudosa- Pero…

Asai: Shh… No digas nada…

Este acerca su rostro al de ella y la besa tiernamente, el beso hace que Mina se estremezca, siente como una descarga eléctrica recorre su cuerpo, siente una calidez, después de un rato Asai rompe el mágico momento.

Asai: Por favor, dame la oportunidad de ganarme tú corazón, te prometo que seré paciente.

Mina: -Sonriéndole- Esta bien, pero no te prometo nada, solo que me gustaría empezar como amigos.

Asai: -Sonriéndole- Esta bien, te prometo devolverte esa bella sonrisa que me enamoro en la secundaria.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	5. Chapter 5

**SAILOR MOON**

**EL AMOR NO ES ETERNO**

**Mina Aino y Yaten Kou**

**Capitulo.- La ilusión de un nuevo amor.**

Han pasado 5 meses desde aquel suceso, Mina se ha convertido en toda una estrella del modelaje, ahora ya tiene un departamento lujoso y un auto convertible naranja, además aún sigue con la firma del Sr. Anderson, ya que esta muy agradecida con el.

La relación de Asai y Mina ha ido viento en popa, la prensa los trae en la mira, los manejan como una excelente pareja.

Después de 4 meses Mina le abrió su corazón al joven Asai, que con sus detalles, sus palabras la fue enamorando, una noche el joven la invito a salir y decidió declararse.

Asai: Mina sabes que te quiero mucho y que eres alguien muy importante para mi ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Mina: Claro que si, porque te metiste en mi corazón y lo sanaste, eres una persona que quiero mucho, pero sobre todo que amo.

Asai: -Contento- ¡Mina yo también te amo!

El de la alegría la alza y empieza a girar con ella, Mina ríe muy contenta, con él, ha recuperado las ganas de vivir, pero sobre todo de sonreír y amar.

Después de esa mágica noche, ambos chicos se fueron a sus respectivas casas, el era un deportista exitoso y ella una modelo muy solicitada, así que se convirtieron en la pareja ideal, ella ha tenido mucho trabajo, ha viajado a varias partes del mundo, ha hecho muchos desfiles que la han colocado como una revelación.

Así que decidió hacer una telenovela que fue todo un éxito, llamada ilusión de un amor juvenil, después de ese éxito regreso a las pasarelas, y en sus tardes libres realizaba una obra de teatro que se llama muerte sabor a gloria.

Una noche después de asistir al último día de la obra que estuvo en el teatro por más de 4 meses, decidió escribirles a los chicos para que supieran de ella ya que tenía mucho tiempo de no hacerlo. Pero cuando estaba a punto recibió una llamada que la alegro mucho.

Mina: ¡Buenas noches!

Serena: Buenas noches Mina, habla Serena.

Mina: ¡Hola amiga! ¿Cómo has estado?

Serena: Muy bien ¿Y tu?

Mina: Pues yo de maravilla, cada día más enamorada de Asai y con el éxito que siempre soñé.

Serena: Que bueno que te este yendo perfecto, bueno yo te hablaba para invitarte a mi boda, me caso en un mes con Darién y me gustaría que estuvieras aquí ¿Qué dices?

Mina: -Feliz- Sere, sabes que yo no me perdería esa boda, además en dos semanas tengo una pasarela por varias partes del mundo donde una diseñadora presentara su colección de ropa casual y pediré unas vacaciones para asistir a tú boda.

Serena: Perfecto entonces te estaré esperando, pero por favor avísale a los chicos, ya que tú eres la única que sabe de ellos, otra cosa si quieres puedes traer a Asai.

Mina: OK, yo les aviso, pero amiga Asai no va a poder ir, lo que pasa es que durante 2 meses va a estar fuera, ya que tiene unas competencias muy importantes,

Serena: Ni modo, bueno te dejo para que descanses, Adiós.

Mina: Adiós.

Después de la llamada de Serena, Mina se dispone a escribir una carta para sus amigos.

Artemis se encarga de enviarla como siempre, al otro día en la noche esa carta llega a su destino a manos de Seiya.

Seiya: ¡OH, es una carta de Mina! Hace mucho que no recibíamos una.

Taiki: ¿Qué dice?

Yaten: Si léela.

Seiya: OK.

QUERIDOS AMIGOS:

PERDÓN POR ESCRIBIR HASTA AHORA, PERO ES QUE HE TENIDO MUCHO TRABAJO GRACIAS ADIÓS, EL MOTIVO DE MI CARTA ES PARA CONTARLES QUE HA SIDO DE MI VIDA Y SOBRE TODO PARA INVITARLOS A LA BODA DE SERENA, QUE SERÁ DENTRO DE UN MES, ESPERO QUE PUEDAN ASISTIR.

BUENO LES PLATICO QUE HE HECHO MUCHAS PASARELAS DE DIFERENTES DISEÑADORES DE GRAN RENOMBRE, HE REALIZADO UNA TELENOVELA MUY ÉXITOSA QUE SE ESTA TRANSMITIENDO EN TOKIO, MIS AMIGAS ESTÁN CONTENTAS CON MI TRABAJO Y DICEN QUE NO SE PIERDEN NINGÚN CAPITULO, HAY VECES QUE SERENA ME LLAMA PARA QUE LE DE ADELANTOS DE LA NOVELA, COSA QUE ME NIEGO, JAJAJA… POR CIERTO SEIYA TE MANDO UNA CARTA A PARTE PARA QUE LA LEAS A SOLAS, AQUÍ TAMBIÉN LES MANDO UNAS FOTOS DE LO QUE HA SIDO MI TRABAJO, PARA QUE ME DIGAN QUE LES PARECE. BUENO LOS DEJO PORQUE YA ES TARDE, SALUDOS A TODOS.

CON CARIÑO MINA AINO.

AQUÍ ME ENCUENTRO LUCIENDO ESTE MARAVILLOSO SOMBRERO DE LA DISEÑADORA LOLA EHRLICH, HAN SIDO TODO UN ÉXITO.

AQUÍ ME ENCUENTRO LUCIENDO VESTIDOS PARA LAS MADRINAS O DAMAS EN UNA BODA, SON VESTIDOS MUY SENCILLOS PERO BONITOS Y SON DE LA DISEÑADORA LAURA PORETSKY, A LO MEJOR DECIDO USAR UNO DE ESTOS EN LA BODA DE SERENA Y DARIÉN.

AQUÍ ESTOY MODELANDO ROPA CASUAL DE LA DISEÑADORA DONNA KARAN, ES UN VESTIDO MUY BONITO.

ESTE MODELO ES DEL DISEÑADOR JOHN VARVATOS, ES MUY BONITO, ESPERO Y LES GUSTE TANTO O MÁS QUE A MI.

AQUÍ TENGO OTRO MODELO DEL DISEÑADOR ANTERIOR, ME GUSTA, YA QUE MANEJA COMO ACCESORIOS LAS GORRAS.

ESTA ES UNA FOTO DE LA TELENOVELA QUE HICE LLAMADA ILUSION DE UN AMOR JUVENIL.

AQUÍ DEMOSTRANDO MIS DOTES ACTORALES, SOLO ME ACORDABA DE MI PRIMER AMOR Y LA ESCENA SALÍA DE MARAVILLA.

ESTE HERMOSO VESTIDO DE QUINCE AÑOS ES DE LA DISEÑADORA JANINE KLEIN, ESTA CELEBRACIÓN SE HACE PARA PRESENTAR EN SOCIEDAD A LAS SEÑORITAS.

ESTA FOTO ME LA TOMO ALGUIEN MUY ESPECIAL PARA MI, FUE EL DÍA EN QUE ESTRENE MI PRIMER OBRA DE TEATRO QUE SE LLAMO MUERTE CON SABOR A GLORIA. FUE UNA GRAN EXPERIENCIA.

Yaten: -Contento- ¡Wow, realmente le ha ido muy bien!

Taiki: Así es, yo sabía que lograría realizar sus sueños.

Seiya: Así es, pero con el paso del tiempo se ha puesto más hermosa, el viaje le sentó muy bien.

Yaten: -Atontado- Así es, esta bellísima.

Seiya: ¿Por qué no vas por ella?

Yaten: -Reaccionando- Ya les dije que tenemos destinos diferentes y lo nuestro no puede ser.

Seiya: Como quieras, yo respeto tú decisión, pero deseo de todo corazón que no te arrepientas cuando sea demasiado tarde.

Seiya se retira a leer la carta que le mando especialmente para el, una vez en su habitación decidió abrir el sobre.

HOLA SEIYA!!!

TE PREGUNTARÁS POR QUE TE MANDO UNA CARTA APARTE, NO QUIERO QUE YATEN SE ENTERE DE ESTO, BUENO NO POR AHORA, NO QUIERO QUE PIENSE QUE LO QUE TE VOY A DECIR LO HAGO POR DESPECHO, PORQUE NO ES ASÍ, LA VIDA ME HA PREMIADO DEMASIADO, EN UN COCTEL QUE REALIZÓ MI COMPAÑÍA, ME ENCONTRE A UN AMIGO QUE HACE MUCHO NO VEÍA, EL ME CONFESO QUE DESDE LA SECUNDARIA ESTABA ENAMORADO DE MI Y DECIDI DARLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD PARA QUE SANE MI CORAZÓN Y LO CONSIGUIO, EL CONVIRTIO LO QUE YO SENTIA POR YATEN EN CARIÑO, SOLO EN UN BONITO RECUERDO, ESTOY MUY CONTENTA CON EL, LO AMO DEMASIADO, YA LLEVAMOS 9 MESES SALIENDO, DE LOS CUALES 4 SON DE UN FELIZ NOVIAZGO, NOS CONSIDERAN UNA HERMOSA PAREJA, YA QUE EL ES JUGADOR PROFESIONAL DE VOLEY BALL, SE LLAMA ASAI Y ES INCREÍBLE.

BUENO TE DEJO PARA QUE DESCANSES, TAMBIÉN TE MANDO UNAS FOTOS DE LOS DOS PARA QUE LO CONOZCAS. SALUDOS Y TE EXTRAÑO MUCHO AMIGO DEL ALMA, ADEMÁS EL SABE MI SECRETO DESDE LA SECUNDARIA Y JAMÁS LO CONFESO, EL SE DIO CUENTA CON MIS MOVIMIENTOS Y NUNCA ME DIJO NADA, HASTA AHORA QUE ME LO VOLVI A ENCONTRAR.

CON CARIÑO MINA AINO.

P.D. NO LE ENSEÑES ESTAS FOTOS A YATEN.

AQUÍ ESTOY CON ÉL, EN NUESTRA PRIMERA CITA DE AMIGOS, ES REALMENTE GUAPO, ME CONQUISTO, LO AMO MUCHO.

ESTA FOTO NOS LA TOMAMOS EL DÍA QUE NOS HICIMOS NOVIOS, FUE UN DÍA MÁGICO, LLENO DE AMOR Y ALUMBRADOS POR LA LUNA, ES FÁNTASTICO ESTAR ENAMORADA, PERO SOBRE TODO SER CORRESPONDIDA.

Seiya: ¡Ay Yaten, ahora si la perdiste! Ni modo, te lo mereces por no ser valiente y luchar por ella. Pero me da gusto que ella sea feliz.

Seiya le escribió una carta a Mina para agradecerle por su invitación a la boda de Serena y Darién.

Ya en la noche cuando estaba a punto de acostarse a dormir, la exitosa modelo Mina Aino recibió una carta que la alegro mucho.

Mina: ¡Que padre, una carta de Seiya! Veamos que dice.

QUERIDA MINA:

ME DA MUCHO GUSTO QUE TUS SUEÑOS SE ESTEN CUMPLIENDO, LA VERDAD ME ALEGRA QUE ESTES TRABAJANDO EN LO QUE TE GUSTA, ME DA ALEGRIA QUE YA HAYAS ENCONTRADO AL AMOR DE TU VIDA, SI TÚ QUIERES QUE YO NO LE DIGA NADA A YATEN, RESPETO TÚ DECISIÓN, CON RESPECTO A LA BODA DE SERENA, NO VAMOS A PODER IR, PORQUE YO TAMBIÉN ME CASO CON LA MUJER DE MI VIDA, LA PRINCESA KAKYUU Y ES EN UN MES, DILE A SERENA QUE ME DISCULPE POR FALTAR.

A MI TAMBIÉN ME HUBÍERA GUSTADO QUE VINIERAN, PERO CREO QUE SERÁ IMPOSIBLE, JEJEJJEEE…

BUENO ME DESPIDO SIN ANTES DESEARTE LA MEJOR DE LAS SUERTES Y QUE SIGAS TENIENDO EL ÉXITO QUE TIENES, PERO SOBRE TODO EL AMOR QUE SIEMPRE DESEASTE.

CON CARIÑO SEIYA.

Mina: -Desilusionada- ¡Que lastima que no puedan venir! Ni modo.

Ya ha pasado un mes, desde la carta de Seiya, Mina se encuentra volando rumbo a Tokio, ya que le dieron unas merecidas vacaciones y aprovecho para asistir a la boda de su amiga.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	6. Chapter 6

**SAILOR MOON**

**EL AMOR NO ES ETERNO**

**Mina Aino y Yaten Kou**

**Capitulo.- El regreso de Mina a Tokio.**

Mina va llegando al aeropuerto internacional de Tokio, pero va camuflageada, trae puesta una peluca negra y unos lentes oscuros para poder pasar desapercibida.

Cuando Mina llega sus amigas ya la están esperando, pero ellas no la reconocen, ya que ellas esperaban a una rubia.

Serena: -Preocupada- ¿Qué pasa con Mina?

Amy: -Preocupada- Es cierto, su vuelo ya aterrizo desde hace un rato.

Lita: -Preocupada- Es verdad, ya me preocupe.

Rei: -Preocupada pero aparentando fastidio- ¡Nunca va a llegar temprano como es su costumbre!

Las chicas estaban en una discusión que no se dieron cuenta de que una hermosa chica pelinegra se paro frente a ellas.

Chica: ¡Buenas Tardes!

Todas: ¡Buenas Tardes!

Serena: ¿Quién es usted?

Chica: Sailor V en acción.

Serena: Mi…

Chica: Shhh… No ves que estoy camuflageada para que no me reconozcan.

Serena: Perdón.

Todas saludan a su amiga y se van al carro de Darién que las espera en el estacionamiento, cuando estas llegan, el se sonroja al ver a la escultural mujer en que se ha convertido Mina, era increíble el cambio en tan poco tiempo.

Darién: -Nervioso- ¡Hola Mina!

Mina: ¡Hola Darién!

Darién: -Recuperando el aliento- Mejor vámonos antes que la reconozcan y no salgamos nunca de aquí.

Mina: -Contenta- Me parece perfecto.

Todos suben al auto y una vez dentro Mina se quita la peluca para dejar ver su hermoso cabello rubio.

Durante la estancia de Mina se la pasaron riéndose, recordando aquellos momentos de adolescencia, fueron a la playa a divertirse de lo lindo, además estaban contentas, ya que Rini había llegado a visitarlas y de paso se quedaría a la boda.

Antes del enlace matrimonial viajaron a cada uno de sus respectivos planetas, para ver como se encontraban sus castillos, ya que querían recordar aquellos momentos del pasado.

Todo estaba perfecto, por último pasaron a la Luna, al antiguo milenio de plata, ahí le enseñaron a la pequeña dama, el antiguo hogar de su madre, ella estaba maravillada con el lugar, Serena y Darién revivieron aquella época al igual que las chicas.

Al regresar fueron en busca de una casa para que la habiten los futuros esposos, Rini estaba contenta, ya que ayudo a escoger lo que sería realmente su futura casa.

Los días pasaron y la boda de Serena y Darién se llevo a cabo, fue todo un éxito, como la prensa se entero que Mina Aino, la top model internacional estaba ahí, pues se dieron cita para poder entrevistarla, ella dio las entrevistas para evitar problemas, ya que no quería arruinar la boda de sus mejores amigos.

Después de la fiesta los novios partieron a su luna de miel, donde estarían alejados de todos por dos semanas, al regreso de ellos estaban contentos y tristes porque Rini y Mina tenían que regresar a sus respectivos lugares de origen, aunque ninguna quería hacerlo, pero era inevitable.

El día esperado llego, la pequeña dama se estaba despidiendo de todos y no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de molestar a su querida mamá.

Rini: Chicos ya mañana me tengo que ir, no se si regrese pronto, eso si será antes de que nazca en este tiempo, OK, así que apúrenle que ya quiero nacer.

Serena y Darién se sonrojaron por el comentario de su pequeña hija.

Todas comenzaron a reírse, porque los futuros padres no sabían donde meter la cabeza.

Mina: -Dice sarcásticamente- ¡Ya oyeron chicos!

Serena: -Sonrojada- ¡Mina!

Todas: Jajajjaaa…

A la mañana siguiente, las chicas y Darién decidieron ir al cine para despedir a Rini, ya que esa misma noche ella regresaría a su tiempo. Todos estaban muy divertidos, hasta que un chico muy guapo le guiño un ojo a Lita, esta se puso muy nerviosa, cosa que las chicas se dieron cuenta, le empezaron a hacer burla y ella se sonrojo.

Después de la hermosa película, nos dirigimos al parque N° 10 para que Rini usara la llave del tiempo y regresará con sus padres, luego de despedirse de todos, pronunció las palabras que activarían la llave y por último desapareció.

Mina se encontraba triste porque ya se habían acabado sus vacaciones y tenía que regresar a Nueva York, durante el camino Serena le tomo una foto, ya que su papá le estaba dando clases y no lo hacía nada mal.

Mina: Esta muy bonita.

Serena: Gracias, entonces si me están sirviendo mis clases.

Mina: Si ya veo.

Mientras estaban en el parque dando el último paseo de Mina una nube rosa arroja una carta en las manos de Serena y se extraña al verla, pero al ver el remitente se alegra y se sonroja, ya que es de la Neo Reina Serena.

Serena: Chicas es una carta de la Neo Reina Serena.

Todas: ¿Qué?

Darién: -Preocupado- ¿Qué habrá pasado?

Serena: No lo se.

Rei: Pues léela Serena tonta.

Serena: ¡Ay Rei! No me digas así.

Serena comenzó a leer la carta.

QUERIDAS CHICAS Y DARIÉN:

LES DOY LAS GRACIAS POR CUIDAR MUY BIEN A MI HIJA, DISCULPEN LA MOLESTIA QUE LES HA CAUSADO, PERO LA VERDAD ES QUE LAS EXTRAÑA MUCHO, LES AGRADESCO SUS ATENCIONES CON ELLA, LA VERDAD ME AGRADA QUE CONVIVA CON USTEDES, YA QUE AQUÍ SUELE ESTAR SOLA, LES MANDO UN SALUDO Y LES REITERO MI GRATITUD POR LO BIEN QUE TRATAN A MI PEQUEÑA. ADEMÁS LES MANDO UNA FOTO DE LA LLEGADA DE MI HIJA, YA QUE LA ESPERABAMOS CON EMOCIÓN.

LOS QUIERO.

P.D. SABEN LES CUENTO UN SECRETO, EXTRAÑO AQUELLOS TIEMPOS DE JUVENTUD, DONDE NOS DIVERTIAMOS, YA QUE EN ESTA ÉPOCA SON PUROS ASUNTOS POLÍTICOS, PERO BUENO NO HAY MÁS QUE HACER.

CON CARIÑO

SERENA

P.D. 2. HACE MUCHO QUE NO USO SOLO MI NOMBRE, SIENTO EXTRAÑO, YA QUE TODOS SE DIRIGEN A MI CON PROPIEDAD, HASTA EXTRAÑO QUE REI ME DIGA SERENA TONTA, JEJEJJEEE…

Todos comienzan a reír.

Rei: -Contenta- Por lo menos ya escribe un poco más.

Amy: -Contenta- Si y ya mejoro su ortografía.

Lita: -Feliz- Que bueno, ya ves los cambios que vas a lograr en un futuro.

Serena: -Emocionada- Es cierto, ¡Que felicidad!

Darién: -Contento- Por eso estoy orgulloso de ti, mi princesa.

Diciéndole esto se dan un tierno y romántico beso.

Rei: -Burlándose- ¡Oigan, no están solos!

Serena y Darién se sonrojan.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	7. Chapter 7

**SAILOR MOON**

**EL AMOR NO ES ETERNO**

**Mina Aino y Yaten Kou**

**Capitulo.- De regreso a Nueva York, una sorpresa para Mina.**

A la mañana siguiente las chicas se encontraban en el aeropuerto despidiendo a su amiga, estaban contentas por ella, las vacaciones en compañía de ellas había sido muy corta, pero ni modo sabía que tenía que regresar, ya que tenía proyectos que cumplir.

Voz: Pasajeros con destino a Nueva York con la aerolínea Japan Airlines en el vuelo 1235 pasen a abordar su avión.

Mina: -Triste- Chicas es hora de irme.

Serena: -Triste- Te extrañaremos.

Rei: -Triste- Así es amiga.

Amy: -Triste- Escríbenos.

Mina: -Triste- Por supuesto.

Lita: -Triste- Estamos en contacto.

Las chicas se dieron su último abrazo, después Mina fue a la sala de espera para abordar su avión, después de 13 horas de vuelo Mina se encontraba llegando al aeropuerto Internacional de Nueva York, ahí la esperaba su novio, que venía camuflageado al igual que ella, ellos ya se habían puesto de acuerdo para reconocerse.

Después de comprar algo para cenar se fueron al departamento de ella, para que platiquen de cómo estuvieron sus vacaciones, la platica estuvo entretenida hasta que llego la hora de partir, el se fue a su casa y ella a su recamara a descansar, pero antes escribió una carta para Seiya, quería contarles sus vacaciones.

Mina escribió aquella carta, se la dio a Artemis para que la mande y este así lo hizo.

Después de unas horas la carta llego a su destino alegrando a los chicos.

Seiya: -Emocionado- ¡Chicos me ha llegado una carta de Mina!

Taiki: -Feliz- Lee para saber de que trata.

Yaten: -Emocionado- Si, quiero saber que ha hecho Mina.

Seiya: -Triste y pensando- Ay hermano si supieras que ya la perdiste, todo por tú necedad.

Taiki: ¿En qué piensas Seiya?

Seiya: En nada, mejor leo.

QUERIDOS SEIYA, YATEN Y TAIKI.

EL MOTIVO DE MI CARTA ES PARA DECIRLES TODO LO QUE HICIMOS DURANTE MIS VACACIONES Y LA BODA DE SERENA, BUENO AHORITA YA ME ENCUENTRO EN NUEVA YORK, LLEGUE HACE POCO, LO PRIMERO QUE HICIMOS FUE PLATICAR DE NUESTRAS AVENTURAS, A LAS CHICAS LES REGALE UN CONJUNTO DE UNO DE LOS DISEÑADORES PARA EL CUAL MODELE, PUES SE PUSIERON MUY CONTENTAS, DESPUÉS SE NOS METIO LA LOQUERA DE IR A LOS DIFERENTES REINOS DE NUESTROS PLANETAS REGENTES Y AL ANTIGUO PALACIO LUNAR, FUE UNA MARAVILLA VOLVER, AHÍ RECORDAMOS NUESTRO PASADO, UN PASADO TRISTE PERO A LA VEZ MUY HERMOSO, CUANDO VEAN LAS FOTOS SE VAN A MARAVILLAR. FUIMOS A VER LOS ÚLTIMOS DETALLES DE LA BODA DE SERENA, POR CIERTO ESTUVO TRISTE PORQUE NO PODÍAS VENIR AL IGUAL QUE TUS HERMANOS Y LA PRINCESA KAKYUU, PERO ENTIENDE QUE ASÍ ES EL AMOR, JEJEJJEEE… SERENA VIO LAS DIFERENTES OPCIONES DE CASAS QUE TIENE PARA COMPRAR SU NIDITO DE AMOR, LA CASA QUE ELIGIERON ES REALMENTE BELLA.

DESPUES VINO LA BODA DE SERENA, QUE FUE MUY HERMOSA Y EMOTIVA, TODOS ESTABAMOS MUY CONTENTOS, LUEGO SE FUERON DE LUNA DE MIEL Y NOS DIVERTIMOS SIN SERENA POR DOS SEMANAS, DURANTE ESE TIEMPO LA EXTRAÑAMOS, PERO CREO QUE ELLA NO LO HIZO.

DESPUES DEL REGRESO HUBO UN FESTIVAL QUE ORGANIZO REI, FUE TODO UN ÉXITO, AL DÍA SIGUIENTE COCINAMOS UNOS CAMOTES ASADOS EN EL TEMPLO Y LOS DISFRUTAMOS, POR ÚLTIMO LE ORGANIZAMOS UNA DESPEDIDA A RINI, YA QUE IBA A REGRESAR A SU TIEMPO.

BUENO TE PREGUNTARÁS QUIEN ES RINI, BUENO ELLA ES LA FUTURA HIJA DE SERENA Y DARIÉN CUANDO ELLOS SE CONVIERTAN EN LOS SOBERANOS DE TOKIO DE CRISTAL, QUE VIENE SIENDO UN MILENIO DE PLATA, LUEGO FUIMOS AL CINE Y POR LA NOCHE DEJAMOS A RINI QUE PARTIERA A SU CASA.

CUANDO LLEGO RINI NOS MANDÓ FOTOS DE SU ÉPOCA, SE LAS MANDO PARA QUE CONOZCAN QUE NOS DEPARÁ EN EL FUTURO.

SALUDOS CON CARIÑO MINA AINO

ESTA ES LA ROPA QUE LES TRAJE A LAS CHICAS DE REGALO, LO BUENO ES QUE LES GUSTO MUCHO Y ESTA NOS LA TOMO DARIÉN SIN QUE NOS DIERAMOS CUENTA, SOLO NOS LA OBSEQUIO EN UN SOBRE Y CUANDO LA VIMOS NOS SORPRENDIMOS.

ESTA FOTO NOS LA TOMO DARIÉN CUANDO VIAJAMOS A LA LUNA PARA VISITAR EL ANTIGUO PALACIO DE LA PRINCESA MOON, O SEA SERENA.

ASÍ SE CONVIRTIÓ SERENA CUANDO LLEGAMOS A LA LUNA. ELLA ES LA PRINCESA MOON Y ESTAMOS EN SU ANTIGUO HOGAR, EL MILENIO DE PLATA.

AQUÍ ESTA SERENA CON SU FUTURA HIJA RINI, AL MOMENTO DE PISAR EL MILENIO DE PLATA. AMBAS SE CONVIRTIERON EN LAS PRINCESAS DE LA LUNA, SU REINO RECONOCIÓ LA SANGRE REAL DE LA FAMILIA LUNAR.

ESTA FOTO AUNQUE NO LO CREAN, TIENE MAS DE 1000 AÑOS DE ANTIGÜEDAD, ESTA LA TOMARON CUANDO SOLÍAMOS VIVIR EN EL MILENIO DE PLATA, ANTES DE SER DESTRUIDO. SOMOS NOSOTROS EN NUESTRAS VIDAS ANTERIORES.

ESTA FOTO REVELA NUESTRO MAS GRANDE SECRETO, QUE ADEMÁS DE SER LAS GUERRERAS DEL SISTEMA SOLAR SOMOS LAS PRINCESAS DE NUESTROS PLANETAS, ESTA ES NUESTRA VERDADERA APARIENCIA AL PISAR NUESTRO RESPECTIVO PLANETA. SE QUE LUCIMOS ALGO DIFERENTES.

AQUÍ ESTÁN LAS PRINCESAS DEL SISTEMA SOLAR EXTERIOR Y SI SON HARUKA, MICHIRU, SETSUNA Y HOTARU JUNTO CON LA PEQUEÑA DAMA, AUNQUE NO LO CREAN.

SERENA Y RINI ANTES DE LA BODA, AQUÍ FUE CUANDO VINIERON A COMPRAR LA CASA DONDE FORMARÍAN SU NUEVA FAMILIA.

LA FAMILIA CHIBA TSUKINO.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE DE LA ELECCIÓN DE LA NUEVA CASA DE SERENA, NOS FUIMOS A LA PLAYA PARA CELEBRAR LA NUEVA ADQUISICIÓN.

ESTA ES LA FOTO QUE DECIDIMOS MANDARLES DE LA BODA DE SERENA, ELLA ESTABA RADIANTE Y NOSOTRAS FELICES, YA QUE LUCHAMOS POR DEFENDER UN NUEVO FUTURO.

EL FUTURO TOKIO DE CRISTAL.

FESTIVAL DE TOKIO DESPUÉS DE QUE SERENA Y DARIÉN REGRESARON DE SU LUNA DE MIEL.

RINI Y SERENA DISFRUTANDO UNOS MANJARES ANTES DE QUE ELLA PARTA DE REGRESO AL SIGLO XXX.

AQUÍ ESTÁN LOS PAPÁS DE RINI, ELLA ES LA NEO REINA SERENA Y EL ES EL REY ENDIMIÓN, SERENA Y DARIÉN RESPECTIVAMENTE, AQUÍ LUCEN MAYORES, SON LOS SOBERANOS DE TOKIO DE CRISTAL EN EL SIGLO XXX.

AQUÍ ESTAMOS TODOS EN TOKIO DE CRISTAL, AUNQUE LUCIMOS MÁS GRANDES, SEGÚN LA PEQUEÑA DAMA "RINI", AHÍ TODO ES PAZ Y ARMONÍA.

ESTA FOTO LA TOMO DARIÉN EL ÚLTIMO DÍA DE RINI EN EL PASADO, LITA ESTABA SONROJADA PORQUE UN CHICO MUY GUAPO LE DIJO QUE ESTABA MUY BONITA Y NOSOTRAS LA MOLESTAMOS.

ESTA FOTO LA TOMARON ANTES DE QUE YO REGRESARA A ESTADOS UNIDOS PARA CONTINUAR CON MI TRABAJO.

AQUÍ ESTAMOS TODAS EL DÍA EN QUE LA PEQUEÑA DAMA LLEGO DE SU LARGA ESTADÍA EN EL PASADO, DESPUÉS DE LA BODA DE SERENA Y DARIÉN.

AQUÍ ESTA LA NEO REINA SERENA, ESTE FUE UN CUADRO QUE PINTO SAILOR NEPTUNE, COMO SABRÁS ELLA SIEMPRE HA TENIDO EL DON DE LA PINTURA Y LA MÚSICA.

ES REALMENTE HERMOSA, RINI DICE QUE TODOS ADMIRAN A LA GRAN REINA Y ENVIDÍAN AL REY ENDIMIÓN POR TENER UNA ESPOSA TAN BELLA.

ESTA FOTO ES DE LA PRINCESA RINI CUANDO ADQUIERE SU FORMA REAL, ES MUY PARECIDA A SERENA, AUNQUE EN EL PASADO SE PELEEN, SABEMOS QUE SE QUIEREN MUCHO. SON COMO DOS GOTAS DE AGUA, INCLUSO DARIÉN DIJO UNA VEZ QUE HASTA PENSABAN LO MISMO Y QUE ESTABAN HECHAS CON EL MISMO MOLDE, CLARO ESTO FUE ANTES DE SABER QUE ELLA ERA HIJA DE AMBOS.

AQUÍ LES MANDAMOS UNA FOTO DE ARTEMIS Y LUNA PARA QUE NO LOS EXTRAÑEN, Y LA GATITA QUE ESTA CON ELLOS ES DIANA, LA PEQUEÑA HIJA DE AMBOS, ELLA VIENE DEL FUTURO AL IGUAL QUE RINI.

ESTA FOTO LA TOMO LA PEQUEÑA DAMA, ELLOS SON LA FORMA HUMANA DE ARTEMIS, LUNA Y DIANA, NOSOTROS CUANDO LOS VIMOS NOS SOPRENDIMOS MUCHO, LUNA ES REALMENTE HERMOSA, ARTEMIS ES MUY GUAPO Y DIANA SACO LA BELLEZA DE AMBOS, ES UNA NIÑA MUY LINDA.

LA NEO REINA SERENA LLAMANDONOS A NOSOTRAS, ES QUE ESTABAMOS JUGANDO CON RINI, BUENO ESO DIJO ELLA, LA VERDAD NO SE, YA QUE ES EL FUTURO.

LA NEO REINA SERENA HA GANADO MUCHA BELLEZA, HA CAMBIADO CON EL PASO DEL TIEMPO.

Seiya: -Sorprendido- Órale nunca pensé ver fotos del futuro de las chicas.

Yaten: -Sorprendido- Lo que me sorprendió fue que ellas son princesas.

Seiya: Bueno eso yo ya lo sabía.

Taiki: -Disgustado- ¿Y por qué no nos dijiste nada?

Seiya: Porque Mina me pidió de favor que guardara su secreto.

Yaten: No puedo creer que cuando se convierten en princesas cambian rotundamente.

Taiki: Pero se fijaron en la foto de Serena, se ve muy hermosa como toda una reina.

Seiya: Es cierto, los años le sentaron bien.

Yaten: Además su hija es idéntica a ella.

Seiya: Pero también me sorprendió Luna y Artemis.

Taiki: Es cierto, nunca pensé que ellos fueran a terminar juntos y sobre todo que tengan una hija, además nunca me imagine que fueran humanos.

Yaten: Es cierto, Luna es muy hermosa.

Seiya: Bueno yo los dejo, ya que tengo que responderle la carta a Mina.

Seiya se retira del salón a su nueva recamara junto a su ahora esposa la princesa Kakyuu, aunque no le gusta todos los que viven en el palacio se dirigen a él como príncipe Seiya o su majestad, los únicos que lo llaman igual son sus hermanos.

Una vez lista la carta la manda a su destinataria, cuando esta llega es leída por Mina, que se pone contenta de saber cosas nuevas de sus amigos.

QUERIDA MINA:

NOSOTROS ESTAMOS MUY BIEN, ME DA GUSTO QUE TUS VACACIONES HAYAN SIDO LAS QUE ESPERABAS Y QUE REGRESES A TRABAJAR CON MUCHAS GANAS, SE NOTA QUE LA BODA DE BOMBÓN ESTUVO GENIAL, NOS HUBÍERA GUSTADO IR, PERO POR RAZONES QUE TÚ YA SABES NO PUDIMOS, BUENO MI BODA TAMBIÉN FUE HERMOSA, LO ÚNICO QUE ME INCOMODA UN POCO ES QUE TODOS SE DIRIGEN A MI POR MI NUEVO TÍTULO DE PRÍNCIPE, ES QUE NO ESTOY ACOSTUMBRADO, PERO BUENO QUE SE LE VA A HACER, AHORA TENGO QUE ASUMIR MIS NUEVAS RESPONSABILIDADES.

ESTOY ANSIOSO DE SABER COMO VAS CON ASAI, Y TAMBIÉN DE VER NUEVAS FOTOS TUYAS, ME IMAGINO QUE ESTAS A PUNTO DE SACAR TU DISCO.

BUENO TE DEJO, YA QUE TENGO COSAS QUE ATENDER, ESPERO VERTE PRONTO.

CON CARIÑO SEIYA.

Mina: Jajajjaaa… Si se a lo que te refieres, igual a mi me incomodaba que me llamarán princesa pero no había de otra, no se como me vaya cuando asuma mi trono en Venus.

Será mejor que descanse, ya que mañana inicio a filmar mi nueva película que se va a llamar desilusión amorosa.

A la mañana siguiente se levanto temprano, ya que tenía llamado a las 7:00 AM, aunque no solía hacerlo cuando iba en la preparatoria, ahora si lo tenía que hacer ya que se había vuelto una chica más responsable.

Han pasado 2 meses desde que empezó la filmación, todos están contentos por el trabajo de la Srita. Mina Aino, ella tiene mucho trabajo y eso le gusta mucho, ella y su novio se llevan de maravilla, ya llevan mucho tiempo de novios e incluso en las revistas ya se habla de una posible boda.

Mina y Asai se encontraban cenando en uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de la ciudad de Nueva York por cumplir un año 2 meses de relación, los reporteros se encontraban ahí para obtener la primicia.

Reportero 1: Srita. Aino ¿Es cierto que ya hay fecha de boda entre ustedes?

Mina: -Sonrojada- No, quien dijo eso.

Asai: -Sonrojado- De ninguna manera, por ahora solo somos novios y aunque no dudo que es la mujer de mi vida, hemos decidido continuar así.

Mina: -Más tranquila- Así es, además estamos en la cúspide de nuestras carreras, así que por ahora así estamos bien.

Reportero 2: Se había escuchado el rumor de que usted estaba embarazada ¿Es cierto?

Mina: -Sorprendida y sonrojada- ¿Qué? Como creen, aunque no descarto que me gustara formar una familia, por el momento estoy enfocada en mi relación con Asai y en mi carrera, además estoy muy joven.

Asai: -Apenado- Solo son rumores, cuando algún acontecimiento importante en nuestras vidas y sea necesario que se enteren nuestros fans, lo haremos saber.

Reportero 3: ¡Muchas gracias por su tiempo!

Mina: -Agradecida- De nada.

Reportero 4: ¡Felicidades por su aniversario!

Asai: -Feliz- Gracias, nos retiramos que pasen buena noche.

Mina: -Contenta- Hasta luego.

Una vez en el auto se pusieron a platicar acerca de las preguntas que les habían hecho los reporteros.

Mina: ¿De donde habrán sacado esos rumores falsos?

Asai: Quien sabe, pero tú sabes que así es este medio.

Mina: Es cierto, mejor dejémonos de preocupar por esas cosas y disfrutemos nuestro día.

Asai: OK.

A la mañana siguiente Mina se reunió con su manager y esta le informo algo que la alegró demasiado.

Manager: ¡Buenos días Mina!

Mina: ¡Buenos días Rachel!

Rachel: ¿Cómo te fue anoche?

Mina: De maravilla, Asai es un hombre maravilloso, lo amo tanto.

Rachel: Si se nota, el amor te pego duro.

Mina: Así es, bueno ¿Cuál es el motivo de la reunión?

Rachel: Ahh… si, el motivo es que el compositor Tacuya Maraboshi me llamó y me dijo que ya tenía lista la canción que ganaste en el concurso en tú país.

Mina: -Emocionada- ¿En serio?

Rachel: Si, pero eso no es todo.

Mina: ¿No?

Rachel: Esa canción será el tema principal de una película.

Mina: ¿En serio?

Rachel: Pero aún hay más.

Mina: ¿Todavía hay más?

Rachel: Si, en esa película quieren que tú seas la protagonista, ya que te pareces demasiado al papel.

Mina: ¿Cuál es esa película?

Rachel: Sailor V.

Mina: -Sorprendida- ¿Qué?

Rachel: Así es, además serán dos películas.

Mina: -Confundida- ¿Y por qué yo?

Rachel: En primera porque eres rubia, en segunda te pareces mucho a ella, además eres una excelente actriz, pero lo más importante ella surgió en tú país.

Mina: -Decidida y contenta- Esta bien, acepto, yo haré a Sailor V.

Rachel: Perfecto entonces en dos días nos reuniremos para firmar el contrato por ambas películas e irás a Inglaterra a grabar la canción.

Mina: -Emocionada- Muy bien.

Los dos días pasaron, Mina firmo aquel contrato y se fue a Inglaterra a grabar aquella melodía, esa canción le llegaba tanto, además grabar en el lugar donde Sailor V nació era increíble, aún no podía creer que fuera a realizar una película de ella misma, aunque tenía un poco de miedo, ya que podía delatarse y eso sería terrible.

Dos días después de grabar la canción, Mina ya se encontraba en Nueva York, ahí conocería a sus nuevos compañeros de filmación, la mayoría de las escenas fueron realizadas en Estados Unidos, pero se requirieron escenas de Inglaterra, así que tuvieron que viajar para filmar en aquel maravilloso país.

Tres meses después se concluyeron las grabaciones y al mes siguiente la película se estreno en todos los cines del mundo, por supuesto sus amigas fueron a verla al cine como siempre, cada vez que salía una película de ella se reunían para disfrutar del trabajo de su amiga.

Después de que los estrenos de la película se llevaron a cabo, ella comenzó una gira donde presento su disco, ahí se estrenaba como una cantante profesional y tuvo muy buena aceptación del público, pronto gano discos de oro y platino por las altas ventas de sus discos, ella estaba contenta, porque casi todos sus sueños estaban cumplidos, solo le faltaba uno y ese era formar una familia.

Artemis: ¡Hola Mina!

Mina: ¡Hola Artemis!

Artemis: ¿Para cuando volvemos a filmar la otra película de Sailor V?

Mina: Dentro de un año la filmamos para que se estrene 4 meses después.

Artemis: -Contento- ¡Que bien! ¡Quien lo iba a decir que la verdadera Sailor V fuera a grabar su propia película!

Mina: Es cierto, imagínate que llegaría a pasar si se revelara esto.

Artemis: No, ni quiero imaginarlo.

Mina: Mejor dejémoslo así.

Artemis: ¿Por qué tan pensativa?

Mina: Es que he estado pensando en retirarme.

Artemis: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué si te ha costado llegar hasta donde estas?

Mina: Es que me gustaría tener una familia y me gustaría poder atenderla, además algún día voy a subir al trono de Venus.

Artemis: Pero todavía falta mucho tiempo.

Mina: Si lo se, bueno Artemis no pensaba retirarme ahorita, pero en un futuro tal vez lo haga.

Artemis: Tendrás que pensarlo muy bien.

Mina: Si, bueno descansemos, ya que mañana nos espera un día muy agitado.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	8. Chapter 8

**SAILOR MOON**

**EL AMOR NO ES ETERNO**

**Mina Aino y Yaten Kou**

**Capitulo.- El cumplimiento de otro sueño.**

A la mañana siguiente decidió acompañar a su novio en las olimpiadas que se llevarán a cabo en Beijing, donde competirá en Volei Ball, así que pidió un mes de vacaciones y se le otorgaron, ya que están contentos con su trabajo.

Dos días después se fueron con rumbo a las olimpiadas, estaba muy contenta, ya que era su deporte favorito, aunque le hubiera gustado continuar pero con su carga de trabajo le era imposible, solo podía practicarlo como ejercicio.

Durante el vuelo se la pasaron platicando.

Mina: -Contenta- Que bueno que estés por lograr uno de tus sueños.

Asai: -Emocionado- Si, la verdad nunca pensé que pudiera vivir estos momentos, es uno de mis sueños.

Mina: Confundida- ¿Uno de tus sueños? ¿Qué otros sueños tienes?

Asai: Además de esto, mi sueño es formar una familia con la mujer de mi vida.

Mina se sonrojo porque lo dijo con una ternura que hizo que Mina lo besará acción que el correspondió al momento.

Ambos jóvenes se separaron por la falta de aire.

Asai: Mina… te… amo… no… se… que haría… sin… ti.

Mina: Yo… también… eres lo… mejor que… me ha… pasado… llegaste e… en el… momento… adecuado.

Ambos se abrazaron y decidieron descansar, ya que el trayecto era muy largo, durmieron abrazados y sonriendo, porque el amor que sentía el uno por el otro era tan grande que no podría sobrevivir el uno sin el otro, eran como el aire que necesitaban para sobrevivir.

El trayecto llego a su fin, los enamorados se hospedaron en el hotel que habían elegido para ellos, decidieron dormir en cuartos separados, además no era bueno para la imagen de ella, ya que era muy conocida en todo el mundo, ya se había convertido en toda una top model internacional.

A la mañana siguiente se pusieron a entrenar, Mina le ayudaba, ya que las eliminatorias estaban cerca, el tenía que prepararse para que su equipo pudiera ganar la medalla de oro por la cual han estado entrenando por mucho tiempo.

Los días pasaron y las eliminatorias llegaron, cada uno de los equipos que participaron eran muy buenos, pero no tanto como el equipo de Asai, donde el era el capitán, así llegaron las finales, ahí se tenía que dar el todo por el todo.

A su vez también se llevaban a cabo las eliminatorias del equipo de Volei Ball femenil, ellas también habían pasado a las finales, pero para mala suerte de una chica, quedó lesionada en el último partido dejándola imposibilitada, pero lamentablemente no había un repuesto, ya que la chica que estaría en banca no fue a las olimpiadas, ya que salió embarazada.

El equipo estaba muy nervioso, ya que tenían que conseguir a alguien que la sustituyera, sino quedarían prácticamente fuera de la competencia, todas estaban pensando en la posible solución cuando llega Mina y Asai.

Asai: -Feliz- ¡Hola chicas!

Todas: Hola –Dijeron esto sin ninguna emoción-

Mina: -Preocupada- ¿Qué pasa?

Maggie: -Triste- Lo que pasa es que la capitana se lesiono y no podrá competir con nosotros y si no encontramos una sustituta, seremos eliminadas de la competencia.

Mina: -Sorprendida- ¿Qué?

Asai: -Preocupado- No puede ser.

Todos se quedan pensando en una posible solución hasta que a Asai se le prendió el foco.

Asai: Tengo una idea, Mina es una excelente jugadora de Volei Ball, en la escuela fue muy buena, además siempre entrena conmigo, así que sería de gran ayuda.

Mina: -Distraída- Si tienes razón yo podría ayudarles… -Reaccionando- ¿Qué? ¿Yo?

Asai: Si tú puedes ayudarlos, tú eres su única salvación, por favor di que si.

Todas empiezan a rogarle y esta no pudo negarse a tales ruegos.

Mina: Esta bien, las ayudare, pero…

Maggie: ¿Pero?

Mina: No tengo uniforme.

Maggie: Descuida siempre traigo uno de repuesto y lo puedes usar.

Mina: ¿En serio?

Maggie: Así es.

Mina: Bueno entrenemos para poder ganar mañana, por cierto ¿A qué hora es tú competencia?

Asai: La mía es a las 11:00 AM y después va la tuya que es a la 1:00 PM.

Mina: Perfecto así podré verte.

Asai: Me parece perfecto.

Maggie: Bueno, al rato paso a tu habitación para dejarte el uniforme.

Mina: Muy bien.

Las chicas se empezaron con el entrenamiento, ahí se dieron cuenta que era realmente buena.

A la mañana siguiente todos se reunieron temprano para ver la competencia de Asai, todos estaban maravillados por el desempeño del equipo, poco tiempo después resultaron vencedores, luego fue la entrega de las medallas, después registraron a Mina como el reemplazo de su capitana, todos quedaron impresionados al reconocer a la top model internacional Mina Aino, ya que nunca se imaginaron que ella fuera jugadora de Voley Ball.

El partido fue muy reñido, ya que las participantes del otro equipo eran muy buenas, iban empatadas y a punto de terminar el último tiempo, las enemigas dejaron a su lanzadora estrella, todas le tenían miedo por la fuerza con la que lanzaba, nadie quería responder el saque, pero la única valiente fue Mina, la chica lanzó la pelota, todos se encontraban rezando para que no la matará con la fuerza del balón.

Mina: -Pensando- Tengo que poder, no puedo defraudarlas, ellas confiaron en mi.

Pero todos se sorprendieron cuando contesto aquel tiro, su novio le tomo una foto, pero al ver su contestación recordó cuando descubrió que su amada Mina era la famosa Sailor Venus.

Juez: ¡Ganadoras el equipo de Volei Ball de Estados Unidos!

Todas: ¡Siii…!

Asai: Chicas muchas felicidades.

Todas: ¡Gracias!

Mina le dijo a Asai en el oído.

Mina: Se acaba de cumplir un sueño que veía muy lejano, gracias.

Asai: ¿En serio?

Mina: Así es.

Maggie: ¿Qué les parece si celebramos?

Todos: Si.

Ambos equipos se fueron a festejar, todos se vistieron muy formales, Mina le ayudo a cada una de ellas, ya que ella era la que sabía más de este tema, cuando las chicas llegaron al lugar acordado, los muchachos se quedaron boquiabiertos por la belleza de cada una de ellas.

Así transcurrió la noche, después se fueron a descansar, ya que en la mañana partirían de regreso a Estados Unidos, ya que Mina tenía compromisos que cumplir, porque sus vacaciones habían terminado.

A la mañana siguiente todos se encontraban en el aeropuerto, como ya habían reconocido a Mina, la gente no dejaba de pedirle autógrafos y fotografías a los cuales ella accedía sin ningún problema, ya que no había perdido esa sencillez que la caracterizaba.

Después de varias horas de vuelo Mina ya se encontraba en su departamento, ya había tomado un baño para relajarse y así poder escribirle a sus amigos, sobre lo que le ha pasado durante este tiempo, una vez hecho esto Artemis se encargo de enviarla.

Una vez llegada la carta, Seiya prosiguió a leerla y la carta decía:

QUERIDO SEIYA, YATEN Y TAIKI:

PERDÓN POR NO ESCRIBIRLES ANTES, PERO ESTUVE ALGO OCUPADA, HE TENIDO MUCHO TRABAJO, CON LO QUE LES VOY A CONTAR SE VAN A LLEVAR UNA GRAN SORPRESA.

DESDE QUE REGRESE DE MIS VACACIONES DE JAPÓN, HE SEGUIDO CON MUCHAS OFERTAS DE TRABAJO, LO PRIMERO QUE HICE FUE UNA PELICULA LLAMADA DESILUSIÓN AMOROSA, ESTA PELICULA ME COSTO UN POCO DE TRABAJO, YA QUE ME RECORDO A YATEN, AUNQUE CADA VEZ QUE HACÍA UNA ESCENA TRISTE ME ACORDABA DE ÉL, MI PRODUCTOR ESTABA CONTENTO PORQUE HACÍA LAS ESCENAS CON TAL REALISMO QUE YA TE IMAGINARÁS.

DESPUÉS DEL ESTRENO DE ESTA PELICULA GRABE LA CANCIÓN QUE GANE EN EL CONCURSO DONDE YATEN FUE JURADO, LA CANCIÓN FUE MUY HERMOSA Y SE ACOPLO A MI TIMBRE DE VOZ, PERO ESO NO FUE TODO, ESA CANCIÓN FUE EL TEMA PRINCIPAL DE LA PELICULA DE SAILOR V Y ME PIDIERON QUE YO PROTAGONIZARA ESA PELICULA, LA VERDAD ME SORPRENDIO, PORQUE NO SE SI USTEDES SABRÁN PERO YO FUI SAILOR V CUANDO VIVI EN INGLATERRA ANTES DE CONVERTIRME EN SAILOR VENUS, AL PRINCIPIO ME DABA MIEDO, YA QUE SI AL INTERPRETAR ESTE PAPEL PODRÍA DELATARME Y ESO SERÍA EL FIN DE MI CARRERA, PERO AFORTUNADAMENTE NO SUCEDIÓ, DESPUÉS DEL ESTRENO DE LA PELICULA DI MI PRIMER CONCIERTO, LA VERDAD FUE FANTASTICO, AHORA SIENTO LO QUE SENTÍAN USTEDES, ES UNA EMOCIÓN MUY GRANDE Y BONITA, ES UNA GRAN EXPERIENCIA.

DESPUÉS DE ESTE TRABAJO PEDÍ MIS VACACIONES PARA ACOMPAÑAR A ASAI A SU COMPETENCIA DE VOLEI BALL A BEIJING, AHÍ LO ESTUVE APOYANDO, Y CON MUCHO ESFUERZO PASARON A LAS FINALES AL IGUAL QUE EL EQUIPO FEMENIL, PERO LAMENTABLEMENTE LA CAPITANA DE ESE EQUIPO SE LESIONO PROVOCANDO SU SALIDA, ENTONCES COMENZARON A BUSCAR SU REEMPLAZO SINO CORRÍAN EL RIESGO DE SER DESCALIFICADAS POR NO ESTAR COMPLETAS, ASÍ QUE A ASAI SE LE OCURRIO METERME AL EQUIPO, YA QUE LES DIJO QUE YO ERA BUENA, ASI QUE ACEPTE, Y GANAMOS POR UN PUNTO DE DIFERENCIA EL CUAL YO ANOTE, NADIE QUERÍA CONTESTARLO, PERO YO ME ANIME Y RESULTO, GANAMOS LA MEDALLA DE ORO, AL IGUAL QUE LOS CHICOS, FUE UNA EXPERIENCIA MARAVILLOSA Y SIN QUERER SE CUMPLIO OTRO DE MIS SUEÑOS QUE PENSE QUE NUNCA SE REALIZARÍA Y PARA FESTEJAR FUIMOS A CELEBRAR, YO AYUDE A ARREGLAR A LAS DEMÁS Y DEJAMOS IMPRESIONADOS A LOS MUCHACHOS CON NUESTRA BELLEZA.

BUENO CHICOS YO LOS DEJO, NO SIN ANTES DECIRLES QUE LOS EXTRAÑO MUCHO Y QUE ESPERO VERLOS PRONTO, POR AHORA LES MANDO UNAS FOTOS, SALUDOS A TODOS.

CON CARIÑO MINA AINO.

P.D. ¿QUÉ CREES? YA SOY TODA UNA TOP MODEL INTERNACIONAL Y CON EL DISCO OBTUVE DISCO DE ORO Y PLATINO POR LAS ALTAS VENTAS.

AQUÍ ESTOY EN UNA ESCENA DE LA PELICULA DESILUSIÓN AMOROSA, AQUÍ ESTABA PLATICANDO CON LA ACTRIZ QUE REALIZO EL PAPEL DE MI MEJOR AMIGA. AUNQUE ELLA NO SALIO.

AQUÍ ESTOY ACEPTANDO LA REALIDAD DE LA SITUACIÓN, ESTA ESCENA TRATO DEL PERDÓN HACIA EL CHICO QUE ME HIZO SUFRIR.

ESTAS FUERON ESCENAS DE LA PELÍCULA DESILUSIÓN AMOROSA, AQUÍ FUE DONDE TENÍA QUE DESHACERME DE TODO LO QUE ME LASTIMABA.

EN ESTA IMAGEN ESTABA DEJANDO ATRÁS TODO LO QUE ME HACIA SUFRIR, DANDO EL PERDÓN PARA PODER VIVIR.

AQUÍ ME ESTABA DESPIDIENDO DE SUS RECUERDOS, AQUELLOS DOLOROSOS QUE NO ME DEJABAN VIVIR.

TOMANDO LA MEJOR DECISIÓN DE MI VIDA, DEJAR IR EL DOLOR Y EL RENCOR, DANDO PASO AL PERDÓN.

AQUÍ DEJANDO IR LOS RECUERDOS AMARGOS, DANDO COMO FÍN LA PELÍCULA.

ESTA ES LA PORTADA DE LA PELICULA DE SAILOR V, ES LA PRIMERA PARTE, DESPUÉS TE MANDÓ LOS DETALLES DE LA SEGUNDA PARTE, ESTUVO GENIAL HACER UNA PELICULA DE MI MISMA, JEJEJJEEE…

ASÍ ME CARACTERICE PARA REALIZAR MI PAPEL DE SAILOR V, LES ASOMBRO EL PARECIDO, HASTA BROMEARON CON QUE YO ERA, COSA QUE ME PUSO MUY NERVIOSA, PERO QUE BUENO QUE NO SE DIERON CUENTA.

ESTA FOTO FUE UNA ESCENA DONDE SAILOR V RESCATA A UNA NIÑA INOCENTE DEL PELIGRO.

AQUÍ ESTOY SALTANDO PARA ACABAR CON EL MALVADO QUE QUISO DAÑAR A LA POBRE NIÑA.

AQUÍ TIENEN A SAILOR V DANDOLE CONSEJOS DE CÓMO CUIDARSE.

AQUÍ ESTOY EN MI PRIMER CONCIERTO, EL DÍA QUE PRESENTE EL SENCILLO DE LA PELICULA SAILOR V.

AQUÍ ESTOY DESPUÉS DE LA CONTESTACIÓN DE UN SAQUE DEL EQUIPO CONTRARIO.

AQUÍ ME TOCO DAR UN SAQUE Y CON EL CONSEGUÍ UN PUNTO PARA MI EQUIPO.

ESTA FOTO LA TOMO ASAI, LA VERDAD ME SORPRENDE, YA QUE ES BUEN FOTOGRAFO.

ESTE JUEGO FUE UNA EXPERIENCIA QUE JAMÁS VOY A OLVIDAR, YA QUE SE CUMPLIÓ UNO DE MIS SUEÑOS, YA QUE MI DEPORTE FAVORITO ES EL VOLLEY BALL.

AQUÍ ESTOY FESTEJANDO UNA ANOTACIÓN QUE NOS HABÍA COSTADO MUCHO TRABAJO, NUESTRAS CONTRINCANTES ERAN MUY BUENAS.

AQUÍ YA ESTABA REALMENTE CANSADA, PERO NO PODÍA DEFRAUDAR A LAS CHICAS QUE CONFIARON EN MÍ, ASÍ QUE ME AGUANTE Y TERMINE EL PARTIDO.

ESTA FOTO ME LA TOMARON EN LA NOCHE QUE NOS FUIMOS A FESTEJAR POR HABER GANADO LA MEDALLA DE ORO EN LAS OLIMPIADAS EN VOLLEY BALL FEMENIL.

Seiya: Esta niña me sorprende demasiado, esta cada vez más hermosa.

Taiki: Tienes razón, además la vida la esta premiando, pero aún no nos dice nada sobre algún novio.

Seiya: -Se atraganta- ¿Qué? No creo que tenga novio ¿O si?

Yaten: -Celoso- ¿Quién será ese tal Asai?

Taiki: A lo mejor es su novio o su pretendiente.

Seiya: -Nervioso- No lo creo.

Yaten: -Celoso- ¡Pues debería dedicarse más a su carrera!

Taiki: Además de que te quejas si tú la rechazaste, a parte no tiene nada de malo que se fije en algún muchacho.

Yaten: -Muy celoso- ¡Ya cállate, mejor me voy, adiós!

Yaten sale de ahí no sin antes llevarse todas las fotos para colocarlas en aquel álbum tan especial que esta construyendo.

Mientras tanto Taiki y Seiya se quedan platicando sobre la actitud de Yaten.

Seiya: Yaten esta que revienta de celos, no soporta la idea de que Mina llegue a enamorarse de otro.

Taiki: Si, pero tiene que aguantarse, además el fue que así lo decidió.

Seiya: Tienes razón, bueno será mejor que descansemos.

Taiki: Hasta mañana.

Cada uno de los chicos se fue a descansar pero Seiya no podía dejar de pensar en Yaten y Mina, incluso se sentía mal por mentirle a su hermano, pero se lo había prometido a su amiga.

Seiya: -Pensando- Perdóname hermano, pero no puedo decirte que ella ya te saco de su corazón, se lo prometí y como caballero que soy voy a cumplir mi palabra.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	9. Chapter 9

**SAILOR MOON**

**EL AMOR NO ES ETERNO**

**Mina Aino y Yaten Kou**

**Capitulo.- La revelación de mi antiguo hogar.**

Mientras tanto en la Tierra una chica rubia se encontraba descansando, ya que en dos días tendría que viajar a una pasarela que se iba a llevar a cabo en Londres, cosa que aprovecharía para visitar a sus padres, ya que con la carga de trabajo no podía hacerlo, además hay cosas que casi nadie sabe, como que ella siempre perteneció a una familia acomodada, la cual era muy rica y tenía muchos negocios exitosos en aquel país.

Los dos días transcurrieron rápido, y ella ya se encontraba en el avión rumbo a Londres, estaba contenta porque sería la primera vez que sus padres la verían en una pasarela, si ella hubiera querido sus padres la hubieran metido en ese mundo, pero ella no quiso, ya que quería estar ahí por sus propios medios y no gracias al dinero.

Ella pasaría 2 semanas en casa de sus padres, ya que necesitaba unas vacaciones que se las tenía muy merecidas por el arduo desempeño laboral. Al llegar a su casa sorprendió a sus padres, ya que ellos no sabían que ella iba a llegar ni mucho menos que iba a participar en aquel famoso desfile de modas, ya que como eran personas muy ocupadas, se mantenían alejados de los medios de comunicación.

Mina tocó la puerta y le abrió el mayordomo de la casa, él la reconoció de inmediato, ya que prácticamente la vio nacer.

Mayordomo: ¡Buenas tardes!

Mina: ¡Hola James!

James se sorprendió tanto que no lo podía creer, para el era imposible volver a ver a su niña, ya que ella fue la hija que nunca pudo tener.

James: ¡Srita Aino!

Mina: ¡Ay James no cambias! Dime Mina recuerda que tú eres como mi segundo padre.

James: Es cierto –La abraza- ¡Mi niña como te he extrañado!

Mina: ¡Yo también! Hace mucho tiempo que no me paró por esta casa.

James: Si, la última vez que viniste fueron en tus vacaciones de segundo año de preparatoria.

Mina: Así es James ¿Están mis papás?

James: Si, ambos están en el estudio, si quieres les aviso.

Mina: No, déjame sorprenderlos.

James: Esta bien preciosa, te has convertido en toda una mujer.

Mina: Gracias.

James: ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

Mina: Si.

James: Jugo de naranja bien frío.

Mina: Exacto, que bueno que todavía no se te olvida.

James: Jamás se me van a olvidar los gustos de mi niña consentida.

Mina: Te dejo voy con mis padres, me llevas mi jugo a mi habitación por favor, te quiero mucho.

James: Perfecto niña ahí te lo llevo.

Mina: -Contenta- Gracias.

Mina se dirigió al estudio, como quería sorprender a sus padres no toco la puerta, así que decidió entrar y los Señores Aino se sorprendieron mucho, al principio se enojaron, pero al reconocer a su tesoro, se alegraron.

Mina: ¡Hola!

Sra. Aiko: ¡No puede ser! ¡Estoy alucinando!

Sr. Alexander: ¿Mina?

Mina: ¡No están alucinando!

Sra. Aiko: -Emocionada- ¡Hija mía! Pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

Mina: Vine a un desfile de modas y pedí unas vacaciones para pasar con ustedes.

Sr. Alexander: ¿En serio?

Mina: Si papá, los he extrañado mucho.

Sra. Aiko: Nosotros también.

Mina: Además ya viene el aniversario de la empresa y me gustaría asistir.

Sr. Alexander: ¡Muy bien hija! Eso si, nada de quedarse en un hotel, tú habitación sigue intacta.

Mina: ¿En serio?

Sra. Aiko: Así es.

Mina: Entonces subiré a descansar en lo que terminan de resolver sus asuntos y los veo en la comida.

Sr. Alexander: Muy bien.

Mina deja a sus padres en el estudio y sube a su antigua habitación, aquella que utilizo en gran parte de su niñez, aquella que le guardo sus más grandes secretos.

Después de recorrer su gran habitación, decidió tomar un baño, ya que quería relajarse lo más posible, quería estar en familia, una vez que termino de bañarse, se alistó y espero a que James le avisará que ya era hora de bajar a comer, mientras tanto estaba escuchando sus discos que tenía guardados en su repisa.

James tocó la puerta.

Mina: Adelante James.

James: Mina tus padres te esperan en el comedor.

Mina: Gracias ahorita bajo.

James: OK.

Después de unos minutos bajo al comedor y efectivamente ya se encontraban esperándola, pero no estaban solos, había un joven junto a ellos que no logro reconocer, así que se presento.

Mina: ¡Buenas tardes! Mi nombre es Mina Aino.

Muchacho: ¡Hola, Buenas tardes! ¿Qué ya no te acuerdas de mi Minako?

Mina: -Pensando- Solo una persona me dice Minako y el es… André -Reaccionando- ¿Eres tú André?

André: Si soy yo, mi niña hermosa.

Mina: Mi niño precioso.

Ambos se abrazan muy emocionados, ya que tenían mucho tiempo de no verse, eran los mejores amigos, solo que la vida tuvo que separarlos cuando ella tomo la decisión de irse a vivir a Japón, la ciudad natal de su madre y de ella.

Después de la emotiva escena ambos se sentaron y sirvieron la comida que era en honor a la recién llegada, sus padres siempre se distinguían por la elegancia, aunque ella era muy elegante no le gustaba demostrar a sus amigas el refinamiento que poseía, ya que no quería ser bombardeada con preguntas, además siempre había querido comportarse como una chica normal.

Más tarde André invito a Mina a salir.

André: ¿Mina te gustaría ir al parque conmigo?

Mina: -Contenta- ¿Claro que si? Solo que déjame decirte que no te vayas a molestar si me reconocen en la calle.

André: -Sonriendo- No tengo porque enojarme, al contrario estaría feliz, ya que lograste tú sueño.

Mina: -Contenta- Gracias, vamos.

Ambos chicos salieron al parque donde solían reunirse después de clases, era su lugar favorito, ahí fue donde el se le declaro en aquella ocasión, fue donde se dieron su primer beso.

André: ¿Te acuerdas de nuestro primer beso?

Mina: Si como olvidarlo, fue en este lugar tan especial para nosotros.

André: Así es, pero dime ¿Qué fue de Yaten?

Mina se puso triste cuando André le pregunta por Yaten.

André: -Preocupado- ¿Dije algo malo?

Mina: Triste- No, lo que pasa es que no se dio nuestra relación, yo nunca le interese como mujer, él se regreso a su país y no he vuelto a saber nada de él.

André: -Animándola- Pues que tonto, no debió rechazar a la niña más dulce que he conocido.

Mina: -Más tranquila- No te preocupes, eso ya quedo en el pasado, ahora estoy muy enamorada de un chico muy lindo, fue mi compañero de secundaria y me lo tope en Estados Unidos.

André: -Contento- Que bueno que tú corazón este ocupado.

Mina: ¿Y tú como vas?

André: Pues bien, conocí a una chica muy importante para mi, estuvimos saliendo y nos enamoramos, pero nuestra relación se fue enfriando, hasta que se extinguió lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro.

Mina: Lo siento creo que no debí preguntar.

André: No te preocupes, ella y yo somos amigos y pues aún no he encontrado al amor de mi vida.

Mina: Verás que pronto la encontrarás.

André: Te invito un helado.

Mina: Esta bien.

André: Espérame, voy por él, napolitano.

Mina: Si napolitano.

Al poco rato llego con los helados, se quedaron a platicar un buen rato.

A la mañana siguiente, la pasarela se llevo a cabo en uno de los lugares más prestigiosos de Londres y como siempre fue todo un éxito, la gente quería mucho a Mina, era un orgullo tanto para Japón como para Londres.

Ella invito a su mejor amigo, a sus padres y a James para que la vieran desfilar.

Sr. Alexander: -Muy contento- ¡Estoy tan feliz de ver a mi hija haciendo lo que más le gusta!

Sra. Aiko: Es cierto, pero sobre todo estoy muy orgullosa de ella, ya que quiso lograrlo por ella misma.

Sr. Alexander: Es cierto, ya que nosotros pudimos haberle pagado aquella escuela sin ningún problema pero ella no quiso.

Sra. Aiko: Nuestra pequeña quería hacerlo por sus propios medios, ella nunca ha estado interesada en el dinero, a pesar de ser nuestra heredera universal.

André: Es cierto, Mina es una mujer sorprendente, ha sabido salir adelante, por eso la admiro demasiado.

Sr. Alexander: Hijo, perdón que te pregunte, pero… ¿Aún sigues enamorado de Mina?

André: No, eso ha quedado en el pasado, ella me demostró que luchar por mis sueños es lo más importante en la vida.

Sra. Aiko: Es cierto, mi hija es un ejemplo de entereza, aunque siento que nos oculta algo.

Sr. Alexander: ¿A que te refieres mujer?

Sra. Aiko: No lo se, no estoy segura, siento que es un secreto que es difícil de entender.

André: ¿Por qué piensa eso?

Sra. Aiko: Es que me he dado cuenta de un resplandor que nos es normal en las personas y que ella lo tiene, es como si fuera una diosa.

Sr. Alexander: Ay mujer, yo creo que ya estas alucinando.

Sra. Aiko: No lo creo, llámalo como intuición de madre, mi sexto sentido me lo dice.

En eso empieza la música que indica el inicio de la pasarela, la música era electrónica, dándole una especie de encanto a la ropa casual que se presentaba, los medios de comunicación se dieron cita en el lugar, porque sabían que la famosa top model internacional se presentaría en aquel lugar.

Después de que la mayoría de las modelos pasaron, presentaron a la famosa Mina Aino, todos los presentes aplaudieron y ella entró con una seguridad que tanto la caracterizaba, todos estaban tan contentos, en especial los padres de Mina.

Sr. Alexander: Nuestra hija es muy bella.

Sra. Aiko: Es cierto, es toda una princesa.

André: Es magnifica en lo que hace.

James: Me da gusto que sus sueños se hayan hecho realidad.

Después del desfile, cada persona fue abandonando el lugar, los último en irse fueron los señores Aino, James y André, ya que la esperaban para ir a cenar y celebrar el éxito de su hija.

Los cuatro salieron del lugar con rumbo al restaurante más caro, exclusivo y fino de todo Londres llamado Oxo Tower, ahí pasaron una de las noches más maravillosas de su vida, nunca pensó regresar a la vida cómoda que solía tener, aunque fuera por unas vacaciones.

Después de la hermosa velada, todos se fueron a sus casas a descansar, ya que había sido un día muy pesado pero bonito, que se disfruto al máximo.

Dos días después en la noche estaban saliendo rumbo a la fiesta de aniversario de la empresa familiar, habían muchos reporteros, nadie de la prensa sabía que la top model internacional se había quedado en Londres, cuando la vieron entrar se pusieron a entrevistarla.

Reportero 1: ¡Buenas noches Srita. Mina Aino!

Mina: ¡Buenas noches!

Reportero 2: ¿A que debemos el honor de su visita?

Mina: Es que vine a tomar unas vacaciones y decidí venir al aniversario de la empresa de mi padre.

Reportero 3: ¿Y su novio donde esta?

Mina: El se quedo en Estados Unidos entrenando muy duro, ya que pronto viene una competencia muy importante.

Reportero 4: ¿Entonces ningún rumor sobre su boda o su posible embarazo es cierto?

Mina: No para nada, eso es pura mentira que ya se aclaro.

Reportero 1: Bueno la dejamos disfrutar de la velada.

Mina: Gracias con permiso.

Una vez separada de la prensa se quedo sola, ya que sus padres fueron a saludar a sus invitados, eran puras personas de la alta sociedad, los más adinerados de Londres.

Estaba un poco aburrida, hasta que escucho una voz que la saco de sus pensamientos.

Voz: Qué bien manejas a la prensa Minako.

Mina: ¡André! ¡Que bueno que llegaste, ya me estaba aburriendo!

André: Si lo veo, ¿Te parece si bailamos?

Toda la noche se la pasaron bailando muy a gusto, la fiesta fue muy amena, fue todo un éxito como cada año y más porque había asistido la top model internacional Mina Aino, la hija de los empresarios más importantes de Londres.

Al término de la fiesta se fueron a sus casas, así paso rápido su estancia de Mina por Londres.

Una vez en la última cena que pasaron en familia, sus padres se atrevieron a preguntarle sobre su vida privada.

Sra. Aiko: Hija queremos preguntarte algo, pero no sabemos como lo vayas a tomar.

Mina: Pregúntenme lo que quieran, con ustedes no puedo enojarme.

Sr. Alexander: ¿Hija son ciertos los rumores que han estado saliendo en las revistas sobre tu boda y embarazo?

Mina se sonrojo por la pregunta de sus padres.

Mina: -Sonrojada- No papá, bueno Asai si es mí novio, él vive en Estados Unidos, es un jugador de Voley Ball profesional, además fue mi compañero de la secundaria, ya llevamos un año 7 meses de relación, estoy muy contenta, él logró sanar mi corazón, pero los rumores son falsos.

Sra. Aiko: -Contenta- Eso me da mucho gusto, ves te dije que pronto llegaría el indicado.

Mina: Que razón tenías mamá.

Sr. Alexander: -Contento- Esperamos conocerlo muy pronto.

Mina: -Feliz- Si yo también eso espero.

Sra. Aiko: Bueno será mejor irnos a descansar, ya que mañana será un día agotador para ti.

Mina: Si mamá, hasta mañana.

Señores Aino: Hasta mañana.

Mina se encontraba arreglando su equipaje, ya que a la mañana siguiente tenía que regresar a Nueva York, aunque ella no quería irse, tenía que hacerlo, ya que su novio la esperaba, además tenía compromisos que atender.

A la mañana siguiente los señores Aino, André y James se pusieron de acuerdo para darle una sorpresa a Mina, pero la sorpresa se la llevaron ellos, ya que escucharon que ella platicaba con alguien, así que el Sr. Alexander decidió abrir la puerta y todos se sorprendieron al escuchar hablar a Artemis.

Sra. Aiko: -Sorprendida y asustada- ¡Artemis esta hablando!

Mina: -Sorprendida- ¡Papás, André, James!

Mina se sorprendió al igual que Artemis y como no le quedo de otra tuvo que explicar la razón por la cual su mascota podía hablar.

Mina: -Resignada- Artemis creo que no va a quedar de otra que decirles la verdad.

Artemis: Si, ya no podemos ocultarlo.

Sr. Alexander: -Sorprendido- ¿Qué significa esto?

Mina: Yo lo puedo explicar.

Sr. Alexander: Escuchamos.

Mina: Artemis no es un gato común como ya se habrán dado cuenta, el es mi gato guía, ya que yo… soy una guerrera que lucha por la paz de este mundo y de la galaxia completa.

Todos los presentes se quedaron atónitos por lo que había dicho Mina, pero ella al no ver ninguna reacción decidió proseguir.

Mina: Yo no soy una persona común, ya que en mi existe un poder que me ayuda a proteger este planeta, yo soy la Sailor del amor y la belleza, Soy Sailor Venus.

Sra. Aiko: Algo me decía en mi interior que tú eras alguien especial.

Sr. Alexander: -Confundido- Estoy alucinando.

André: -Sorprendido- Es imposible todo esto.

James: -Sorprendido- Wow, me quede sin palabras.

Artemis: Creo que es hora de que te transformes para que te crean.

Mina: Si, como tú digas…

Mina saco de su maleta, una vara de transformación, cosa que sorprendió a todos y la alzó y dijo las palabras que hacían que se transformara.

Mina: ¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Venus, Transformación!

Una lluvia de color amarillo se dejo ver en la habitación de Mina, sorprendiendo aún más a los presentes.

André: -Sorprendido- ¡No puede ser!

Sr. Alexander: -Muy sorprendido- ¡Mi hija es Sailor Venus!

Sra. Aiko: -Sorprendida- ¡Sabía que ella tenía un secreto!

James: Claro, ella siempre ha poseído un resplandor diferente a las demás niñas.

André: ¡Es increíble saber que mi heroína es mi mejor amiga!

Mina: Este ha sido el secreto que he guardado celosamente.

Artemis: Pero su hija no solo es la guerrera del planeta Venus.

Todos: ¿Qué?

Artemis: Ella es la princesa del planeta Venus.

André: -Sorprendido- ¿Eres una princesa?

Mina: Si y en un futuro asumiré el trono del Planeta Venus.

Artemis: Es hora de que despiertes tú parte real.

Mina: -Sorprendida- ¿Qué? ¡Pero si aún no es tiempo!

Artemis: Lo es, la profecía dice que cuando los padres terrestres de la princesa del Planeta Venus descubran su secreto, ella deberá despertar del sueño al que fue enviada.

Mina: Es increíble, ¿Pero que tengo que hacer?

Artemis: Quiero que concentres tú energía al máximo poder y digas las siguientes palabras "Por el poder de mi planeta regente Venus, tú princesa te invoca"

Mina: OK.

Mina concentro su energía provocando que apareciera su insignia familiar.

Mina: ¡Por el poder de mi planeta regente Venus, tú princesa te invoca!

Una vez invocado su planeta regente una bola de energía amarilla la cubrió, para después convertirse en la princesa Minako.

André: ¡Que hermosa estas!

Mina: -Apenada- Gracias.

Sr. Alexander: Pero no se supone que no puede vivir nadie en ese planeta.

Mina: Bueno la princesa de la Luna va a purificar cada uno de los planetas y después de eso cada princesa podrá vivir en el suyo sin ningún problema.

Sra. Aiko: ¿Pero que va a pasar con tú carrera cuando eso pase?

Mina: Tendré que dejarla, porque desde ese momento tendré que enfocarme en la protección de mi planeta, en asuntos políticos, sobre todo a ayudar a la soberana de la Luna en la protección del planeta Tierra.

André: Si que será difícil.

Mina: Ya me acostumbre, porque desde que tengo 13 años he sido Sailor Venus.

James: Mi niña cuídate mucho.

Mina: Si James, pero no duden que me sacrificaré por aquellos que amo.

Artemis: Mina regresa a la normalidad, ya que se nos hace tarde para tomar el vuelo.

Mina: Tienes razón.

Mina regresa a la normalidad, después de eso termina algo cansada, ya que uso una gran cantidad de energía.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	10. Chapter 10

**SAILOR MOON**

**EL AMOR NO ES ETERNO**

**Mina Aino y Yaten Kou**

**Capitulo.- La dulce entrega.**

Posteriormente salen de la casa con todo el equipaje, todo el servicio domestico se despide de ella, ya en el aeropuerto se encontraba André, el Sr. Alexander, la Sra. Aiko y James.

Voz: Pasajeros con destino a Nueva York por la aerolínea London Airlines con número de vuelo 2134 favor de abordar su avión.

Mina: Es hora de irme.

André: Cuídate mucho y espero volver a saber de ti.

Mina: Claro que si, por cierto ahora que saben mi secreto tendrán que guardarlo.

Sra. Aiko: No te preocupes, de nuestras bocas no saldrá nada.

Mina: Gracias.

Sr. Alexander: Hija si necesitas algo avísame, tú sabes que estamos aquí.

Mina: Claro que si papá muchas gracias por todo.

Sra. Aiko: Nena cuídate mucho, salúdanos a Asai y esperamos conocerlo pronto.

Mina: Por supuesto, para la próxima lo traigo.

André: Mi pequeña Minako, te vamos a extrañar.

Mina: Y yo a ustedes.

Después de abrazarse, Mina va a la sala a abordar su avión que la llevará de regreso a casa. Horas más tarde ya se encontraba recogiendo su equipaje, al salir se percata de los medios de comunicación, pero al ver a su novio corre a abrazarlo y lo besa como nunca, ya que lo había extrañado mucho.

Luego del bello recibimiento dieron una pequeña entrevista.

Reportero: ¿En donde estuvo todo este tiempo Srita Mina?

Mina: Estuve de vacaciones en Londres, donde radican mis padres.

Reportero: ¡Espero que haya tenido una bonita estancia con sus padres!

Mina: Si la tuve, me reencontré con mis amigos de la infancia, fue maravilloso.

Reportero: ¿Qué nuevos proyectos tiene?

Mina: Por ahora solo tengo el modelaje y la grabación de la segunda parte de Sailor V.

Reportero: Bueno la dejamos para que pueda descansar del largo viaje.

Mina: Muchas gracias, con permiso.

Así Mina y su novio se van al departamento de esta, cuando llegan, ella esta algo cansada así que deciden sentarse en el sillón y el la abraza y empiezan a platicar.

Asai: ¿Cómo te fue mi amor?

Mina: De maravilla, el desfile fue todo un éxito y mis vacaciones fueron increíbles.

Asai: ¿En serio?

Mina: Si, me la pase increíble con mis padres, además fue el aniversario de la empresa familiar y asistí, la verdad no pensé que la prensa estuviera ahí y pues se dieron cuenta de que continuaba en Londres.

Asai: Que bueno que la pasaste bien mi amor.

Mina: Además me reencontré con alguien muy especial para mí.

Asai: -Celoso- ¿Con quién?

Mina: Con mi mejor amigo André.

Asai: -Muy celoso- ¡André!

Mina se sorprendió de los celos de su novio, porque era la primera vez que lo veía así.

Mina: ¿Estas celoso?

Asai: -Celoso- ¡No lo estoy!

Mina: Si lo estas.

Asai: -Celoso- ¡Claro que no!

Mina le da un beso en la mejilla y este voltea a verla y cruzan sus miradas.

Mina: -Le dice muy tiernamente- No seas tontito, tú eres el amor de mi vida, eres el único para mí, yo te amo.

Asai: -Sonrojado- ¿En serio?

Mina: Claro que si precioso, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado.

Ambos se besan tiernamente, pero sus besos comienzan a subir de tono, sin darse cuenta terminan acostados en el sillón, el sobre ella, luego el comenzó a besar su cuello, ella se dejo llevar por la pasión que sentía en ese momento, hasta que ambos reaccionaron y se dieron cuenta en la posición en que estaban, al darse cuenta se sonrojan.

Asai: -Sonrojado y apenado- Mina perdóname… yo no… quise… faltarte al… respeto.

Se quita de esa posición tan penosa.

Mina: -Sonrojada y apenada- Descuida Asai, no nos dimos cuenta de la situación, además yo también me deje.

Asai: Discúlpame, yo no debí haberme dejado llevar por la pasión, tú eres la mujer que yo amo y debí respetarte.

Mina se acerca y no duda en que el es el amor de su vida, así que lo abraza y decide entregarse por primera vez a un hombre, pero no a cualquier hombre sino al que se ha ganado su corazón, así que lo besa.

Mina: -Sonrojada- Mi amor yo te amo, pienso que eres el amor de mi vida y yo quiero estar contigo en cuerpo y alma.

Asai: -Sonrojado- Pero Mina yo…

Mina no deja que Asai termine de hablar y lo besa con ternura, después Asai rompe el beso.

Asai: ¿Estas segura mi amor?

Mina: Si, quiero que seas el primero en mi vida.

Asai: Me da mucha alegría ser el primero, gracias por darme lo más valioso para ti, pero déjame decirte que tú también eres la primera con la que voy a estar.

Mina: ¿En serio?

Asai: Si, yo quería estar con la mujer de la cual estuviera enamorado.

Mina: ¡Que tierno eres!

Después de aquella bella confesión ambos comenzaron a besarse, de ahí se dirigieron a la habitación de ella, al toparse con el borde de la cama, Asai la recuesta de manera lenta y luego se recostó encima de ella tratando de no aplastarla, después de besar sus dulces labios pasa a su cuello, el estaba deleitándose con el aroma de aquella bella chica que le robo el aliento desde la primera vez que la vio, el siempre había soñado con este hermoso momento.

Mina estaba deleitada con el maravilloso hombre que estaba a punto de convertirla en toda una mujer, disfrutaba cada uno de los besos que el le daba. Poco a poco fueron deshaciéndose de la ropa que ya empezaba a estorbarles hasta quedar completamente desnudos, el admiraba el hermoso cuerpo de su bella novia, parecía un ángel.

Era una sensación tan deliciosa que jamás habían sentido, ella besaba el cuello de el, acariciaba su cabello, acción que el disfrutaba mucho.

Asai continuo su recorrido, del cuello paso al pecho de la joven, dándole pequeños besos que la hacían suspirar, de ahí continuo hasta llegar a su vientre, de ahí volvió a los labios de su amada, ella lo abrazo y se dirigió a su oído y suspiro en el, algo que hizo que el se excitará cada vez más.

Mina: -Suspirando- Te… amo… por… por fa… favor… hazme… tuya.

Asai: -Suspirando- Yo… yo tam… también… te… te amo… mi… mi bella… Minako.

Ambos estaban listos para sentirse unidos, convertidos en uno solo, el la beso dulcemente y luego la miro a los ojos, pidiéndole permiso para poder entrar en ella, a lo cual accedió dándole un beso tierno pero lleno de amor.

Asai: -Preocupado- Esto va a doler.

Mina: Tranquilo, lo sé.

Ella separo sus piernas para permitirle la entrada, el fue penetrándola suavemente, hasta que se topo con aquella hermosa barrera que le indicaba que era el primer hombre en su vida, su preciada virginidad, él de la manera más delicada acabo con aquella barrera que los conduciría a la gloria, a disfrutar del placer que tanto deseaban, ella contrajo su cuerpo debido al dolor que sentía en ese momento, una pequeña lagrima corría por la mejilla de ella, el al verla se sintió preocupado, ya que no quería lastimar a la mujer que tanto amaba.

Asai: -Preocupado- ¡Lo siento! Si quie…

Mina: Shhh… No te preocupes, ya pasara.

Aunque ella quiso tranquilizarlo, él pudo notar la pequeña molestia que aún sentía, así que comenzó a besar su cuello para que ella olvidara esa molestia que le producía, al poco rato lo logro, ya que ella empezó a disfrutar el mágico momento, ya que pudo sentir el movimiento de caderas que ella hacía.

Ambos se sentían en la gloria, estaban extasiados de entregarse por completo al amor de su vida, era como sentirse en las nubes, el ritmo de ambos había aumentado, el placer que sentían era cada vez más grande, él busco los labios de ella para darle un beso hambriento, ya sentían el clímax aproximarse.

Los movimientos de sus caderas ya eran cada vez más fuertes, hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax del amor que se estaban demostrando, un fuerte gemido se escucho de ambos.

Mina sintió algo tibio recorrerla y el sentía como se venia dentro de ella, después del glorioso momento, el se dejo caer encima de ella cuidando de no aplastarla, ambos se abrazaron y se dieron un tierno beso.

Mina: -Recuperando el aliento- Te amo Asai.

Asai: -Recuperando el aliento- Yo también te amo Mina.

Después de eso ambos se quedaron dormidos por lo exhaustos que se encontraban.

A la mañana siguiente el despertó y al verla dormir junto a el se sintió el hombre más feliz del mundo, le dio un beso en la frente tratando de no despertarla, pero no lo consiguió.

Asai: Perdón te desperté.

Mina: No te preocupes.

Asai: ¿Cómo amaneciste?

Mina: De maravilla ¿Y tú?

Asai: Igual, te amo tanto.

Mina: Yo igual, gracias por convertirme en mujer.

Asai: No, gracias a ti por permitirme ser el primer hombre en tu vida.

Ambos se besan y después se meten a bañar para irse a desayunar, de ahí cada quien se iría a realizar sus respectivas actividades.

Una vez que Mina termino sus actividades se retiro a su departamento, para escribirle a su mejor amigo.

Mina estaba emocionada, ya que no paraba de cantar, después le dio la carta a Artemis y este la envió, pero al ver la alegría de la chica decidió preguntarle el motivo de su felicidad, por esta razón ella se sonrojo mucho.

Artemis: ¿Por qué estas tan contenta?

Mina: -Sonrojada- ¡Por nada!

Artemis: No se, a ti te pasa algo.

Mina: Nada solo que estoy muy enamorada de Asai.

Artemis: Que bueno que seas muy feliz a lado del hombre que amas.

Mina: Mejor descansemos, ya que mañana tengo cosas que hacer.

Artemis: Si.

Mina apaga las luces de su recamara y se acuesta a dormir, horas más tarde la carta llega a su destino.

Seiya: Chicos ha llegado carta de Mina.

Taiki: ¿Qué dice?

Yaten: ¡Vamos léela!

Seiya: Tranquilos no sean desesperados.

QUERIDOS AMIGOS:

ESTOY MUY CONTENTA CON LO QUE LA VIDA ME HA DADO, SE QUE TIENE TIEMPO QUE NO LES HE ESCRITO PERO ME LA PASE HACIEDO DESFILES Y TERMINABA MUY CANSADA, EL ÚLTIMO LO HICE EN LONDRES, ESE PAÍS ES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MI, PERO ME IMAGINO QUE SE PREGUNTARÁN POR QUE, PUES LA RAZÓN ES PORQUE MIS PADRES VIVEN EN ESE LUGAR, AHÍ CRECI Y TENGO MUCHO RECUERDOS MUY BONITOS, AUNQUE TAMBIÉN ME LLEVE MI PRIMERA DESILUSIÓN PERO NI MODO ASÍ ES LA VIDA, BUENO AHÍ LES MANDÓ MÁS FOTOS Y AL REVERSO DE CADA UNA LES EXPLICO LO QUE HICE EN MIS PEQUEÑAS VACACIONES, BUENO CON ESTE SE ENTERARÁN DE OTRO SECRETO QUE NI LAS CHICAS CONOCEN, PERO NO SE LOS QUISE DECIR PARA NO INCOMODARLAS, SE QUE USTEDES ME COMPRENDEN, BUENO LOS DEJO, YA QUE MAÑANA TENGO MUCHAS ACTIVIDADES QUE HACER, SALUDOS A TODOS, LOS QUIERO MUCHO Y EXTRAÑO.

CON CARIÑO

MINA AINO.

Seiya: ¿Qué será lo que nunca les dijo a las chicas?

Taiki: Bueno veamos las fotos, de seguro que la respuesta se encontrará ahí.

Yaten: Tienes razón.

Seiya: Veamos que nos mandó.

Seiya saca las fotos que había mandado su amiga, estaban contentos por tener noticias de ella.

ESTA FOTO ME LA TOME CUANDO LLEGUE A LA CASA DE MIS PADRES EN LONDRES.

ESTA FUE MI CASA CUANDO VIVÍ EN LONDRES, SE QUE ES ALGO GRANDE, MIS PADRES SON PERSONAS CON ALTO PODER ADQUISITIVO, ESTE HA SIDO MI SECRETO.

AQUÍ VIVI TODA MI NIÑEZ Y PARTE DE MI ADOLESCENCIA, HASTA QUE DECIDÍ MUDARME A TOKIO, ESTO NO SE LOS DIJE A NADIE, YA QUE NO QUERÍA QUE ME CATALOGARÁN COMO HIJA DE PAPI.

ELLOS SON MIS PADRES, MI MAMÁ SE LLAMA AIKO, ELLA ES DE TOKIO Y MI PAPÁ SE LLAMA ALEXANDER AINO, EL ES UN IMPORTANTE EMPRESARIO EN LONDRES, BUENO EL NACIÓ ALLÁ.

ESTA FOTO YA TIENE TIEMPO, ES CUANDO YO TENÍA 6 AÑOS, A ESA EDAD YA QUERÍA SER CANTANTE Y ACTRIZ, AUNQUE TUVE UN ACCIDENTE QUE PROVOCO QUE ME LASTIMARA MUY FUERTE.

CUANDO ASISTÍ A UN EVENTO DE ANIVERSARIO DE LA COMPAÑÍA DE MIS PADRES, ANTES DE PARTIR A TOKIO A REHACER MI VIDA.

ESTA FOTO ME LA TOMO MI PAPÁ, EL DÍA QUE LOS VISITE EN LONDRES, FUE UNA VISITA RELAMPAGO QUE HICE, OBVIAMENTE LAS CHICAS NO SE ENTERARON. ELLAS CREYERON QUE ME HABÍA IDO A UN CAMPAMENTO ESCOLAR, COMO IBAMOS EN DIFERENTES SECUNDARIAS.

DESCANSANDO EN MI LUGAR FAVORITO, ES UN PARQUE MUY LINDO EN LONDRES, MUY CERCA DE MI CASA.

ESTA FOTO ME LA TOMO ANDRÉ, LA MISMA TARDE QUE ME REENCONTRE CON EL, FUIMOS AL PARQUE Y DESPUÉS FUE A COMPRARME UN HELADO, CUANDO REGRESO ME TOMO ESTA FOTO SIN QUE YO ME DIERA CUENTA, DESPUÉS LA REVELO Y ME LA OBSEQUIO, ES UN AMOR, LO QUIERO TANTO.

ESTA FOTO ME LA TOMARON EL DÍA QUE SALI A COMER CON MIS PADRES, HACIA MUCHO FRÍO, YA SE ME HABÍA OLVIDADO EL CLIMA DE ESTE MÁGICO LUGAR.

AQUÍ ESTOY CON ARTEMIS EN MI ANTIGUA HABITACIÓN.

ESTA FOTO ME LA TOMO UNA DE MIS AMIGAS DE LA INFANCIA, ELLA SE DEDICA A LA FOTOGRAFIA Y ES UNA DE LAS MÁS SOLICITADAS EN LONDRES, SE LLAMA LORETTE, ESTOY MUY CONTENTA, YA QUE SIEMPRE DESEO SER FOTOGRAFA AL IGUAL QUE SU ABUELO.

AQUÍ ESTOY CON MI MAMÁ EN UN DÍA DE CAMPO, COMO EXTRAÑABA ESTOS MOMENTOS. ESOS PASEOS SOLÍAMOS HACERLOS CADA DOMINGO EN FAMILIA.

AQUÍ ESTOY CON ARTEMIS EN MI HABITACIÓN EN LA RESIDENCIA AINO, QUE TIERNO SE VE ARTEMIS, YA EXTRAÑABAMOS LOS POSTRES QUE SOLÍA PREPARARNOS LA COCINERA.

ESTA FOTO LA TOMO MI ABUELO HACE YA UNOS AÑOS, FUE ANTES DE MORIR, POR ESO LA CONSERVO, ES UN TESORO PARA MI.

AQUÍ ME ENCUENTRO MODELANDO LA ROPA JUVENIL DE RALPH LAUREN, ES UN DISEÑADOR EUROPEO, ESTE FUE MI PRINCIPAL MOTIVO DE VIAJAR A LONDRES.

AQUÍ ESTOY CON MI SEGUNDO TRAJE, LA VERDAD ESTA ROPA ES MARAVILLOSA, ESTOY ENCANTADA CON ESTO, ADEMÁS MIS PADRES Y MI MEJOR AMIGO ESTUVIERON PRESENTES, FUE UNA EXPERIENCIA MARAVILLOSA.

EL DÍA QUE REGRESE DE LA PASARELA QUE REALICE EN LONDRES, SOLO PASAMOS A MI CASA A CAMBIARNOS, YA QUE DE AHÍ FUIMOS A UN RESTAURANTE MUY LUJOSO LLAMADO OXO TOWER.

AQUÍ TENÍA PUESTO UN VESTIDO ESTRAPLE PERO MI MEJOR AMIGO ME TOMO ASÍ LA FOTO PARA HACERME ENOJAR Y LO CONSIGUIO PERO LUEGO LO PERDONE PORQUE NO PUEDO ESTAR PELEADA CON ALGUIEN TAN IMPORTANTE PARA MI.

AQUÍ ESTOY CON ASAI, ESTA FOTO YA TIENE MUCHO TIEMPO, ERA CUANDO IBAMOS EN LA SECUNDARIA, AHÍ ME CONFESO QUE LE GUSTABA PERO NO PUDIMOS TENER UNA RELACIÓN POR MI CONDICIÓN DE SAILOR, ADEMÁS EN ESE ENTONCES EL NO SABÍA NADA.

ESTA FOTO ES CON ANDRÉ, EL VIVE EN LONDRES, NUESTROS PADRES HAN SIDO AMIGOS DE TODA LA VIDA Y SOLÍAN DECIRNOS QUE ERAMOS NOVIOS, DESPUÉS DE UN TIEMPO TUVIMOS UNA RELACIÓN AMOROSA, PERO NO FUNCIONO ASÍ QUE DECIDIMOS SEGUIR SIENDO AMIGOS. NO PUEDO NEGAR QUE ES MUY GUAPO.

ESTA FOTO ES DE ANDRÉ, EL FUE MI PRIMER NOVIO, AQUÍ VINO A VISITARME, NADIE SE ENTERO, AHÍ ME DIJO QUE SUS SENTIMIENTOS HACIA A MI NUNCA CAMBIARON, QUE ME DEJO LIBRE PARA QUE YO FUERA FELIZ, YA QUE SE DIO CUENTA QUE YO SOLO LO VEÍA COMO UN AMIGO, PERO YO LE CONFESE QUE ESTABA ENAMORADA DE YATEN Y COMPRENDIÓ ASÍ QUE SEGUIMOS SIENDO AMIGOS.

EN ESTA FOTO DICEN QUE ME PARESCO MUCHO A MI ABUELITA CUANDO ERA JOVEN, ELLA FALLECIO CUANDO YO ERA MUY CHICA, APENAS Y LA RECUERDO.

ELLA ERA MI ABUELA A MI EDAD, DICEN QUE ES INCREÍBLE EL PARECIDO ENTRE ELLA Y YO, SE LLAMABA MINA, POR ESO ME PUSIERON ESE NOMBRE. ESTE FUE UN RETRATO PINTADO SOLO QUE YO LE TOME UNA FOTOGRAFÍA.

BROMA DE MI PADRE, NO SE PORQUE SE LE OCURRIO ESTO, PERO LANZARME A LA ALBERCA DE LA CASA ES INAUDITO, PERO SE PUSO DE ACUERDO CON ANDRÉ PARA QUE EL ME TOMARÁ LA FOTO.

AQUÍ ESTOY EL DÍA DEL ANIVERSARIO DE LA EMPRESA DE LA FAMILIA AINO.

Seiya: -Sorprendido- ¡No puedo creer que Mina provenga de una familia adinerada!

Taiki: -Sorprendido- ¡Si, yo escuche que la familia Aino es una de las más ricas de todo Londres! Pero nunca pensé que Mina perteneciera a esa familia.

Yaten: -Sorprendido- ¡Su casa es increíblemente hermosa!

Seiya: Entonces ella siempre fue una chica muy elegante, solo que no le gustaba sobresalir, por eso actuaba así.

Taiki: Si se le nota la elegancia al vestir de esa manera.

Yaten: Tanto dinero tiene su familia, que cenar en el Oxo Tower era algo normal.

Seiya: Esta vez si me sorprendió.

Taiki: Pero si se dan cuenta, Mina es idéntica a su abuela, si ella no hubiera dicho que es ella, yo juraría que es la misma.

Yaten: -Dijo sin pensar- Es cierto es realmente hermosa, saco la belleza de ella.

Taiki y Seiya: Te diste cuenta de lo que acabas de decir.

Yaten: -Sonrojado- Este… con respecto a la elegancia, es cierto que fingía porque, el día que nos quedamos de ver en el crown, ella pidió un helado y se lo comió con tanta finura que me saco de onda y ella al darse cuenta se sonrojo.

Taiki: -Dijo de manera irónica- Si cámbianos el tema.

Yaten: -Nervioso- Saben chicos me tengo que ir.

Yaten salió huyendo de sus hermanos, ya que no quería que le pregunten nada.

Seiya: Definitivamente esta más que enamorado de Mina.

Taiki: Si, pero lo malo es que no se decide ir por ella.

Seiya: Taiki, hay algo que no sabes.

Taiki: ¿A que te refieres?

Seiya: ¿Te acuerdas de la carta que me mando Mina en donde venía otra especialmente para mí?

Taiki: Si la recuerdo.

Seiya: Bueno en esa carta decía que ella ya encontró al amor de su vida y esta muy contenta con el.

Taiki: ¿Qué?

Seiya: Así es, Yaten ya la perdió para siempre.

Taiki: Pobre Yaten, pero se lo merece por no aprovechar esa oportunidad que la vida le estaba dando.

Seiya: Es cierto, pero Mina me dijo que no le dijera nada, ya que no quería que pensará que lo estaba haciendo solo por despecho.

Taiki: Pues hay que respetar su decisión.

Seiya: Me retiro, tengo que contestarle esta carta.

Taiki: OK, hasta mañana.

Seiya: Hasta mañana.

Una vez en su cuarto y ya lista la carta la envió hacia la Tierra donde una joven rubia la estaba esperando, en lo que la carta se iba hacia su destino, se quedó pensando en el sufrimiento que tendría su hermano al enterarse de que la persona que más amaba estaba enamorada de otro.

Princesa Kakyuu: ¿En que piensas mi amor?

Seiya: ¿Qué?

Princesa Kakyuu: Te pregunte ¿Qué en que piensas?

Seiya: En el sufrimiento que Yaten tendrá al enterarse de que ha perdido el corazón de Mina.

Princesa Kakyuu: Si sufrirá, pero el es fuerte y entenderá que su destino no era estar juntos.

Seiya: Es cierto, pero de todos modos me duele no poder decirle nada.

Princesa Kakyuu: Pero tienes que respetar la decisión de la princesa Mina.

Seiya: ¿Qué? ¿Tú lo sabías?

Princesa Kakyuu: Si, yo sabía que las Sailor Scouts terrestres son princesas.

Seiya: ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

Princesa Kakyuu: Porque eso no me correspondía decirlo, sino las únicas que podían hacerlo eran ellas.

Seiya: Entiendo.

Princesa Kakyuu: Ven, descansemos ya que mañana será un día pesado.

Seiya: Si, mi amor.

Ambos se acuestan a dormir.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	11. Chapter 11

**SAILOR MOON**

**EL AMOR NO ES ETERNO**

**Mina Aino y Yaten Kou**

**Capitulo.- La propuesta.**

Mientras tanto en el planeta Tierra ya ha amanecido, Mina va a la escuela de modelaje, donde ayuda a sus profesores a impartir clases.

Mientras está con las chicas de nuevo ingreso, suena su celular.

Mina: Disculpen, permítanme un momento.

Mina sale del salón para contestar la llamada.

Mina: Hola Rachel ¿Qué paso?

Rachel: Hola Mina ¿Estás muy ocupada?

Mina: Si ¿Por qué?

Rachel: Lo que pasa es que me llamaron para ofrecerte un proyecto.

Mina: ¿En serio?

Rachel: Si, la verdad es muy bueno.

Mina: OK, te veo en una hora en la oficina.

Rachel: Perfecto, te estaré esperando.

Mina cuelga la llamada y regresa a su salón de clases.

Mina: Chicas una disculpa ¿En que nos quedamos?

Alumna: En las formas de caminar…

Mina: Así, bueno les decía que…

Así continúo su clase hasta que finalizo, de ahí se dirigió a la oficina de su representante y amiga Rachel.

Al llegar a la oficina Mina toca la puerta de la oficina de Rachel.

Rachel: Adelante.

Mina: ¡Hola Rachel!

Rachel: ¡Hola Mina!

Mina: ¿Cómo estas?

Rachel: Pues con algo de trabajo, pero bien.

Mina: Que bueno.

Rachel: Bueno te mande llamar porque un productor de cine esta interesando en ti.

Mina: ¿Qué?

Rachel: Así es, quiere que seas la protagonista de su nueva película, que se llamará "En busca de un sueño"

Mina: Me parece genial pero ¿Cuándo se inician las grabaciones? Es que no quiero que vayan a chocar con las de Sailor V.

Rachel: Descuida, si aceptas la filmación será en un mes para que sea estrenada 6 meses después de la filmación.

Mina: Me parece perfecto, ya que cuando la estrenen estaré filmando Sailor V.

Rachel: Así es.

Mina: Muy bien, entonces di que acepto.

Rachel: Perfecto, en 15 días estará el contrato, yo te aviso.

Mina: Muy bien, entonces nos vemos.

Rachel: Hasta pronto.

Mina: Bye.

Mina sale del edificio muy contenta y llama a Asai para que salgan y festejen la nueva noticia.

Asai: ¡Hola!

Mina: ¡Hola! Se encuentra el hombre de mis sueños.

Asai: No, no se encuentra ¿Gusta dejarle un recado?

Mina: Si, dígale que es el hombre más guapo del mundo, que lo amo, que le mando muchos besitos.

Asai: Sabe que, si esta.

Mina: ¿En serio? Yo pensé que no estaba.

Asai: Es que no se pudo resistir a la mujer más bella de este planeta.

Mina: Me parece perfecto.

Ambos empiezan a reírse, de las voces de seducción que están usando.

Asai: ¡Hola amor! ¿Cómo estas?

Mina: Muy bien amor ¿Y tú?

Asai: Pues después de escuchar a la mujer de mi vida, me siento de maravilla.

Mina: Que bien, oye podemos vernos, es que tengo una noticia que darte.

Asai: OK, nos vemos en tu departamento o vamos a comer.

Mina: ¿Qué te parece si compras algo delicioso y comemos en mi casa?

Asai: Me parece perfecto.

Mina: Entonces nos vemos, te amo.

Asai: OK, yo también te amo.

Mina: Bye.

Asai: Bye.

Mina se apresura a llegar a su departamento para arreglarse, ya que quería lucir hermosa para su novio, una vez que llego se metió a bañar y cuando salió estaba cubierta con una bata de baño y una toalla rodeaba su cabello.

Cuando se dirigió a su cama vio un sobre conocido que la alegro mucho.

Mina: ¡Una carta de Seiya! Veamos que dice.

Mina abre la carta y lee el contenido de la misma.

QUERIDA MINA:

NOSOTROS ESTAMOS MUY BIEN, ESTAMOS CONTENTOS DE QUE TE VAYA SUPER EN TÚ TRABAJO, POR CIERTO NOS ENCANTARON LAS FOTOS QUE NOS MANDASTE Y ME GUSTO CONOCER PARTE DE TÚ PASADO, QUE POR CIERTO NOS SORPRENDIO MUCHO SABER QUE PERTENECES A UNA DE LAS FAMILIAS MÁS RICAS DE LONDRES, NOS DA GUSTO QUE TUS SUEÑOS LOS HAYAS LOGRADO CON TÚ ESFUERZO, ESO HABLA MUY BIEN DE TI.

BUENO YO SIGO SIN ACOSTUMBRARME A LOS TITULOS DE LA NOBLEZA, PERO QUE MÁS SE LE PUEDE HACER.

LOS CHICOS TE MANDAN SALUDOS, ESPERAN VERTE PRONTO, BUENO YO ME DESPIDO, DESEANDOTE LO MEJOR Y ESTOY EN ESPERA DE TÚ PRIMER BEBÉ, NO CREAS QUE SE ME HA OLVIDADO, EHHH…

CON CARIÑO

SEIYA KOU

P.D. CUIDATE Y SALUDANOS A LAS CHICAS CUANDO LES HABLES O LAS VEAS.

Mina: -Sonrojada- ¡Ay Seiya que cosas dices!

Después de leer la carta la guarda junto con las demás y se apura a arreglarse, ya que Asai no tardaba en llegar, cuando termino de arreglarse que fue justo a tiempo, sonó el timbre.

Mina: -Aliviada- Justo a tiempo termine de arreglarme.

Mina va a abrir la puerta, se abalanza al que se encuentra fuera de su casa y le planta un beso que el corresponde con el mismo ímpetu. Después del romántico momento se separan y el entra al departamento.

Mina: Mi amor

Asai: ¡Que maravilloso recibimiento!

Mina: Pues no es para menos, si el hombre más guapo viene a visitarme.

Asai: OK si eso lo dice la reina de mi corazón, le creo, te parece si comemos, es que tengo mucha hambre.

Mina: Yo también.

La joven pareja se sienta a comer, están tan felices, una vez que terminan se retiran a la sala para poder platicar un poco.

Asai: ¿Ahora si me vas a decir la buena noticia?

Mina: Si.

Asai: Y…

Mina: Rachel me llamó y me dijo que un productor esta interesado en que yo protagonice su siguiente película.

Asai: ¿En serio?

Mina: Si.

Asai: ¡Que felicidad! Estoy tan orgulloso de ti.

Mina: ¿De verdad?

Asai: Claro que si pequeña ¿Qué te parece si vamos a festejar a la feria?

Mina: Vamos.

Ambos salieron a la feria, se estuvieron divirtiendo como enanos, hace mucho que ella no asistía a este tipo de eventos, aunque la gente la reconocía no la molestaban, ya que se veía tan contenta, que no querían romper el mágico momento que apreciaban.

Después fueron a un escenario donde en un descuido de Mina, Asai desapareció, ella estaba preocupada por que no lo veía.

En eso las luces se apagan del lugar, había reunida mucha gente, cuando de pronto alumbran a Mina sorprendiéndola.

Maestro de Ceremonias: ¡Buenas noches querido público, tenemos el honor de tener presente a la top model Internacional Mina Aino, un fuerte aplauso!

Todos los presentes aplaudían muy emocionados.

Mina: -Sonrojada y apenada- ¡Gracias!

Maestro de Ceremonias: ¿Puede hacernos el honor de subir con nosotros?

Mina: Si claro.

Mina subió al escenario toda nerviosa porque no sabía de qué se trataba esto, cuando de pronto se deja escuchar una suave melodía, era la canción favorita de Mina. Cuando la música terminó se escuchó una voz por micrófono que sorprendió a la joven rubia.

Asai: Desde que llegaste a mi vida, la cambiaste por completo, la vida se ha encargado de hacer que día con día este sentimiento creciera, tú fuiste mi primera ilusión de amor, tú has llegado a alegrar mis días, llenaste de colores mi cielo, y de amor mi corazón, por eso quiero estar siempre a tú lado y entregarte lo mejor de mi, por eso delante de todas estas personas quiero decirte que te amo y…

En ese momento se arrodilla, pone el micrófono en el suelo para poder sacar una cajita, la abre y vuele a tomar el micrófono.

Asai: … me gustaría saber si tú quisieras compartir tú vida conmigo, Mina Aino ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

Mina estaba al borde de las lágrimas de felicidad, estaba muy contenta, que contrabajo le respondió, una chica le acerca el micrófono a la boca para escuchar la respuesta.

Mina: -Sorprendida y sonrojada- ¡Claro que si mi amor, me has hecho la mujer más feliz de este mundo!

El se pone de pie, le coloca el anillo a Mina, esta lo abraza, luego lo besa y la gente aplaudía muy contenta por la felicidad de su estrella favorita.

Después de eso ambos jóvenes salen corriendo muy contentos y deciden ir a un lugar más íntimo para poder platicar a gusto.

Mina: Amor tendremos que viajar a Londres para decirles a mis padres de nuestra boda.

Asai: Tienes razón ¿Qué te parece si llevamos a mis padres a Londres y organizamos una cena y les pido tu mano?

Mina: Me parece perfecto, pero que te parece si no les decimos nada y lo dejamos como una sorpresa.

Asai: Muy bien, les decimos que es para que se conozcan, OK.

Al llegar a su casa despierta a Artemis y este se asusta.

Mina: ¡Artemis despierta!

Artemis: -Asustado- ¿Qué pasa?

Mina: -Emocionada- ¡Artemis me voy a casar!

Artemis: ¿Qué?

Mina: Asai me pidió matrimonio.

Artemis: ¡Que felicidad!

Mina: ¡Si estoy muy contenta!

Artemis: ¡Que bueno!

Mina: Prepárate porque en dos días nos vamos a Londres.

Artemis: ¿Qué?

Mina: Si, tenemos que avisarles a mis padres, Asai pedirá mi mano formalmente.

A los dos días Mina se fue en el vuelo de la mañana para que pudiera llegar antes y Asai junto con sus padres se fueron en el vuelo de la tarde para evitar sospechas.

Mina organizo la cena con James, que aunque a el tampoco le dijo de que se trataba, lo invito a compartir la mesa, después de rogarle mucho acepto.

La noche esperada llegó, los padres de Mina ya estaban esperando a sus invitados, James se encontraba supervisando los últimos detalles, para que todo saliera perfecto.

Los invitados llegaron a la casa de Mina sorprendiéndose del tamaño de casa que tenía.

Sra. Kimura: -Preocupada- ¿Hijo estas seguro que esta es la dirección?

Asai: Si mamá.

Sr. Kimura: -Nervioso- Hijo nos hubieras dicho para saber como reaccionar.

Asai: No se preocupen, Mina y sus padres a pesar de tener dinero, son unas personas muy sencillas.

Sra. Kimura: -Más calmado- Bueno entonces entremos.

Asai: Muy bien.

Asai toca el timbre y el mayordomo que contrataron para suplir a James les abrió la puerta.

Mayordomo: Buenas noches, bienvenidos a la residencia Aino, pasen por favor.

Sra. Kimura: Gracias.

Mayordomo: Síganme por favor.

Sr. Kimura: Con mucho gusto.

Cuando Asai y sus padres llegaron Mina se acerco y los saludo.

Mina: Buenas noches Sr. Y Sra. Kimura, bienvenidos a la casa de mis padres.

Sr. Y Sra. Kimura: Gracias.

Asai: Padres, ella es Mina, mi dulce novia.

Señores Kimura: Mucho gusto.

Mina: Acérquense, les presento a mis padres, mi papá es Alexander Aino y mi mamá se llama Aiko Aino, padres ellos son los papás de Asai, el Sr. Y la Sra. Kimura.

Sra. Aiko: Bienvenidos a esta su casa.

Sra. Kimura: Gracias.

Mina: Y el es el amor de mi vida, mi novio Asai.

Sr. Alexander: Mucho gusto, pero siéntense, solo esperamos a una persona más y pasamos al comedor.

Sr. Kimura: Gracias.

Estaban platicando muy sencillamente, para que los padres de Asai no se incomodaran, cuando de repente llegó André.

Mina: ¡Hola André! ¡Hola Lorette! ¡OH, por dios! ¿Ustedes son novios?

André: Es que desde que te fuiste, empezamos a salir y nos enamoramos ¿Verdad amor?

Lorette: Así es, nunca pensamos que esto iba a pasar, pero ya vez, así es el amor.

Mina: ¡Que gusto me da, que sean felices! Se lo merecen.

André y Lorette: ¡Gracias!

Mina: Vengan les voy a presentar a mi novio Asai y a sus padres.

André: Vamos.

Mina: Señores Kimura, Asai les presento a unos amigos de la infancia, el es André y ella es Lorette.

André: ¡Buenas noches, mucho gusto!

Lorette: ¡Buenas noches!

Asai: ¡Mucho gusto!

Sr. Y Sra. Kimura: ¡El gusto es nuestro!

Mina: Bueno pasemos a la mesa.

Todos los invitados estaban listos así que pasaron a la mesa, la cena estuvo deliciosa, después llegaron unas copas de Champagne y Asai tomo la palabra.

Asai: Buenas noches, me imagino que se preguntarán el por qué de la cena, bueno la respuesta es muy sencilla, estimado señor Alexander Aino y Sra. Aiko Aino, en primer lugar quiero agradecerle a ustedes por esta deliciosa cena.

Como es de su conocimiento, Mina y yo llevamos juntos 1 año y 7 meses. Durante todo este período hemos aprendido a conocernos y ha surgido entre nosotros un amor intenso que nos ha llevado a tomar la decisión de formar una nueva familia.

Pueden ustedes estar seguros que Mina encontrará en mí el apoyo que necesita para desarrollarse plenamente como persona, mujer, profesionista y madre; y que mis esfuerzos de aquí en adelante estarán orientados a lograr nuestra felicidad como pareja.

Es por ello que hemos querido convocar a nuestras familias para que nos acompañen en el inicio de esta nueva etapa en nuestras vidas, y estamos seguros que seguiremos contando con su invalorable apoyo para que nuestro matrimonio esté colmado de felicidad.

Todos se quedaron impresionados por las palabras de Asai, incluso Mina estaba al borde de las lagrimas de felicidad.

El Sr. Alexander voltea a ver a su esposa y esta asiente.

Sr. Alexander: De nuestra parte tienen nuestra autorización.

Mina: -Muy contenta- ¡Gracias!

Sra. Aiko: Se que harás muy feliz a mi hija.

Sr. Kimura: Nosotros estamos felices de que una muchacha como tu sea la futura esposa de nuestro hijo.

Sra. Kimura: ¡Bienvenida a la familia Kimura!

James: Muchas felicidades hija, tú sabes que te deseo lo mejor de este mundo, eres la hija que no pude tener y ahora me das un hijo más.

Mina: -Llorando- Gracias James, tú también eres como mi segundo padre.

James: Asai cuida a mi niña, es lo más preciado que tenemos.

Asai: Claro que si, no tenga duda que la amaré siempre.

André: Te la encargo mucho, ella es como mi hermana.

Asai: Claro.

Lorette: Se feliz amiga mía, te lo mereces.

Mina: -Feliz- ¡Gracias Lorette!

Sra. Aiko: ¿Para cuando se casan?

Mina: Pues en un año aproximadamente, ya que termine de grabar mis dos próximas películas y los compromisos de él se terminen.

Sr. Kimura: Bueno nosotros nos retiramos, mañana tenemos que tomar nuestro vuelo de regreso.

Mina: Es cierto solo venimos de rápido para hacerles participe de nuestra felicidad.

Todos se fueron a descansar, a la mañana siguiente todos se encontraban en el aeropuerto despidiéndolos, ya que tenían que regresar a Nueva York por sus múltiples compromisos.

Horas más tarde, todos se encontraban en sus respectivas casas, Mina estaba muy contenta y Artemis no cabía de la felicidad.

Mina decidió llamar a las chicas para decirles, como era sábado se imagino que estarían todas reunidas en el templo.

Mina: ¡Buenas noches! ¿Se encuentra Rei?

Rei: Ella habla ¿Qué se le ofrece?

Mina: ¿No me reconociste?

Rei: ¿Mina?

Mina: ¡Claro! ¿Quién más?

Rei: Y ese milagro.

Mina: Las chicas están contigo.

Rei: Ya sabes sábado sagrado.

Mina: Pon el teléfono en alta voz tengo algo que decirles.

Rei: Listo, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru también están aquí.

Mina: ¡Hola chicas!

Haruka: ¡Hola preciosa!

Michiru: ¿Cómo te ha ido?

Mina: ¡Muy bien!

Michiru: ¡Que bueno!

Mina: -Feliz- Bueno chicas, yo les marcaba para decirles que me caso.

Todas: -Sorprendidas- ¿Qué?

Mina: Si, Asai me pidió matrimonio, incluso ya fuimos a Londres a que les pidiera su autorización a mis padres.

Rei: -Asombrada- ¿A Londres?

Mina: -Apenada- Es que hay algo que nunca les conté.

Amy: ¿Y que no nos contaste?

Mina: -Apenada- Es que mis padres viven en Londres, son dueños de varias empresas y mi familia es una de las más adineradas e influyentes de ese país.

Todas: -Sorprendidas- ¿Qué?

Haruka: ¿Tú padre es Alexander Aino, verdad?

Mina: Si y mi madre es la Sra. Aiko Aino.

Michiru: Con razón se me hacia conocido tú apellido, pero sobre todo tú parecido al Sr. Alexander Aino.

Lita: ¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste nada?

Mina: -Apenada- Es que tenía miedo, de que dejarán de hablarme por ser una hija de papi.

Amy: ¿Por qué piensas eso? ¿Además si no me equivoco tú eres una persona con clase y elegancia?

Mina: Si, yo se todas las reglas de la elegancia, pero siempre quise ser una chica normal, y por eso me comportaba así. Lo siento.

Serena: No te preocupes, entendemos que a veces es difícil expresar todo.

Mina: Gracias por entender.

Setsuna: -Contenta- ¿Cuándo es tu boda?

Mina: -Feliz- Es en un año, ya que el allá cumplido con sus compromisos y yo con los míos.

Hotaru: ¡Que emoción!

Setsuna: Muy bien, porque yo quiero regalarte tú vestido de novia.

Mina: -Apenada- ¡Ay no! ¡Como crees! ¡Eso sería mucha molestia!

Setsuna: No lo es, tómalo como mi regalo de bodas.

Mina: -Contenta- ¡Esta bien, muchas gracias!

Setsuna: De nada.

Mina: Bueno chicas las dejo, ya que me tengo que ir a trabajar.

Rei: OK, adiós.

Mina: Adiós.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	12. Chapter 12

**SAILOR MOON**

**EL AMOR NO ES ETERNO**

**Mina Aino y Yaten Kou**

**Capitulo.- Recuerdos de un pasado.**

Ha pasado un mes desde aquella propuesta de matrimonio, ese día Mina empezaría a grabar la película "En busca de un sueño". Aunque las grabaciones son muy cansadas, Mina disfruta su trabajo al máximo.

Después de las horas tan extenuantes de grabación, se veía con su prometido, este la consentía, ya que entendía que su trabajo era pesado, 3 meses después terminó las grabaciones.

Mina decidió tomar unas vacaciones en compañía de su prometido, se fueron a un crucero para descansar de los reflectores y de la prensa, el viaje duró 2 semanas, este tiempo lo disfruto al máximo, ya que regresando tenía una pasarela de accesorios y ropa de diferentes diseñadores.

Las dos semanas pasaron muy rápido, y su viaje termino, cada uno regreso a su casa para poder reponerse del viaje, a los tres días Mina se fue de viaje a España para modelar.

Una vez ahí, le toco mostrar unos listones para el cabello de la marca "La Redoute", también le toco modelar trajes de baño muy bonitos de la diseñadora Jannie Walker, ella era una diseñadora Europea.

Después de una semana que paso en España, regreso a Nueva York donde modelaría unos Kimonos, ya que como era la única japonesa, eso le beneficio mucho.

Luego de estar muy ocupada con su trabajo, se fue a su casa a descansar, saludo a Artemis, se metió a bañar, lo bueno es que había contratado a alguien para que le ayudará con la limpieza de su departamento y con la alimentación de Artemis, posteriormente se puso a escribirles a los chicos, ya que tenía un buen rato de no saber de ellos.

Una vez lista la carta se la dio a Artemis para que este la enviara al planeta de las flores doradas.

Luego de su travesía por fin llego a su destino y fue a dar a las manos de Seiya.

Seiya: -contento- ¡Chicos carta de Mina!

Todos corrieron para saber que había pasado con la rubia.

Yaten: -Emocionado- ¡Ya léela!

Seiya: Tranquilo no te desesperes.

Taiki: Si Yaten, estas muy desesperado.

Yaten: -Apenado- Si, perdón.

Seiya: No te preocupes, voy a leer la carta.

QUERIDOS AMIGOS:

SE QUE YA TIENE TIEMPO QUE NO LES ESCRIBIA, PERO HE ESTADO MUY OCUPADA CON MI TRABAJO, AUNQUE ESTOY MUY FELIZ, LOS EXTRAÑO A USTEDES Y A LAS CHICAS, PERO NI MODO, LA VIDA TE DA OPORTUNIDADES, SACRIFICANDO ALGUNAS COSAS, ¿NO CREEN?

BUENO DEJENME LES CUENTO QUE HE HECHO, PRIMERO QUE NADA HICE UNA PELÍCULA LLAMADA "EN BUSCA DE UN SUEÑO" DESPUÉS DE 3 MESES DE GRABACIONES POR FIN TERMINAMOS, DE AHÍ TOME UNAS VACACIONES CON ASAI Y AL REGRESAR VIAJE A ESPAÑA PARA REALIZAR UN DESFILE DONDE PRESENTE UNOS LISTONES Y UNOS TRAJES DE BAÑO MUY BONITOS, DESPUÉS DE MI REGRESO A NUEVA YORK, ME CONTRATARON PARA MODELAR UNOS KIMONOS MUY BONITOS.

MI VIDA HA SIDO UNA MARAVILLA, NUNCA PENSÉ DISFRUTAR TANTO MI TRABAJO, AUNQUE EN OCASIONES ES CANSADO, PERO LO DISFRUTO.

EN 8 MESES FILMO LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE SAILOR V, LA VERDAD ESTOY ANSIOSA, HAY OTRA COSA QUE SE ME PASO COMENTARLES EN LA CARTA PASADA, MIS PADRES, JAMES -EL MAYORDOMO DE MI CASA QUE YO CONSIDERO COMO MI SEGUNDO PADRE-, Y ANDRÉ DESCUBRIERON QUE YO SOY SAILOR VENUS Y LA PRINCESA DE VENUS, ES QUE NOS CACHARON A ARTEMIS Y A MI PLATICANDO, HUBIERAS VISTO LA QUE SE NOS ARMO, PUES NO NOS QUEDO DE OTRA QUE TRANSFORMARME.

BUENO COMO SIEMPRE LES MANDO UNAS FOTOS, ADEMÁS UNA CARTA PARA SEIYA, ESTA ES PERSONAL EHH… SALUDOS A TODOS, UN BESO PARA YATEN Y TAIKI, TAMBIÉN SALUDAME A FIRE…

Seiya: ¿Fire? ¿Quién es Fire?

Princesa Kakyuu: ¡Soy yo!

Todos: -Sorprendidos- ¿Qué?

Seiya: No entiendo.

Princesa Kakyuu: ¿Te acuerdas que te dije de que yo sabía que Mina era la princesa de Venus?

Seiya: Si.

Princesa Kakyuu: Pues es que en el antiguo Milenio de Plata, yo solía conocerlas, mi madre y las madres de ellas eran muy amigas, así que yo solía visitarlas y teniamos una bonita amistad, a Amy le decíamos "Mercury", a Rei "Mars", a Lita "Júpiter", a Mina "Venus", Hotaru "Saturn", a Haruka "Uranus", a Michiru "Neptune", a Setsuna " Plut", a Serena "Moon" y ellas me decían "Fire".

Taiki: -Sorprendido- ¡Es increíble!

Yaten: -Dudosamente- Perdón princesa, pero ¿Cuántos años tiene?

Princesa Kakyuu: Jajajjaaa… No estoy muy grande, es que yo morí en aquella época al igual que ellas cuando atacó la negafuerza y con la ayuda de la Reina Serenity y el Cristal de Plata revivimos en esta época, sin nuestros recuerdos y poco a poco fuimos recordando.

Seiya: -Sorprendido- ¡Wow, ustedes nunca acaban de sorprenderme!

Princesa Kakyuu: ¿Se acuerdan de la voz que escucharon cuando Venus estaba triste y ella le dijo mamá?

Taiki: Si.

Princesa Kakyuu: Pues esa voz era la madre de la princesa, la soberana del planeta Venus, la diosa Afrodita.

Todos: -Sorprendidos- ¿Qué?

Princesa Kakyuu: Yo se los oculte, porque aún no sabían que las chicas eran las princesas de sus planetas regentes.

Seiya: Por eso reitero que nunca van a dejar de sorprenderme.

Yaten: Bueno continúa la lectura.

Seiya: Si.

…DILE QUE LA QUIERO MUCHO Y QUE COMO EXTRAÑO LAS TRAVESURAS QUE HACIAMOS EN EL MILENIO DE PLATA, PERDÓN SEIYA POR LO QUE VAS A LEER, PERO FIRE TE ACUERDAS DE CUANDO PERSEGUIAMOS A LOS GENERALES DE LA TIERRA, ESO JAMÁS SE ME OLVIDARÁ, TE ACUERDAS CUANDO NEFLYTE TE INVITO A SALIR Y A MI ME INVITO MALACHITE, ÉRAMOS LAS MÁS FELICES, AY QUE RECUERDOS AQUELLOS…

Seiya: -Celoso- ¿Neflyte?

Princesa Kakyuu: -Sonrojada- Este… -Pensando- ¡Ay Venus como se te ocurre contar eso!

Seiya: -Celoso- ¡Estoy esperando!

Yaten: -Celoso- ¿Malachite?

Princesa Kakyuu: Chicos ese fue el pasado, nosotras todavía no los conocíamos, además ellos fueron…

Seiya: -Enojado- … Sus novios.

Princesa Kakyuu: No, fueron nuestros prometidos.

Seiya y Yaten: -Celosos- ¿Qué?

Seiya: -Extremadamente celoso- ¡Como puede ser posible que tú no me lo hayas dicho, no lo puedo creer!

Taiki: Jajajjaaa… Se ven muy chistosos celando.

Princesa Kakyuu: -Diciéndolo de manera irónica- Si supieras que Amy estuvo comprometida con el general de la Tierra llamado Ziocite.

Taiki: -Sorprendido- ¿Qué?

La Princesa Kakyuu se dio cuenta de la indiscreción que acababa de cometer y se tapo la boca.

Princesa Kakyuu: -Nerviosa- Mejor continúa con la lectura, además yo me tengo que ir, tengo asuntos pendientes que atender.

Seiya: -Celoso- ¡No creas que te has salvado de mí! Ehhh… Fire, tenemos una conversación pendiente.

La Princesa Kakyuu se hizo como la que no escucho nada.

Yaten: Mejor continúa.

… CHICOS NO SE PONGAN CELOSOS, ESO FUE HACE MÁS DE 1000 AÑOS, HA QUEDADO EN EL PASADO, BUENO AHORA SI LOS DEJO Y RECUERDA SEIYA NO DUDES DEL AMOR DE FIRE HACIA TI Y TU TAIKI NO DUDES DE AMY, BUENO ESTO LO DIGO POR SI SALIÓ POR AHÍ EL PASADO DE AMY, RECUERDA QUE ELLA TE AMA CON LOCURA…

Yaten: ¿Pero que hay de mí?

Seiya y Taiki se pusieron muy nerviosos a la pregunta de Yaten.

Taiki: Continúa.

Seiya: Si.

… YATEN CUIDATE MUCHO Y NOS VEMOS PRONTO, BYE.

CON CARIÑO

MINA AINO.

Yaten: ¿Eso fue todo para mí?

Taiki: -Nervioso- Este mejor veamos las fotos.

Seiya: -Nervioso- Me parece bien.

ESTA FOTO ES DE UNA ESCENA TRISTE DE LA PELÍCULA "EN BUSCA DE UN SUEÑO" AQUÍ ME RECHAZARON EN EL PRIMER CASTING, PERO NO ME RENDI.

AQUÍ ESTOY MODELANDO LOS LISTONES DE LA MARCA LA REDOUTE, ESTE DESFILE FUE EN ESPAÑA.

ESTE TRAJE DE BAÑO LE PERTENECE A LA DISEÑADORA EUJROPEA JANNIE WALKER, ESTE TAMBIÉN SE HIZO EN ESPAÑA.

AQUÍ ESTOY MODELANDO MUY ORGULLOSA LA CULTURA JAPONESA, ESTOS KIMONOS PERTENECEN AL LA DISEÑADORA ARASHI.

Seiya: Bueno chicos yo me retiro a leer mi carta, con permiso.

Yaten: ¿Qué tanto le dirá Mina en esa carta?

Taiki: No lo se –Pensando- ¡Ay hermanito si supieras!

Yaten: Bueno voy a mi recamara a acomodar estas fotos en el álbum.

Taiki: OK, y no te entristezcas.

Yaten: No ya no.

Taiki: Bueno nos vemos en un rato.

Yaten: OK.

Mientras tanto en el estudio se encontraba Seiya leyendo la carta de Mina.

QUERIDO SEIYA:

ESTOY MUY FELIZ CON LA VIDA, YA QUE MI SUFRIMIENTO SE TERMINO, COMO TENÍA RAZÓN MI MAMÁ TERRESTRE QUE PRONTO LLEGARÍA EL CORRECTO A MI VIDA, SOY LA MUJER MÁS FELIZ DEL MUNDO, YA QUE EN UN AÑO ME CASÓ CON EL HOMBRE DE MI VIDA, ES QUE ASAI ME PIDIÓ MATRIMONIO DE LA MANERA MÁS IMPRESIONANTE, ME LLEVO A UNA FERIA Y SE PUSO DE ACUERDO CON LOS DUEÑOS PARA QUE MONTARAN UN ESCENARIO, EL SE DESAPARECIÓ Y A MI ME SUBIERON AL ESCENARIO, YO ESTABA NERVIOSA, LUEGO ME PUSIERON MI CANCIÓN FAVORITA LLAMADA "TODO CAMBIO" Y LUEGO ME DIJO LAS SIGUIENTES PALABRAS "DESDE QUE LLEGASTE A MI VIDA, LA CAMBIASTE POR COMPLETO, LA VIDA SE HA ENCARGADO DE HACER QUE DÍA CON DÍA ESTE SENTIMIENTO CRECIERA, TÚ FUISTE MI PRIMERA ILUSIÓN DE AMOR, TÚ HAS LLEGADO A ALEGRAR MIS DÍAS, LLENASTE DE COLORES MI CIELO, Y DE AMOR MI CORAZÓN, POR ESO QUIERO ESTAR SIEMPRE A TÚ LADO Y ENTREGARTE LO MEJOR DE MI, POR ESO DELANTE DE TODAS ESTAS PERSONAS QUIERO DECIRTE QUE TE AMO Y…" DESPUÉS SE HINCÓ, ME ENSEÑÓ EL ANILLO DE COMPROMISO Y LUEGO ME DIJO "… ME GUSTARÍA SABER SI TÚ QUISIERAS COMPARTIR TÚ VIDA CONMIGO, MINA AINO ¿TE QUIERES CASAR CONMIGO?", EN ESE MOMENTO ME QUEDE EN SHOCK TOTAL, ACEPTE ENCANTADA, YA QUE EL AMOR QUE SIENTO POR EL ES TAN GRANDE COMO ESTE UNIVERSO.

NADA MÁS DE RECORDARLO LA PIEL SE ME PONE CHINITA Y ME PONGO A SUSPIRAR.

TÚ SABES QUE FIRE, TÚ, YATEN Y TAIKI ESTÁN MÁS QUE INVITADOS A MI BODA, SE QUE EL VA A ESTAR FELIZ POR MI, QUE SUS DESEOS DE QUE YO ENCUENTRE EL VERDADERO AMOR SE HICIERON REALIDAD. POR CIERTO SE ME OLVIDABA QUE YATEN NO SABE NADA DE MI RELACIÓN CON ASAI, PERO EN CUANTO TENGAS UN CHANCE LE DICES, ESTARE FELIZ DE QUE TODOS USTEDES ASISTAN A MI BODA EHHH...

TE ENVIÓ UNA FOTO DEL DÍA EN QUE ASAI ME PIDIÓ MATRIMONIO, NUESTRA FELICIDAD SE NOTA A SIMPLE VISTA Y ESPERO QUE PRONTO VENGA ESE HIJO QUE TÚ Y FIRE ME VAN A BAUTIZAR, EHHH…

SALUDOS A FIRE Y A TI POR SUPUESTO.

CON CARIÑO MINA AINO.

Seiya: ¡Dios mío! ¡Mina se va a casar! ¡Dios, Yaten va a sufrir mucho!

Seiya se quedo anonadado por la sorpresa que le dio Mina.

AQUÍ ESTAMOS DE PASEO EN UNA FERÍA DE ESTADOS UNIDOS, ESTAMOS MUY FELICES, PERO LO MÁS BONITO DE ESTA FOTO ES QUE ESE DÍA ASAI ME PIDIO MATRIMONIO, QUE YO GUSTOSA ACEPTE.

Seiya: -Sorprendido- Lo siento por mi hermano, pero él se lo busco, a pesar de esto, estoy muy contento por ella, ya que se merecía ser feliz.

Seiya meditó las cosas, estaba contento por ella, pero a la vez triste porque con esta decisión sabía perfectamente que su hermano sufriría.

Ya en la noche, Seiya se encontraba en su recamara, estaba esperando a Fire, aunque sabía que lo de Neflyte era cosa del pasado, sentía celos de que otra persona ocupo el corazón de su amada princesa de fuego.

La Princesa Kakyuu decidió entrar a su habitación sabiendo que se iba a encontrar a Seiya, estaba muy nerviosa, porque nunca lo había visto tan enojado, el se encontraba sentado en el sillón.

Princesa Kakyuu: -Nerviosa- Hola.

Seiya: Hola.

Princesa Kakyuu: -Nerviosa- Déjame decirte que Neflyte no significa nada en mi vida, que tú eres el hombre del cual estoy enamorada, el fue mi pasado y se quedará ahí.

Seiya al notar lo preocupada que estaba solo sonrío.

Seiya: No te preocupes amor, yo se que el fue tú pasado, se que no debí reaccionar de esa manera, pero no soporte la idea de pensar de que algún día pueda regresar y te aparte de mi lado.

Princesa Kakyuu: Ten por seguro que eso no va a pasar nunca, además el murio hace unos años.

Seiya: Ven siéntate junto a mi lado.

Princesa Kakyuu: -Feliz- ¡Claro que si mi amor!

Seiya: Sabes estoy muy feliz de estar a tú lado.

Princesa Kakyuu: -Serenamente- Yo también soy muy feliz de estar a tú lado y hay dos razones por las cuales no podría dejarte nunca.

Seiya: ¿Cuáles son esas razones?

Princesa Kakyuu: La primera porque te amo y la segunda por el pequeño angelito que llevo en mi vientre.

Seiya: ¿Qué? ¿Estas embarazada?

Princesa Kakyuu: -Feliz- ¡Si mi amor, en el vientre llevo el fruto de nuestro amor!

Seiya se acerca a su bella esposa Kakyuu, la besa, luego besa el vientre y empieza a hablarle.

Seiya: -Feliz- ¡Mi amor me vas a hacer papá! ¡Que felicidad! ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?

Princesa Kakyuu: -Llorando de felicidad- ¡Yo también estoy muy feliz! Y tengo un mes.

Seiya: -Se dirige al vientre de su esposa- ¡Hola bebé! ¡Soy Seiya! ¡Soy tú papá!

Princesa Kakyuu: -Enternecida- Mi amor aún esta chiquito.

Seiya: -Emocionado- No importa, es para que sepa que este angelito es muy deseado.

Princesa Kakyuu: Si que lo es, ahora vamos a descansar.

Seiya: -Preocupado- Eso si, creo que te vas a tener que olvidar del trabajo político por el momento.

Princesa Kakyuu: -Irónicamente- Amor estoy embarazada, no enferma.

Seiya: Ya lo se, pero te tienes que cuidar mucho.

Princesa Kakyuu: Esta bien, prometo no excederme.

Seiya: Trato hecho.

Seiya escribió una carta como respuesta a Mina.

Seiya: Amor.

Princesa Kakyuu: ¿Si?

Seiya: Mina se va a casar.

Princesa Kakyuu: -Sorprendida- ¿Qué?

Seiya: Sabes que significa eso ¿Verdad?

Princesa Kakyuu: Si, significa el sufrimiento de Yaten, aunque estoy feliz por ella.

Seiya: Yo igual, pero me duele y me dolerá ver la tristeza de mi hermano.

Princesa Kakyuu: Te entiendo, a mí también me dolerá verlo sufrir, pero él perdió su oportunidad de ser feliz con la mujer que lo hubiera hecho el hombre más feliz de este universo.

Seiya: Tienes razón, lo único que hizo fue ponerle a Mina en bandeja de plata a otro hombre.

La noche en el planeta de las flores transcurrió tranquila, ambos príncipes estaban muy felices por la llegada del heredero al trono del planeta de las flores doradas.

Mientras tanto en el planeta Tierra ya se encontraba amaneciendo, las actividades para Mina estaban por comenzar, ella estaba contenta porque ayer su manager le dio la magnifica noticia de que tendría un concierto en su país natal, cuando se encontraba empacando, le llegó la carta que tanto esperaba, así que dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se puso a leerla.

¡QUERIDA MINA!

QUE FELICIDAD QUE PRONTO VAYAS A FORMAR UNA NUEVA FAMILIA A LADO DEL HOMBRE QUE AMAS, ESTOY MUY CONTENTO POR TUS LOGROS, SABÍA QUE IBAS A LOGRAR TODOS TUS SUEÑOS Y QUE LA INFELICIDAD IBA A SER SOLO UNA MALA RACHA QUE PASARÍAS, TE TENGO UNA SORPRESA, TIENES EL PRIVILEGIO DE SER LA PRIMERA EN ENTERARTE, YA QUE NI MIS HERMANOS LO SABEN AÚN, FIRE ESTÁ EMBARAZADA, ¡MINA VOY A SER PAPÁ! ESTOY MUY EMOCIONADO, ESPERO QUE LAS CHICAS SE ENTEREN DE MI FELICIDAD.

ME GUSTARÍA IR A TÚ BODA, ESPERO QUE PARA ESE ENTONCES NO HAYA NINGÚN INCONVENIENTE, PERO EN CASO DE QUE NO PODAMOS IR YO TE AVISO, TE DESEO TODA LA FELICIDAD DEL MUNDO, QUE LA DICHA BRILLE SIEMPRE EN TU VIDA, QUE EL AMOR QUE SIENTES POR TU PROMETIDO SEA ETERNO.

ME DESPIDO DESEANDOTE LO MEJOR DEL MUNDO HOY Y SIEMPRE.

CON CARIÑO SEIYA KOU.

P.D. SALUDAME A ASAI Y A LAS CHICAS CUANDO LAS VEAS O HABLES CON ELLAS, LO QUE SEA PRIMERO.

Mina: -Sorprendida- ¡Wow, Seiya y Fire van a ser papás! ¡Que felicidad!

Artemis: ¡Hola Mina! ¿Cómo estas?

Mina: Muy bien y contenta.

Artemis: ¿Y eso por qué?

Mina: La primera es que nos vamos a Tokio.

Artemis: ¿A Tokio? ¿Para qué?

Mina: Es que tengo que dar un concierto allá.

Artemis: -Sorprendido- ¿En serio?

Mina: -Bromeando- Así es, volverás a ver a Luna, picaron.

Artemis: -Avergonzado y rojo- ¡Que cosas dices!

Mina: ¡No te hagas Artemis, que ya se te mueres de ganas de verla!

Artemis: Bueno si, pero no crees que exageras.

Mina: -Emocionada- Ahí esta, lo aceptaste.

Artemis: ¿Y cuál es la otra sorpresa?

Mina: -Irónicamente- ¡Salte por la tangente!

Artemis: -Desesperado- ¡Ya dime!

Mina: ¡Esta bien, no te desesperes! La segunda sorpresa, es que…

Artemis: Es que… -Desesperado- ¡Ya no le hagas de emoción y dime!

Mina: -Feliz- ¡Seiya y Fire van a ser papás!

Artemis: -Sorprendido y feliz- ¿Qué? Wow, es increíble ¡Que felicidad!

Mina: Bueno Artemis voy a seguir con mi maleta, sino no termino nunca.

Artemis: OK.

Mina continuo empacando, estaba muy contenta, porque era la primera vez que daba un concierto en Tokio, además de que volvería a ver a sus amigas, estaba muy feliz de que cada una estaba logrando sus sueños.

Dos días después Mina y Artemis se encontraban yendo rumbo a Tokio, aunque le hubiera dado gusto darles una sorpresa, le era imposible, ya que la publicidad que se estaba dando su concierto era tan grande como para pasar desapercibida.

Luego de las horas de vuelo Mina ya se encontraba en la sala donde recogería su equipaje, a fuera de esta ya se encontraban cientos de reporteros que querían una entrevista suya, después de las entrevistas se dirigió a su antiguo departamento, ella les dijo a las chicas que se vieran ahi, ya que les sería imposible verse con todos los fans, a lo que ellas aceptaron muy gustosas, ya que no querían morir aplastadas.

Al llegar a su departamento, las chicas ya se encontraban dentro, ya que en su última visita les había dado una copia para que de vez en cuando le echaran un ojo y darle mantenimiento.

Mina antes de abrir su casa se puso a recordar aquel día en que sus identidades se descubrieron.

Flash Back (Recuerdo)

Todos se encontraban en el templo disfrutando de una gran fiesta, ya que festejaban la admisión de las chicas a la universidad, estaban tan contentos todos, cuando escucharon el grito del abuelo de Rei.

Rei: -Desesperada- ¡Ese es mi abuelo!

Haruka: ¡Vamos a ver que pasa!

Todos: Si.

Darién: -Preocupado- ¡Unazuki, Andrew y Nicolás quédense aquí, oyeron!

Andrew: Si.

Los chicos salieron a ver que era lo que pasaba, y lo que vieron no les gusto nada, ya que era un monstruo, muy parecido a los cuales estaban acostumbrados a luchar.

Andrew: -Preocupado- ¡Yo no me puedo quedar aquí de brazos cruzados!

Unazuki: -Preocupada- ¡Salgamos a ver en que podemos ayudar!

Nicolás: -Preocupado- ¡Si!

Así los 3 chicos salieron y se asustaron mucho al ver la escena que se encontraba fuera del templo.

Darién: ¡Les dije que se quedarán adentro, esto es muy peligroso!

Unazuki: -Asustada- ¡Pero que es esto!

Haruka: -Enojada- Chicas tenemos que pelear.

Michiru: -Apoyando a Haruka- Si, no queda de otra.

Serena: -Nerviosa- Pero están los chicos.

Rei: -Preocupada- ¡Pero si no hacemos algo mi abuelito se muere!

Serena: Tienes razón, ayudemos al abuelito de Rei, luego veremos que hacemos.

Todas apoyaron, Serena le grito a Darién para que se transformarán a lo que el asintió, cada una de las chicas saco su vara, su broche y su rosa de transformación.

Amy: ¡Por el poder del Cristal del Planeta Mercurio, Transformación!

Mina: ¡Por el poder del Cristal del Planeta Venus, Transformación!

Rei: ¡Por el poder del Cristal del Planeta Marte, Transformación!

Lita: ¡Por el poder del Cristal del Planeta Júpiter, Transformación!

Hotaru: ¡Por el poder del Cristal del Planeta Saturno, Transformación!

Haruka: ¡Por el poder del Cristal del Planeta Urano, Transformación!

Michiru: ¡Por el poder del Cristal del Planeta Neptuno, Transformación!

Setsuna: ¡Por el poder del Cristal del Planeta Plutón, Transformación!

Serena: ¡Eternal Sailor Moon, Transformación!

Darién se transformo en Tuxedo Mask, ya que el no necesita ninguna frase para hacerlo.

Andrew: -Sorprendido- ¿Qué? ¡Darién es Tuxedo Mask y Serena Sailor Moon!

Unazuki: -Sorprendida- ¿Qué? ¡Las chicas son las Sailor Scouts!

Nicolás: -Muy tranquilo y pensando- Entonces si eran ciertas mis sospechas sobre Rei.

Enemigo: ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Sailor Mercury: ¡Mi elemento es el agua y mi planeta es Mercurio, soy la Sailor de la sabiduría, Sailor Mercury!

Sailor Venus: ¡Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la belleza, soy Sailor Venus!

Sailor Mars: ¡Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la pasión, soy Sailor Mars y te castigare en el nombre de Marte!

Sailor Júpiter: ¡Mi planeta guardián es Júpiter, soy la Sailor de la tormenta y el trueno, soy Sailor Júpiter!

Sailor Saturn: ¡Mi planeta protector es Saturno, el planeta del silencio, soy la Sailor de la destrucción y el renacimiento, soy Sailor Saturn!

Sailor Uranus: ¡Mi planeta protector es Urano, el planeta del viento, soy la Sailor del aire, Sailor Uranus!

Sailor Neptune: ¡Mi planeta protector es Neptuno, el planeta de las profundidades marinas, soy la Sailor del Agua, soy Sailor Neptune!

Sailor Plut: ¡Mi planeta protector es Plutón, el planeta del tiempo, soy la Sailor del cambio, soy Sailor Plut!

Sailor Moon: ¡Soy la Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy Sailor Moon y te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna!

Tuxedo Mask: ¡Mi planeta protector es la Tierra, soy Tuxedo Mask!

Sailor Mercury: ¡Sailor Mercury, Rapsodia Acuática de Mercurio!

Sailor Venus: ¡Sailor Venus, Beso de Amor y Belleza de Venus!

Sailor Mars: ¡Sailor Mars, Saeta Llameante de Marte!

Sailor Júpiter: ¡Sailor Júpiter, Ataque de Hojas de Roble de Júpiter!

Sailor Saturn: ¡Campo de Energia!

Sailor Uranus: ¡Tierra, Tiembla!

Sailor Neptune: ¡Maremoto de Neptuno!

Sailor Plut: ¡Grito Mortal!

Tuxedo Mask le lanzo unas rosas que paralizaron al enemigo por un momento.

Sailor Mars: ¡Hazlo ahora Sailor Moon!

Sailor Moon: -Preocupada- ¡Pero chicas, recuerden que no tengo mi báculo, fue destruido por galaxia!

Sailor Mercury: -Preocupada- ¡Es cierto!

Sailor Uranus: No te preocupes, en lo que buscamos una solución nosotros nos encargaremos.

Sailor Neptune: Así es.

Sailor Moon: -Preocupada- ¡Chicas!

Sailor Plut: Nosotras aún tenemos nuestros talismanes.

Sailor Uranus, Neptune y Plut hicieron que aparecieran sus talismanes, causando sorpresa a Andrew, Unazuki y Nicolás.

Sailor Plut: Es hora de apoyar a nuestra princesa.

Sailor Neptune: Si, luchemos por ella, por todas aquellas veces que ha dado la vida por nosotras.

Sailor Uranus: Por cabeza de bombón.

Cada una prepara sus talismanes, para atacar.

Sailor Uranus: ¡Espada de Urano, elimina!

Sailor Neptune: ¡Reflejo submarino!

Sailor Plut: ¡Esfera de Granate de Plutón!

Sailor Moon: -Pensando- Chicas yo no me puedo dar por vencida, tengo que hacer algo.

Serena concentra su energía y hace brillar su luna creciente y hace aparecer su báculo reconstruido, a lo cual todos se sorprenden.

Sailor Moon se estaba preparando para su ataque.

Sailor Moon: ¡Por el poder…!

Sailor Moon: ¡Del cristal…!

Sailor Moon: ¡De la Luna!

Sailor Moon: ¡Plateada!

Una vez más los chicos acabaron con el enemigo, estaban preocupados porque no sabían si otro enemigo se acercaba, así que Sailor Mercury y Neptune buscaron en su mini-computadora y talismán respectivamente.

Sailor Mercury: Chicas, según mi computadora, no se acerca ningún enemigo, este fue uno que permaneció escondido desde Sailor Galaxia.

Sailor Neptune: Es cierto lo que dice Sailor Mercury, mi espejo no registra nada, no debemos preocuparnos por el momento.

Sailor Plut: Bueno chicos hay que volver a la normalidad y explicarles a ellos, que aún no se recuperan de la impresión.

Sailor Moon: Es cierto, lo bueno que pudimos ayudar a esta persona.

Los guerreros regresaron a sus formas normales y comenzaron a contarles todo.

Darién: Amigos como se habrán dado cuenta, nosotros somos los guerreros que luchan por la paz de este mundo.

Sailor Moon: Así es cada uno de nosotros representa a un planeta del sistema solar, además somos los soberanos de nuestros respectivos planetas, bueno en mi caso no es un planeta, pero yo soy princesa de la Luna.

Andrew: -Sorprendido- ¡Lita y Sailor Júpiter son la misma!

Lita: Así es Andrew.

Andrew: ¡No puedo creer que mi novia sea mi heroína favorita!

Lita: ¿En serio? Yo no sabía que te gustaba Sailor Júpiter.

Andrew: Me encanta y ahora más que se que eres tú, sabes algo.

Lita: ¿Qué?

Andrew: Me gustaría besarte transformada en Sailor Júpiter.

Lita: -Sonrojada- ¡Andrew! Bueno, lo podemos negociar.

Todos: Jajajjaaa...

Unazuki: ¿Chicas ustedes eran las que siempre me salvaban?

Serena: Así es amiga.

Rei: Nicolás yo…

Nicolás: No te preocupes yo ya lo sospechaba.

Rei: -Sorprendida- ¿Qué? ¿Pero como?

Nicolás: No es difícil reconocer el brillo de tus ojos, bueno desde la primera vez que te vi convertida en Sailor Mars me surgio la duda, solo que nunca te dije nada y hoy me lo confirmaste, además yo quería que tú me lo dijeras, que tuvieras la confianza en mi para decírmelo.

Rei: Discúlpame amor por no decirte nada, es que es un poco complicado todo esto.

Nicolás: No te preocupes, entiendo.

Rei: Gracias.

Darién: Solo queremos pedirles un favor enorme, nunca revelen esto, ya que puede ser perjudicial para nosotros.

Unazuki: Por mi nadie lo sabrá.

Andrew: Yo jamás pondré en riesgo a ustedes y mucho menos a mi adorada Lita.

Nicolás: Soy una tumba.

Fin del Recuerdo.

Mina: ¡Ay chicos! ¡Que tiempos aquellos!

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	13. Chapter 13

**SAILOR MOON**

**EL AMOR NO ES ETERNO**

**Mina Aino y Yaten Kou**

**Capitulo.- Ayudemos a Setsuna. **

Mina al abrir su casa, se encontró con una fiesta sorpresa de todos sus amigos, ahí estaban, Serena, Darién, Rei, Nicolás, Lita, Amy, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna, Andrew, Unazuki, los últimos dos junto con Nicolás ya sabían su secreto de Sailor Scouts y Tuxedo Mask.

Mina: -Sorprendida- ¿Y esto?

Todos: ¡Bienvenida a Tokio!

Mina: -Contenta- ¡Wow, muchas gracias!

Todos se pusieron a festejar la llegada de su amiga, después de la larga fiesta cada uno se fue a descansar, ya que Mina tenía que estar lista para ensayar y revisar los últimos detalles de su concierto, quería que todo fuera perfecto, estaba contenta porque sus amigas la verían desde un lugar preferencial, que ella había preparado muy especialmente.

La noche esperada llegó, todas se encontraban en sus lugares en la espera de Mina, al cabo de 10 minutos ella apareció derrochando sensualidad y belleza, el concierto duró 2 horas y media, estuvo genial, incluso salió mucho mejor de lo planeado.

Mina decidió quedarse unos días de vacaciones, ya que su amiga Lorette quería conocer Tokio, siempre había tenido ganas, pero por los compromisos laborales nunca había podido, hasta ahora.

Mina la fue a buscar al aeropuerto, fue camuflajeada, se puso una peluca roja, se veía muy guapa. Lorette llegó puntal y salieron rumbo a su departamento donde se quedarían.

Después de desempacar Mina llevó a Lorette al templo para que conociera a sus amigas, ellas estaban contentas, hasta que llegó Setsuna muy triste.

Michiru: -Preocupada- ¿Qué tienes Setsuna?

Setsuna: -Triste- No es posible, se acuerdan que les dije que iba a sacar mi colección de ropa.

Todas: Si.

Setsuna: Las modelos y el fotógrafo se echaron para atrás.

Todas: ¿Qué?

Serena:¿Por qué?

Setsuna: Es que dijeron que no querían arriesgarse con una principiante como yo, eso me dolio mucho.

Lorette: -Dulcemente- No te preocupes, Mina y yo te podemos ayudar.

Setsuna: -Sorprendida- ¿Qué? Disculpa pero ¿Quién eres?

Lorette: Me llamo Lorette y soy amiga de la infancia de Mina.

Setsuna: Lo siento, mucho gusto, yo soy Setsuna Meiou ¿Pero como me pueden ayudar?

Mina: Las chicas junto con Darién podemos ser tus modelos.

Todos: ¿Qué? ¡Pero si jamás hemos modelado!

Mina: No se preocupen por eso, yo les puedo enseñar, además tenemos una semana para practicar, a parte yo ya soy maestra en la escuela de modelaje.

Todos: -Sorprendidos- ¿Qué?

Mina: Así es, yo les enseño a caminar en la pasarela y a sonreír, también cada cuando se tienen que detener y dar vueltas para lucir la ropa.

Lorette: Y yo puedo ayudarte con la fotografía, yo soy fotógrafa profesional, ademas Lorette Stevenson no le tiene miedo a nada y me encantaría ayudar a una promesa de la moda.

Haruka: ¿Tú eres Lorette Stevenson?

Lorette: Si soy yo.

Todos: Esta bien nosotros si aceptamos.

Setsuna: -Contenta- ¡Muchas gracias a todos!

Serena: -Contenta- Ya sabes que siempre vas a contar con nosotros.

Todos: OK, hasta mañana.

Mina: Por cierto, con todo esto, ya se me había olvidado decirles que Seiya y Kakyuu están esperando un bebé.

Todos: -Sorprendidos- ¿Qué?

Serena: -Sorprendida- ¿Desde cuando te enteraste?

Mina: Un poco antes de venir, ellos me mandaron una carta para decirme la noticia.

Lita: -Contenta- ¡Cuando les escribas los felicitas de nuestra parte!

Mina: -Contenta- ¡Claro! ¿Por cierto ustedes dos cuando nos van a dar la noticia de que Rini viene en camino?

Serena y Darién se pusieron rojos, no sabían donde meter la cabeza.

Rei: ¡Ay Mina, tú y tus ocurrencias!

Mina: ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Serena: -Sonrojada- Aún no, queremos esperar un poco y disfrutarnos como pareja, después vendrán los hijos.

Darién: -Sonrojado- Así es Mina, queremos trabajar mucho para darle lo mejor a nuestra peque.

Mina: Bueno ni hablar, mejor descansemos porque mañana será un día pesado.

Serena: ¿Tú crees?

Mina: Te lo digo por experiencia.

Todos ríen.

Setsuna estaba muy contenta, ya que sus amigas y Darién le iban a ayudar a que su colección de ropa salga a luz pública.

Durante la semana en las tardes se la pasaron ensayando en el templo, ya que a esa hora se desocupaban de sus labores escolares.

Mina les enseño a caminar rectas con ayuda de libros en la cabeza, les presto sus zapatillas para que aprendieran a caminar sin problemas, con la sonrisa no hubo problema, ya que salía de manera natural.

Las chicas aprendieron muy rápido, los días pasaron y ya se encontraban todos platicando una noche antes del evento tan esperado.

Setsuna llegó al templo y les llevo algo de cenar para recompensar el esfuerzo de sus amigos.

Setsuna: -Contenta- ¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo están?

Serena: Algo cansados, pero ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

Setsuna: Muchas gracias amigos, no tengo con que pagarles esto, gracias a ustedes estoy cumpliendo mi mayor sueño.

Mina: Ya sabes, que tú sueño es nuestro sueño.

Setsuna: Y sus sueños son los míos.

Serena: Así es siempre estaremos juntas hasta el final.

Darién: -En tono de broma- ¿Y yo no cuento?

Serena: Bueno juntos hasta el final.

Lorette: -Pensando- ¡Que bonita amistad!

Lorette les tomo una foto sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, ya que era un cuadro muy bonito, la amistad que reflejaban era sincera, ellos se querían demasiado, el apoyo que se daban era mutuo.

A la mañana siguiente todos se encontraban en el salón donde se llevaría a cabo el evento, toda la gente que fue invitada asistió, ya que no se esperaban que ella consiguiera gente que la apoyaría, estaban muy sorprendidos del entusiasmo que ponía la futura diseñadora.

El desfile dio comienzo, el maestro de ceremonias fue el profesor Tomoe, ya que con su carisma se le facilita esto, además quería impresionar a Setsuna, porque desde hace tiempo esta interesado en ella, aunque a ella no le es indiferente prefiere mantenerse al margen, por lo menos hasta que termine la presentación de su colección.

Profesor Tomoe: ¡Buenas noches a todos! Bienvenidos a la presentación de la diseñadora de modas Setsuna Meiou, es un orgullo presentarles en esta noche la colección de esta grandiosa mujer, que como muchos sabrán, le ha echado muchas ganas para realizar sus sueños, hoy en día quiero decirles que le deseo lo mejor del mundo y que su vida cambie a partir de ahora. A continuación les presento la colección para niñas.

La que modelo fue Chibi Chibi, ya que había regresado a la Tierra a visitar a sus amigas, ya que las extrañaba mucho. La gente quedó embelezada con la pequeña, ya que era tan tierna y su sonrisa cautivaba a todos.

Después de que la hermosa Chibi Chibi terminó de modelar la ropa el maestro de ceremonias siguió con el programa.

Profesor Tomoe: Continuando con el programa les presento la colección para señoritas entre 11 y 14 años a cargo de la modelo Hotaru Tomoe fuerte el aplauso.

Hotaru mostró desde vestidos casuales, kimonos muy modernos, vestidos formales de colores neutros, ropa casual, kimonos elegantes utilizados solo para ciertos eventos especiales, la colección les encanto a todos, ya que estaban muy contentos por la maravillosa ropa de la nueva diseñadora.

El profesor Tomoe estaba contento por el gran desempeño que tuvo su hija, aunque Hotaru estaba nerviosa, con el paso del tiempo se fue relajando y mostraba su bella sonrisa.

Mientras que Lorette Stevenson se encargó de la fotografía, además el papá de Serena decidió apoyarlos desde otro lugar.

Profesor Tomoe: Ahora pasaremos a la colección para señoritas entre 15 y 22 años, fuerte el aplauso a las modelos Serena Tsukino, Rei Hino, Lita Kino, Amy Mizuno, con la violinista Michiru Kaiou y la corredora de autos de carrera de la formula 1 Haruka Tenou, fuerte el aplauso.

Cada una de las chicas modelo de una manera increíble, toda la prensa estaba al pendiente, las chicas mostraron atuendos desde ropa clásica, ropa causal, ropa elegante como vestidos, ropa deportiva para mujeres, vestidos para coctel, ropa abrigadora, ropa para chicas intelectuales, minifaldas, ropa para las diferentes estaciones.

Como no se esperaban que la Top Model Internacional Mina Aino estuviera ahí se sorprendieron mucho al escuchar su nombre.

Profesor Tomoe: Para cerrar con broche de oro la maravillosa colección femenina y pasar a la siguiente colección tenemos el honor de presentar a la Top Model Internacional Mina Aino, fuerte el aplauso.

Toda la gente se puso contenta, ya que había muchos admiradores de la modelo, ella presento unas prendas muy bonitas, dando un gran espectáculo que emocionó a todos.

Profesor Tomoe: Por último tenemos la colección para varones entre 20 y 35 años, demos un fuerte aplauso al modelo el Dr. Darién Chiba.

Darién se sentía súper nervioso pero con tan solo ver una tierna sonrisa de su bella esposa se tranquilizo, además no quería defraudar a su amiga Setsuna.

Toda la pasarela salió de maravilla, fue todo un éxito, las personas reunidas no se esperaban que causara tanto furor.

Profesor Tomoe: Para finalizar este maravilloso evento demos un fuerte aplauso a la creadora de estas maravillosas prendas, recibamos con mucha alegría a la diseñadora Setsuna Meiou, fuerte el aplauso.

Setsuna salió muy contenta sin poder evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad, detrás de ella salieron sus amigos que fungieron como modelos.

Profesor Tomoe: Por favor unas palabras a su público.

Setsuna: -Emocionada- ¡Muchas gracias a todos ustedes por acompañarme en este día tan importante para mi, espero haya sido de su agrado, pero quiero agradecerles de manera especial a unos amigos que hicieron que este sueño se hiciera realidad, ellos son unas lindas personas que me brindaron su apoyo, no tengo palabras para agradecerles su amistad, muchas gracias amigos, por favor quiero que demos un fuerte aplauso a mis modelos Serena, Amy, Lita, Rei, Hotaru, Chibi Chibi, Haruka, Michiru, Mina y Darién!

Todos los presentes aplaudieron con mucha alegría por las palabras de la diseñadora.

Setsuna: También agradezco de manera especial a dos personas que me ayudaron mucho, Sr. Tsukino y Srita, Lorette Stevenson, ellos me ayudaron con la fotografía profesional del evento, muchas gracias a ustedes por su apoyo incondicional, por favor un aplauso.

Todos estallaron en aplausos.

Setsuna: Por último quiero agradecer a una persona muy especial que me ayudo con la conducción de este evento, el es un hombre muy inteligente y bueno, gracias por tu apoyo, un fuerte aplauso a el profesor Tomoe, ya que hizo un gran esfuerzo en ayudarme no siendo esta su profesión como la de la mayoría de los presentes.

Todos aplaudieron muy contentos, los chicos estaban felices por su desempeño que no pudieron impedir que unas cuantas lágrimas se derramaran.

Después del termino del evento todos se fueron a festejar el éxito de la pasarela, a partir de ahí Setsuna comenzaría una excelente carrera en el mundo de la moda.

Los días pasaron, Lorette y Mina tenían que regresar a sus destinos, así que se encontraban despidiéndolas en el aeropuerto.

Horas más tarde Mina ya se encontraba en su departamento desempacando, después tomó un baño y cuando ya se encontraba en su cama descansando decidió escribirles a sus amigos sobre sus aventuras.

Una vez lista la carta la mando al planeta de las flores doradas en espera de ser leída y de obtener respuesta, horas más tarde, la carta ya se encontraba en las manos de Seiya que se encontraba con los chicos y su bella esposa la princesa Kakyuu.

Seiya: Ya están listos porque voy a leer la carta de Mina.

Todos: Si.

¡QUERIDOS AMIGOS!

SE QUE TIENE TIEMPO QUE NO LES ESCRIBÍA PERO ES QUE PREFIERO JUNTARLES LAS BUENAS NOTICIAS, ACABO DE REGRESAR DE UNA VACACIONES QUE PASE EN TOKIO, PERO EL PRINCIPAL MOTIVO DE IR ALLÁ, FUE QUE TUVE UN CONCIERTO QUE ESTUVO A REVENTAR Y MIS AMIGAS ESTUVIERON AHÍ, FUE MÁGICO, ADEMÁS UNA DE MIS MEJORES AMIGAS DE LA INFANCIA QUERÍA CONOCER MI PAÍS, ASÍ QUE NO ME RESISTI Y ME QUEDE MÁS TIEMPO DE LO PLANEADO, CUANDO LLEGUE ME HICIERON UNA FIESTA SORPRESA, AHÍ ESTABAN LAS CHICAS, DARIÉN, ANDREW QUE ES EL NOVIO DE LITA, NICOLÁS QUE ES EL NOVIO DE REI Y UNAZUKI, ELLA ES LA CUÑADA DE LITA, MICHIRU ME HIZO UN CUADRO MUY BONITO QUE ME GUSTO MUCHO, ME LO ENTREGO EL DÍA DE MI BIENVENIDA...

Yaten: -Sorprendido- ¿Qué? Pero ahí estaban Nicolás, Andrew y Unazuki.

Taiki: Tienes razón, se supone que ellos no saben nada de su secreto.

Seiya: Es cierto, veamos que dice al respecto.

... ME IMAGINO QUE SE PREGUNTARÁN COMO FUE QUE MICHIRU ME ENTREGO EL CUADRO DELANTE DE ANDREW, UNAZUKI Y NICOLÁS, PUES LA RAZÓN ES SIMPLE, ELLOS SABEN NUESTRO SECRETO, SE ENTERARON POCO ANTES DE QUE YO ME FUERA A NUEVA YORK, ES QUE SOBREVIVIÓ UN DEMONIO DE SAILOR GALAXIA Y NOS ATACO, PUES NO NOS QUEDO OTRA MÁS QUE TRANSFORMARNOS DELANTE DE ELLOS, NI MODO ASÍ SE DIERON LAS COSAS, LO BUENO ES QUE NOS GUARDARON EL SECRETO, SINO IMAGINATE.

TODOS LES MANDAN SUS FELICITACIONES POR EL FUTURO HEREDERO O HEREDERA DEL PLANETA DE LAS FLORES DORADAS, ESTÁN MUY CONTENTOS POR USTEDES, DURANTE MIS VACACIONES ME LA PASE DIVIRTIENDOME CON LAS CHICAS Y LORETTE.

ADEMÁS SETSUNA ORGANIZÓ UNA PASARELA PARA DAR A CONOCER SU LINEA DE ROPA, PERO LAS MODELOS Y EL FOTOGRAFO SE ECHARON PARA ATRÁS Y DEJARON BOTADA A NUESTRA AMIGA, PERO MINA AINO ENTRO EN ACCIÓN, ASI QUE LES ENSEÑE A LAS CHICAS Y A DARIÉN A MODELAR Y NOSOTROS LE AYUDAMOS, ADEMÁS MI AMIGA LORETTE COMO ES FOTOGRAFA PROFESIONAL NOS AYUDO AL IGUAL QUE EL PAPÁ DE SERENA, TODO SALIÓ MAGNIFICO, QUE POR CIERTO NADIE SE ESPERABA QUE YO MODELARÍA AHÍ Y EL MAESTRO DE CEREMONIAS FUE EL PROFESOR TOMOE, PERO EL LO HIZO PARA IMPRESIONAR A SETSUNA, YA QUE DESDE HACE TIEMPO HA DEMOSTRADO TENER CIERTOS SENTIMIENTOS AMOROSOS HACIA ELLA, COSA QUE NO DISGUSTA PARA NADA A HOTARU, AL CONTRARIO ELLA ESTA ENCANTADA, SOLO FALTA QUE SETSUNA DE EL SI, PERO DE ESO NOS VAMOS A ENCARGAR NOSOTRAS, YO SERÉ LA QUE ELABORE EL PLAN MAESTRO PARA JUNTAR A ESOS 2, YA QUE A LA DIOSA DEL AMOR NO SE LE ESCAPA NINGUNA PAREJA...

Seiya: ¡Ay Mina, tú nunca vas a cambiar!

Taiki: Esa niña siempre será muy tierna.

Yaten: -Melancólicamente- Si, mi niña hermosa nunca cambiará.

Seiya: -Triste- Yaten.

Yaten: Sigue leyendo.

Seiya: Si.

... BUENO REGRESANDO AL DESFILE, HUBÍERAN VISTO LA PRENSA SE NOS FUE ENCIMA, Y COMO YO ESTABA CON SETSUNA PUES EMPEZARON LAS PREGUNTAS Y DIJIMOS QUE NOS CONOCIAMOS DE HACE MUCHOS AÑOS Y QUE ERAMOS AMIGAS Y QUE YO LE HABÍA PROMETIDO QUE MODELARÍA PARA SU PRIMERA PASARELA Y ELLA ME PROMETIÓ HACER MI VESTIDO DE NOVIA CUANDO ME CASARÁ, LUEGO CONTINUARON CON LAS PREGUNTAS INCOMODAS Y TUVE QUE ROMPER LA ENTREVISTA DICIENDO QUE NO ERA MI MOMENTO SINO EL DE MI AMIGA, LO BUENO FUE QUE ENTENDIERON Y DEJARON ESO POR LA PAZ, LUEGO DISFRUTAMOS DE UNA HERMOSA Y DIVERTIDA FIESTA DONDE CELEBRAMOS EL ESFUERZO DE CADA UNO, FUE PADRÍSIMO, AHÍ LES MANDÓ UNAS FOTOS DE MI ESTANCIA EN TOKIO Y OTRAS DEL DESFILE.

BUENO LOS DEJO CHICOS PORQUE MAÑANA TENGO QUE REGRESAR AL TRABAJO Y LA VERDAD ESTOY MUY CANSADA, EN LUGAR DE DESCANSAR TRABAJE MÁS, BUAAAA! PERO NI MODO, TODO POR AYUDAR A MIS AMIGAS, PORQUE NUESTRA FILOSOFÍA ES "MI SUEÑO ES DE ELLAS Y SU SUEÑO ES MÍO" Y NO PODÍA PERMITIR QUE EL SUEÑO DE SETSUNA FUERA PISOTEADO, BUENO LOS QUIERO, CUIDENSE MUCHO, ESPERO VERLOS PRONTO, SALUDOS; SERENA Y LAS CHICAS TAMBIÉN LOS EXTRAÑAN Y ESTÁN MUY CONTENTAS POR SU FUTURO BEBÉ, ADEMÁS ME GUSTARÍA TENER UN BEBÉ, YA ME ENTRÓ EL INSTINTO MATERNO.

P.D. AHÍ LES MANDÓ UNAS FOTOS DE AMY PARA TAIKI, ESPERO Y LAS GUARDES Y NO LES DIGAS A LAS CHICAS DE ALGUNAS FOTOS QUE ME COSTO MUCHO TRABAJO ROBARMELAS, YA QUE NO QUERÍAN QUE LAS VIERAN CUANDO ERAN PEQUES, Y COMO USTEDES YA ME VIERON PUES TAMBIÉN QUERÍA QUE LAS VIERAN A ELLAS, JEJEJJEEE...

CON CARIÑO MINA.

Seiya: -Pensando- ¡Gracias chicas!

Taiki: -Sorprendido- Órale ya le entró el instinto materno a Mina.

Yaten: -Pensando- Como me gustaría ser el padre de ese bebé.

Seiya: ¿En qué piensas?

Yaten: -Sonrojado- ¡En nada!

Taiki: Si como no, a mí se me hace que tú quieres ser el padre de ese bebé ¿O me equivoco?

Yaten: -Sonrojado- Tanto se me nota.

Seiya: Si te vieras la cara, verías lo obvio que eres.

Yaten: ¡Ay que voy a hacer! Tengo que sacarla de mi mente y de mi corazón.

Seiya: Veamos las fotos que nos mandó esta vez.

Princesa Kakyuu: Ahora son más que las de costumbre.

Taiki: Si.

AQUÍ ME TIENEN EN MI ANTIGUO DEPARTAMENTO EN TOKIO, PUES CEPILLANDOME MI LARGA CABELLERA, TENGO QUE CUIDARLA, YA QUE MI CARRERA DEPENDE DE ELLA.

ESTA FOTO ME LA TOMO UN VECINO QUE SE HABÍA ENTERADO QUE HABÍA REGRESADO A MI CASA, EL ME LA OBSEQUIO PORQUE SALI MUY BONITA, ADEMÁS CASI NUNCA ME DEJO VER SIN MI LISTON EN LA CABEZA.

CONCIERTO EN TOKIO, MIS AMIGAS ESTUVIERON ACOMPAÑANDOME, FUE UNA NOCHE ESPECIAL.

ESTE CUADRO LO HIZO MICHIRU, ELLA NOS HIZO UNO A CADA UNA DE NOSOTRAS, FUE UN REGALO MUY HERMOSO QUE ME HIZO EN MI CUMPLEAÑOS, POR SUPUESTO QUE LO TENGO OCULTO, YA QUE NADIE PUEDE SABER QUE SOY SAILOR VENUS.

ESTA FOTO ES DEL DESFILE DE SETSUNA, A AMY LE ENCANTÓ ESTA COLECCIÓN, AUNQUE AL PRINCIPIO LE DABA PENA LUCIR ESTA ROPA, PERO DESPUÉS PERDIÓ EL MIEDO A LO SEXY.

ESTA BLUSA ESTABA INCREÍBLE, PARECÍA QUE ESTABA HECHA A LA MEDIDA DE AMY, SE VEÍA SUPER GUAPA, BUENO AQUÍ LO PUEDEN NOTAR.

AMY REALMENTE LUCE MUY BONITA CON ESTE CONJUNTO, PERO SOBRE TODO POEMOS NOTAR QUE LO SUYO ES EL AZUL.

TAIKI NO TE NOS VAYAS A DESMAYAR CON ESTAS FOTOS EHH... AUNQUE CREO QUE ES IMPOSIBLE.

YA VIERON EL ESCOTE EN LA ESPALDA, ESTA GENIAL.

AQUÍ ESTA CON LA COLECCIÓN DE INVIERNO, LA VERDAD ME IMPRESIONA LA CREATIVIDAD DE NUESTRA AMIGA.

AQUÍ ESTA MODELANDO UN CONJUNTO PARA CHICAS MUY ESTUDIOSAS PERO A LA VEZ SEXIES, YO SIEMPRE HE PENSADO QUE LA BELLEZA NO ESTA PELEADA CON EL ESTUDIO.

AQUÍ ESTA LUCIENDO UN MARAVILLOSO VESTIDO DE NOCHE, LA VERDAD QUE SETSUNA SI SE LUCIO AL DISEÑAR ESTAS HERMOSURAS.

ESTE VESTIDO FUE UNA DE LAS SENSACIONES DE LA NOCHE, LAS ASISITENTES AL EVENTO YA QUERÍAN LLEVARSE ALGUNAS PRENDAS.

AMY LUCIÓ MUY TIERNA EN ESTA FOTO, SE TUVO QUE SENTAR EN LA PASARELA PARA DARLE MÁS REALISMO.

ESTA PRENDA LE DIO MUCHA PENA PRESENTARLA POR LO SEXY QUE ES, HUBÍERAN VISTO LA CARA DE NICOLÁS, YA LA QUERÍA BAJAR DE LA PASARELA, GRACIAS A ANDREW NO LO HIZO.

AQUÍ ENCONTRAMOS A REI CON UNA ROPSA CASUAL, ELLA ES MUY COQUETA, NO TUVE QUE ENSEÑARLES MUCHO, YA QUE ELLAS POSEEN UN ANGEL.

AQUÍ ESTA REI CON UNA BLUSA NEGRA Y UN SUETER MUY BONITO ACOMPAÑADO DE UN SOMBRERO QUE LA HACIA VER MÁS MADURA.

CON ESTA ROPA CASUAL, REI LEVANTO UNO QUE OTRO SUSPIRO, EN AQUELLOS JOVENES DE SU EDAD, CLARO CAUSANDO UNOS CELOS A NICOLÁS.

REI CON ESTA ROPA SE VEÍA MÁS GRANDE, PERO HACÍA RESALTAR SU BELLEZA, INCLUSO MUCHAS LA ENVIDIABAN.

AQUÍ REI LUCI UN VESTIDO MUY CORTO, EL COLOR ROJO LE SIENTA MUY BIEN.

LITA CON ESTA BLUSA DE CUELLO DE TORTUGA MANGA LARGA VERDE, EL VERDE LE SIENTA BIEN.

ESTE ATUENDO ES MUY HERMOSO, HACIA RESALTAR LA FEMINIDAD DE LITA, ANDREW BABEABA POR ELLA.

AQUÍ LUCIA UN VESTIDO DE NOCHE MUY ELEGANTE, HACIA RESALTAR SU SANGRE REAL.

AQUÍ MODELABA UNA ROPA CASUAL MUY BONITA, CON ESTA ROPA APARENTABA SER UNA MUJER DE MÁS EDAD.

ESTE VESTIDO PARECIA ESTAR HECHO A LA MEDIDA DE LITA, SE VEÍA MAJESTUOSA, REALMENTE HERMOSA.

AQUÍ LUCE LA COLECCIÓN JUVENIL PARA LAS CHICAS DE 18 A 26 AÑOS FUE UNA DE LAS PRENDAS QUE CAUSO MÁS FUROR.

ESTA SUDADERA FUE UNA SENSACIÓN ENTRE LAS CHICAS DEPORTISTAS QUE ASISTIERON AL EVENTO.

ESTA FOTO SE LA TOME A LITA, ENSEÑANDOLE COMO POSAR A LA CAMARA, ES QUE SE VEÍA MUY BONITA CON ESA ROPA Y NO PUDE RESISTIRME A TOMARLE LA FOTO.

ESTE VESTIDO FUE CREADO PARA LAS JOVENES QUE LES GUSTA LUCIR LA ELEGANCIA, FUE ESPECIALEMENTE ELABORADO PARA MICHIRU Y PROMETIO USARLO EN SU PROXIMO CONCIERTO.

MICHIRU LUCIÓ MUY BONITA ESTE TIPO DE ROPA, SU ELEGANCIA LE AYUDO MUCHO, ADEMÁS ESTE TIPO DE ROPA ESTA HECHO PARA ELLA.

HARUKA LUCIÓ UN CONJUNTO JUVENIL PARA SEÑORITAS DEPORTIVAS, SE VEIA MUY GUAPA.

HARUKA PRESENTO ESTE ATUENDO MUY BONITO, QUE IMPACTO A MUCHAS JOVENES QUE QUERÍAN LUCIR COMO SU ESTRELLA FAVORITA.

ESTE VESTIDO ESTABA LINDO, NOS COSTO MUCHO TRABAJO QUE HARUKA ACEPTARA USARLO, PERO YA SABEN LO QUE HACEN LAS INFLUENCIAS DE CONOCER A UNO DE SUS CORREDORES FAVORITOS, JEJEJJEE...

HOTARU LUCIO MUY TIERNA CON CADA ROPA QUE USO, UNO DE ELLOS FUE ESTE KIMONO, TAN BONITO.

AQUÍ LUCIO ESTA ROPA CASUAL MODERNA EN SU COLOR FAVORITO, ESTE FUE EL QUE MÁS LE GUSTO. ¿POR QUÉ SERÁ?

ESTE VESTIDO ES PARA LAS JOVENCITAS DE LA EDAD DE HOTARU, SE VE TAN TIERNA, CON TAN SOLO VERLA NADIE SE IMAGINA QUE ELLA ES LA SAILOR MÁS TEMIDA DEL UNIVERSO, LA GRAN SAILOR SATURN.

AQUÍ ESTA LA PRECIOSA CHIBI CHIBI, ELLA VINO A VISITARNOS Y LA UTILIZAMOS PARA EL DESFILE, FUE UNA NIÑA MUY OBEDIENTE.

SERENA EN UN VESTIDO DE NOCHE, AQUÍ MI AMIGA SE ENFOCO EN SUS OJOS, YA QUE SON MUY BONITOS.

AQUÍ TIENEN A SERENA CON ESTE ATUENDO CASUAL, LUCIA MUY BIEN EN ELLA, LA VERDAD QUEDAMOS MARAVILLADAS CON LOS DISEÑOS DE SETSUNA.

ESTE VESTIDO LA HACÍA LUCIR MUY TIERNA, DARIÉN SE QUEDÓ EMBOBADO AL VERLA. REALMENTE LO HICIERON MUY BIEN, CREO QUE SI SE DEDICARÁN AL MODELAJE ME TUMBAN MI TRABAJO.

SERE LUCE UN VESTIDO MUY BONITO, HACÍA QUE LE RESALTARA LA BELLEZA Y EL COLOR DE SUS OJOS.

ESTE VESTIDO ESTABA INCREÍBLE, NO SE DE DONDE SETSUNA SACA TANTA CREATIVIDAD PARA REALIZAR ESTOS MODELOS, SON FANTASTICOS.

AQUÍ ESTOY YO LUCIENDO UN ATUENDO MUY CASUAL, ME ENCANTO EL TONO, YA QUE ES MI FAVORITO.

AQUÍ ESTOY MODELANDO UN CONJUNTO MUY FRESCO Y JUVENIL, ES MARAVILLOSO.

ESTE VESTIDO FUE EL QUE MODELO SETSUNA EL DÍA DEL EVENTO, ERA MUY BONITO, ADEMÁS FUE DISEÑADO POR ELLA, ES INCREÍBLE LAS GANAS QUE TIENE DE SUPERARSE.

AQUÍ ESTA EL ESPOSO DE NUESTRA AMIGA, LUCIA MUY GUAPO CON TODA LA ROPA QUE MODELO.

AQUÍ ESTA LUCIENDO UN TRAJE BLANCO PARA LOS HOMBRES QUE ESTÁN A PUNTO DE CASARSE, ES MUY BONITO.

HARUKA PRESENTO ESTE CONJUNTO MASCULINO JUNTO CON DARIÉN PARA NO DEJARLO MORIR SOLO, YA QUE ERA EL ÚNICO HOMBRE QUE IBA A PASAR A MODELAR.

AQUÍ ESTOY POSANDO PARA LA CAMARA DE SERENA, DEJAME DECIRTE QUE ES MUY BUENA, ADEMÁS SU PADRE LE HA ESTADO ENSEÑANDO.

AQUÍ ESTA REI EN TRAJE DE BAÑO, NO SE DIO CUENTA DE QUE LE TOME LA FOTO, POR ESO SALIO MUY BONITA.

AMY EN TRAJE DE BAÑO Y COMO SIEMPRE LEYENDO, ESTA FOTO SE LA TOME A ELLA PORQUE SE VEIA MUY BONITA, SE QUE ESTA FOTO LE VA A GUSTAR A TAIKI, VA ESPECIAL PARA EL.

ESTA FOTO SE LA TOME YO, PARA QUE VIERAN A SERENA SIN SUS CLASICOS CHONGUITOS, EL CABELLO LO TIENE MUY LARGO.

SI DARIÉN VIERA ESTA FOTO ME MATA. ASÍ ES QUE NI SE LES OCURRA ENSEÑARSELA, OK.

ESTA FOTO ES DE LITA CUANDO IBAMOS EN LA SECUNDARIA, ELLA FUE TRASLADADA A LA ESCUELA DE LAS CHICAS.

AQUÍ LITA SE ENCUENTRA CON UNA DE SUS MEJORES AMIGAS DE SU ANTIGUA ESCUELA, ELLA ES UNA ESCRITORA MUY FAMOSA.

Seiya: Si que son muchas fotos, pero la ropa esta muy bonita.

Taiki: Además luce demasiado bien en ellas.

Yaten: ¿Por qué mejor no dices que Amy se ve hermosa?

Taiki: -Sonrojado- Eso si.

Princesa Kakyuu: La ropa es muy linda, Plut tiene buen gusto.

Seiya: Eso si no puedo negarlo.

Princesa Kakyuu: Ahora que lo recuerdo, en el pasado ella diseño los vestidos de las demás princesas, a excepción de Moon, incluso el mío ella me lo diseño en mí penúltima visita antes de que ocurriera la tragedia del milenio de plata.

Seiya: -Sorprendido- ¡Wow, de las cosas que uno se entera!

Taiki: -Sorprendido- Es verdad.

Yaten: Bueno sigamos viendo las fotos.

Todos: Si.

AQUÍ ESTA AMY DE NIÑA, ESTA FOTO ME LA ROBE DE SU CASA PARA TAIKI, PARA QUE LA VEA A LA EDAD DE 5 AÑOS.

Taiki: -Embelesado- ¡Que tierna se ve mi Amy!

ESTA FOTO ES DE REI A LA MISMA EDAD QUE AMY, REI ME CONTÓ QUE SU ABUELO SE LA TOMO CUANDO ELLA INTENTABA GOLPEAR A UNOS NIÑOS QUE LA MOLESTABAN. ERA MUY TRAVIESA.

Seiya: Jajajjaaa... Rei nunca va a cambiar su carácter, desde niña lo reflejó.

AQUÍ TENEMOS A NUESTRA QUERIDA LITA EN UN DÍA DE CAMPO, ESTA FOTO LE SAQUE UNA COPIA Y LA REGRESE, YA QUE SE LA TOMO SU PAPÁ QUE EN PAZ DESCANSE EN UN DÍA DE CAMPO FAMILIAR. ES UN TESORO PARA ELLA.

Yaten: ¡Que tierna se ve Lita, lastima que perdió a sus padres tan joven!

AQUÍ TENEMOS A LA PEQUEÑA HOTARU A LA EDAD DE 5 AÑOS, DESPUÉS DE UNA CAÍDA, ESTA FOTO LA TOMO EL SR. TOMOE, YA QUE CASI NUNCA SOLÍA HACER BERRINCHE, ERA MUY CALLADA, BUENO HASTA LA FECHA, PERO AHORA ES MÁS ALEGRE Y NOS DA GUSTO.

Seiya: ¡Que tierna se ve Hotaru, aún no puedo creer que ella sea la Sailor de la destrucción!

AQUÍ ESTA DARIÉN A LOS 7 AÑOS, FUE DESPUÉS DEL ACCIDENTE DONDE PERDIÓ A SUS PADRES, ESTÁ FOTO SE LA TOMO UNA ENFERMERA Y SE LA REGALO, CLARO QUE ESTA FOTO LA CONSEGUI CON AYUDA DE SERENA.

Taiki: Que dura ha sido su vida de Darién, por eso la vida lo recompenso con Serena.

ESTA FOTO ES DE SERENA A LOS 5 AÑOS, ESTA SE LA PEDI A MAMÁ IKUKO, PORQUE SERENA NO QUISO DARMELA, PORQUE TENÍA PENA, VERDAD QUE ES TIERNA, BUENO TODOS MIS AMIGOS LO SON.

Yaten: ¡Que tierna es Serena!

Taiki: Es cierto, además su futura hija es idéntica a Serena, lo único que varia son los ojos y el cabello, pero en lo demás son igualitas.

Seiya: Yo te apoyo.

AQUÍ ESTA UNA FOTO DE HOTARU ANTES DE CONOCERLA, ERA UNA NIÑA MUY LINDA A PESAR DE QUE LLEVABA DENTRO DE SU CUERPO AL ENVIADO DEL MAL.

ESTA FOTO SE LA TOMO HARUKA, FUE UN ARRANQUE DE IRA QUE TUVO Y SALIÓ SU PARTE OSCURA, ESTA ES LA MIRADA DE LA SAILOR DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN, LO ÚNICO QUE PUEDE CALMARLA ES LA DULCE VOZ DE LA PRINCESA DE LA LUNA, SOLO QUE SERENA TIENE QUE USAR MUCHA ENERGÍA PARA CONSEGUIRLO, TERMINA RENDIDA. ME DA MIEDO SU MIRADA.

Yaten: -Asustado y asombrado- Mina tiene razón, esa mirada tan fría que tiene.

Taiki: -Asustado y asombrado- Es cierto, es una persona muy reservada, incluso casi no tratamos con ella.

Seiya: -Asustado y asombrado- No puedo creer que en el cuerpo de esta niña se encontraba el enviado del mal.

Princesa Kakyuu: Así es, su padre fue engañado por el faraón 90, le prometió salvarla dejando que la dama 9 habitara en su cuerpo, por eso fue una niña muy enfermiza, pero Saturn es muy dulce, eso si no la hagas enojar porque las consecuencias son muy fuertes.

Seiya: Gracias por la advertencia.

Princesa Kakyuu: Jajajjaaa...

Seiya: ¿Por qué te ríes de nosotros?

Princesa Kakyuu: Si vieran sus caras de pánico que tienen me entenderían.

Taiki: Me imagino que debió ser duro para ellas esa batalla.

Princesa Kakyuu: Si lo fue ¿Quieren ver que ocurrió?

Yaten: Si.

Princesa Kakyuu: Déjenme decirles que es muy doloroso.

Seiya: No importa queremos ver que paso.

Princesa Kakyuu: Bueno yo les narraré lo sucedido y verán las imágenes ¿Están listos?

Todos: Si.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	14. Chapter 14

**SAILOR MOON**

**EL AMOR NO ES ETERNO**

**Mina Aino y Yaten Kou**

**Capitulo.- Recuerdos de una cruel batalla.**

Princesa Kakyuu: Antes de empezar con todo esto, el origen de esta batalla fue obtener la copa lunar, esta copa tenía un poder sin límites y tenía que ser entregado al enviado del bien para que salvara al mundo de la destrucción, pero si era entregado al enviado del mal que en este caso se encontraba encerrado en el cuerpo de Hotaru, la destrucción iba a ser inevitable.

Para poder encontrar la copa lunar se tenían que encontrar primero los tres talismanes, para ello tenían que buscar en los corazones puros de las personas, el enemigo fue buscándolos hasta que ataco a las chicas. La pureza de los corazones se media mediante el amor que daban estás personas, más bien mediante la pureza de sus sueños.

La primera en ser atacada fue Rei.

La segunda en ser atacada fue Lita.

La tercera en ser atacada fue Amy.

Afortunadamente ninguna de ellas fue la dueña de ninguno de los talismanes.

Seiya: ¿Qué pasaba si alguna de ellas era la dueña?

Princesa Kakyuu: Tenía que sacrificar su vida, porque el corazón puro es algo vital para los humanos, este se convertía automáticamente en el talismán y nunca regresaría a su dueño.

Taiki: -Preocupado- ¡Dios mío!

Princesa Kakyuu: La cuarta en ser atacada fue Serena.

Cuando su corazón puro fue sacado, la impresión de los involucrados fue mayor, ya que brilló con tanta fuerza que se pensó que ese era uno de los talismanes, afortunadamente no fue así, el brillo se debía a que ella era el ser más puro sobre la tierra.

La última en ser atacada fue Mina.

En este ataque se descubrieron las identidades de las chicas, fue un shock enorme para todas y una rivalidad entre ellas surgió.

Con el paso del tiempo, la princesa Rini regresó al pasado para ser entrenada como Sailor Scout, esta orden la dio la misma Serena pero del futuro, ya que la pequeña dama debería aprender a hacer amigos.

Después se descubrió quienes eran las dueñas de los talismanes y fue otra sorpresa.

Yaten: ¿Quiénes eran los dueños de esos talismanes?

Princesa Kakyuu: La primera dueña era Uranus que poseía la espada de Urano dentro de su corazón puro, la segunda dueña fue Neptune que poseía el espejo de Neptuno y la tercera dueña era Plut que poseía la esfera de granate de Plutón.

A Neptune le fue arrebatado su corazón puro, Uranus decidió sacrificarse por el bien de la humanidad y Plut no tuvo necesidad de sacrificarse porque su talismán se encontraba en su báculo.

Después apareció Sailor Plut y dijo que ella tenía el tercer talismán y los juntó; los cristales de corazón puro de Uranus y Neptune se separaron de sus talismanes y regresaron a sus cuerpos salvándoles la vida, luego apareció la copa lunar.

Taiki: -Sorprendido- ¿Esa es la famosa copa lunar?

Princesa Kakyuu: Así es Taiki, el que sea poseedor de esta copa llevará al mundo a la paz o a la destrucción. Sailor Moon luchó por evitar que la copa cayera en manos enemigas.

Lo importante fue que lo consiguió, pero al tocar la copa hizo que obtuviera un gran poder haciendo que su corazón puro lo fuera aún más, dando a conocer que ella era el enviado del bien que iba a salvar al mundo de la destrucción, sorprendiendo a todos.

Seiya: ¿Cómo es que con la copa lunar su corazón se hizo más puro?

Princesa Kakyuu: La copa lunar tiene la cantidad exacta de cada una de las emociones, como lo son la felicidad, la tristeza, la furia y el odio, las cuales están medidas a la perfección para formar el cristal del corazón más puro que existe.

Yaten: -Sorprendido- ¡Wow, esa niña tiene un poder sorprendente!

Princesa Kakyuu: Así es y te puedo asegurar que ella es la más poderosa del universo.

Pero como su cuerpo no soporto tanto poder se debilito, Uranus dijo que ella no era el enviado del bien porque el tenía un poder sin límite y Sailor Moon no era lo suficientemente capaz de soportar todo ese poder así que las outers se pusieron a buscar a esa persona y Moon se quedo con la copa lunar para su protección.

Después apareció Hotaru y se hizo amiga de Rini sin saber que ambas ocultaban un secreto muy importante.

Luego de tantas luchas se descubrió la verdad, las outers querían acabar con la vida de Hotaru para evitar que el enviado del mal despertara, ahí fue donde despertó la Sailor de la destrucción, pero la bondad de Moon y de Rini fue tan grande que evitaron que las outers la mataran.

Después secuestraron a Rini y Hotaru que ya no era otra más que el enviado del mal, mejor conocida como la dama 9 saco el cristal de su corazón puro y automáticamente despertó.

Todos estaban muy asustados, ya que el silencio se estaba acercando cada vez más a la Tierra, las chicas huyeron con el cuerpo de Rini y la conectaron junto con Darién, porque el le iba a proporcionar la energía necesaria para poder sobrevivir.

Las chicas fueron al colegio Mugen donde estaba la base enemiga, ahí Sailor Moon fue secuestrada.

Mientras tanto las Sailor Outers se encontraban tratando de entrar al edificio, pero la fortaleza que habían armado los enemigos se dieron cuenta de su presencia que se fue encima del helicóptero en donde viajaban.

Taiki: -Sorprendido- ¡Por dios, explotaron!

Princesa Kakyuu: Tranquilos, ellas no murieron, bueno la única que murió fue Plut.

Seiya: -Sorprendido- ¿Por qué?

Princesa Kakyuu: Porque Plut uso su ataque prohibido.

Taiki: ¿Ataque prohibido?

Princesa Kakyuu: Si, tanto las chicas como ella poseen un ataque prohibido que al usarlo les provoca la muerte como castigo.

Seiya: ¿Cuál es el ataque prohibido de las chicas?

Princesa Kakyuu: No lo se, durante el milenio de plata nunca me dijeron nada, solo se el de Plut y es detener el tiempo.

Yaten: ¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que ella tiene la habilidad de detener el tiempo?

Princesa Kakyuu: Si, por algo es la Sailor del tiempo y esto fue lo que realmente pasó antes de la explosión.

Las chicas se quedaron luchando con los monstruos, ellas decidieron poner una barrera con sus poderes para evitar que estos individuos pasen a la ciudad.

Uranus y Neptune por su parte se dedicaron a luchar con germatroid, que era el maligno que poseía el cuerpo del profesor Tomoe, esta lucha les fue muy difícil, pero el espíritu de Plut nunca las dejo, así que les devolvió sus talismanes para poder luchar.

Serena siempre protegió el cuerpo de Hotaru y como alma caritativa le entrego la copa lunar al profesor Tomoe, pensando que esto le haría bien a la niña, este se la entregó al enviado del mal y esta la metió en un aparato que servía para guiar al faraón 90 a la Tierra. La dama 9 los había engañado.

Las chicas seguían intentado que los monstruos no pasarán a la ciudad, ellas resistieron mucho, eran realmente fuertes.

La copa lunar quedó destruida, así indicándole el camino al faraón 90, Sailor Moon quiso derrotarlo pero le fue imposible, ya que el es demasiado fuerte y ella sin la copa lunar era algo insignificante para el, ella tenía que crear un corazón más puro que el de la copa lunar para poder acabar con él.

Pero el poder del faraón 90 atacó a su ayudante desmayándola, así que Sailor Moon la protegió con su cuerpo, porque no quería que la lastimen, ella todavía creía en ella.

Pero por más que lo intentaron, les fue imposible detenerlos, ya que eran muy fuertes.

Luego de un tiempo Hotaru logró despertar a la Sailor de la destrucción y eliminó a la dama 9, después de regresarle su corazón puro a Rini regreso al lugar de batalla, donde destruiría al faraón 90.

En la Tierra, ya había una gran devastación, Uranus y Neptune estaban molestas con Sailor Moon, porque creían que ya no se podía hacer nada, Sailor Saturn le agradeció a Moon el haberla protegido y ahora ella iba a entrar al centro del faraón 90 y lo destruiría pero moriría al hacerlo, Sailor Moon quería ayudarla pero Saturn no se lo permitió, ya que sin la copa lunar ella no podría transformarse en Súper Sailor Moon y al entrar al centro moriría automáticamente, después se introdujo en el centro del faraón 90 e hizo su ataque prohibido, el cual le sirve para destruir un planeta completo si se lo propone. Serena estaba muy triste por el sacrificio de Saturn.

Serena se desesperó y las chicas le brindaron un poco de su poder sin darse cuenta, Serena logro despertar al enviado del bien que llevaba en su interior y se introdujo en el centro y ayudo a Saturn a destruir al faraón 90, Hotaru por ser la Sailor del renacimiento, ella revivió y se convirtió en un bebé, y así fue que ganaron esta batalla, Serena nunca se enteró que ella era el verdadero enviado del bien, porque cuando el toma posesión de su cuerpo ella pierde la noción de las cosas.

Taiki: ¡Dios mío, terminaron muy lastimadas!

Princesa Kakyuu: Si, fue una pelea muy dura.

Seiya: Me imagino, tan solo con ver a las chicas sufrir sentía que todo mi mundo se venía abajo.

Yaten: Es cierto cuando vi a Mina sufrir se me desgarro el alma.

Taiki: A mí me pasó lo mismo con Amy.

Princesa Kakyuu: Pero lograron vencer.

Seiya: Es cierto, eso me da mucho gusto.

Princesa Kakyuu: Esta ha sido tan solo una de las tantas batallas que han tenido, pero será mejor que nos vayamos a descansar ha sido un día muy largo.

Todos: Si.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	15. Chapter 15

**SAILOR MOON**

**EL AMOR NO ES ETERNO**

**Mina Aino y Yaten Kou**

**Capitulo.- La tristeza de un recuerdo y la felicidad de un sueño.**

Mientras tanto en la tierra se encontraba Mina alistándose para ir a la grabación de su nueva película que se llamará "El brillo del amor", como toda profesional tenía que llegar temprano, las grabaciones fueron muy extenuantes pero la satisfacción de estar logrando sus sueños pudo más que el cansancio.

Las grabaciones tuvieron una duración de 5 meses, durante este tiempo no se comunicó con las chicas, pero ellas no se preocuparon, porque sabían que se encontraba en grabaciones, además estaban deseosas de ver su siguiente filmación.

Para el estrenó de la película se preparó una alfombra roja donde muchas luminarias se dieron cita, Mina era toda una revelación, ya que a pesar de no tener tanto tiempo en el medio ha hecho varias películas, se ha desarrollado increíblemente en el modelaje y ha actuado en una obra de teatro.

A esta alfombra la acompañó su prometido, hace dos meses anunciaron su compromiso a los medios, ella estaba más que feliz con la vida que llevaba.

Mina: -Pensando- ¡Que feliz soy! Tengo mi sueño hecho realidad, el amor de Asai, estoy a punto de casarme.

Reportero: Srita. Mina una entrevista para Tokio Broadcasting System por favor.

Mina: Claro.

Reportero: ¿Cómo se siente en este momento?

Mina: ¡Muy feliz, tengo todo lo que siempre soñé!

Reportero: Que bueno ¿Qué otros planes tiene después de esto?

Mina: Tengo la filmación de la segunda parte de Sailor V, además tengo otros proyectos que no están concretados, pero hablaré cuando llegué el momento.

Reportero: OK ¿Ya tienen una fecha para la boda?

Asai: No aún no, lo que si es, que será dentro de un año, una vez que hayamos terminado nuestros compromisos.

Reportero: Pues muchas felicidades, la dejamos continuar para que disfrute de este estreno.

Mina: -Contenta- Gracias, hasta luego y saludos a Tokio, pero en especial a mis mejores amigos, Amy, Rei, Lita, Serena, Michiru, Haruka, Hotaru, Setsuna, Darién, Andrew, Nicolás, Unazuki.

Mientras tanto en Tokio se habían reunido en el templo para ver la alfombra roja del estreno de la película, estaban contentas por los saludos.

Amy: -Sonriendo- Nos mandó saludos.

Serena: -Contenta- ¡Si, nuestra amiga nunca nos olvida!

Darién: -Feliz- Y nunca lo hará hermosa.

Rei: Y más le vale, porque si no, yo misma voy a Nueva York y me la traigo de las orejas.

Nicolás: Ay amor no exageres.

Rei: No exagero.

Lita: Tiene razón, es mejor que siga siendo una persona sencilla, humilde y no una engreída.

Michiru: Chicos el medio del espectáculo es muy difícil.

Haruka: Así es, pero ella no debe cambiar.

Hotaru: Y no lo hará.

Setsuna: Así es, ella es una niña muy tierna que se merece lo mejor.

Andrew: Así es ¡Que suerte tuvo ese tal Asai!

Lita: -Celosa- ¡Oye!

Andrew: No es cierto mi amor.

Todos: Jajajjaa...

Unazuki: -Burlándose de su hermano- Ay hermanito, como te trae mi cuñadita.

Lita: Sabe que si no se porta bien, Sailor Júpiter no lo recompensará y si la hace enojar uno que otro rayito saldrá presente.

Andrew: -Nervioso- No déjalo así, no quiero ver la furia de Sailor Júpiter.

Todos: Jajajjaaa...

Mientras tanto en el planeta de las flores se encontraba un chico de cabello plateado pensando en el amor de su vida, se encontraba solo, como cada tarde, viendo el atardecer.

Yaten: -Triste- Mina como te extraño, se que soy un tonto pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, recuerdo el día que te pusiste celosa. Nos encontrábamos en un campamento que organizamos entre nosotros, ahí nos encontramos a unas fans y me gustaba hacerte enojar, claro sin pensar que yo te gustaba...

Inicio del recuerdo

Fan 1: ¡Chicas! ¿Acaso ellos no son three lights?

Todas: ¡Si vamos!

Yaten: ¡OH no huyamos!

Todos salieron corriendo, Taiki tomó de la mano a Amy, Seiya tomo de la mano a Serena, Nicolás huyo con Rei al mismo tiempo que Andrew lo hacía con Lita, por último huyo Yaten con Mina, se escondieron en un arbusto abundante, como quedaron muy pegados podían sentir el calor de sus cuerpos, cosa que puso muy nerviosa a Mina.

Yaten: ¿Tienes frío?

Mina: -Nerviosa- No ¿Por qué?

Yaten: Porque estas temblando.

Mina: -Nerviosa- ¿Temblando yo? ¡Estas desvariando!

Yaten: Si no tienes frío, entonces estás nerviosa.

Mina: -Nerviosa- ¡Nooo...!

Yaten: -Tapándole la boca- ¡Cállate nos pueden oír!

Fan 2: ¿Dónde se habrán metido?

Fan 3: ¡No lo se!

Fan 4: Corren muy rápido.

Fan 5: Ni modo, se nos escaparon.

Fan 6: Será para la próxima.

Todas: Si.

Mientras tanto Mina se encontraba sintiendo el aroma de Yaten.

Mina: -Pensando- ¡Que rico huele! ¡Como me encanta Yaten! Tan solo sentir su piel hace que se ponga la piel chinita.

Yaten: ¡Ya se fueron! Vámonos a las cabañas.

Mina aún se encontraba distraída que no escuchó a Yaten.

Yaten: ¡Mina!

Mina: -Asustada- ¿Qué paso?

Yaten: Te quedaste pasmada.

Mina: -Sonrojada- ¡Lo siento!

Yaten le agarra la mano a Mina y comienzan a caminar, el sonrojo de ella se hace notar demasiado, que no pasa desapercibido para Yaten.

Yaten: ¿Qué tienes Mina?

Mina: -Nerviosa- ¡Nada!

Yaten: ¿Segura?

Mina: Si ¿Por qué?

Yaten: Es que estás sonrojada.

Mina: -Aún más sonrojada- ¡Yo!

Yaten: Si

Mina: -Nerviosa- Es que me sonrojo al correr.

Yaten: -No creyendole mucho- OK, si tu lo dices.

Mina tratando de romper la forma en que el la veía, porque esa mirada que le dedicaba era tan hermosa que hacía sonrojarla aún más, pero sobre todo la hacía sentir mariposas en la panza.

Mina: ¡Ya llegamos!

Yaten: ¡Es cierto!

Mina suspiró de alivio.

Todos se encontraban platicando de sus aventuras cuando salió la conversación de la persecución de las fans de hace un rato.

Seiya: -Aliviado- ¡Que bueno que nos libramos de ellas!

Taiki: -Aún más aliviado- Es cierto, sino imagínate que sería de nosotros en este momento.

Yaten: Si chicos, pero eran muy bonitas.

Mina al escuchar esto se incomodo, tratando de ocultar sus celos.

Mina: -Pensando- Mina contrólate, él no debe enterarse que tú estás interesada en él.

Yaten: Si es una lastima que no pudiéramos hablar con ellas, la chica de cabello castaño tenía los ojos azules más bellos que he visto.

Mina: -Pensando- Controla... tus... celos.

Yaten: Tenía una voz dulce, se veía tan madura, tan...

Serena: -Le dice en secreto a Seiya- Oye Seiya si sigue así Mina va a explotar y no te la recomiendo enojada.

Seiya: Si ya lo note, pero si Mina lo golpea será porque el se lo busco.

Serena: Tienes razón, haya él.

Mina: -Pensando- ¡Ay, ya no soporto!

Mina: -Gritando muy celosa- ¡Sabes que Yaten, si te parecen tan lindas! ¿Por qué no te largas con ellas? Porque creo que prefieres la compañía de ellas que la mía o... ¿Si quieres yo voy por ellas? ¿O quieres a alguien en especial? ¡Ehhh...! ¡Dime que esperas! ¡Sabes que...! ¡Mejor ya me voy!

Todos: -Sorprendidos- ¿Qué?

Taiki: ¿Qué le paso a Mina?

Yaten: -Riéndose- Es obvio que esta celosa.

Mina alcanzó a oír lo que dijo Yaten.

Mina: -Gritando- ¡No estoy celosa!

Yaten: -Gritando- ¿Entonces por qué te pones así?

Mina: -Gritando- ¿Así como?

Yaten: -Gritando- ¡Toda histérica!

Mina: -Reaccionando- ¡Yo...! ¡Olvídalo, déjame en paz!

Fin del Recuerdo.

Yaten: -Suspirando- ¡Que recuerdos aquellos!

Yaten: Será mejor que me vaya a descansar, mañana será un día muy largo.

Así Yaten se retiro de ese magnifico lugar que se había convertido en su confidente.

Al llegar al castillo se llevo la magnifica sorpresa que su amor había escrito otra carta.

Seiya comenzó a leer la carta.

QUERIDOS AMIGOS:

EL MOTIVO DE MI CARTA ES PARA DARLES UNA SUPER NOTICIA QUE NOS ALEGRÓ MUCHO, SERENA ESTA EMBARAZADA, TIENE 4 MESES, ME ACABO DE ENTERAR PORQUE LES LLAME A MIS AMIGAS PARA CONTARLES QUE GRABARÍA OTRA PELÍCULA ANTES DE SAILOR V, SE PUSIERON MUY ALEGRES PORQUE GRACIAS A DIOS TRABAJO NO ME FALTABA, YA ESTOY JUNTANDO ALGO DE DINERO PARA ABRIR UNA ESCUELA DE MODELAJE EN TOKIO EN CONSESIÓN CON EL SR. ANDERSON, ESTOY MUY CONTENTA PORQUE TODOS MIS SUEÑOS SE HARÁN REALIDAD, ADEMÁS PEDIRÉ UNAS VACACIONES PARA IR A TOKIO ANTES DE QUE NAZCA LA PEQUEÑA DAMA, ES NUESTRA MAYOR ILUSIÓN, YA QUE POR ESTO HEMOS LUCHADO, DEFENDIENDO NUESTRO FUTURO, POR OTRO LADO SERENA Y DARIÉN ESTÁN MUY CONTENTOS, AUNQUE NO SE ESPERABAN EL EMBARAZO TAN PRONTO LA RECIBIRAN CON LOS BRAZOS ABIERTOS, QUIEN LO IBA A DECIR QUE FIRE Y MOON SE EMBARAZARÍAN PRACTICAMENTE AL MISMO TIEMPO, COMO SON LAS COSAS VERDAD, BUENO YO ME DESPIDO, ESTA VEZ NO LES MANDO FOTOS PERO EN LA PROXIMA CARTA SI, LO PROMETO, SALUDOS A TODOS Y ESPERO TENER NOTICIAS DEL NACIMIENTO DE TU HIJO O HIJA, OKAS.

CON CARIÑO MINA AINO.

Los chicos se pusieron contentos por la buena noticia.

Seiya: -Contento- ¡Wow, bombón esta embarazada!

Fire: -Contenta- ¡Que felicidad! Es muy bello que compartamos la misma dicha.

Taiki: -Contento- Es cierto.

Yaten: -Contento- La vida esta recompensando todo lo que han luchado por defender la Tierra.

Seiya: Es cierto, bueno chicos yo me retiro con mi dulce esposa a descansar y a contestarle la carta a Mina.

Una vez en su habitación, Seiya agarro papel y pluma y se puso a escribir.

Después de un tiempo esa carta llegó a las manos de Mina, pero sin querer llegó en el momento menos preciso, llegó cuando estaba platicando con Asai y este se asusto al ver aquella luz y la carta caer en las manos de su bella prometida.

Asai: -Asustado- ¿Qué es esto?

Mina: -Sorprendida- Tranquilo, es solo una carta que me mandaron unos amigos de otro planeta.

Asai: -Sorprendido- ¿Qué?

Mina: ¿Te acuerdas de los integrantes de Three Lights?

Asai: Si, de los famosos cantantes Seiya, Yaten, y Taiki Kou.

Mina: Pues ellos me enviaron esta carta, ellos no son de este planeta, sino de un planeta que pertenece a otra galaxia llamado Kinmoku "el planeta de las flores doradas".

Asai: -Sorprendido- ¿Qué? Bueno que me sorprende si tú eres de Venus.

Mina: -Irónicamente- Si búrlate.

Asai: No me burlo preciosa, me perdonas.

Mina: Pues... si me das un beso tal vez.

Asai: ¿Tal vez? Y si son 2.

Mina: Esta bien acepto tus disculpas.

Asai la beso tiernamente y ella no se resistió al maravilloso contacto de los labios de su prometido.

Mina: Bueno entonces leamos la carta, OK.

Asai: Esta bien.

Mina comenzó a leer la carta muy emocionada, ya que extrañaba mucho a sus amigos.

QUERIDA MINA:

QUE NOTICIA TAN PADRE NOS HAS DADO, ESTAMOS MUY CONTENTOS POR EL EMBARAZO DE SERENA, FUE UNA SORPRESA QUE TENGAN EL MISMO TIEMPO DE GESTACIÓN, YO CUENTO LOS DÍAS PARA TENER EN MIS BRAZOS A MI DULCE ANGELITO, PERO TENGO QUE ESPERAR 5 MESES MÁS, CADA VEZ QUE VEO A FIRE SE ME CONGELA EL CORAZÓN, TIENE ESE BRILLO QUE SOLO LAS MAMÁS POSEEN, ME DAN GANAS DE LLORAR CUANDO VEO SU ABULTADO VIENTRE, TODO EL PLANETA ESTA FELIZ POR LA LLEGADA DEL HEREDERO DE KINMOKU.

SALUDAME A LAS CHICAS Y A TU NOVIO, ESPERO QUE SIGAS COSECHANDO LOS FRUTOS DE TU ESFUERZO, ESPERO QUE SE HAGA REALIDAD TÚ SUEÑO DE PONER UNA ESCUELA DE MODELAJE EN TOKIO, ESPERAMOS IR MUY PRONTO PARA QUE CONOZCAS A NUESTRO BEBÉ, SALUDOS Y CUIDATE MUCHO.

SINCERAMENTE SEIYA Y FIRE.

Mina: -Muy contenta- ¡Que bueno que estén muy bien!

Asai: Es extraño pero me da gusto por tus amigos.

Mina: Así es.

Asai: Bueno Mina te dejo para que descanses, ya que mañana te vas a Tokio para filmar tú próxima película.

Mina: OK amor, te extrañaré mucho.

Asai: Yo igual, pero no olvides que iré a visitarte OK.

Mina: OK.

Ambos se dan un tierno y largo beso, después de separarse debido a la perdida del aire, él se retira dejando a una Mina muy contenta.

**CONTINUARÁ... **


	16. Chapter 16

**SAILOR MOON**

**EL AMOR NO ES ETERNO**

**Mina Aino y Yaten Kou**

**Capitulo.- El nacimiento de los herederos.**

El estreno fue todo un éxito, de ahí todos los invitados se fueron a una fiesta que se realizaría después de la película, todos se la pasaron de maravilla.

En esa fiesta fueron los productores más importantes de todo el mundo, pero había uno que estaba interesado en el trabajo de la Srita. Aino.

Mina se encontraba de lo más feliz en compañía de su prometido, se la pasaban platicando y sonriendo, en eso el productor se acerco con ellos e interrumpió el mágico momento.

Productor: Buenas noches, perdón la interrupción soy el productor Joe Robinson y he estado viendo tú trabajo y me parece sensacional.

Mina: -Contenta- Muchas gracias.

Productor: Estoy a punto de filmar una película y estoy buscando los protagonistas, y me gustaría que tú fueras una de ellas.

Mina: Me gustaría pero primero tengo que consultarlo con mi manager, ya que próximamente voy a filmar una película y no me gustaría descuidar ninguno de los dos proyectos.

Productor: Me parece perfecto.

Mina: Esta es la tarjeta de mi manager, su nombre es Rachel Anderson y con gusto le atenderá.

Productor: Me parece bien, yo me comunicó con ella.

Mina: Muy bien.

Productor: Con permiso.

Asai: Propio.

Mina: Hasta luego.

Una vez solos, Asai esta muy contento por el éxito de su bella prometida.

A la mañana siguiente por la tarde recibió una llamada de Rachel.

Rachel: ¡Hola Mina! ¿Cómo estas?

Mina: Bien ¿Y tu?

Rachel: Igual.

Mina: Que bueno.

Rachel: Yo te llamaba porque el productor Robinson me ha llamado para decirme que esta interesado en ti para su siguiente film.

Mina: ¿De qué se trata?

Rachel: Pues la película se llama la desilusión.

Mina: OK, me parece interesante.

Rachel: La verdad el libreto esta muy bueno.

Mina: ¿Pero no perjudica las fechas de ninguno de mis compromisos.

Rachel: No porque si decides filmar será en 1 mes cuando se inicie el rodaje y en 3 meses más estarás libre y te faltarán 3 meses para que descanses para rodar la película de Sailor V.

Mina: OK, entonces déjame leer el libreto y yo te digo.

Rachel: Perfecto estamos en contacto.

Mina: Muy bien.

Mina se llevo a su casa el libreto de la película que dirigirá el Sr. Robinson, la verdad el tema le pareció muy interesante, pero aún estaba indecisa, así que llamó a su prometido para consultarlo.

Mina: ¡Hola amor! ¿Cómo estas?

Asai: ¡Bien! ¿Y tú?

Mina: Pues igual, aunque un poco indecisa.

Asai: ¿Por qué?

Mina: Es que no se si tomar este proyecto.

Asai: ¿Te interesa el papel?

Mina: Pues si.

Asai: ¿Entonces?

Mina: Es que no quiero descuidar nuestra relación.

Asai: Jamás permitiría eso, recuerda que te amo y que tus sueños son muy importantes, que yo te apoyo en lo que decidas.

Mina: Gracias, no se que haría sin ti.

Asai: Por cierto ¿No interfiere con Sailor V?

Mina: No la filmación es mucho antes.

Asai: Ahí esta.

Mina: Esta bien aceptare este proyecto.

Asai: Esa es la Mina que yo conozco, la luchona.

Mina: Gracias, entonces te dejo para avisarle a Rachel.

Asai: OK, cuídate mucho y recuerda que te amo.

Mina: OK, yo igual te amo.

Asai: Bye, besos.

Mina: Bye.

Una vez terminado de hablar con Asai decidió aceptar la propuesta, además debería aprovechar todo lo que pudiera, ya que una vez que se case, va a tener que elegir entre su carrera y su familia.

A la mañana siguiente llamo a Rachel para informarle sobre su decisión.

Mina: ¡Hola Rachel!

Rachel: ¡Hola Mina! ¿Qué paso?

Mina: Nada malo, solo quería darte mi respuesta sobre la película del Sr. Robinson.

Rachel: ¿Cuál es?

Mina: Pues que si acepto, la verdad me ha interesado el papel.

Rachel: Muy bien, entonces yo le aviso y mañana nos reunimos a las 11 AM para ver los detalles, OK.

Mina: Perfecto, entonces... hasta mañana.

Rachel: Hasta mañana.

Mina cuelga y le habla otra vez a Asai.

Mina: ¡Hola amor!

Asai: ¡Hola mi niña!

Mina: Ya esta, ahora mañana me voy a reunir con el productor para aclarar los detalles de la película.

Asai: Me parece bien.

Mina: ¿Estas muy ocupado ahora?

Asai: Estoy entrenando ¿Quieres venir?

Mina: Claro, entonces voy para allá, además un poco de ejercicio no esta por demás.

Asai: OK, aquí te espero.

Mina: Te mando muchos besitos.

Asai: Yo también, te amo.

Mina: Igual yo, cuídate.

Asai: Bye.

Mina se metió a bañar para ir al entrenamiento de su novio, una vez lista agarro su ropa deportiva, sus tenis, se amarro el cabello en una cola para evitar que le molestara los ojos y se dirigió al deportivo.

Una vez ahí su novio la recibió con un cálido y tierno beso, las burlas comenzaron a escucharse, ambos chicos se avergonzaron.

Luego del entrenamiento de ellos, los demás chicos se fueron a los baños para darse una ducha, la feliz pareja se quedó sola en el lugar, aprovecharon para que ella entrene un poco.

Después de una hora los chicos ya se encontraban en las duchas, arreglándose, ya que después se irían a desayunar y luego al cine, ambos tenían que aprovechar todo el tiempo posible para estar juntos, ya que venía la filmación de su nueva película y no ella no iba a tener el tiempo disponible como quisiera para estar con él.

Ya en la tarde estaba en la noche ya se encontraba descansando, escuchando un poco de música, Artemis estaba a su lado muy tranquilo y disfrutando de la compañía de su dueña, a pesar de que ya casi no estaban juntos como antes, él estaba muy contento porque los sueños de ella se estaban cumpliendo, además se estaba realizando como profesional y como mujer.

Mina estaba pensando cuando decidió llamarles a sus amigas, que seguramente estarían reunidas en el templo como cada noche.

Rei: ¡Buenas noches! Templo Hikawa en que puedo ayudarle.

Mina: ¡Buenas noches! Se encuentra la Srita. Hino.

Rei: Si ella habla ¿Quién habla?

Mina:-Indignada- ¡Ay ya no me recuerdas!

Rei: -Feliz- ¡Claro que si tonta! ¿Cómo has estado Mina?

Mina: Muy bien ¿Y ustedes?

Rei: Pues festejando.

Mina: ¿Que festejan?

Rei: -Contenta- ¡Estamos celebrando...!

Mina: ... Celebrando...

Rei: -Muy emocionada- ¡Celebrando...!

Mina: -Desesperada- ¡Ay ya dime!

Rei: No te desesperes, bueno regresando al tema, estamos celebrando el embarazo de Serena.

Mina: -Sorprendida- ¿Qué?

Rei: Así es, Serena esta embarazada, no sabes lo feliz que está Darién, no deja de consentirla, ya fueron a comprar unas cosas de la Bebe.

Mina: ¿La Bebé?

Rei: ¡Ay Mina! Sabes perfectamente que ese bebe es Rini.

Mina: ¿Pero y si es otro bebe?

Rei: No creo, además nosotros sabemos que Rini es la única hija de ellos.

Mina: Si, pero recuerda que el futuro puede cambiar.

Rei: Bueno tienes razón.

Mina: -Muy emocionada- ¡Bueno sea lo que sea, pronto seremos tías!

Rei: -Igualmente de emocionada- ¡Siii...!

Mina: ¿Cuántos meses tiene?

Rei: 4 meses.

Mina: ¿Y apenas se dio cuenta de su embarazo?

Rei: Si, según ella los primeros tres meses no sintió ningún síntoma, cosa extraña, pero al finalizar el tercer mes, comenzó con todos los síntomas, creerás que la tonta de Serena creía que estaba enferma del estomago.

Mina: ¡Ay esa Serena! Vaya enfermedad de estomago que le saldrá chillando dentro de 5 meses.

Rei: Jajajjaaa... Si, bueno déjame pongo el alta voz para que las saludes.

Mina: OK.

Rei: Chicas hay alguien que quiere saludarlas.

Todas: ¿Quién?

Mina: ¡Hola! Soy la Sailor del amor y la belleza, aquí Venus reportándose.

Todas: -Sorprendidas- ¿Mina?

Mina: Por supuesto, ya me contaron Serenita, no que hasta después.

Serena: -Sonrojada- Pues si, pero la traviesa de Rini se nos adelantó.

Mina: Si, esa peque nos quiere dar batalla.

Serena: -Contenta- Si, pero hubieras visto la cara de Darién cuando se lo dije, se puso súper contento.

Mina: Me imagino, pues muchas felicidades y me felicitas a Darién, OK.

Serena: OK.

Mina: Bueno yo les hablaba para decirles que voy a grabar una nueva película.

Todas: ¿Qué?

Lita: -Preocupada- Tú nunca paras de trabajar, ten mucho cuidado con tú salud.

Mina: Si lo se, pero siempre que hago una película, al termino de las grabaciones me tomo unos días de vacaciones.

Amy: OK, pero no te sobrecargues de trabajo, que no queremos que te enfermes, OK.

Mina: Esta bien, bueno chicas las dejo porque yo tengo que dormir.

Serena: Mina aún es de día.

Mina: Para ustedes si, pero para mi no, así que adiós.

Todas: Adiós y cuídate.

Mina: Igualmente.

Mina cuelga el teléfono y se queda pensando.

Mina: Como me gustaría tener un bebé del amor de mi vida, sería fantástico.

Después apaga las luces y se queda profundamente dormida, soñando con un futuro no muy lejano a lado de Asai y de sus futuros hijos.

A la mañana siguiente se mete a bañar y se arregla para después asistir a la reunión que tendrá con el productor Robinson.

Una vez ahí, ya se encontraban todos listos y comenzó la reunión.

Sr. Robinson: Buenos días, yo he venido aquí para explicarles los detalles de esta película, primero que nada estoy agradecido por haber aceptado.

Mina: No al contrario muchas gracias a usted por fijarse en mi.

Sr. Robinson: Bueno, la filmación será en Tokio.

Mina: -Contenta- ¿En serio?

Sr. Robinson: Así es.

Mina: -Muy contenta- Me parece muy bien, además durante las grabaciones puedo convivir con mis amigas y ver el embarazo de mi amiga.

Sr. Robinson: Muy bien, la filmación será por 5 meses.

Mina: Incluso estaré en el nacimiento de mi sobrinita.

Sr. Robinson: Muy bien, entonces en una semana estaremos filmando la película desde Tokio.

Mina: Muy bien.

Mina firmo el contrato y una semana después ya se encontraba rumbo a Tokio, sus amigas no sabían nada, así que decidió darles una sorpresa.

Una vez en su departamento, desempacó sus cosas y sacó el regalo para el bebé de Serena y se dirigió al templo, ya que como cada sábado se reunían ahí desde que se conocen.

Una vez en el templo, las chicas se encontraban riendo, cuando de pronto fueron interrumpidas por Mina, las chicas se quedaron sorprendidas.

Mina: -Feliz- ¡Hola!

Todas: -Sorprendidas- ¿Qué?

Lita: -Asombrada- Estoy viendo bien.

Serena: -Sorprendida- ¡Chicas creo que el chocolate me esta haciendo alucinar!

Amy: Pues creo que no nada más a ti.

Rei: ¿Lita estás segura que era chocolate?

Lita: Aja.

Serena: Ya no debo comer mucho chocolate.

Mina: Jajajjaaa... Chicas no están alucinando, soy yo.

Serena: ¡Mina!

Mina: Si.

Todas se pusieron contentas al verla, así que se pararon y la abrazaron estaban llorando de la felicidad.

Mina: -Sorprendida- ¡Por dios Serena! ¡Que grande estas!

Serena: -Agarrando su panza- ¡Si verdad!

Todas: Jajajjaaa...

Mina: -Contenta- Sere, te traje esto para la nena.

Serena: -Conmovida- ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Esta muy bonita!

Mina: -Contenta- ¡Que bueno que te haya gustado!

Lita: ¿Pero por qué estas aquí?

Mina: ¿Se acuerdan de la película de la cual les conté hace unos días?

Rei: Si, fue cuando te dijimos del embarazo de Serena.

Mina: Pues las grabaciones serán aquí, así que estaré por 5 meses en mi país.

Serena: -Emocionada- ¡Wow, entonces estarás para el nacimiento de mi nena!

Mira: -Contenta- ¡Claro que sí! ¿Me dejas tocar tu pancita?

Serena: -Enternecida- Claro.

Mina se la pasó toda la noche tocando su pancita, todas las chicas optaron por quedarse a dormir en el templo como cuando eran unas adolescentes, Serena llamó a Darién para que ya no viniera por ella.

Serena: ¡Hola amor!

Darién: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están las dos mujeres más importantes de mi vida?

Serena: Muy bien, esta preciosura se ha portado muy bien.

Darién: ¡Que bueno! ¿Qué paso? ¿Quieres que vaya por ti?

Serena: No Darién, es que quería avisarte que me voy a quedar con las chicas a una pijamada, es que Mina acaba de llegar y nos cayó de sorpresa.

Darién: Esta bien hermosa, solo que cuídate y no comas mucho, recuerda que te pueden dar cólicos.

Serena: Si no te preocupes, de todos modos aquí tengo mi antiácido por cualquier cosa.

Darién: Si te sientes mal me llamas a cualquier hora.

Serena: Si no te preocupes demasiado, las chicas me cuidan muy bien.

Darién: Bueno ¿Paso por ti mañana?

Serena: No es necesario, las chicas me llevarán a desayunar y luego iremos a la casa.

Darién: Bien, que pases buenas noches.

Serena: Buenas noches amor, te amo.

Darién: Yo igual.

Serena corta la comunicación y se disponen a seguir platicando, ella les cuenta los pormenores de su vida, Mina aprovecharía ese fin de semana para descansar y pasar el más tiempo posible con sus amigas, ya que el lunes empezarían las grabaciones e iba a estar duro verlas.

El lunes llegó, Mina se levantó muy entusiasmada porque sus grabaciones darían comienzo, estaba tranquila, ya que Rei se encargaría de cuidar de Artemis, ya que Luna vivía con ella, ya que no quería incomodar a la pareja.

Los meses fueron pasando, las grabaciones iban muy bien, el embarazo de Serena iba mucho mejor, el tiempo siguió pasando y por fin las grabaciones llegaron a su fin, el estreno de la película sería en un mes, ya que querían presentarla antes de que comenzará la filmación de la película de Sailor V.

Mina aprovecho su estancia para pedir unas vacaciones, Asai fue a visitarla, ya que quería verla, pero no solo a ella, sino también a sus padres, ya que tenía mucho tiempo de no verlos.

Faltaban 3 semanas para que el noveno mes del embarazo de Serena llegará, todas estaban emocionadas y nerviosas, pero aún así organizaron una fiesta por el cumpleaños de Serena, que sería en 2 semanas, estaban contentas porque el parto no vendría en su celebración.

Las dos semanas pasaron muy rápido y el cumpleaños de Serena llegó, estaban festejando de lo más divertidos cuando se puso a partir su pastel le vinieron los dolores de parto, ella no quería preocuparlos, pero empezó a sudar frío y los chicos la notaron muy rara.

Amy: -Preocupada- ¿Serena estás bien?

Serena: -Tratando de disimular- Si

Amy se quedó muy preocupada que decidió decirle a Darién, ya que si el le decía algo, era más probable que le haría caso.

Amy: -Preocupada- Oye Darién.

Darién: Si dime.

Amy: No se porque pero veo a Serena muy rara, la veo muy pálida y sudando.

Darién volteo a verla y se extraño, ya que también la noto rara.

Darién: Es cierto.

Darién estaba a punto de acercarse cuando Serena grita desesperada.

Serena: -Desesperada- ¡Ya no aguanto! ¡Me duele!

Todos se alarmaron que fueron por el auto de Darién, pero no permitieron que él manejara, ya que venía con los nervios de punta, así que Haruka manejó hasta el hospital donde su cabeza de bombón daría a luz.

Una vez en el hospital Serena fue ingresada a la sala de parto junto con Darién, los demás se quedaron muy nerviosos en la sala de parto.

Asai: -Nervioso- Ya me imagino como me voy a sentir el día en que Mina me de mi primer hijo.

Mina: -Sonrojada- ¡Ay Asai! ¡No es momento para eso!

Todos reían de los nervios.

Después de una hora Serena dio a luz a una hermosa niña de cabellos rosas y ojos color rubí, los padres estaban felices de tener en sus brazos a la pequeña dama, esa pequeña que cambiaría sus vidas para bien.

Más tarde Serena se encontraba descansando en su habitación, ya que la labor fue muy pesada.

Ha pasado un mes desde el nacimiento de la niña, Mina tenía que regresar a Nueva York, ya que tenía otros compromisos que atender, así que todos fueron a despedirla al aeropuerto, como siempre Mina se llevo muchas fotos que les enviaría a los habitantes del planeta de las flores doradas, aunque la mayoría las había tomado Serena, porque había estado tomando un curso que tuvo que suspender por su embarazo.

Después del largo viaje Mina ya se encontraba en su departamento que tanto extraño, estaba tan cansada que se metió a tomar un baño relajante, que mucha falta le hacía.

Luego del magnifico baño se puso a escribirles a sus amigos, una vez lista la carta junto con las fotos, Artemis se encargo de enviarlas.

Una vez que la carta legó a su destino, los chicos se encontraban muy desesperados, ya que la princesa Kakyuu estaba en labor de parto, ya que por pertenecer a una clase distinta de humanos su gestación duraba 10 meses.

Seiya se encontraba sumamente nervioso cuando le llegó la carta, decidió leerla para que sus nervios no se apoderaran más de él.

Yaten y Taiki estaban junto a él tratando de calmarlo, pero ellos estaban que se comían las uñas.

Yaten: -Nervioso- ¡Taiki imagínate como te vas a poner cuando Amy te de un hijo!

Taiki: -Nervioso- ¡Cállate, que si con la princesa Kakyuu estoy de nervios, el día que Amy me de un hijo seguro que me desmayo!

Seiya: -Desesperado- La espera es horrible, mejor leo la carta de Mina en lo que esto termina.

QUERIDOS AMIGOS:

LES ESCRIBO DESPUÉS DE UN CONSIDERABLE TIEMPO, SE QUE NO LO HABÍA HECHO PERO LAS GRABACIONES ME ABSORBIERON MUCHO, LES TENGO UNA NOTICIA ¡YA NACIO LA NENA DE SERENA! ES BELLISIMA, TODOS ESTAMOS MARAVILLADOS, YA TE IMAGINARAS COMO ESTA DARIÉN, ÉL NO CABE DE LA FELICIDAD, Y PUES CON RESPECTO A MI, YO ACABO DE FILMAR LA PELICULA QUE LES HABÍA DICHO, SE LLAMÓ LA DESILUSIÓN, ESTUVO CANSADO, PERO LA VERDAD NO ME ARREPIENTO DE HABERLA HECHO, EN UNOS DÍAS SE VA A ESTRENAR, QUISIERON QUE SEA EN ESA FECHA, YA QUE DENTRO DE POCO FILMARE SAILOR V.

BUENO CHICOS LOS DEJO PORQUE TENGO QUE DESCANSAR, YA QUE MI VUELO FUE ALGO LARGO PERO SOBRE TODO PESADO.

AHÍ LES MANDO LAS FOTOS QUE LES HABÍA PROMETIDO EN LA CARTA PASADA, SALUDOS Y ESPERO SU RESPUESTA, SALUDOS A KAKYUU, HABER CUANDO ME DAN LA NOTICIA DE QUE YA ERES PAPÁ EHHH...

CON CARIÑO MINA.

Seiya: -Emocionado- ¡Que bueno que bombón ya sea mamá!

Yaten: -Emocionado- Si y haber cuando se anima nuestro hermano.

Taiki: -Sonrojado y apenado- ¡Cállate y mejor veamos las fotos!

Yaten: Si.

Todos estaban tan concentrados viendo las fotos que les había mandado Mina que ya se habían olvidado que la Princesa Kakyuu se encontraba pariendo, cuando de repente escuchan el llanto de un bebé.

Seiya: -Confundido- ¿Qué fue eso?

Taiki: -Extrañado- Es... un bebé.

Yaten: -Desesperado- ¡Ay si serán tontos! ¡Seiya tú hijo o hija acaba de nacer!

Seiya: -Sorprendido- ¡Es cierto mi bebé!

En eso salió la partera que ayudo a la Princesa y le dio la feliz noticia al padre.

Partera: Príncipe Seiya le informo que su bebé acaba de nacer, es un varón y esta sano.

Seiya: -Emocionado- ¡Chicos oyeron fue niño!

Taiki: -Contento- ¡Felicidades hermano!

Yaten: -Contento- ¡Por fin nuestro sobrino acaba de nacer!

Seiya: -Llorando- ¿Puedo pasar a verlos?

Partera: Claro, pueden pasar los tres, solo que su majestad esta cansada.

Los tres entraron a ver a la nueva mamá, ella estaba muy contenta y tenía en sus brazos al fruto de su amor.

Taiki: ¿Cómo se encuentra Princesa?

Princesa Kakyuu: Muy cansada pero feliz.

Taiki: Nosotros estamos muy contentos por la llegada de nuestro sobrino.

Princesa Kakyuu: ¿Quieren verlo?

Todos: Si.

La Princesa Kakyuu descubrió la carita del bebé, Seiya no aguantó las ganas de llorar al ver a su hijo.

Seiya: -Contento- ¡Es hermoso!

Princesa Kakyuu: -Contenta- ¡Si que lo es!

Taiki: Pero es idéntico a Seiya, pero...

Yaten: ... Pero pelirrojo.

Partera: Perdón su majestad pero deben dejar a la princesa descansar, ha sido un trabajo muy duro.

Seiya: -Triste- Tan rápido.

Partera: Así es su majestad, la Princesa tiene que descasar.

Seiya: -Desesperado- ¡Ay, ni que hubiera sido tan laborioso.

A todos les salio una gota en la cabeza.

Princesa Kakyuu: -Tranquilamente- Mi amor, acércate.

Seiya: Si.

La Princesa Kakyuu agarró a Seiya del cuello de la camisa y lo acerca a su rostro.

Princesa Kakyuu: -Irónicamente- ¡Como este niño no salio de ti, estas tan tranquilo! Pero nada más imagínate que este bebé hubiera nacido de ti.

Seiya: -Asustado- Mi amor no es para tanto, tranquila.

Princesa Kakyuu: -Irónicamente- ¿Qué no es para tanto? ¡Claro, como este niño no lo expulsaste por donde ya sabes! ¡Que te preocupa!

Partera: -Tratando de calmar el ánimo- Creo que será mejor que salgan.

Taiki: La partera tiene razón.

Yaten: Claro debemos irnos.

Seiya: Pero...

Princesa Kakyuu: ¡Pero nada, salte ya Seiya Kou!

Partera: Ya oyeron.

Todos: Si.

Una vez afuera Yaten y Taiki se le quedaron viendo con una mirada fulminante, que si sus ojos fueran unas pistolas, Seiya ya estuviera más que enterrado.

Taiki: Esta vez si te pasaste Seiya.

Seiya: ¿Por qué?

Yaten: No ha de ser fácil un parto para una mujer.

Taiki: Así es, sino pregúntale a Serena a ver que te dice.

Seiya: No déjalo así, capaz que se me unen las dos y me atacan, no quiero ni pensar que pasaría conmigo.

Yaten: De seguro te torturarían.

Seiya: Mejor dejémoslo ahí, yo me voy a contestarle la carta a Mina y a descansar.

Taiki y Yaten: OK, hasta mañana.

Taiki: Si descansa lo más que puedas, porque no sabes lo que te espera con tu bebé.

Seiya: ¿Qué insinúas con esto?

Taiki: Yo nada, pero ya verás.

Los tres chicos salieron de la habitación y cada uno fue a su recamara, la princesa Kakyuu se alivio en el cuarto que iba a ser el del bebé, ya que era una tradición.

Mientras tanto Seiya se encontraba escribiéndole a Mina la nueva noticia una vez terminado, la envió, después se quedó pensando en lo que le había dicho Taiki.

Seiya: ¿Qué habrá querido decir Taiki con que descanse lo más que pueda? No creo que mi bebé de mucha lata ¿O sí? ¡No creo, si es un bebé tan tierno!

Ya más tranquilo se acostó a dormir.

Pronto la carta llegó a su destino y Mina se puso muy contenta de recibir aquella carta, así que la leyó.

¡QUERIDA MINA!

NOSOTROS ESTAMOS MUY FELICES POR LA NOTICIA QUE NOS HAS DADO, ME DA MUCHO GUSTO QUE BOMBÓN YA SEA MAMÁ, LA VERDAD SE VE MUY HERMOSA, NO SE QUE TENGAN LAS MAMÁS PERO ADQUIEREN UN BRILLO MUY ESPECIAL, DEJAME DECIRTE QUE FIRE Y YO ¡YA SOMOS PAPÁS! ESTOY MUY CONTENTO, AÚN NO PUEDO CREERLO, ES DEMASIADO BELLO PARA SER VERDAD, MIS HERMANOS TE MANDAN MUCHOS SALUDOS, ESTÁN MUY CONTENTOS POR LAS FOTOS QUE LES MANDASTE, SERENA ES UNA BUENA FOTOGRAFA, COMO QUISIERA QUE ESTUVIERAN AQUÍ CON NOSOTROS PARA CELEBRAR NUESTRA DICHA, PERO YA SABES EHHH... AÚN SIGO EN ESPERA DE TÚ BEBÉ, ASÍ ES QUE YA APURATE PORQUE NO QUIERO HACERME ABUELO...

Mina: -Sonrojada- ¡Ay Seiya!

... BUENO, HAY ALGO QUE ME PREOCUPA, ES QUE TAIKI ME DIJO QUE DESCANSARÁ MUY BIEN, PORQUE DESPUÉS ME IBA A SER IMPOSIBLE CON MI BEBÉ, PERO NO SE POR QUÉ, YO DIGO QUE EXAGERÁN, QUE TANTO PODRÍA HACER UN BEBÉ TAN PEQUEÑO...

Mina: -Irónicamente- Jajajjaaa... ¡Pregúntale a Serena y a Darién!

... OTRA COSA ME DA MUCHO GUSTO QUE SIGAS TENIENDO ÉXITO EN TÚ TRABAJO PIENSO QUE ERES UNA EXCELENTE MUJER POR ESO ESTÁS COSECHANDO MUY BUENOS FRUTOS, AHORA SI TE DEJO DESEANDOTE LO MEJOR DEL MUNDO, QUE TUS SUEÑOS SIGAN CUMPLIENDOSE Y QUE TODO LO QUE TE PROPONGAS SE REALICE, SALUDOS A TI Y A ASAI, CLARO NO TE OLVIDES DE LAS CHICAS, DE DARÍEN Y DE LOS DEMÁS.

ESPERO SABER PRONTO DE TI.

CON CARIÑO SEIYA KOU.

Mina: ¡Ay amigo, no vas a dormir nada! ¡Que dios te bendiga!

Los días fueron pasando en el planeta de las flores doradas, Seiya se la pasaba bostezando todos los días mientras Yaten y Taiki se la pasaban burlando de él.

Taiki: -Irónicamente- ¡Luces cansado!

Yaten: -Irónicamente- ¡Al parecer no dormiste nada bien!

Seiya: -Irónicamente- ¡Búrlense todo lo que quieran! Pero ya los veré cuando tengan sus hijos, ahí es donde me reiré.

Taiki: Jajajjaaa...

Seiya: No me importa que se burlen de mí, estaré cansado, pero nada me quita la satisfacción de ver sonreír a mi hijo.

Yaten: No seas tonto, lo sabemos perfectamente.

Taiki: Así es, nuestro sobrino en una lindura.

Seiya: ¡Ay mi niño, mi pequeño Hoshi!

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	17. Chapter 17

**SAILOR MOON**

**EL AMOR NO ES ETERNO**

**Mina Aino y Yaten Kou**

**Capitulo.- El brillo del amor verdadero, la boda.**

El tiempo había pasado, 5 meses después del nacimiento de los herederos de dos galaxias diferentes, Mina estaba contenta con su vida, estaba feliz por tener el éxito y la fama que siempre soñó, también tenía al amor de su vida junto a ella, solo le faltaba realizar su último sueño y ese era el poder ser madre, ya que desde que convivió con Serena durante su embarazó despertó su instinto materno.

En un mes iniciaba las grabaciones de la segunda parte de Sailor V, aunque ya se encontraba en los ensayos de las escenas de acción, ya que quería que todo saliera perfecto, además era un sueño, porque siempre habían existido juegos de videos, chocolates, pero ninguna película.

El mes que faltaba pasó rápido y las grabaciones comenzaron, aunque eran muy cansadas ella las disfrutaba al máximo, ya que en un futuro lejano tendría que abandonar su sueño para poder asumir al trono de Venus.

Para ella cada grabación era muy difícil, ya que era como recordar aquellos momentos dolorosos que habían quedado atrás, nunca pensó volver a revivirlos. Como siempre Artemis la ayudaba con sus grabaciones, ya que antes de realizar la película hubo una investigación donde encontraron que un gato era el fiel acompañante de la gran Sailor V, por esa razón le pidieron el favor a Mina de que su mascota realizará el papel de aquella mascota donde le sería doblada la voz para darle más fantasía a la película, donde Artemis acepto porque recibiría como pago una buena dotación de su comida favorita.

Los 4 meses de filmación llegaron a su fin, Mina estaba triste porque sería la última película de una parte que fue muy importante de su vida, pero estaba muy contenta, ya que pronto se casaría con el amor de su vida.

Ya casi todos los preparativos para su boda ya estaban listos, lo único que faltaba era la repartición de las invitaciones, ya que querían hacerlo ellos personalmente.

Asai: ¡Estoy muy contento, dentro de poco te convertirás en la Sra. Kimura!

Mina: ¡Si, ya cuento los días que faltan para convertirme en tú esposa!

Asai: Bueno, por ahora continuemos entregando las últimas invitaciones.

Mina: OK, yo mañana me encargo de enviar las invitaciones a mis amigas a Tokio.

Asai: Perfecto.

Una vez que terminaron de entregar las invitaciones, se dirigieron a cenar, ya que estaban hambrientos.

Después de cenar, Asai llevó a su prometida a su casa, estaba muy cansada, ya que la repartición no había sido fácil, además su boda sería dentro de 2 semanas, sus amigas viajarían a Nueva York, ya que habían decidido hacerla ahí, porque dos días antes sería el estreno de su película Sailor V parte 2.

Un día antes del estreno sus amigas llegaron al aeropuerto internacional de Nueva York ahí las esperaría, Mina fue con una peluca de color castaño, sus amigas ya sabían como iba a ir vestida y el color de su cabello para que pudieran reconocerla con facilidad.

Una vez en el aeropuerto.

Mina: -Preocupada- ¿A que hora llegarán?

Asai: Tranquila amor, su vuelo se demoro 20 minutos.

Mina: Tienes razón.

20 minutos después las chicas ya habían aterrizado, Mina se puso muy contenta desde que vio en la pantalla que sus amigas habían llegado, las extrañaba tanto que deseaba verlas tanto, tenía un año que no las veía, fue desde el nacimiento de la pequeña Rini, ella ahora tenía un año de edad.

Mina: -Emocionada- ¡Serena!

Serena volteo buscando la voz muy familiar que la había llamado y al encontrarla se puso muy contenta que no pudo evitar la emoción y casi la regaba.

Serena: -Contenta- ¡Hola Mi...!

Todas: ¡Cállate!

Serena: ¡Opps, se me olvido por la emoción! Jejejjeee...

Ya una vez con sus equipajes, se fueron a saludar a su amiga, que ya los esperaba muy impaciente, pero la prensa se encontraba en el aeropuerto despidiendo a otra luminaria y se dieron cuenta de que otras personalidades estaban ahí, así que no quisieron desaprovechar la oportunidad de entrevistarlas.

Mina al darse cuenta de que la prensa se dirigía a ellos se puso muy nerviosa, ya que pensó que su disfraz no había servido para nada, pero se tranquilizó al ver que las entrevistas eran para sus tres amigas famosas, eran para la corredora de la formula 1 Haruka Tenou, para la violinista numero 1 Michiru Kaiou y para la diseñadora de modas internacional, Setsuna Meiou.

Pero sus amigas al darse cuenta de que Mina se hizo la desentendida, no quisieron quedarse solas con la prensa, así que le echaron la bolita.

Reportero: Buenos días, es un honor tenerlas en nuestro país ¿Pero cuál es el motivo de su visita? Ya que no se había anunciado su llegada.

Michiru: Es que esta vez nuestra visita se debe a una cosa personal y no a algo laboral.

Haruka: Así es, nosotros venimos a visitar a alguien muy especial para nosotras.

Setsuna: Es cierto, además yo vine a entregarle su vestido de novia, ya que venimos a la boda de una gran amiga.

Las tres se vieron con esa mirada complicidad que no le gusto nada a Mina, así que ella les empezó a hacer señas para que no dijeran nada, pero fue inútil, ya que ya estaba decidido.

Haruka: Así es, nosotros venimos a la boda de nuestra amiga la top model internacional Mina Aino que se encuentra atrás de ustedes.

Todos los reporteros la buscaban pero no la veían porque ellos buscaban a una chica de cabello rubio.

Reportero 2: Pero no vemos a nadie.

Michiru: Es aquella chica de cabello castaño.

Mina: -Nerviosa- ¡Ay outers me las van a pagar, yo que quería que no me vieran, ahora no vamos a salir de aquí!

Setsuna: Yo vengo a entregarle su vestido de novia, que no verán hasta el día de la boda.

Mina: ¡Chicas!

Asai: -Nervioso- Ni modo amor, ya nos cacharon, ya no hay de otra.

Mina: Es cierto, ni modo, ahora tengo que quitarme esta peluca.

Reportero 3: ¿Usted es la Srita Mina Aino?

Mina: Si.

Reportero: ¿Pero?

Mina: Es que me puse una peluca castaña para que no me reconozcan, pero aqui mis amigas ya me echaron de cabeza.

Todas: Jajajjaaa...

Reportero 2: ¿Cómo se siente con su próximo estreno y por su futura boda?

Mina: ¡Muy feliz! Ya cuento los días para que sucedan 2 de los momentos más importantes de mi vida.

Reportero 3: Bueno los dejamos para que puedan descansar y le deseamos toda la felicidad del mundo, gracias por ser una persona sencilla.

Mina: Gracias por sus deseos y pienso que la sencillez no esta peleada con la fama.

Las chicas se fueron a su hotel para poder descansar del viaje tan ajetreado que tuvieron, además Mina tenía que descansar porque pronto vendría lo que más había esperado.

Mina ya se había encargado que varios automóviles se encargaran de pasar por ellos para llevarlos a donde sería el estreno de la película, ya que no conocían la ciudad.

El día del estreno llegó, sus amigas ya se encontraban listas y en espera de que los automóviles pasarán por ellas, la pequeña Rini se quedó con una niñera que les ofreció el hotel, ya que después del estreno habría una celebración y querían disfrutar al máximo su salida como pareja, ya que casi no salían desde que la pequeña llego a sus vidas.

La película fue todo un éxito, las chicas estaban contentas, porque era la primera vez que asistían a un evento de este tipo, después de la película se fueron a la fiesta que estaba planeada, todos se divirtieron mucho, Rei se la pasó toda la noche con Nicolás, Lita se la paso con Andrew, Unazuki se la pasó bailando con un chico muy guapo que conoció en la fiesta, Amy conoció a un guapo doctor que iba acompañando a su hermana que pertenecía a la farándula, aunque se la pasaba muy bien nunca dejo de pensar en su Taiki, Serena se la pasó con su esposo Darién, Haruka estaba con Michiru, pero como iba vestido como hombre no se percataron que era mujer, así que no hubo ningún problema, Setsuna estuvo con su novio el profesor Tomoe, Hotaru estuvo bailando y platicando con un chico muy guapo tres años mayor que ella y por último Mina estuvo con su prometido Asai, la noche fue mágica, al termino de esta todos se dirigieron a sus hoteles para descansar y estar frescos para el día más feliz de Mina, su boda con el amor de su vida.

A la mañana siguiente Mina y las chicas se fueron de compras, ya que querían lucir bellísimas para la boda de su mejor amiga, además serían las damas de honor, Serena y Darién serían los padrinos de ella, ya que Fire y Seiya no pudieron asistir por asuntos políticos de su planeta.

Al otro día se fueron a un hotel muy reconocido a darse unos masajes y tratamientos de belleza para que luzcan radiantes, pero sobre todo Mina, ya que ella tenía que ser la más hermosa de todas.

Por fin el día de la boda llegó, Mina estaba súper nerviosa, caminaba de un lado para otro, las chicas la estaban ayudando a arreglarse.

Setsuna: -Desesperada- ¡Mina detente, vas a arrugar el vestido con tanta vuelta!

Mina: -Nerviosa- Lo se, pero es que estoy muy nerviosa y si algo sale mal.

Rei: Mina nada va a salir mal, por eso contrataron a una coordinadora de bodas.

Mina: Si pero...

Serena: Pero nada, se que estas nerviosa, yo ya pase por lo mismo, pero mejor disfruta tu día y no lo eches a perder por algo que no vale la pena.

Mina: ¿Y si Asai se arrepiente?

Ami: No se va a arrepentir, esta super enamorado de ti, sería un tonto si lo hace.

Mina: Tienes razón, él me ama como yo lo amo a él, ya vamonos que se nos va a hacer tarde y no quiero que crea que el que lo dejo plantado fui yo.

Todas: ¡Vamonos!

Al final de todo el nerviosismo, salieron rumbo a la iglesia donde se llevaría a cabo la boda. La boda fue televisada, ya que no querían que sus fans de ambas partes se perdieran de dicho evento, cada una de las camaras estaban colocadas estrategicamente para que no estropearan la bella decoración de la iglesia.

Una vez todos ahí, comenzó la música indicando el inicio de la entrada, las primeras en entrar fueron las damas de honor, luego entro Serena del brazo de Darién, quienes serían los padrinos de bodas de parte de Mina, luego entraron un amigo del equipo de Volei Ball con su esposa que serían los padrinos de Asai, después entro la Sra. Aiko Aino del brazo de James, inmediatamente entro André del brazo de su mejor amiga Lorette, ya que ellos serían los padrinos de anillos, además ellos ya se habían casado meses antes y por último empezó la marcha nupcial dando paso a la feliz novia del brazo de su padre el Sr. Alexander Aino.

La ceremonia religiosa dio comienzo, después el padre se acerca a ellos y les dice unas hermosas palabras.

Sacerdote: El matrimonio es el resultado del amor entre dos personas, el amor en el matrimonio es el medio que abre las puertas hacia una vida verdadera, en paz y feliz, la caridad que viene de Dios es la que afianza las buenas relaciones entre los futuros esposos, es por eso que les pido que se tengan comprensión y que se amen profundamente como ahora o mucho más.

El hombre dejará a su padre y a su madre, y se unirá con su mujer, y serán los dos uno solo. De manera que ya no son dos sino uno sólo.

Mina y Asai se veían a los ojos con un profundo amor mientras escuchaban las bellas palabras del sacerdote.

Sacerdote: Pónganse de pie, por favor.

Ambos chicos lo hicieron.

Sacerdote: ¿Srita Mina Aino y joven Asai Kimura vienen a contraer matrimonio con su libre y plena voluntad, sin que nada ni nadie los presione?

Mina: -Feliz- ¡Si, vengo limbremente!

Asai: -Contento- ¡Si, vengo libremente!

Sacerdote: ¿Están dispuestos a darse mutuo amor durante toda su vida?

Mina: -Feliz- Si, estoy dispuesta.

Asai: -Contento- Si, estoy dispuesto.

Sacerdote: ¿Están dispuestos a recibir los hijos que dios les de y educarlos en la fe cristiana?

Mina: -Feliz- Si, estoy dispuesta.

Asai: -Contento- Si, estoy dispuesto.

Sacerdote: Unan sus manos y repitan esto, por favor.

Asai: -Emocionado- Yo Asai, te acepto a ti, Mina, como mi legítima esposa y prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida.

Mina: -Emocionada- Yo Mina, te acepto a ti, Asai, como mi legítimo esposo y prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida.

Sacerdote: Los anillos por favor.

André y Lorette se acercan al altar con los anillos para que el padre los bendiga.

Sacerdote: Señor bendice estos anillos como símbolo de su amor. En el nombre del Padre y del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo. Amén.

El sacerdote indica a los novios para que agarren cada uno el anillo que le pertenecerá al otro.

Así ambos agarran su anillo y se ponen frente a frente mirándose a los ojos con un infinito amor.

Asai: Mina recibe este anillo como signo de mi amor y de mi fidelidad. En el nombre del Padre y del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo. Amén.

Asai le coloca en anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de ella junto a su anillos de compromiso.

Mina: Asai recibe este anillo como signo de mi amor y de mi fidelidad. En el nombre del Padre y del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo. Amén.

Mina le coloca en anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de él.

Sacerdote: Las arras, por favor.

Lita y Andrew llevan las arras.

Sacerdote: Señor bendice estas arras como símbolo de su amor en el nombre del padre, del hijo y del espíritu santo, amen.

El sacerdote le indica a Asai que tome las arras con ambas manos para que se las entregue a Mina.

Asai: Mina recibe estas arras: son prenda del cuidado que tendré de que no falte lo necesario en nuestro hogar.

Mina: Yo las recibo, en señal del cuidado que tendré, de que todo se aproveche en nuestro hogar.

Sacerdote: Por el poder que me confiere la fe cristiana, yo los declaro marido y mujer; y lo que Dios ha unido no lo separe el hombre. Amén. Muchas felicidades, puede besar a la novia.

Después de las fotos, ambos salieron del brazo junto con la marcha nupcial, una vez afuera a todos se les entrego una cajita con una mariposa blanca dentro, para que fuera liberada por los asistentes, ya que este acto significa los buenos deseos para la pareja.

Mina: -Susurrando a la mariposa- Que el amor nunca se extinga y que nuestra familia perdure por siempre.

Asai: -Susurrando a la mariposa- Que el amor que nos tenemos sea la base de la familia que estamos empezando a formar.

Ambos después de decir esto liberaron sus mariposas y posteriormente los demás invitados lo hicieron, era un espectáculo maravilloso.

Una vez terminado este maravilloso espectáculo, todos los invitados junto con los novios partieron al lugar donde sería la fiesta.

Una vez que llegaron todos los invitados, los novios hicieron acto de aparición, todos los recibieron muy felices.

El banquete estaba conformado por tres entradas, la primera fue una crema de elote acompañada de unos deliciosos panecillos, el plato fuerte estuvo conformado por una pechuga rellena de champiñones con queso de cabra bañada en una salsa de almendras, además fue acompañado por una papa pequeña horneada con tocino y verduras y por último de postre fue unas deliciosas fresas cubiertas de chocolate.

Luego se llevó a cabo el brindis, donde se repartió a los invitados en copas de cristal champagne francés de 1743 de la marca Moët & Chandon Brut Imperial.

Posteriormente se paso a la partida del pastel, que fue un pastel selva negra relleno de fresas con una cobertura de chocolate blanco con almendras, que les encantó a todos los invitados.

Consecutivamente se aventó el ramo que cayo en manos de Amy, la bella peliazul no lo podía creer, ya que ella sería la siguiente en casarse.

En seguida los novios abrieron la pista de baile con el tradicional vals, de ahí se dejo escuchar la variedad de música, todos estaban maravillados y divertidos.

Poco tiempo después Mina se despidió de sus amigas, de los novios o maridos, de Luna, Artemis y de los padres de ambos para después poder partir a su luna de miel, en donde pasarían 4 días en París, para luego tomar un crucero por el mediterráneo y las islas griegas.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	18. Chapter 18

**SAILOR MOON**

**EL AMOR NO ES ETERNO**

**Mina Aino y Yaten Kou**

**Capitulo.- La luna de miel de Mina y Asai Kimura.**

Una vez que llegaron al hotel que los alojaría durante esos 4 días en París mientras esperaban la salida de su crucero, una cena muy especial les esperaba en su recamara acompañada de un champagne muy exquisito, la feliz pareja estaba tan contenta por el bello detalle.

Ambos chicos se dispusieron a cenar y luego brindaron.

Asai: -Contento- Brindo por el comienzo de la familia Kimura Aino, que la felicidad y el amor reinen en nuestro hogar.

Mina: -Emocionada- Yo brindo por el amor que nos unió, por la bendita hora en que llegaste a mi vida y sanaste mi corazón.

Después de saborear el delicioso champagne se dieron un tierno beso, después Mina se encargo de romperlo para mirarlo a los ojos, a aquellos ojos que la conquistaron en la secundaria y que la volvieron a conquistar 3 años atrás.

Asai la volvió a besar, se fue deleitando del aroma de su mujer, ella estaba feliz, ella acariciaba el cabello de él mientras él acariciaba la delicada piel de su bella espalda, ambos respondían a las sensaciones que sentían, a aquellas vibraciones que los hacían sentir vivos.

Después pasó a su cuello rozándolo con su nariz deleitándose una vez más con el aroma a cítricos que desprendía su piel, luego lo besó y Mina respondía satisfactoriamente a las caricias de su marido.

En seguida se dirigió a su oído y le susurro.

Asai: Te... amo... mi... minako.

Mina se acerco su oído, lo besó, posteriormente mordió levemente el lóbulo de él y le susurro.

Mina: Yo... tam... también... te... te a... amo.

Asai se fue besando su cuello hasta que llego a su espalda y continuo besándolo hasta que se topo con el cierre del vestido, así que él lo fue bajando lentamente, una vez terminado esta acción el vestido cayo a los pies de la bella princesa de Venus, luego acarició con un dedo toda su espalda provocando un escalofrío en Mina que disfrutaba al máximo.

Ella se giro, lo besó tan apasionadamente, posteriormente fueron desasiéndose de su prendas de vestir que ya comenzaban a estorbar, ambos quedaron en ropa interior, continuaron besándose y comenzaron a caminar hasta que Mina sintió el borde de la cama y cayó sentada, Asai cayo sobre ella suavemente para no lastimarla, al quedar recostado encima de ella continúo besándola y acariciándola, después paso a su pecho besándolo con suavidad y así continúo el caminito hasta su vientre plano.

Luego acaricio sus bien torneadas piernas haciéndola suspirar y vibrar.

Mina: Amor... hazme... el... amor... u... una... vez... m... más.

Asai: Claro q... que... s... si.

Ambos continuaron con aquella lucha de besos desenfrenados, sus mentes recordaban su primera vez juntos.

Ella abrió sus piernas lentamente y él se poso delante de ella para poder penetrarla, luego ella entrelazó sus piernas en la cintura de él para facilitarle el trabajo, así fue penetrándola poco a poco hasta que lo logro, las envestidas comenzaron siendo lentas, pero poco a poco comenzaron a aumentar el ritmo provocando placer en ambos jóvenes.

Poco a poco sintieron que el clímax estaba acercándose, lo disfrutaban al máximo, hasta que por fin llego, ellos trataron de besarse para ahogar aquel grito de placer que les llenaba, después del maravilloso encuentro se abrazaron y entrelazaron sus manos viendo los anillos de matrimonio, ambos sonrieron, se besaron muy tiernamente y se quedaron profundamente dormidos por el cansancio de aquella actividad.

A la mañana siguiente despertaron algo tarde, ya que el cansancio era inminente, ambos estaban muriéndose de hambre, así que pidieron algo de desayunar, poco tiempo después su desayuno ya estaba listo y ellos ya estaba bañados y cambiados, dejaron entrar al chico de room service para que dejara el carrito de su desayuno. El chico se emocionó ya que Mina era su cantante, actriz y modelo favorita.

Room Service: -Emocionado- ¿Srita Mina Aino?

Mina: -Extrañada- Si.

Room Service: Yo soy su fan, quiero decirle que usted es una excelente mujer y profesionista.

El chico se dio cuenta de que su marido estaba escuchándolos y se sonrojo, ya que le dio mucha pena aquella situación, así que pidió disculpas para no tener problemas con alguno de los huéspedes.

Room Service: -Sonrojado- Perdón señor, pero es que admiro demasiado a su esposa.

Asai: -Tranquilo- No te preocupes, entiendo la profesión de mi esposa.

Room Service: -Más tranquilo- Muchas gracias ¿Srita Mina me podría dar un autógrafo?

Mina: Claro que si ¿A nombre de quien?

Room Service: Lander.

Mina: OK Lander aquí tienes tú autógrafo y tú propina.

Lander (Room Service): Muchas gracias, hasta luego y felicidades.

Mina y Asai: Muchas gracias.

Una vez solos, se dispusieron a desayunar, luego salieron a conocer los maravillosos lugares de París, ambos estaban maravillados por el romanticismo de aquel lugar.

Así fueron pasando sus días hasta que abordaron aquel maravilloso crucero que los llevaría a la segunda parte de su luna de miel.

Cada noche hacían el amor, para ellos era como entregarse al amor de su vida, era volverse uno solo.

Los lugares que fueron visitando eran maravillosos hasta que regresaron a París donde tomarían su vuelo de regreso a Nueva York, ya que tenían que acomodar sus cosas en la que sería su casa.

Al llegar estaban cansados pero felices, su vida estaba llena de felicidad, después de desempacar compraron algo de cenar y luego decidieron estrenar su nueva habitación.

A la mañana siguiente Mina se comunico con Rachel para avisarle que ya se encontraba en Nueva York.

Ella continúo con sus clases de actuación ya que dentro de 4 meses filmaría una nueva película llamada El brillo del amor.

Ya en la noche se puso a escribir una carta para su amigo Seiya, ya que tenía como 6 meses sin hacerlo y ya era mucho, además quería saber de ellos. Una vez lista la carta Artemis se encargo de enviarla.

Al poco rato la carta llegó a su destino, poniendo feliz a los chicos, pero en especial a un chico de cabello plateado y ojos verdes.

Seiya: ¡Hermanos tengo carta de Mina!

Yaten: ¡Que buena onda!

Taiki: Si léela, queremos saber que fue de ella.

QUERIDOS CHICOS Y FIRE:

LO SIENTO POR ESCRIBIRLES HASTA AHORA, PERO ES QUE HE ESTADO MUY OCUPADA CON MIS CLASES DE ACTUACIÓN, AHÍ LES MANDO UNAS FOTOS MUY ESPECIALES PARA MI, ESPERO Y LES GUSTEN.

YA HICE LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE SAILOR V, FUE TODO UN ÉXITO, LAS CHICAS Y SUS NOVIOS O MARIDOS VINIERON HASTA NUEVA YORK PARA VER EL ESTRENO, YO ESTABA MARAVILLADA CON LA PRESENCIA DE LAS CHICAS, ADEMÁS LA PEQUEÑA DAMA ESTA ENORME Y HERMOSA, CADA VEZ MÁS SE PARECE A SERENA, SON COMO DOS GOTAS DE AGUA.

SEIYA Y FIRE LES MANDO UNA CARTA ESPECIALMENTE PARA USTEDES ASÍ QUE CUANDO ESTÉN SOLOS LEANLA.

LAS CHICAS LES MANDAN MUCHOS SALUDOS Y ESPERAN VERLOS PRONTO, ME DESPIDO NO SIN ANTES DECIRLES QUE LOS QUIERO MUCHO Y QUE LOS EXTRAÑO, ESPERO VERLOS PRONTO.

CON CARIÑO MINA AINO.

Seiya: -Contento- ¡Que bueno que este feliz!

Princesa Kakyuu: Si, la verdad como extraño a las chicas, sobre todo cuando solían cantar en el milenio de plata.

Taiki: -Sorprendido- ¿Cantaban?

Princesa Kakyuu: Claro, eran las mejores voces, Rei tenía una excelente voz además tenía el don de hacer espectáculos de alto riesgo con fuego; Amy cantaba muy tierna pero también podía hacer espectáculos con agua, Mina tiene la misma voz que ahora pero también tenía el don de la magia dando espectáculos de luces amarillas y naranjas, Lita era una excelente cantante pero también es una excelente patinadora sobre hielo por último Serena ella es la poseedora de la voz más hermosa que he escuchado y era la numero 1 en patinaje ni siquiera Lita era capaz de derrotarla, con eso te digo todo.

Taiki: Wow.

Yaten se quedó pensativo.

Yaten: -Desde hace mucho, ya no menciona en sus cartas el amor que sentía por mi-

Seiya: -Preocupado- ¿Hermano estas bien?

Yaten: Ehhh...

Seiya: Pregunte que si estabas bien.

Yaten: -Nervioso- Si ¿Qué les parece si mejor vemos las fotos?

Todos: Si.

ESTA FOTO ME LA TOMO ASAI EN UNO DE MIS ENSAYOS DE ACTUACIÓN, ESTABA BROMEANDO CON EL Y NO DESAPROVECHO LA OPORTUNIDAD.

EL SIEMPRE ME ACOMPAÑA A MIS ENSAYOS, ES UNA LINDURA DE PERSONA.

AQUÍ ESTOY EN UNA ESCENA DE MIS CLASES, ESTABA INTERPRETANDO A UNA CHICA QUE ACABABA DE PERDER AL AMOR DE SU VIDA EN UN ACCIDENTE, ANTES DE SU BODA, FUE ALGO MUY TRISTE QUE ME LLEGÓ AL CORAZÓN.

AQUÍ ESTABA EN MI SALÓN DE CLASES DE ACTUACIÓN EN DONDE ME TOCO HACER UNA ESCENA DONDE SORPRENDIA A MI MEJOR AMIGA BESANDOSE CON MI NOVIO.

ESTA FUE LA PORTADA DE LA SEGUNDA PELICULA DE SAILOR V, AQUÍ YA NO SALIÓ ARTEMIS PERO NI MODO.

AQUÍ ESTOY LUCHANDO CON EL MONSTRUO QUE ATACABA LA CIUDAD DE INGLATERRA.

AQUÍ ESTOY LUCIENDOME DESPUÉS DE DERROTAR AL MALVADO MONSTRUO QUE QUERÍA DAÑAR A LAS PERSONAS.

AQUÍ ESTOY PRESENTANDOME ANTE TODOS PARA QUE YA TEMIERAN POR SUS VIDAS, YA QUE YO LOS IBA A PROTEGER, SE QUE SE ESCUCHA EXTRAÑO PERO ASÍ ERA EL LIBRETO, PROMETO QUE YO NO ERA ASÍ, EXAGERARON UN POCO.

AQUÍ ESTABA SORPRENDIDA PORQUE EL MONSTRUO RESULTO QUE NO MURIÓ DESPUÉS DE LA PALIZA QUE LE HABÍA DADO, ASÍ QUE NO ME QUEDÓ OTRA QUE USAR PODERES.

AQUÍ ESTOY EN OTRA ESCENA DE SAILOR V, AQUÍ TENÍA QUE ESTAR CONFUNDIDA, YA QUE MIS COMPAÑERAS DE ESCUELA NO SE LLEVABAN CONMIGO POR SER EXTRAÑA.

EN ESTA ESCENA ARTEMIS ACTUA CONMIGO OBVIAMENTE LE DOBLAN LA VOZ PORQUE SE SUPONE QUE ES UN GATO COMÚN.

AQUÍ TIENEN A LA PRINCESA SERENA, SE CONVIRTIÓ EN ELLA, SOLO PARA QUE LE TOMARA ESTA FOTO, YA QUE LE INSISTÍ DEMASIADO, ME COSTO MUCHO TRABAJO CONVENCERLA.

Yaten: ¡Que buenas fotos!

Seiya: Si siempre nos manda las mejores.

La Princesa Kakyuu se encontraba cargando a su hermoso bebé.

Princesa Kakyuu: Moon siempre fue la más hermosa de las princesas, se decía que su brillo era idéntico al de La Luna.

Yaten: -Celoso- ¿Quién será ese tal Asai? ¡Siempre lo menciona como una lindura de persona, si como no!

Taiki: Tranquilo hermano, a lo mejor es su amigo.

Seiya se le quedaba viendo a su bella esposa, ambos se sentían mal por no decirle nada a Yaten, pero no querían lastimar a Yaten.

Yaten: Tienes razón, perdónenme por reaccionar así pero los celos me están clavando el corazón.

Princesa Kakyuu: No te preocupes, entendemos la situación por la cual estás pasando.

Yaten: Gracias princesa.

Princesa Kakyuu: Nosotros nos retiramos a descansar, hasta mañana.

Taiki: Hasta mañana princesa, adiós estrellita pórtate bien.

Hoshi sonrió de una manera tan angelical.

Yaten: Hasta mañana, que descansen, nos vemos mañana mi sobrino consentido.

Seiya: -Irónicamente- ¡Es el único que tienes!

Yaten: ¡Ya cállate y vete a dormir!

Seiya: Hasta mañana chicos.

Yaten y Taiki: Hasta mañana su majestad.

Seiya: -Enojado- ¡Ay ya cállense!

Yaten y Taiki comenzaron a reírse, ya que su hermano no se acostumbra a que le digan su majestad.

Una vez que los príncipes del planeta de las flores doradas se encontraban ya en su habitación se dispusieron a leer la carta que era especialmente para ellos.

QUERIDOS SEIYA Y FIRE:

ESTA CARTA ES ESPECIAL PARA USTEDES, ESTOY MUY CONTENTA CON LA VIDA, SOY LA MUJER MÁS DICHOSA, MI BODA FUE TODO UN ÉXITO, FUE ALGO MARAVILLOSO, ESTOY TAN CONTENTA, ASAI ES UN HOMBRE MUY GENTIL, AMOROSO, TIERNO, LO AMO DEMASIADO Y ESTAMOS ANSIOSOS DE QUE LA VIDA NOS MANDE EL REGALO MÁS GRANDE DE NUESTRAS VIDAS, AUNQUE ESTO SIGNIFIQUE EL RETIRO TEMPORAL DE MI CARRERA, YA QUE QUIERO UN EMBARAZO TRANQUILO, ADEMÁS QUEREMOS QUE NAZCA EN TOKIO, ASÍ QUE TODO MI EMBARAZO ESTARÉ EN MI LINDO PAÍS.

BUENO CON RESPECTO A MI LUNA DE MIEL FUE MARAVILLOSA, AUNQUE NO VOY A ENTRAR EN MUCHOS DETALLES EHHH... PRIMERO LLEGAMOS A PARÍS AHÍ ESTUVIMOS 4 DÍAS EN LO QUE SALÍA NUESTRO CRUCERO POR EL MEDITERRANEO Y LAS ISLAS GRIEGAS.

LOS LUGARES ESTUVIERON MARAVILLOSOS, EL ROMANTICISMO SE VIVE A MIL POR HORA, FUE UNA EXPERIENCIA INOLVIDABLE.

ME DESPIDO NO SIN ANTES AGRADECERLES SU AMISTAD YO SE QUE PARA USTEDES ES MUY DIFICIL DECIRLE A YATEN QUE YO HE HECHO MI VIDA A LADO DE UN HOMBRE MARAVILLOSO, POR ESO LES HE MANDADO ESTA CARTA A PARTE PARA EVITAR MALOS ENTENDIDOS, ADEMÁS ME GUSTARÍA DECIRLE LA VERDAD A ÉL PERO AÚN NO TENGO EL VALOR DE HACERLO, SE QUE ES EGOISTA PERO ESPERO PODER IR LO MÁS PRONTO POSIBLE A SU PLANETA PARA HABLAR CON ÉL, AUNQUE ESO SIGNIFICQUE USAR MUCHA ENERGIA, PERO YO LES AVISO PARA PODER PREPARARNOS.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO. SALUDOS Y BESOS.

ESPERO QUE HOSHI ESTE MUY BIEN, BYE.

CON CARIÑO MINA AINO-KIMURA.

Seiya: -Contento- ¡Que maravilla que nuestra amiga sea muy feliz!

Princesa Kakyuu: -Contenta- ¡Es cierto! –Triste- Aunque esto signifique la tristeza de una de mis estrellas.

Seiya: -Triste- Si, es una lastima que mi hermano sufra, pero su necedad hizo que la perdiera para siempre.

Princesa Kakyuu: -Triste- Es cierto, mejor vayamos a dormir.

Seiya: Si, mañana le contesto su carta.

**CONTINUARÁ... **


	19. Chapter 19

**SAILOR MOON**

**EL AMOR NO ES ETERNO**

**Mina Aino y Yaten Kou**

**Capitulo.- La confesión de Mina, La Princesa y El Príncipe de Venus. (Parte I)**

En la madrugada, el pequeño Hoshi despertó a la feliz pareja que descansaba, el bebé ya dormía con ellos, ya que no querían que el pequeño la pasara solo en esa enorme habitación.

Seiya: -Semidormido- Amor te habla tú hijo

Princesa Kakyuu: -Semidormida- Ahora si es mi hijo verdad, pero cuando no molesta es tuyo, además es tú turno de atenderlo, así que me voy a dormir.

Seiya: -Despertando- ¿Hablas en serio?

Princesa Kakyuu: -Bostezando- Claro que si.

Seiya se levantó a preparar la mamila de su pequeño retoño, aunque no le gustaba levantarse muy temprano, el verlo comer y sonreír era el mejor regalo que podía recibir.

Seiya: -Contento- Aquí tienes mi chiquito.

Hoshi: -Contento- Yayyaa...

Seiya: Qué hermoso te ves.

Seiya se quedo observándolo hasta que se termino su biberón, ya estaba quedándose dormido, así que decidió quitarle la mamila, lo arropo, le dio un beso en su frente y Hoshi sonrío al sentir el calor de su padre.

Después de un rato, decidió regresarse a su cama para dormir un rato más, pero al darse la vuelta se asusto mucho, ya que no esperaba ver a su esposa levantada y mucho menos observándolo.

Seiya: -Asustado- ¡Ay Kakyuu me asustaste! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

Princesa Kakyuu: El suficiente para observar lo lindo que te ves cuidando a tú hijo.

Seiya: -Sonrojado- ¡Ay amor, mejor vayamos a descansar un rato más!

Princesa Kakyuu: OK.

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron con mucha energía, el pequeño Hoshi fue encargado con su nana, en lo que sus padres desayunaban y arreglaban asuntos políticos.

Una vez terminaron de desayunar, Seiya se fue al estudio a escribirle a su amiga Mina, ya que anoche no pudo hacerlo.

Después de escribir dicha carta la mando a la Tierra.

Unas horas más tarde llegó la carta a su destino, Mina se alegró demasiado al verla, así que decidió leerla.

Mina: -Emocionada- ¡Veamos que dice!

QUERIDA MINA:

HOLA AMIGA NOS DA GUSTO QUE ESTES MUY CONTENTA, LOS CHICOS TE MANDAN SALUDOS, FIRE ESTA FELIZ POR TÚ BODA, AUNQUE LAMENTA QUE NO HAYAMOS PODIDO IR, PERO LOS ASUSTOS POLÍTICOS NOS ABSORBIERON DEMASIADO, FUE UNA LASTIMA. ME IMAGINO QUE FUE MARAVILLOSA, FIRE Y YO TE MADAMOS NUESTROS MEJORES DESEOS EN TÚ MATRIMONIO.

NUESTRO PEQUEÑO HOSHI ESTA CRECIENDO CADA VEZ MÁS, ESTA ENORME, YA NO TARDA EN CAMINAR Y ESO SIGNIFICA TRAVESURAS, ESTE CHIQUILLO NOS SACARÁ CANAS VERDES, PERO ESTAMOS FELICES DE TENERLO, YA LO VERÁS CUANDO TENGAS TÚ PRIMER HIJO.

OTRA COSA ¿CUANDO LE VAS A DECIR A YATEN QUE YA LO OLVIDASTE Y QUE YA ESTAS FELIZMENTE CASADA CON EL AMOR DE TU VIDA? NOSOTROS NO LE HEMOS DICHO NADA PORQUE ESTAMOS EN ESPERA DE QUE TÚ LO HAGAS, ESPEREMOS QUE NO SEA MUCHO TIEMPO.

BUENO AMIGA ME DESPIDO DESEANDOTE LO MEJOR DEL MUNDO Y QUE TODOS TUS SUEÑOS SIGAN HACIENDOSE REALIDAD.

CON CARIÑO SEIYA Y FIRE.

P.D. LA VIDA ESTA LLENA DE OBSTACULOS QUE UNO TIENE QUE BRINCAR PARA LLEGAR A LA META, TÚ YA LOS HAS BRINCADO TODOS. DISFRUTA TUS LOGROS.

Mina: -Enternecida- ¡Muchas gracias Seiya!

Mientras Mina estaba recordando aquellos días de adolescencia llegó su esposo que al verla no pudo evitar sonreír, ya que estaba con aquella sonrisa que la caracterizaba cuando tenía sus 14 años, como cuando iba a la secundaria.

Asai: -Sonriendo- ¡Hola! ¿A que se debe esa felicidad?

Mina: -Sonriendo- ¡Hola! Es que mi amigo Seiya me escribió una carta y luego me puse a recordar lo que fue mi adolescencia, aquellos momentos que llenaron mi vida de alegrías y tristezas, pero sobre todo las alegrías.

Asai: -Feliz- ¡Que bueno!

Mina: Si, mi vida ha sido algo difícil por mi doble personalidad, pero la vida me ha recompensado bastante bien.

Asai: Pero a mí me ha recompensado mucho más, ya que el amor de mi vida se fijo en mí.

Mina: -Enamorada- ¡Eres tan lindo, por eso me enamore de ti!

Asai: -En su adolescencia tus amigas y tú han tenido muchas batallas difíciles ¿Verdad?

Mina: -Nerviosa- ¿Mis amigas?

Asai: Si tus amigas, no tiene caso que me lo ocultes, es obvio que tus amigas son las demás Sailor Scouts.

Mina: No tiene caso negártelo, si, ellas son las demás Sailor Scouts, y si nuestras batallas fueron muy difíciles, tan solo recordar aquellos momentos se me pone la piel chinita.

Asai: -Sonrojado- Mi amor...

Mina: ¿Si?

Asai: -Sonrojado y apenado- ... Me da pena pedirte esto pero...

Mina: No te preocupes, dímelo.

Asai: -Sonrojado- Es que me gustaría verte transformarte en Sailor Venus.

Mina: -Sonriendo- Eso ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

Asai: -Sonrojado- Es que me daba pena.

Mina: Esta bien, permíteme tantito.

Mina se dirigió aún pequeño baúl con candado, saco su llave de su cajón de ropa interior después abrió aquel baúl donde se encontraban la mayoría de sus secretos y saco su pluma de transformación sorprendiendo a su esposo.

Mina: Asai, esta es la pluma que me sirve para transformarme en Sailor Venus.

Mina deja la pluma de transformación en su cama luego se dirige a su baúl para cerrarlo, al momento se percata que Asai agarra la pluma y ella se espanta, ya que si la toca sufriría una descarga eléctrica al no reconocer las manos de la persona que la esta tocando.

Mina: -Asustada- ¡Asai no la toques!

Asai: -Asustado- ¿Por qué?

Asai no soltó la pluma a pesar de que Mina le grito, pero la bella princesa de Venus se sorprendió, ya que la pluma de transformación no reacciono al ser tocada por Asai.

Mina: -Asombrada- ¡Por dios, no puede ser!

Asai: -Asustado- ¿Qué pasa?

Mina: -Confundida- ¿Sufriste una descarga eléctrica?

Asai: No, estoy bien ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Mina: -Confundida- No puede ser.

Asai: -Confundido- ¿Qué pasa amor? Me estas asustando.

Mina: No te preocupes, tranquilo, lo que pasa es que Artemis me dijo que solo yo podía tocar esa pluma y que si otro se atrevía a hacerlo sufriría una descarga eléctrica, por eso me asuste, no quería que te pasará nada malo.

Asai: No te preocupes, pero si lo que dices es cierto, entonces ¿Por qué no me hizo daño?

Mina: A menos de que...

Asai: ¿A menos de que?

Mina: A menos de que la pluma te haya reconocido.

Asai: -Confundido- ¿No entiendo Mina?

Mina: Si, es que Artemis me dijo que esta pluma solo podía tocarla yo por ser Sailor Venus, los reyes del planeta Venus, la reina y princesa de la Luna, la princesa de Venus o...

Asai: ¿Quién más?

Mina: -Sorprendida- ... ¡O el príncipe de Venus!

Cuando Mina dijo el príncipe de Venus, esta volteo a ver a Asai muy sorprendida.

Asai: ¿El príncipe de Venus?

Mina: Si.

Asai: -Confundido- ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?

Mina: -Más tranquila- Déjame me transformo y te digo.

Asai: OK.

Mina: ¡Por el poder del cristal del Planeta Venus, Transformación!

Asai: -Wow, mi amor ¿Por qué luces diferente?

Mina: Es que mi poder evoluciono y ahora soy Súper Sailor Venus, solo que me ahorro el súper jejejjeee...

Asai: OK ¿Y con respecto a que no me hizo daño la pluma?

Mina: -Nerviosa- Es que hay algo que aún no te he dicho.

Asai: ¿Y que es eso que no me has dicho?

Mina: Es que además de ser Sailor Venus, soy la princesa del Planeta Venus.

Asai: -Sorprendido- ¿Qué?

Mina: Si, en mi vida pasada fui la princesa Mina, heredera al trono venusiano antes de convertirme en Sailor Venus y al reencarnar me fue regresado mi poder y en un futuro seré la Reina de Venus.

Asai: -Sorprendido- ¿Qué?

Mina: Y tú por ser mi esposo eres el príncipe de Venus, por eso la pluma no te hizo daño.

Asai: -Sorprendido- ¿Qué? ¿Yo soy el príncipe de Venus?

Mina: Así es amor y en un futuro un poquito lejano subirás al trono junto conmigo para reinar Venus y ayudaremos a los reyes de la luna y la tierra con asuntos políticos con los países de la Tierra y alguna que otra galaxia.

Asai: -Sorprendido- Aún no puedo creer que yo soy el príncipe de Venus y mucho menos que seré el Rey de Venus ¿En cuanto tiempo será eso?

Mina: En el siglo XXX.

Asai: -Sorprendido- ¿Qué? Pero faltan más de 1000 años.

Mina: Es que habrá un congelamiento en la tierra y en ese siglo lograremos despertar gracias a la Neo Reina Serena y a su cristal de plata, es por eso que viviremos hasta esa época futura.

Asai: Es un poco complicado todo esto, pero mientras llega eso, hay que aprovechar nuestra vida.

Mina: Así es.

Asai beso a su dulce esposa y ella le correspondió de la misma manera.

Asai: -Seductoramente- Sabes una cosa.

Mina: ¿Qué?

Asai: -Seductoramente- Se siente padre besar a Sailor Venus.

Mina: Jajajjaaa...

Asai: ¿Te puedo pedir otro favor?

Mina: Si.

Asai: Me gustaría ver tus batallas.

Mina: -Triste- Pero Asai, eso es muy doloroso, no quiero que sufras.

Asai: Por favor, quiero entenderte, además si soy el príncipe de Venus debo saberlo ¿No crees?

Mina: Esta bien, primero empezaré con mi pasado en el milenio de plata, siéntate por favor.

Asai: Si.

Una vez sentados los dos, Mina hizo aparecer su insignia familiar y le hizo ver todas aquellas imágenes tan dolorosas.

Mina: Hace mucho tiempo había un reino llamado el milenio de plata de la Luna, la tierra de los dioses, era un paraíso lleno de paz, era una tierra muy rica, nuestra misión en el universo era cuidar celosamente la piedra sagrada, es decir, el cristal de plata y asegurarnos de que haya paz en la tierra por siempre, a la princesa Serena le encantaba observar la Tierra y se enamoro de un hombre de ese planeta, ese hombre era el príncipe Endimión, el soberano de la Tierra, en esos días, la tierra fue atacada por una mente maligna que era encabezado por la Reina Beryl, pero una noche la negafuerza nos ataco para conseguir el poder maravilloso del cristal de plata que entonces le pertenecía al pacifico milenio, para poder dominar a la Tierra y a la Luna, esa noche nosotras las Sailor Scouts tratamos de defender el reino pero fue inútil, fuimos derrotadas, es decir, fuimos asesinadas, la Reina Beryl estaba celosa de la princesa de la Luna, porque Endimión solo tenía ojos para ella y la Reina Beryl estaba enamorada del príncipe Endimión, sus celos fueron más fuertes que su supuesto amor por él y los ataco provocándoles la muerte. La Reina Serenity sufrió mucho con la muerte de su hija, así que decidió usar el cristal de plata y acabo con el mal, lamentablemente el reino fue destruido, nuestra reina nos dio otra oportunidad, nos envió a la Tierra para poder vivir felices en la tierra futura a costa de su propia vida y así fue como reencarnamos en esta época.

Asai: Fue muy triste todo eso.

Mina: Así es, pero la negafuerza regreso a terminar con lo que había iniciado en aquel tiempo, nosotras fuimos apareciendo poco a poco, nuestros recuerdos tardaron en aparecer, todas fuimos a combatir, una por una fuimos cayendo, la primera fue Lita, es decir, Sailor Júpiter, ella utilizo una gran cantidad de su poder para atacar a las malignas, pero su cuerpo no lo resistió y murió, luego siguió Amy, es decir, Sailor Mercury, según ella era la más débil de todas, así que decidió sacrificarse aunque derroto a una maligna pero no resistió y también murió, después seguí yo, empuje a Serena para que ella no fuera lastimada, batalle con las tres malignas que quedaban hasta que pude eliminar a una causando mi muerte, por ultimo siguió Rey, es decir, Sailor Mars, ella lucho con todas sus fuerzas y derroto a las dos malignas que quedaban, tanta fue la energía que utilizo que no pudo sobrevivir, dejamos sola a Serena con todo esto, ella continuo su camino por nosotras, encontró la guarida del negaverso, pero ahí se encontraba el amor de la vida de Serena, Darién, solo que esta vez no tenía ningún recuerdo de su vida, su cuerpo estaba invadido por la energía maligna, él la lastimo y mucho, hasta que Serena logro sacar todo ese mal de su cuerpo, él la defendió hasta que perdió su vida, de ahí fue a encontrarse con la Reina Beryl para derrotarla, ella uso el cristal de plata, nosotras le ayudamos con el poco poder que nos quedaba y logramos destruir al mal, pero Serena murió, ya que el usar el Cristal de plata provoco su muerte. Después de esa lucha, Serena purifico el planeta y nosotros regresamos a la vida pero sin ningún recuerdo, a pesar que nos veíamos en las calles no nos conocíamos.

Asai: -Triste- Me imagino que fue muy duro para ustedes.

Mina: Al poco tiempo recuperamos nuestros recuerdos, ya que aparecieron unos nuevos enemigos, fueron una pareja de extraterrestres que absorbían la energía de las personas para alimentarse, ellos ante nosotros se mostraban en forma humana bajo el nombre de Melisa y Steven Alfa, supuestamente eran hermanos, por eso nunca sospechamos de ellos, pero sus verdaderos nombres eran Ann y Alan, incluso Ann sufrió una especie de enamoramiento por Darién y Alan estaba obsesionado con Serena, una noche los descubrimos, la energía de Serena y Darién estaba siendo absorbida por el árbol de la oscuridad, ambos estaban luchando por rescatar a su respectiva pareja hasta que el árbol decidió soltarlos, nos tuvimos que transformar para poder luchar y defender a la Tierra una vez más, pero fuimos atacados por Ann sin ninguna compasión y Serena no lo resistió, así que se convirtió en Sailor Moon en frente de los enemigos, Alan y Ann quedaron sorprendidos, pero Alan se decepciono por estar enamorado de su propia enemiga, pero sus celos pudieron más, ya que decidieron destruir el planeta, Ann ataco a Serena y a Darién, pero Serena lo protegió en todo momento, sin importar arriesgar por su vida, pero luego Darién la protegió de los ataques con su propio cuerpo, los extraterrestres no eran malos, lo único malo es que no sabían lo que era el verdadero amor y se dieron cuenta de ello, aun recuerdo las palabras de Alan, él dijo que no podían conseguir el amor por la fuerza, el amor es lo que se cultiva cuidando el uno del otro y Ann lo comprendió al notar que Alan estaba en peligro y no dudo en proteger a su amado de la muerte, ella se sacrifico por él, ahí descubrieron quien era su verdadero amor. Como te dije ellos no eran malos, lo único es que estaban confundidos, ellos tenían que alimentar a su árbol de amor y no de energía robada de los seres humanos, el árbol tampoco era malo, al contrario estaba tratando de enseñarles lo que era el amor pero no supieron interpretarlo, pero finalmente lo entendieron. Serena purifico el árbol y ellos fueron a otro planeta a empezar de nuevo sin dañar a nadie, incluso Darién recupero su memoria, recordó a Serena y se hicieron novios

Asai: Que bueno que se solucionaron las cosas.

CONTINUARÁ...

**Gracias por sus reviews, sigan escribiendolos, ya q es mi motivación para continuar, m gustaria saber si les gusta lo q hago para poder continuar con nuevas historias, cuidense y nos estamos leyendo.**

**Saludos desde Cancun.**

**Gracias nuevamente.**


	20. Chapter 19 Parte II

**SAILOR MOON**

**EL AMOR NO ES ETERNO**

**Mina Aino y Yaten Kou**

**Capitulo.- La confesión de Mina, La Princesa y El Príncipe de Venus. (Parte II)**

Mina: Si, luego de estos apareció otro enemigo, bueno no fue un enemigo del todo, porque esta persona fue poseída por una flor de Siria e hizo que su corazón se llenara de odio, secuestro a Darién, el marido de Serena y quiso matar a nuestra amiga para que él pudiera quedarse con Darién. Esa noche nos tele transportamos al planeta donde se encontraba Darién teníamos que rescatarlo, además teníamos que evitar que ese planeta chocara con la Tierra, al llegar, Fiore ya nos estaba esperando, así que usamos nuestro poderes para atacar a las semillas, pero por más que lo intentábamos no podíamos acabar con ellas, incluso se unieron y nos atacaron, lo que recuerdo es que Sailor Mars la empujo para evitar que ella fuera enterrada junto con nosotras, ella intento sacarnos de ahí pero era imposible, fuimos atrapadas por la flor de Siria y nos torturo, Serena no podía soportar el vernos sufrir, así que prefirió rendirse, esa acción hizo que Fiore se confundiera, ya que para él, Serena era una chica egoísta y mentirosa, pero la Flor logro envenenarlo nuevamente, para eso Darién logro escapar pero Fiore capturo a Serena y comenzó a robarle su energía, cuando le absorbió la suficiente para dejarla fuera de combate por un momento, le rogamos para que no le hiciera daño, ya que ella era muy importante para nosotras, pero no nos creyó e intento matarla pero Darién la salvo arrojándole una de sus rosas a Fiore y esto lo decepciono, lo que logro fue hacerlo enfadar, así que Fiore quedo completamente poseído, no quedaba conciencia de aquel amigo de Darién, así que Serena despertó y decidió usar el Cristal de Plata, nosotras le rogamos que no lo hiciera porque estaba muy débil por la energía que le fue robada pero no nos hizo caso, ella quería proteger a la Tierra aunque fuera a costa de su propia vida, aunque ella nos prometió que no le iba a pasar nada y que todas íbamos a regresar juntas, Fiore agarro el Cristal de Plata y este reacciono, Serena le enseño lo que realmente paso, vieron aquellas imágenes del pasado de Darién, dichas imágenes mostraron que en realidad Serena le había dado la rosa que Darién le regalo a Fiore y este se dejo convencer, Serena utilizó el poder del Cristal de Plata, nosotras le brindamos parte de nuestro poder pero lamentablemente Serena murió, ya que el Cristal se rompió, ya que es como su fuente de vida, estábamos muy tristes por la pérdida de nuestra amiga hasta que Fiore le dio a Darién la flor de la vida donde había recogido una gran parte de energía, él le dijo que le diera ese néctar a Sailor Moon y ella regreso a la vida y así fue como ganamos una batalla más, además entendió que Serena amaba profundamente a Darién y él a ella.

Asai: -Triste- Han sido duras las batallas pero no han sido todas ¿Verdad?

Mina: No ¿Quieres seguir viéndolas?

Asai: Si.

Mina: OK, continuemos, nuestro siguiente enemigo fue la familia de la luna de las tinieblas Black Moon que quería apoderarse del Cristal de Plata para conquistar el planeta y poder manejarlo a su antojo, ellos atacaron de sorpresa y el palacio de Cristal fue rodeado por el silencio, el gran sabio se encargo de llenarles el alma de odio a esta familia, e hizo que tuvieran esa sed de venganza y el muy infeliz, también lleno de odio el alma de la pequeña dama que no es otra más que Rini.

Asai: ¿Rini? ¿La hija de Serena y Darién?

Mina: Así es amor, esta niña vino al pasado para pedir nuestra ayuda, ya que el futuro había sido atacado, ya que su madre había entrado en un sueño y no podía defender su época, en ese entonces nosotros no sabíamos nada acerca de que Serena y Darién se convertirían en Reyes y mucho menos que esa pequeña niña que se llevaba tan mal con Serena era su propia hija, lo supimos hasta que viajamos al futuro para ayudar a esta niña, créeme nos sorprendimos mucho y tanto Serena como Darién se pusieron muy rojos de la pena, ya que no creían que esa pequeña niña que tenían en brazos era el fruto de su amor.

Asai: -Sorprendido- ¡Wow, es increíble todo esto!

Mina: En esa lucha Rini quería recibir el poder del Cristal Oscuro pero era demasiado para ella y podía morir pero como su alma estaba envenenada no había poder humano que le hiciera ver su error, por más que Serena le hablara no quería entender, así que Rini ataco a Serena pero Darién la protegió con su cuerpo, cosa que sorprendió a la dama de la oscuridad que era así como se hacía llamar, le dijimos que era muy importante para nosotros y que la queríamos, eso hizo que se confundiera pero el Gran Sabio la enveneno de nuevo y no nos creyó. Nos volvió a atacar pero esta vez Serena y Darién decidieron regresarla a la normalidad, así que Serena uso el Cristal de Plata que con el amor que tenia por proteger a los suyos hizo que todo el poder regresara a dicho Cristal, de repente una luz blanca cubrió el lugar, cuando esta desapareció pudimos ver que Serena se había convertido en la Neo Reina Serena, todos nos sorprendimos, Serena y Darién hicieron que Rini entrara en razón y regreso a la normalidad, obviamente Serena quedo débil porque uso mucha energía para lograr convertirse en la Neo Reina Serena. El Gran Sabio decidió atacarnos otra vez pero Serena no lo permitió así que uso nuevamente el Cristal de Plata, le rogamos que no lo hiciera, porque estaba muy débil pero no le importo, así que le brindamos nuestro poder, pero la pequeña dama se sentía mal, porque creía que ella tenía la culpa de todo, así que lloro y en su lagrima estaba oculto el Cristal de Plata del futuro, así que ahora habían dos Cristales, ellas unieron sus poderes y lograron derrotar al Gran Sabio, lo mejor es que pudimos salvar a la tierra y al planeta Némesis, además La Neo Reina Serena logró despertar y todo Tokio de Cristal volvió a la normalidad.

Asai: Eso me dio mucho gusto, a pensar de qué sufrieron demasiado.

Mina: Así es, después de un tiempo, llegó otra enemiga, ella fue la princesa Kaguya fue muy difícil esta batalla, ya que quería convertir la Tierra en un adorno congelado, pero luchamos para no permitírselo. Todas nos enfrentamos a esta maligna, ya que queríamos proteger nuestro planeta, la princesa Kaguya nos mandaba estatuas de hielo en forma de mujer para atacarnos, a pesar de que usamos nuestros poderes no fue suficiente, fuimos atacadas y lastimadas, hasta que llego Sailor Moon, ella dijo que defendería a la Tierra pase lo que pase y se transformo en Súper Sailor Moon gracias a la copa lunar que más tarde te explico lo que es, Serena utilizo su ataque Arcoíris lunar del corazón pero no fue suficiente y fue atacada por la princesa, así que no lo quedo más remedio que usar el cristal de plata, pero eso nos puso nerviosas porque sabíamos perfectamente que Serena iba a morir si lo usaba, pero no la convencimos, para ella su vida esta después de la Tierra. Decidimos protegerla para que ella no fuera atacada mientras reunía la cantidad de energía necesaria para derrotarla, pero Amy recordó que todas podíamos usar el poder del amor y la amistad, es decir, el poder del Cristal de Plata, pero las estatuas de hielo intentaron atacarnos, pero esta vez Darién llego a tiempo y las entretuvo, así que invocamos el poder del Cristal de Plata y salió una hermosa luz blanca que recibió el poder de la princesa Kaguya, ahí fue donde ella se dio cuenta que tiempo atrás esa fue la misma luz que la derroto, el poder maligno iba ganando terreno pero de pronto Serena logro expulsar más poder, con el poder del amor y la amistad pudimos salvar a la Tierra de ser congelada por la princesa Kaguya, aunque Serena terminó muy cansada por toda la energía que utilizó con el Cristal de Plata.

Asai: Todas sus batallas han sido muy difíciles.

Mina: Si, pero se van complicando cada vez más, porque después de esto tuvimos otra batalla, esta fue contra los cazadores de la muerte, ellos fueron los que te atacaron, aquel día en el que descubriste que yo era Sailor Venus.

Asai: Si, eso jamás lo voy a olvidar, estoy muy agradecido contigo por haberme salvado.

Mina: No tienes que agradecerme, yo lo hice por protegerte y también lo hice por amor, ya que en esa época me sentía atraída por ti, pero al ver que tenias novia pensé que te había perdido para siempre y luego con la prepa nos separamos.

Asai: Es cierto, mejor dime que paso esta vez.

Mina: Pues como ya te había dicho nuestros enemigos eran los cazadores de la muerte, ellos querían que la oscuridad reinara en la tierra, así que ellos querían adueñarse de la copa lunar, ya que esta podría lograr que su portador se vuelva muy fuerte y el poseedor de dicha copa puede llevar a la paz o a la destrucción del mundo, esta copa tiene la cantidad exacta de las emociones, como lo son la tristeza, la felicidad, la furia y el odio logrando crear el cristal del corazón más puro que puede existir. Serena confió en que Hotaru aun seguía dentro del cuerpo de la dama 9, así que le dio la copa lunar, porque creyó que con ella la salvaría pero todo era una mentira, solo para quitarle la copa lunar, lo que tenía que hacer ella era crear un corazón más puro que el de la copa lunar mientras tanto nosotras nos encontrábamos rodeando el edificio donde se llevaba a cabo la batalla, usamos nuestro poder para que los demonios no pasaran a la ciudad y atacaran, pero nos estaban haciendo mucho daño. La copa lunar guio al faraón 90 hacia la Tierra y esta fue destruida. Serena intento usar el poder que poseía pero no era suficiente, El faraón 90 ataco a la dama 9, ya que esta ya había cumplido su ciclo, es decir, ya no le era útil, él intento matarla pero Serena la protegió con su cuerpo, ya era imposible hacer algo por salvar a la Tierra, nosotras sufrimos mucho daño y por más que intentamos proteger el planeta nos fue imposible hacerlo. De pronto Hotaru empezó a rechazar a la dama 9 y ella intento evitar que Hotaru regresara pero le fue inútil, ya que ella peleo por la gente que ama y derroto a la dama 9, esta desapareció pero a la vez despertó la Sailor de la Destrucción que es una Sailor muy poderosa y muy temida por todos, ya que ella tiene la capacidad de destruir un planeta completo si se lo propone. Sailor Saturn le devolvió a Rini su corazón puro, ya que le fue robado para que la dama 9 despertara, mientras tanto el maligno estaba destrozando a la Tierra, las Sailor Scouts fuimos lastimadas hasta el grado de perder la conciencia por un tiempo, las Sailor Scouts exteriores estaban desoladas, ya que para ellas era demasiado tarde, el mundo estaba perdido, le reclamaron duramente, le decían que si estaba satisfecha con lo que había conseguido. Serena estaba desesperada porque no podía transformarse en Súper Sailor Moon y mucho menos salvar al mundo, de pronto apareció Sailor Saturn y le agradeció el haber protegido su cuerpo y le dijo que ahora a ella le tocaba hacer su parte, ya que en este momento era la única que podría acabar con el silencio, Serena quiso ir con ella pero no la dejo, le dijo que no lo permitiría, ya que ella moriría si iba al centro del faraón, lo hubiera logrado si fuera Súper Sailor Moon, como ya te había comentado, ella es la Sailor de la destrucción por su habilidad de destruir un planeta completo pero al hacerlo utiliza un poder especial que le provoca la muerte, Serena trato de evitarlo pero no lo consiguió, solo se despidió y se dirigió al centro del faraón 90 para acabarlo, estaba en una difícil lucha y Serena lloraba de la impotencia de no poder hacer nada, no sé como lo logro, pero nosotras intuimos que fue el amor que siente por las personas y el planeta, además que inconscientemente le brindamos lo poco que nos quedaba de nuestro poder y logro crear el corazón más puro que necesitaba para entrar a ayudarle a Sailor Saturn y así lo hizo. Con el corazón puro logro ayudarla y entre las dos pudieron acabar con el silencio, lo bueno es que a Sailor Saturn se le dio una nueva oportunidad para vivir y reencarno en una preciosa bebe y Serena, bueno el enviado del bien la trajo de regreso, cuando Serena despertó de ese letargo no supo exactamente que fue lo que ocurrió, terminamos muy lastimadas pero con una alegría en el corazón de que esto haya acabado. Esta batalla fue muy dura, pero el despertar del enviado del bien fue una sorpresa para todas, pero más para Sailor Uranus y Neptune, ya que fueron ellas las que estuvieron presentes, nunca pensaron conocer al enviado del bien, porque ellas creían que nunca iba a aparecer, pero sobre todo nunca pensaron descubrir que el enviado del bien era esa chiquilla que consideraban una debil y muy pequeña para ese cargo.

Asai: Esta batalla fue terrible, ustedes terminaron muy lastimadas.

Mina: Si, pero valió la pena, ya que vencimos y no dejamos que el silencio se apoderara de nuestra amadísima tierra.

**CONTINUARÁ... **

**Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que dejan sus reviews, para mi son una motivación para seguir escribiendo, por eso es muy importante para mi que dejen sus comentarios.**

**LEs agradesco también a todos aquellas y aquellos que leen sin dejar sus comentarios aunque me gustaria que los dejaran.**

**Saludos desde Cancún y nos estamos leyendo pronto.**

******Lauris ****Princess******


	21. Chapter 19 Parte III

**SAILOR MOON**

**EL AMOR NO ES ETERNO**

**Mina Aino y Yaten Kou**

**Capitulo.- La confesión de Mina, La Princesa y El Príncipe de Venus. (Parte III)**

_¿Y qué paso después amor? _ Pregunto Asai.

_Después tuvimos otra batalla muy difícil, en esa ocasión el enemigo buscaba los espejos de los sueños de las personas para poder atrapar al Pegaso, el Pegaso era el protector de los sueños de las personas y este habitaba dentro de la persona con el sueño más puro que puede existir y este era el de Rini, ella era la dueña del espejo dorado, ella era la única que podía tener contacto con el Pegaso, el nos brindo más poder y logro que nuestras transformaciones llegaran al siguiente nivel, poco tiempo después la Reina Neherenia se dio cuenta que Rini era la dueña del espejo dorado y la secuestro, en ese entonces Darién no pudo hacer nada, ya que la Tierra fue cubierta por telarañas y como la Tierra y él son uno mismo, todas las afectaciones que esta sufría, Darién las resentía, nosotras fuimos a la guarida de Death Moon, era así como solían llamarse para rescatar a la pequeña dama, ese lugar era horrible, era como un laberinto, nos costó mucho trabajo dar con ella, el propósito de Neherenia era apoderarse del Reino del milenio de plata por la prosperidad y el resplandor que poseía, esto podría lograrlo gracias a una misteriosa piedra que le brindaba el poder necesario para lograrlo y así gobernar el universo completo, el nombre de esa piedra era el Cristal Dorado, el cual se encontraba en un lugar sagrado de la Tierra llamado ilusión y era custodiado por un joven muy apuesto llamado Eliot, ella no solo quiso apoderarse de la piedra, sino también de él y le propuso gobernar junto con ella, pero este no acepto ya que la única persona que podría obtener el cristal dorado como su único dueño era la persona que tuviera el sueño más hermoso, que si resultaba ser ella, el cristal sería suyo pero si resultas tener un corazón lleno de maldad, recibiría un castigo, gracias al fuego, esta no pudo obtener el cristal dorado y fue encerrada en su soledad por ordenes de la Reina de la Luna Llena, pero en un eclipse todos los seres de oscuridad lograron salir de ese hechizo y se apoderaron de aquel guardián del cristal dorado._

_¿Qué sucedió después? _Pregunto un muy intrigado Asai.

_Después nos perdimos de vista, cada una fue manipulada con su sueño, lo que quería era que nos rindiéramos pero ninguna cayó en esas manipulaciones, El Pegaso estuvo a punto de morir quemado, pero Rini fue a rescatarlo sin importarle salir lastimada, fue un acto de valentía y amor, nosotras vimos como el espejo dorado salió del pecho de Rini y el Pegaso se introdujo en el, fue frustrante no poder hacer nada por ella en ese momento. El amenazo a Eliot con destruir el espejo de Rini sino regresaba a su propio cuerpo, seguimos buscándola hasta que nos encontramos con Circonia, ella nos ataco hasta que Mercury descubrió a la verdadera Circonia y la ataco dejándola muy débil. Sailor Moon intento ayudar a las amazonas, Amy descubrió que las piedras de las amazonas eran las causantes de la absorción de su energía y decidieron romperlas para poder recuperar sus sueños, Circonia escapo al no recibir más energía de aquellas niñas, Neherenia se apodero del Cristal Dorado y Eliot desapareció, Neherenia le lanzo una maldición a Rini que la haría dormir por toda la eternidad. Neherenia al tener el cristal en su poder ya no necesitaba de ninguno de sus sirvientes y elimino a Circonia, con el cristal logro romper el hechizo y salió del espejo. Poco después encontramos a Rini tirada en el suelo desmayada, luego conocimos a la Reina Neherenia, ella nos dijo que cubriría a este mundo en sombras, obviamente nosotras lo íbamos a impedir, Serena fue atacada y la defendí pero fue inútil, no pude tocarla, Mercury lo intento con el mismo resultado, Mars también y nada, ella nos lastimo, era muy poderosa gracias al Cristal Dorado, a Serena le dolía ver a su hija y al amor de su vida sufriendo, ella no se dio por vencida y nos dio las fuerzas para seguir luchando, ni con el ataque de las Sailors que es uno de los más fuertes pudimos tocarla, fuimos lastimadas y de pronto apareció Eliot y le dijo a Rini que le entregaba el poder de los sueños de las demás personas y la beso._

_¿La beso? Así, sin importarle que lo vieran hacerlo._

_Así es, era una especie de burbuja que los encerraba, se veían tan lindos, para ese entonces ninguna de las chicas y yo habíamos dado nuestro primer beso fue algo vergonzoso para nosotras, ya que una niña como Rini nos había tomado la delantera, después del beso, Neherenia los ataco pero Eliot la protegió con su cuerpo, luego Rini despertó de ese hechizo gracias a Eliot, Serena recibió el cristal dorado que fue robado por las niñas del amazonas y lo utilizo sin conseguirlo, Neherenia nos dijo que el cristal dorado no funcionaría debido a que ya no quedan personas con el poder de tener sueños, Eliot la contradijo diciendo que el poder de los sueños jamás se ha perdido, Eliot le brindo la confianza que Rini necesitaba para creer en las personas con sueños hermosos, Rini hizo un llamado a todas las personas para que nos brindaran su poder y así poder salvar a la Tierra, ellos nos brindaron su poder y el Cristal Dorado brillo como nunca lo había hecho y encerró nuevamente a Neherenia en su soledad, después del impacto nos desmayamos, la única que no se desmayo fue Serena, ella vio como Rini estaba en brazos de Neherenia y corrió a salvarla, todo estaba siendo absorbido por la luna nueva, cuando Serena llego en donde estaba Neherenia, se asusto, ya que ella había perdido su hermosura, había quedado como su mayor temor, terminar siendo una vieja, ella repetía a veces los sueños se convierten en pesadillas, y lo que menos quiere un niño es convertirse en adulto. Serena fue atacada porque ella creía que Serena le había quitado su belleza y algo de lo que no podía soportar es que la miraran con compasión, que si Serena le había quitado lo más preciado para ella que era su belleza, entonces ella le iba a quitar a Serena una de las cosas más preciadas para ella, su hija, así que Neherenia la aventó al precipicio, ella se regodeaba del sufrimiento de Serena, Serena no dudo en ir tras ella y se arrojo hasta alcanzarla, Neherenia dijo que Serena era una tonta por sacrificar sus sueños, su futuro por rescatar a su tesoro, Serena no se rindió hasta que alcanzo a Rini, el poder de su amor la ayudo a salvarla, ella le rogaba que despertara, ya que si no lo hacia su futuro jamás existirá, que recordara que su mayor sueño es convertirse en mujeres adultas para cumplir sus sueños hasta que Rini despertó y el cristal Dorado volvió a brillar y todo volvió a la normalidad._

_Es increíble ver como el amor siempre triunfa, que los sueños a pesar de que uno crezca siguen ahí, jamás los pierdes._

_Tienes razón mi amor, pero tiempo después tuvimos otro enfrentamiento igual de difícil, en esta apareció una maligna llamada la Reina Vadiyanu, esta mujer utilizaba a unos flautistas que hipnotizaban a los niños con su música para llevárselos a su guarida con la finalidad de robarles su energía mediante los sueños de ellos, recuerdo que las chicas y yo estábamos reunidas en casa de Lita, estábamos haciendo galletas, cada una recordó su infancia, de cómo pasábamos el tiempo con nuestras mamás, Lita nos conto una hermosa historia que su mamá le conto cuando era chiquita, ella nos dijo que su mamá siempre le hacía dulces a las 3:00 de la tarde, así que le pregunto el porqué y ella le contesto que esa es la hora cuando las hadas vienen a visitarnos, que en donde haya un niño estas se aparecen para decirles a sus mamás que les preparen dulces a sus hijos y Rini estaba con nosotras y nos dijo que nos tenía envidia ya que su mamá solo podía cocinarle galletas quemadas y con mal sabor, obviamente avergonzó a Serena y todas nos reímos, tiempo después Serena y Darién escucharon un reportaje donde muchos niños de diferentes partes del mundo estaban desapareciendo y eso se les hizo muy sospechoso, ya en la madrugada Rini junto con casi todos los niños de la ciudad empezaron a salir de sus casas, iban como sonámbulos, Diana se percato de eso y le aviso a Serena y estas la siguieron, luego nos encontramos en el camino y vimos que todos los niños se estaban comportando muy raro, así que los seguimos y llegamos a un parque donde había un barco, tratamos de detenerlos pero era imposible, un muchacho nos dijo que no interfiriéramos en esto pero obviamente no íbamos a permitirlo, pero fuimos atacadas por unos muñecos de dulce, tratamos de destruirlos pero era imposible, así que nos transformamos, nuestros adversarios se sorprendieron de nuestros poderes, ya que nunca imaginaron que la tierra tuviera unos protectores como nosotras, Darién fue lastimado, ya que cayó de una gran altura y nos preocupamos mucho, luego apareció un niño llamado Feruru, el no estaba de acuerdo en la forma de actuar de ellos._

_La Reina Vadiyanu ordeno terminar con la misión y les dio más poder, esos muñecos eran invencibles, Rini iba a ser atacada pero Darién reunió fuerzas y la protegió del ataque como buen padre, pero fue atacado nuevamente por ayudarla, Rini lloro al ver a su padre tan lastimado y Serena estaba muy preocupada por él, pero por más que tratamos terminaron llevándose a la pequeña dama y fue muy doloroso para nosotros pero lo fue más para Serena y… _Mina no pudo evitar llorar al recordar.

_Si te hace daño recordar eso, no lo hagas. _Dijo Asai muy preocupado por su esposa.

_No te preocupes, es doloroso ver la cara de sufrimiento de una madre cuando le arrebatan a su hija, se que aun no tengo hijos, pero me imagino que ha de ser muy doloroso… _Dijo Mina ya más calmada.

_Puedo imaginarlo, además ustedes ya tenían un lazo que los unía muy fuerte a esa niña. _Dijo Asai.

_Si, el haber convivido con ella, hizo que la quisiéramos mucho, es tan tierna, pero nos divertía ver como hacia enojar a Serena, le hacía sentir unos celos hacía terribles, pero a pesar de que se enojaba, esta lo hacia superficialmente, porque en el futuro Rini iba a _

_una vez que se fueron no dejamos escapar a Feruru, el nos tenía que decir todo para poder rescatar a la pequeña dama, Rini al poseer la energía del cristal de plata fue muy fructífero para ella y quedo encantada, el verdadero objetivo de la Reina Vadiyanu era usar la energía de los niños para alimentar el agujero negro de los sueños que se encontraba dentro del castillo y este aumentara de tamaño para así poder tragarse a la tierra y una vez que sucediera esto, todos los humanos caeríamos en un profundo sueño, quedaríamos encerrados en pequeños cofres para siempre. Feruru nos llevo en su barco hasta donde se encontraban los niños, era un castillo muy hermoso pero al llegar fuimos atacados, pero Amy nos defendió del siguiente ataque y logramos llegar, por más que los atacamos no logramos hacerles nada, ya que eran más fuertes que la última vez, estábamos rodeadas hasta que un poder los ataco no podíamos creerlo, la que nos salvo fue Sailor Uranus que venía junto con Sailor Neptune y Sailor Plut._

_¿Cómo lograron acabar con esos…? ¿Qué eran?_

_Eran una especie de hadas, bueno solo Feruru, ya que los demás no lo eran solo estaban hechizados por la Reina Vadiyanu, eran unas aves que utilizo para sus fines haciéndoles creer que eran unas hadas, eso lo descubrimos gracias al espejo de Neptune, ellas vinieron porque sabían que la pequeña dama estaba en peligro, el espejo nos mostro que el origen de su poder eran sus flautas y estas al ser destruidas mostraban su verdadera apariencia. Uranus destruyo a uno de ellos con la espada de Urano, Mars destruyo al segundo con su saeta llameante de Marte, Uranus interrogo al que quedaba sobre los niños pero este le dijo que solo los querían para tenerlos dormidos y esto enojo a Uranus y destruyo la flauta de este. Feruru se puso triste pero entendía que tenían que salvar a todos los niños y seguimos adelante, al llegar fuimos atacados por la Reina Vadiyanu, le pregunte por los niños y fue muy impactante verlos debajo de nosotras encerrados en su propios sueños, Feruru fue atacado debido a que él quería proteger a los niños y quería que vivieran felices en compañía de sus padres y seres queridos. Serena y Feruru quisieron rescatarlas pero no pudieron al igual que nosotros pero estaba protegida por gran campo de energía que evitaba que nos acercáramos a ella, Serena y Feruru lo intentaron nuevamente, decidimos ayudarle pero fuimos atacadas, la Reina Vadiyanu destruyo el barco pero aun así no se dieron por vencidos, ellos fueron tras la Reina Vadiyanu, ahí les confeso sus planes, ya que el agujero negro resulto ser su otra parte, nuestra energía fue absorbida junto con la de los pequeños incluso estábamos perdiendo nuestra transformación, Serena entro al agujero negro y de ahí no pudimos ver nada, estábamos muy preocupadas por ellas._

_Me imagino, debió ser duro para ustedes. _Dijo Asai.

_Sí que lo fue, no te imaginas cuanto, cada vez más estábamos perdiendo nuestros poderes hasta que una luz muy cálida nos cubrió, era la luz de Sailor Moon, ella hizo que nuestras transformaciones regresaran, ese mismo resplandor le dio a Feruru su más grande sueño, que era el tener sus alas, Serena fue lastimada pero aun así no se rindió, luego nos llamo pidiéndonos ayuda, y le brindamos todo el poder que teníamos, ese poder la protegió de todos los ataques y regreso a Rini del sueño, ambas unieron sus poderes y atacaron a la Reina Vadiyanu derrotándola, ella pudo atravesar el agujero negro con su poder, cosa que sorprendió mucho a Feruru, estaba contento de que la tierra haya quedado a salvo, el castillo se fue destruyendo y todos los niños regresaron a sus lugares de origen._

_Qué bueno mi amor, me da gusto que hayan logrado su objetivo de proteger a la tierra._

_Si nosotros estábamos felices, ya que la paz regreso a la Tierra, además estábamos a punto de iniciar la preparatoria y pues que mejor que iniciarla con la tranquilidad de que nadie la iba a atacar, pero…_

_¿Pero?..._

… _Pero no fue así, ya que la Ciudad fue atacada nuevamente, al principio no sabíamos que pasaba, ya que la gente comenzó a actuar demasiado raro, todos estaban obsesionados con su imagen en un espejo._

_¿Con un espejo?_

_Si, al principio fue raro, pensamos que era normal, pero cada vez aumentaba la cantidad de personas, pero por más que investigamos no logramos identificar a la persona que estaba detrás de todo esto, luego Darién comenzó a actuar muy extraño después que Rini intento regresar a su época, justamente después de una extraña lluvia de estrellas, se la pasaba todo el tiempo encerrado y esto lastimaba a Serena, pero ella decidió darle su espacio, porque pensó que estaba estresado por la universidad y no quería causarle problemas. Haruka y Michiru fueron atacadas por unas muñecas de cristal pero fueron defendidas por Sailor Plut, estas se sorprendieron, ya que ella revivió, no les quedo de otra más que transformarse y defender a la Tierra, ya que esa era su misión, dejaron escondida a Hotaru, ella era tan solo una bebe indefensa, o por lo menos eso fue lo que pensábamos, era muy pronto para que peleara, eran demasiadas muñecas de cristal y por más que lucharon no pudieron con todas, hasta que una intento atacar a Hotaru y esta se defendió, despertó el poder que tenía dormido, la Sailor que estaba en su interior comenzó a despertar y les brindo un poder a las tres Sailor Externas y tuvieron una nueva transformación y pudieron derrotarlas, al terminar Hotaru las saco de sus pensamientos y estas se sorprendieron, ya que había crecido, parecía una niña de 5 años._

_Wow, increíble. _Asai está impresionado por lo que le estaba contando su esposa.

_Si, era increíble, ya que hasta ese momento era un bebe de meses de nacida, pero lo que dijo las dejo heladas…_

…_¿Qué dijo?_

_Solo el recordarlo se me pone la piel chinita… Hotaru dijo que ha venido el momento del cambio, nuestra princesa corre un grave peligro._

_Ese presagio estuvo muy fuerte, hasta a mí se me erizo la piel._

_Pero no fue el único presagio, ya que Haruka nos dijo que tuvo un desmayo y ella dijo que la luna llena será cubierta por la oscuridad, la chica del pelo rubio que resplandece será victima de pensamientos malignos. _

_Decía muchas cosas raras para su edad, pero me imagino que ella se refería con la chica del pelo rubio a Serena. _Dijo Asai muy intrigado.

_Si, debido a que Serena es nuestra princesa y por tal motivo, quieren dañarla, pero luego presagio que nosotras estábamos corriendo un grave peligro, ya que la oscuridad venia acercándose y eso no era nada bueno…_

… _Después nos reunimos en el templo y ahí se nos aparecieron unas muñecas de cristal dispuestas a atacarnos, obviamente no nos íbamos a dejar y nos transformamos, por más que luchamos no podíamos contra ellas, cada vez que las destruíamos, estas se regeneraban rápidamente y salían más, fue frustrante, luego fuimos acorraladas por ellas hasta que aparecieron Uranus, Neptune y Plut, pero junto a ellas estaba Saturn, nos sorprendimos mucho, porque para nosotras ella seguía siendo un bebe y verla transformada fue impactante, pero lo que dijo nos sorprendió mucho más._

_¿Qué dijo? _

_Ella dijo que Sailor Moon debía despertar como la verdadera Reina de la Luna y nos pidió unir nuestros poderes y así lo hicimos, con ello Serena logro una nueva transformación, ella se convirtió en Eternal Sailor Moon y utilizo su nuevo poder, destruyendo a esas muñecas con una gran facilidad, pero no pudo retener su nueva transformación ya que era demasiado poder para ella y su cuerpo necesitaba adaptarse a él, esa era su verdadera transformación, las demás eran una especie de entrenamiento para poder lograr dominar todo su poder poco a poco._

_Después de eso todas las personas actuaban muy raro, pero la mayoría eran mujeres, estaban muy dependientes de algún espejo, esa tarde Hotaru apareció junto con Setsuna, no sabíamos que era lo que realmente pasaba, Hotaru dijo que era algo que estaba a punto de comenzar pero al mismo tiempo estaba a punto de terminar, finalmente algo maligno despertara y comenzara a andar por el camino de la destrucción eterna, por esa razón Hotaru despertó su parte de Sailor Scout, así que fuimos con Darién para salvarlo y ahí fue donde Serena se dio cuenta de que la persona que estaba detrás de todo esto era Neherenia, Darién estaba tan mal que fue capaz de pegarle a Serena._

_¿Se atrevió a pegarle? _Dijo Asai indignado.

_Sí, pero él sería incapaz de hacerlo si estuviera en sus cinco sentidos, ahí fue donde se nos apareció Neherenia y ella estaba celosa porque nuestra princesa tenía una vida muy dichosa, ella estaba cegada por la ira y la envidia, nos dijo que se encargaría de destruir todo lo que Serena amaba y secuestro a Darién, tratamos de salvarlo pero fue inútil hasta Serena se volvió a transformar en Eternal pero no pudo hacer nada, ella le dijo que muy pronto vería que en la tierra solo existirá tristeza, odio y desesperación, Darién estaba bajo una maldición que no le permitía escuchar a nadie y que estaría encerrado en sus pesadillas para siempre, eso fue un golpe duro para Serena, y que para el amanecer ella conquistaría completamente el corazón de Darién y Serena no podría hacer nada, así que la reto a que si sería capaz de llegar a su castillo antes del amanecer, mi amiga quedo destrozada, pero eso no fue todo._

_¿Qué más paso? _Pregunto intrigado.

_La pequeña dama empezó a sentirse mal, todas estábamos angustiadas hasta que se desmayo, luego nos fuimos al templo, estábamos muy preocupadas porque Setsuna nos dijo que esto produjo un gran cambio en el futuro y esto repercutió en Rini, ya que si Serena y Darién no se casaban, ella no podría nacer, entonces la Rini que conocemos jamás existiría y nos dimos cuenta que estaba desapareciendo, Serena estaba desesperada porque ella no quería un futuro sin Darién y mucho menos que Rini desaparezca, estaba sufriendo mucho, no sabemos cómo, pero Serena se transformo en Eternal sin nuestra ayuda, utilizo toda su energía al máximo, Rei trato de detenerla pero no pudo y partió en busca de Darién._

_¿Se fue sola? ¡Pero que no se daba cuenta que era una trampa para atraparla!_

_Obvio que se dio cuenta, ella lo sabía, pero aun así fue a rescatarlo, por lo que decidimos ir tras ella, porque nosotras tenemos una misión y como Sailor Scouts nuestra obligación es cumplirla, y esta es proteger a nuestro príncipe y a nuestra princesa, teníamos que salvar a todas las personas que habitan la tierra y luchar por nuestro futuro, así que nos tele transportamos, durante el trayecto fuimos atacadas y nos soltamos, caímos en diferentes lados, no sabíamos dónde estábamos, quedamos por parejas, fuimos atacadas por una Neherenia falsa hasta que fuimos cayendo una por una, fuimos encerradas en unos espejos y llevadas a su castillo. Rini trato de despertar a Darién pero por más intentos que hacía era imposible, Rini estaba desapareciendo, Saturn decidió usar su ataque para destruir a Neherenia, sin importarle perder su vida en el intento._

_¿Cuál es ese poder? ¿Tan fuerte es que puede perder la vida?_

_Así es, la tumba del silencio es un ataque muy poderoso, el cual puede destruir un planeta completo si se lo propone, pero al liberar semejante cantidad de energía, el cuerpo de Saturn se desintegraría junto con el ataque, por eso ella es considerada la Sailor de la destrucción y el renacimiento, estaba decidida a hacerlo pero Rini se lo impidió, Rini estaba cada vez más débil y Saturn en un momento de distracción fue encerrada en un espejo, en eso llego Serena al castillo, ella logro atravesar unos rosales llenos de espinas para llegar ahí. Serena tomo en brazos a su hija hasta que desapareció. _Mina no pudo evitar llorar al recordar esa experiencia tan amarga.

_Ya no sigas si te lastima tanto._

_No, tengo que seguir… tienes que saber todo, ya que en un futuro tú serás el gobernante de mi planeta y es importante que lo sepas, ya que tendrás que tomar decisiones junto conmigo sobre el bienestar de Venus._

_Si es importante para ti, escucho…_

_La Reina Neherenia quería que Serena vivera la misma soledad que ella vivió cuando fue encerrada y la única manera era arrebatarle a sus seres queridos, Neherenia atacaba sin piedad a Serena, pero ella no soportaba que la vieran con compasión, quería que la viera con odio y rencor pero Serena es incapaz de sentir esos sentimientos por más que se empeñe en sentirlos, Sere le pidió que si lo que quería era venganza que se desquitara con ella y no con nosotros, a pesar del dolor que sentía, ella creía que era una buena persona solo que estaba herida, el amor de Serena logro romper la maldición de Darién, nosotras fuimos liberadas y Rini apareció, reunimos todas nuestras fuerzas para reparar el error que se cometió con Neherenia, ella nos ataco pero no nos rendimos, reunimos una cantidad de energía y Serena logro transformarse, le brindamos esa energía y ella recordó que su sueño era tener un amigo con quien hablar, a Neherenia se le dio una nueva oportunidad y ahora ella es feliz en su mundo, mientras nosotros logramos salvar a nuestro planeta._

_Me imagino que fue muy difícil para ella, de pasar a ser una mujer venerada por sus súbditos, pasó a ser una mujer sola y sin amor._

_Sí, pero lo bueno es que reacciono y decidió tomar esa segunda oportunidad que se le estaba presentando, para nosotros terminaba pero para ella apenas comenzaba._

_Tienes razón amor, pero la batalla más fuerte estaba por venir, eso fue como una señal de aquella batalla que nos supimos ver, para ese entonces, Darién se vino a Estudiar a Estados Unidos, eso dejo a Serena muy triste, pero decidió apoyarlo, ya que era su sueño y también era muy importante para su carrera, él se fue dejándole a Serena una alianza como promesa de que él iba a regresar por ella y también fue ahí donde lo conocí a él._

_¿Te refieres a Yaten? _

_Si, en ese entonces los hermanos Kou, llegaron a la ciudad, eran el grupo de música del momento, desde que los vimos mis amigas y yo suspiramos por ellos, perdón por lo que voy a decir, pero eso era lo que sentía en ese momento._

_Descuida amor, se perfectamente de tu pasado y que él fue muy importante para ti, sé que no fue tu primer amor, pero fue intenso._

_Así es, ellos arrasaron con todo, de pronto llegaron a nuestra escuela a estudiar y para buena suerte nos toco en el mismo salón, en ese entonces Seiya mostro cierto interés en Serena, pero ella jamás se dio cuenta, era muy inocente para ver que Seiya la veía como una mujer y no como una amiga, nos hicimos inseparables, éramos buenos amigos, yo desde que conocí a Yaten me robo el corazón, nunca le confesé mis sentimientos, porque en ese entonces era una persona muy fría con las mujeres, él creía que todas las chicas se acercaban a él por su fama y eso le enfermaba, poco tiempo después llego a casa de Serena una niña preciosa, como de 5 años de edad, era muy linda, se nos hizo muy sospechoso, ya que se hizo pasar como la hermana de Serena, obviamente no era cierto, ya que solo tenía a Sammy como su hermano, todas pensamos que era la segunda hija de Darién y Serena que venía del futuro para conocer a sus padres como lo había hecho Rini, pero Setsuna nos dijo que era imposible, ya que Rini era hija única, eso nos sorprendió, ya que era muy parecida a Serena, eran como dos gotas de agua, tratamos de averiguar de dónde provenía pero nada, nunca tuvimos éxito, pero como nos dimos cuenta de que Chibi Chibi era inofensiva, lo dejamos pasar. _

_Poco a poco nos fuimos relacionando con los Three lights, éramos muy buenos amigos, pero a pesar de eso, yo sentía un profundo amor por Yaten, obviamente nunca se lo demostré porque no quería que me tratara de la misma manera que trataba a las demás chicas, me tragaba todo el amor que sentía por él, para ese entonces estaban ocurriendo cosas extrañas en la ciudad, la gente era atacada por una Sailor Scout, ella les robaba sus semillas estelares, en ese momento no sabíamos el porqué de ello, aquella semilla brillaba pero su brillo no duraba mucho, al poco rato se volvía negra y según la que atacaba decía que no era la que estaba buscando, las victimas se convertían en zombies y nosotras lo debilitábamos y Sailor Moon los regresaba a la normalidad, así fue pasando el tiempo, pero junto con las enemigas también llegaron unas Sailor Scouts muy extrañas que nos ayudaban, ellas eran las Sailor Starlights, la castaña era Sailor Star Maker, la pelinegra era Sailor Star Fighter y una peli plateada se llamaba Sailor Star Healer, Amy también se fue enamorando de Taiki y Seiya trato de conquistar a Serena y en una ocasión le pidió que lo dejara reemplazar a Darién en su corazón, porque para ese entonces nosotras no sabíamos nada de él, Serena lo extrañaba mucho, nosotras investigamos su paradero, llame a la universidad porque era la que más ingles hablaba y ahí nos dijeron que Darién jamás se había presentado en la universidad y nos preocupamos mucho, no quisimos decirle a Serena porque temíamos que ella hiciera alguna tontería, poco tiempo después intentaron quitarle a Serena su semilla estelar y ahí fue donde todo se descubrió._

_¿Que se descubrio? _Pregunto un muy intrigado Asai.

_En esa ocasión se descubrieron nuestras verdaderas identidades, esa noche fuimos al estreno de una de las películas de los Three lights, el estreno fue diferente, lo hicieron en un avión, obviamente Serena tuvo privilegios por Seiya, pero más que nada era porque todo estaba planeado por el enemigo, ya que para ese entonces ellos ya sabían que Serena y Sailor Moon eran la misma persona y lo confeso delante de los chicos, ellos se sorprendieron mucho, al principio dudaron, nosotras estábamos en la planta baja pero se nos hizo raro que todas las fans se estuvieran durmiendo a excepción de nosotras que también estábamos empezando a sentirnos muy cansadas, pero decidimos ir con Serena, la verdad teníamos celos de que ella estuviera con ellos y ahí fue donde nos dimos cuenta que todo esto había sido una trampa, fuimos atacadas por los zombies, cuando Serena iba a ser atacada Seiya la protegió y se transformo en Sailor Star Fighter, cuando nosotras regresamos Taiki y Yaten se transformaron delante de nuestros ojos, Taiki resulto ser Sailor Star Maker y Yaten Era Sailor Star Healer, nos sorprendimos muchísimo, ellos nos pidieron que escapáramos pero obviamente no íbamos a dejar a nuestra amiga sola con esto y nos transformamos delante de ellos, estaban igual de sorprendidos que nosotras, después de eso ellos dejaron de hablarnos, nos moríamos de la tristeza porque los queríamos mucho, Serena estaba deprimida porque no sabía de Darién y ahora perdía a su amigo, fue devastador para ella, después Seiya fue herido gravemente por proteger a Serena y eso hizo enfadar a sus amigos y prohibieron que nos acercáramos a ellos, luego apareció la mujer que ellos estaban buscando, su princesa, esa vez que apareció atacaron a Serena, le quitaron su semilla estelar, ya que por ser la princesa de la Luna, era poseedora de una de las verdaderas semillas estelares, su semilla era la más hermosa de toda la vía láctea, ya que no era igual a las demás, era poseedora de un gran brillo y tenia forma de una flor y no de un rombo. La princesa del planeta de las flores doradas, le ayudo a recuperar su semilla estelar y evito que el agujero negro se tragara la escuela. Ella nos dijo que la batalla final se estaba acercando, era la más fuerte de todas, era conocida como la batalla de las Sailors._

_¡Wow! ¿Entonces ellos estaban aquí porque estaban buscando a su princesa?_

_Si, ellos jamás nos dijeron nada, si nos lo hubieran dicho los hubiéramos ayudado, pero no lo hicieron, no confiaban en nosotras, Yaten estaba frustrado porque según él anteponíamos nuestros sueños ante la seguridad de nuestro planeta, yo le enseñe que pase lo que pase nuestros sueños están primero pero que cuando llegara la hora de pelear y defender nuestro planeta lo íbamos a hacer sin pensar, el se tranquilizo mucho pero aun así no nos hablábamos mucho. Sailor Galaxia les arrebato a su princesa…_

_¿Sailor Galaxia? _

_Si, Sailor Galaxia era la mujer que estaba detrás de todo esto, ella era la que quería dominar toda la vía láctea, La princesa de fuego protegió a sus guerreras con su cuerpo, ella recibió el ataque y le arrebataron su semilla estelar, una vez que la pierdes desapareces y eso fue lo que ocurrió con ella, las Starlights estaban furiosas y decidieron ir por Galaxia aunque eso significara perder su vida en el intento, nosotras fuimos detrás de ellas, pero no pudimos entrar, el lugar estaba protegido por un gran poder hasta que Chibi Chibi convertida en Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon nos ayudo, ella nos tele transportó a la guarida de Sailor Galaxia, ellas estaban muy heridas, Galaxia lanzo su poder que le ayuda a quitar las semillas estelares, la única solución que se nos ocurrió fue protegerlas con nuestro cuerpo, Mars protegió a Serena, Jupiter a Fighter, Mercury a Maker y yo a Healer, esto provoco que ella nos arrebatara nuestras semillas estelares y muriéramos, ellas no entendían el porqué las habíamos protegido, era obvio, los protegimos porque los queríamos, Serena quedo devastada cuando desaparecimos, ahí fue donde se dio cuenta que Darién estaba muerto, debido a que su semilla estelar fue arrebatada, ella pudo notar el brillo de aquella semilla dorada que le pertenecía al Príncipe de la Tierra, ella lloro mucho por esa fuerte noticia, ella creía que él se había olvidado de ella pero jamás imagino que Darién estuviera muerto. Ahí se supo que los únicos que poseían el resplandor eterno eran los guardianes de los planetas y las Sailor Scouts. Chibi Chibi las saco de ahí, las protegió de aquel ataque, las Starlights estaban decepcionadas porque no pudieron vengar la muerte de su princesa, al contrario, el numero de víctimas había aumentado, pero Saturn las hizo recapacitar, les pidió que confiaran en Sailor Moon, en nuestra princesa, las Sailor Exteriores lucharon contra Galaxia, ellas planearon derrotarla por su cuenta, ahí se percataron de que la que provoco a Neherenia había sido ella para que la semilla estelar de Saturn madurara, luego Neptune y Uranus decidieron entregar sus semillas estelares y le arrebataron a Saturn y a Plut su semilla, cuando ocurrió eso Sailor Moon llego junto a las Sailor Starlights, ellas se decepcionaron al ver como traicionaban a su princesa._

_¿La traicionaron? Se atrevieron a…_

_Si, ya que esa era su forma de pelear, pero no las culpo, ellas siempre habían estado con nosotras en las buenas y en las malas, Serena siempre iba a creer en ellas pasara lo que pasara, ella quería salvar a nuestro mundo sin importarle como, pero lo haría, Galaxia se burlaba de ella por tener esas ideas absurdas, pero para Serena no tenían nada de absurdo. Uranus las ataco y las Starlights la defendieron, ellas las estaban provocando, en su desesperación al recordarle que no pudieron defender a su princesa, Sailor Star Fighter golpeo a Uranus y esta le dijo que si podía hacer las cosas, Uranus y Neptune las atacaron al mismo tiempo y las Starlights la cubrieron con sus cuerpos recibiendo ellas el ataque, pero aun así Serena tenia deseos de salvar a este mundo, a pesar de que la Tierra estaba gravemente lastimada, Galaxia ordeno que Neptune y Uranus les robaran sus semillas estelares y estas obedecieron pero en vez de atacar a las chicas la atacaron a ella, las Starlights y Sailor Moon se sorprendieron mucho, ya que no se lo esperaban, pero aun más se sorprendieron al enterarse de que Galaxia no tenia semilla estelar y se descubrio que toda eso había sido una actuación para tratar de derrotarla pero que había fracaso. Galaxia estaba sorprendida porque Uranus y Neptune no habían sido manipuladas por el poder de sus brazaletes, era la primera vez que luchaba con unas guerreras muy fuertes, después les quito los brazaletes que ellas poseían y al no tener sus semillas estelares empezaron a desaparecer al igual que nosotras, Serena las cuestiono el porqué de su manera de actuar, ella se sentía muy mal porque había llegado a dudar de ellas, pero antes de eso Uranus le pidió a Fighter que protegiera a Sailor Moon, porque nuestra princesa siempre va a ser una niña muy llorona, ya que él no estaba protegiendo al universo entero, ni la paz del infinito ni mucho menos el futuro sino la estaba protegiendo a ella porque la amaba y finalmente desaparecieron._

_¿Por esa razón me habías dicho que ellas tenían su manera de pelear?_

_Así es, ellas jamás nos traicionaron, al contrario, ellas tenían una manera muy diferente de pelear a la nuestra, pero al fin y al cabo teníamos el mismo objetivo, proteger a la Tierra y a nuestra princesa, después Galaxia las ataco nuevamente porque quería quitarles sus semillas estelares de una vez por todas, pero Fighter las protegió del ataque y se escondieron para evitar ser lastimadas de peor manera, Serena estaba considerando entregar su semilla estelar pero Fighter la convenció de todo lo contrario, ya que si lo hacia nuestros esfuerzos no habrían valido la pena, que creíamos en ella y le hicieron ver que no estaba sola, que mientras ella no se resignara a perder esta batalla, nosotras siempre íbamos a estar con ella hasta las Starlights creían en ella y le dieron la fuerza que necesitaba para luchar, así que decidieron salir de su escondite, las Starlights creían que Sailor Moon era esa luz de la esperanza que buscaban, pero Galaxia les dijo que la legendaria Guerra de las Sailors entre el bien y el mal siempre se repetía una y otra vez, que la Sailor más fuerte de toda la vía láctea era la poseedora de aquella luz de la esperanza que protegía la paz de todo el universo, ella les confirmo que esa leyenda si existió, porque aquella poderosa guerrera era nada más ni nada menos que Sailor Galaxia._

_¿Qué? Sailor Galaxia, era aquella guerrera que protegía a la vía láctea, la guerrera que estaba poseída por el caos. _Dijo sin poder creerlo.

_Si, Sailor Moon y las Starlights se sorprendieron mucho, no daban crédito de ello, no podían creer que la luz de la esperanza que tanto habían buscado le perteneciera a Sailor Galaxia, ella las atacaba constantemente y cada vez más la Tierra era destruida, pero ellas decidieron no esconderse más, al contrario, decidieron pelear por su planeta que fue destruido, por su princesa que los protegió de sus ataques y por nosotras que siempre depositamos nuestra confianza en ellas, así que atacaron a Galaxia con todas sus fuerzas y con el poder que les quedaba lograron lastimarla, pero eso hizo que enfureciera más y respondió el ataque lastimándolas gravemente, Serena quiso regresar a la normalidad a Sailor Galaxia con la ayuda de su cetro lunar, produjo una luz muy cálida y llena de bondad pero no fue suficiente, ya que Galaxia destruyo aquel cetro e intento atacarla pero Fighter la protegió del ataque, porque querían proteger su resplandor, aunque eso significara sacrificar sus vidas, pelearon con todas sus fuerzas pero fue inútil, terminaron aun más dañadas de lo que estaban pero Serena hizo brillar su semilla estelar, estaba dando su máximo poder, la Semilla estelar de la princesa de la luna poseía un brillo sorprendente y es la más hermosa de toda la vía láctea, ahí fue donde Galaxia aprovecho para arrebatarle su semilla y Serena se desmayo, pero las Starlights iban a luchar hasta el final, ahí fue donde la luz de la esperanza despertó y la semilla de Serena regreso a su cuerpo, todos estaban sorprendidos, porque jamás se imaginaron que esa pequeña niña resultara ser aquella luz de la esperanza tan anhelada, esta luz le dijo a Serena que ella estaba buscando aquel ser que fuera capaz de aceptarla, que ella era el resplandor que se encontraba dentro de la estrella de Sailor Galaxia, la luz de la esperanza, le pidió que aceptara el resplandor de la vida y recibió aquella luz tan cálida convirtiéndose en la Princesa de la Luna, le pidió que volviera a encender la luz de la esperanza en toda la vía láctea, tenía que derrotar a Sailor Galaxia con la espada de la justicia, Serena estaba indecisa, ella no quería más guerras, pero no tuvo que tomar aquella espada y unas alas aparecieron en su espalda y la enfrento, ya que ella no era la misma, su cuerpo estaba lleno de maldad, ya que ella tuvo que encerrar al caos en su cuerpo, pero antes de que le pasara algo malo a su semilla estelar la libero y viajo por toda la vía láctea hasta encontrar a Serena, esa luz tomo la forma de una pequeña niña llamada Chibi Chibi, Galaxia la ataco sin remordimientos, ya que estaba poseída, Serena trataba de hacerla razonar pero era inútil, entre los ataques Serena hirió a Galaxia, esta destruyo la espada y Chibi Chibi desapareció, Serena peleo con su mejor arma que es el amor, Galaxia trato de hacerle sentir que estaba sola, pero no lo consiguió, le dijo que jamás se iba a resignar e hizo brillar su semilla estelar, Galaxia la ataco pero Serena estaba segura de que haría brillar la vía láctea con su resplandor, Galaxia sabia que Serena tenía que desaparecer para que ella lograra su objetivo pero Serena no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, porque ella seguía creyendo que todos juntos protegeríamos a este mundo y que aun quedaba algo de esperanza dentro del corazón de ella, su semilla estelar brillo como nunca lo había hecho, le dijo que creía en ella, que fuera con ella, ya que le gustaba mucho este mundo y las personas que habitan en el, que no quería perderlo, ni a las personas ni a ella, gracias al amor de Serena el caos fue desterrado del cuerpo de Galaxia, ya que ella también le gustaba este mundo, que podía ver que el resplandor de Sailor Moon era muy cálido y lleno de bondad, que hizo brillar toda la vía láctea, todas las semillas estelares fueron liberadas y Galaxia las guio para que regresaran a su lugar de origen sin perderse en el camino, al final estaba muy contenta de que todo haya acabado bien pero también estaba triste por habernos perdido, se sentía sola y ahí fue donde regresamos la vida, siempre creímos en ella, sabíamos que Serena haría todo lo posible por salvarnos, estaba muy emocionada, pero se sorprendió más cuando Darién la llamo, el venía con Chibi Chibi, no podía creer que él estaba ahí con ella, la pequeña se despidió agradeciendo nuestra ayuda y desapareció, desde ese día no hemos vuelto a saber de ella, no solo nosotras renacimos sino también la princesa de Fuego y las Starlights estaban felices de volver a ver a su princesa, Serena y nosotras les enseñamos a creer en los demás y bueno… ya sabes lo que paso después, el rechazo de Yaten y todo el proceso que viví a tu lado para sacarlo de mi corazón._

_La despedida fue muy dura para todos, pero afortunadamente sanaste aquellas heridas que lastimaban tu corazón._

_Si, gracias a ti, gracias a tus cuidados, lograste que mi corazón volviera a amar y eso te lo voy a agradecer toda la vida, bueno será mejor que guarde mi pluma de transformación y…_

Cuando Mina se puso de pie, perdió su transformación y sufrió un desmayo por la gran cantidad de energía que utilizo al mostrarle a su marido aquellas imágenes tan dolorosas, Asai apenas logro evitar la caída.

_Amor ¿Estás bien? Te ves muy pálida, vamos a que te recuestes un rato._

_Sí, estoy bien, es solo que utilice más energía de lo debido, solo necesito descansar para recuperar mis energías y tratar de no transformarme en un buen rato para que el proceso sea más rápido._

_Descansa amor, recuerda que no debes esforzarte de más, la filmación de tu próxima película viene en camino y no debes exponerte demasiado, te enfermaras._

_Tienes razón, te prometo que me voy a cuidar, lo bueno es que aún sigo de vacaciones, solo déjame decirte que todo el día de mañana me la pasare dormida, así que no te vayas a asustar ¿OK?_

_Está bien, que bueno que me lo dices para no preocuparme de más._

_Hasta mañana cielo._

_Hasta mañana, mi amor, descansa._

Ambos se fueron a dormir para tratar de calmar toda aquella angustia que sentía Asai en su interior, no era fácil para él, ver a su amada tan cansada.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Gracias a todos aquellos que pidieron que actualizara, no era porque yo no quisiera, la verdad con mi nuevo trabajo casi no me da chance, llego tan cansada que lo único que quiero hacer es dormir, pero ahorita son las 11:25 pm y me tienen actualizando para ustedes, espero actualizar más seguido, pero tampoco lo había hecho porque había perdido todos mis archivos de mis fics, porque mi lap decidió hacer paro laboral, el disco duro se murió y la pila también y para rematar según yo había guardado una copia en mi USB que resulto ser que estaba en acceso directo casi me da el soponcio de mi vida pero no se que hizo mi cuñada que logro rescatarlos y aquí me tienen actualizando, espero ver sus reviews, solo me queda agradecerles y decirles que este fic está llegando a su final. **

**Atte.: *** LAURIS PRINCESS*** *** PAO *** **


	22. Chapter 20

**SAILOR MOON**

**EL AMOR NO ES ETERNO**

**Mina Aino y Yaten Kou**

**Capitulo.- ¡Por fin Vacaciones!**

Ha pasado un mes desde que Mina le revelo su pasado a Asai, ya se encuentra totalmente recuperada y precisamente hoy se va a reunir con los productores de su nueva película para que ultimen detalles de la filmación y puedan trasladarse a Los Ángeles para los ensayos pertinentes, la película se llama Pasión por el triunfo: Medalla olímpica traducida al inglés the cutting edge: Going for the Gold, esta película es muy diferente a todas las que ha realizado, por esa razón se animo a hacerlo, ya que trata de una patinadora artística de hielo obsesionada por la perfección llamada Jackie que por un accidente que la deja fuera de las pistas por 4 meses, al regresar se le dificulta realizar saltos triples por lo que decide incursionar en el patinaje de parejas debido a que no son necesarios realizar demasiado saltos como en el individual, en un viaje conoce a Alex, un loco del patinaje extremo en el cual comienzan una relación que no acaba del todo bien, ya que Jackie le oculta que es una estrella del deporte, tiempo después se reencuentran, ya que Jackie lanzo una convocatoria para conseguir una pareja, Alex hace la audición y es aceptado, juntos tendrán que formar pareja para competir en los juegos olímpicos. Son entrenados por los padres de Jackie, medallistas olímpicos, los dos patinadores intentan llevarse bien dentro y fuera de la pista de hielo mientras se preparan para ganar, pero a medida que se acercan los juegos, también se van acercando cada vez más el uno al otro.

Para que Mina pudiera realizar el papel lo mejor posible tuvieron que contratar a una entrenadora de patinaje para que la ayudaran a realizar rutinas básicas en el hielo, ya una vez aclarados todos los puntos, Mina se dedico a ensayar arduamente, después de 3 meses Mina ya lograba desplazarse perfectamente, obviamente no podría realizar los saltos triples y rutinas de mayor dificultad pero para eso ya tenían preparados a los dobles de los actores que si eran patinadores profesionales.

La filmación se llevo a cabo y fue todo un éxito, en este momento se encuentra en la fase de post-producción, una vez que Mina regreso a su casa se encontró con el amor de su vida que la esperaba con un hermoso ramo de rosas y una cena que olía delicioso.

_Buenas noches hermosa, bienvenida a casa. _La recibió con un beso y un abrazo.

_Buenas noches cielo, muchas gracias, pero que bienvenida tan mas hermosa. _

_Te extrañe tanto._

_Pero si nos vimos hace una semana._

_Lo sé, pero vas a decir que soy un cursi y tonto enamorado, pero no puedo estar mucho tiempo sin verte._

_Yo también te extrañe mucho amor y yo tampoco puedo estar tanto tiempo sin verte._

_Bueno, entonces pasemos a cenar._

_Me parece perfecto, porque desde que inicie esta película tuve que cuidarme por los mini vestidos que tenía que usar y sabes que eso es un martirio para mí._

_Ay Mina, tu nunca vas a cambiar… Y me alegro de que no lo hagas…_

La pareja se fue a cenar, para después amarse con todo el amor que se tienen, mientras tanto en el planeta de las flores doradas…

Yaten se encontraba sentado observando el atardecer desde su colina favorita y como siempre se encontraba pensando en la mujer de su vida… Mina.

_Que ha de ser de ti mi bella niña… ¿Ya me habrás olvidado o todavía tendré chance contigo? Espero poder armarme de valor y poder regresar a la Tierra a reconquistarte mi niña, sé que ha de haber muchos hombres detrás de ti con esta carrera que has elegido, pero te prometo que regresare por ti mi amor… Espero y aun tenga espacio en tu corazón…_

Yaten seguía observando la foto de Mina, esa foto que le mando con Seiya el día que se regreso a su planeta, estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de que Taiki los estaba observando.

_¿Qué haces hermano? _

_Nada en especial… Solo pensando…_

_Mmmmm… Ese nada en especial es Mina ¿Verdad?_

_¿Qué? ¿Pero como…?_

_¿Cómo lo sé? Pues muy fácil, siempre que hablas de ella pones cara de tonto enamorado, cuando dicen que ella puede tener a alguien en su planeta te pones como energúmeno y para confirmar todo lo que te acabo de decir, es esa foto que tienes en tus manos._

_Yo… Bueno, no tiene caso que te lo oculte más, tienes toda la razón, estoy enamorado de Mina hasta los huesos y lamentablemente no me di cuenta hasta después, se que puede que ya la haya perdido pero aun no pierdo esa esperanza._

_Ay hermano ¿Por qué no vas y luchas por ella? _

_Es que no puedo… Yo…_

_La verdad no te entiendo…_

_Una de las razones por las cuales no puedo ir en este momento, es porque el planeta aun no se ha recuperado por completo…_

_Al diablo con esto, primero está tu corazón y luego lo demás…_

_Si lo sé, pero tú sabes que amo a este planeta, pero la amo más a ella y la razón principal por la que no he ido es porque no puedo cortarle su sueño, ya que cada vez que decido ir por ella, el escucharla como está contenta con su carrera me detiene._

_Me imagino que ha de ser duro para ti estar con ese dilema, pero te recomiendo que te decidas rápido porque ya paso mucho tiempo y puede que ella ya haya curado su corazón y ya este amando a alguien más pero es algo por lo cual vale la pena arriesgarse…_

_Tienes razón, pero te suplico que no le eches más limón a la herida…_

_Perdón hermano, pero mejor dejemos el sentimentalismo de lado y vayamos a cenar que es a eso por lo que me mandaron por ti y ya me quede platicando._

_Si, en un momento voy…_

_Bueno, te esperamos y no te tardes…_

_Ok, gracias…_

_De nada… Ah y piensa muy bien lo que te dije, decidas lo que decidas yo te apoyare. _

_Gracias, la verdad que no sé qué haría sin ustedes…_

_Simplemente te aburrirías como una ostra…_

_Jajajjaaa…_

_¿Ves? Pude sacarte una sonrisa._

_Gracias y mejor te acompaño porque si tardamos más se nos va a armar un problemón por llegar tarde._

_Vamos entonces, porque han de parecer leones enjaulados…_

Ambos partieron rumbo al castillo para la cena donde efectivamente ya los esperaban unos reyes muy molestos por hacerlos esperar.

_¡Ya era hora de que vinieran! _Dijo Seiya.

_Es cierto, ya me estaba muriendo de hambre, déjenme decirles que amamantar da más hambre de la normal._

_No culpen a Taiki fue mi culpa… Lo siento._

_Bueno, ya no discutamos y mejor vamos a comer…_

Al día siguiente Mina se levanto algo tarde, más bien muy tarde y Asai no quiso despertarla, ya que se veía tan linda dormida y además durante sus grabaciones se había levantado muy temprano, así que decidió dejarla descansar un poco más, mientras ella seguía durmiendo fue a preparar el almuerzo…

…A las 11:00 am, Mina decidió dar señales de vida…

_¡Buenos días mi amor!_

_¡Buenos días cielo! ¿Cómo dormiste?_

_Muy bien, pero ¿Por qué no me despertaste antes? Ya es tarde._

_Si lo sé, pero no pude hacerlo te veías tan bella, además todos los días te levantabas muy temprano para tu filmación, es justo que descansaras un poco._

_Gracias te amo._

_Yo también mi amor ¿Y qué has pensado hacer en nuestras vacaciones?_

_Pues había pensando que fuéramos a Londres a visitar a mis padres y de ahí vayamos a Japón a visitar a los tuyos y a nuestros amigos ¿Qué dices?_

_Me parece una excelente idea._

_OK, entonces voy a ver lo de los boletos de avión._

_Amor tranquila, primero desayunemos y luego vemos eso._

_Está bien como tú digas… _

Después de desayunar fueron a la computadora para verificar los vuelos a Londres de ahí a Tokio.

_¿Qué día nos vamos a Londres?_

_¿Qué te parece el próximo viernes? _

_Perfecto mi amor, pero ¿No crees que estamos ahí por 2 semanas, de ahí nos vamos a Japón y de ahí nos regresamos?_

_Mmm… No estoy de acuerdo._

_¿A no? ¿Por qué? _

_Porque yo tengo algo planeado para usted señora Kimura._

_¿En serio? ¿Pero y Artemis? _

_Eso ya lo solucione, nos lo llevamos y cuando nos vayamos se queda en Japón y luego regresamos por él._

_Me parece buena idea, pero ¿Qué está planeando el Sr. Kimura?_

_Oh, ya lo veras… además es una sorpresa._

_No me vas a decir…_

_No, ya te dije que es una sorpresa y las sorpresas no se dicen, sino pierden su encanto, mi amor._

_¿Estás seguro de que no me lo vas a decir?_

_Completamente._

_¿Y si te convenzo?_

_Pues convénceme…_

_Seguro guapo, ay qué hermoso eres mi amor y eres mío… Mío… Le dice tratando de seducirlo para luego agarrarlo a cosquillas._

_Jajajjaaa… Jajajjaaa… _

_Jajajjaaa… Ahora si me vas a decir ¿Verdad?_

_Nooo… Jajajjaaa… Mina… Jajajjaaa… Detente… Jajajjaaa… _

_Jajajjaaa… Está bien… Ya te dejo… Pero con una condición… _

_¿Cuál condición me impondrá la Sra. Kimura?_

_Que me des un beso…_

_Ay no… Nooo… No… No… _Le dice sonriendo.

_¡Dame un beso! _Le dice Mina arrogándose encima de su esposo evitando que se pare de la cama.

_No… No… Nooo…_

_Un Beso… Beso… _

_No… No… No… Jajajjaaa…_

_Beso…_

_Ok… Jajajjaaa… Ok… Mua…_

_Mua… Como que mua, como que mua… Yo quiero que me beses así…_

Se besaron hasta perder el aliento y la razón que los llevo a hacer el amor… Al terminar…

_Wow, me encanta cada vez que hacemos el amor._

_Sé que no lo hacemos tan seguido por mi trabajo, pero sabes que te amo mucho y te estoy agradecida por haber curado mi lastimado corazón._

_Yo también te amo y te entiendo, mi carrera también es muy demandante, el pertenecer al equipo de Voleibol profesional de Estados Unidos no es tan sencillo._

_Lo sé amor, pero tenemos que pensar bien las cosas porque cuando llegue el momento de incrementar nuestra pequeña familia, no podremos estar viajando mucho._

_Tienes razón, pero no pensemos en ello ahora, aun te quedan varios proyectos por realizar… Porque ya sabes que yo soy materia dispuesta._

_Jajajjaaa…Tienes razón, ya habrá tiempo para eso… Mejor aprovechemos el tiempo en algo más… Divertido…_

_Ok, entonces hagamos algo más divertido… Ven acá hermosa… _Y se volvieron a amar.

A la mañana siguiente despertaron acurrucados, de lo más felices…

_Buenos días mi hermosa princesa venusiana durmiente._

_Jajajjaaa… Buenos días mi príncipe ¿Hace mucho que estas despierto?_

_Si, desde hace un rato, sabes que me encanta velar tu sueño. _

_Tu definitivamente esta loco… Yo no sé porque te encanta hacer eso todo el tiempo. _

_Y tu definitivamente te ves bellísima cuando duermes, claro que cuando estas despierta lo estas mas… Pero ¿Cómo amaneció el amor de mi vida?_

_Muy bien, ya extrañaba estos hermosos momentos juntos y sabes muy bien que me encantan._

_A mí también me fascinan, te amo._

_Yo también te amo, pero que te parece si hoy salimos por ahí a desayunar algo rico._

_Me parece muy buena idea y… ¿A dónde vamos?_

_Pues no le sé ¿Qué te parece si vamos a Sarabeth's y de ahí nos regresamos para seguir divirtiéndonos como hasta ahora?_

_Me encanta tu idea, pero antes tengo que pasar con Rachel, ayer me comento que me tiene dos proyectos y quiero ver de qué se tratan._

_Mi amor acabas de regresar y ya estas pensando en trabajo._

_Solo quiero ver de qué se tratan, no te preocupes, nuestras vacaciones nadie las va a tocar y menos por la sorpresa que me tienes, muero de ganas de saber que es._

_No comas ansias, ya falta poco para que te enteres._

_Si, ya no voy a insistir, pero mejor apurémonos a desayunar, porque así termino rápido mis asuntos laborales y continuamos en lo que nos quedamos._

_Ok, vámonos entonces._

Al llegar al restaurante pidieron una mesa privada, para estar lo más alejados de los paparazzi, sus vacaciones eran sagradas, al terminar su desayuno fueron con Rachel.

_Hola Rachel, buenos días._

_Buenos días Mina ¿Cómo amaneciste? _

_Muy bien, pero no vine sola._

_¡Hola Rachel!_

_¡Hola Asai! ¿Cómo has estado?_

_Muy bien, disfrutando de mi amada esposa._

_Si me imagino, pero mejor pasemos rápido a este asunto para que se vayan y aprovechen sus momentos juntos._

_Sí, bueno soy toda oídos._

_Bueno, me llegaron estos dos libretos que se me hicieron interesantes y muy buenos para tu carrera, la primer película se llama el Encanto de la bestia, la historia trata de un líder estudiantil llamado Kyle, para él no hay nada más importante que la imagen, lo presume con arrogancia y lo pregona con insolencia de manera que cuando humilla en público a Kendra una compañera estudiante, ésta le lanza un encantamiento que lo convierte en un engendro repulsivo y le da un año para que encuentre el amor verdadero, de lo contrario se quedará así para siempre, su padre lo aloja en un apartamento y le asigna un profesor y una ama de llaves para atenderlo. Allí recuerda que Lisa, ese sería tu personaje, es una de las pocas personas en la escuela que piensan que el interior es más importante que las apariencias. Cuando el padre de Lisa tiene problemas de drogas que ponen en riesgo la seguridad de la chica, Kyle la protege en su apartamento, donde ambos se conocen mejor y florece un afecto profundo._

_Pues me parece una gran historia, muy linda por cierto y… ¿Cuál es la otra película?_

_La otra película se llama El príncipe y yo, esta historia habla sobre Paige Morgan, una chica que tiene su futuro perfectamente planeado: trabajar duro para conseguir ser una doctora que viaja por todo el mundo ayudando a los más desfavorecidos, y en su paso por la facultad de medicina de la Universidad de Wisconsin, jura que nada se interpondrá entre ella y su sueño. Con lo que no contaba era con toparse con Eddie, un extranjero encantador que, sin que ella lo sepa, resulta ser Edvard Valdemar, el príncipe heredero de Dinamarca. Poco convencido de aceptar su destino como futuro rey, Edvard, osado playboy con una gran debilidad por las chicas guapas y los coches veloces, ha huido de sus responsabilidades hacia pastos más verdes en el Medio-Oeste Americano. Allí, cambia su nombre por el de Eddie, se matricula en la universidad... y se enamora de Paige. Más interesada en un principio en cómo Eddie le puede ayudar a pasar una asignatura sobre Shakespeare, Paige acabará bajando la guardia y enamorándose de él. Pero tan pronto le ha entregado su corazón, descubre la verdadera identidad de Eddie y de pronto, él se verá obligado a regresar a Dinamarca para estar junto a su padre, que ha caído enfermo. Dividida entre sus estudios y su nuevo amor, Paige decidirá finalmente que su lugar está junto a Eddie y, antes de que pueda reaccionar, quedará atrapada en un torbellino de recepciones oficiales, galas reales, pruebas de vestuario y ruedas de prensa que serían el sueño hecho realidad de cualquier jovencita. Pero Paige no es "cualquier jovencita" sino una muchacha con la vista puesta en convertirse en médico; una joven que ha soñado con conseguir por ella misma todos sus objetivos... pero la incógnita es… ¿Podrá hacerlo?_

_Esta también me agrada._

_Y tu personaje será Paige Morgan y Eddie será un actor londinense llamado Luke Mably y tu otro compañero será Alex Pettyfer. _

_Ok, no he tenido en gusto de trabajar con ellos pero he visto alguno de sus trabajos y sé que son buenos actores._

_Así es, pero bueno entonces tienes que firmar los contratos de ambas películas y en cuanto regreses filmamos la de mi príncipe y yo y posteriormente la del encanto de la bestia, además me comentaron que si la de mi príncipe y yo es todo un éxito puede que haya una segunda parte, incluso me dieron el contrato para tenerlo listo en caso de que haya una segunda parte ¿Te interesaría firmarla de una vez?_

_Órale, si que piensan rápido, pero preferiría no firmar la segunda parte, sabes que el destino puede planear otra cosa para nosotros y no me gustaría dejarlos mal, mejor en cuanto ya haya algo decido lo verificamos ¿Ok?_

_Claro, yo también pensé lo mismo pero me dijeron que te lo comentara para que estés enterada._

_Ok, entonces eso sería todo ¿Verdad?_

_Si, en cuanto regreses me llamas para ponernos de acuerdo con los de la producción y así le damos chance a Luke de que termine su proyecto que está realizando en este momento._

_Perfecto, entonces estamos en contacto, muchas gracias._

_No gracias a ti por venir en tu descanso, bueno ahora los dejo, ya que tengo que ver algunos detalles de tu película pasada y en cuanto regreses vemos los resultados finales ¿Ok?_

_Perfecto, entonces nos retiramos, cuídate y nos estamos viendo después._

_Chao y diviértanse mucho, descansen._

_Gracias Rachel._

Al salir se fueron a su casa a preparar sus maletas porque su vuelo salía pasado mañana…

Durante el viaje se la pasaron dormidos y reponiendo las horas de sueño perdidas por aquellas sesiones de amor y pasión que tenían cuando no estaban separados, estaban felices como pareja, a pesar de las agendas tan ocupadas que tenían ambos.

Ya en Londres…

_Oye amor ¿Les avisaste a tus papás que veníamos?_

_Este… Yo…_

_No les avisaste._

_No, se me olvido ese pequeño detalle._

_Pequeño detalle ¿Cómo crees Mina? ¿Qué tal si salieron de viaje?_

_No te preocupes mi amor, James nos va a abrir._

Muchos intentos después…

_Mina ya deja de tocar el timbre, no hay nadie en la casa._

_Como que no, no puede ser… Nos tienen que abrir…_

Mientras seguía intentando se acordó de algo muy importante.

_¡Ay no!_

_¿Qué pasa Mina? _

_¿Qué fecha estamos hoy?_

_Estamos a 07 de abril._

_Pero que tonta soy, como pude olvidar que siempre mis papás le dan el primer sábado de cada mes a todo el personal de la casa y obviamente no vamos a encontrar a nadie._

_¡Ay cielo! ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?_

_Pues quererme así como soy… Además tú tienes la culpa._

_¿Yo? ¿Por qué?_

_Todavía preguntas porque, pues déjame recordarte que siempre te la pasas distrayéndome. _Se lo dijo con las mejillas coloradas.

_¿Distrayéndote? Bueno yo jamás he visto que te opongas a la distracción._

_Bueno es que… A veces… eres muy… muy convincente… si… eso… Muy convincente._

_Bueno dejemos de pelear y mejor saca tus llaves y abre la puerta, si no quieres ver en los diarios de mañana: LA ACTRIZ, CANTANTE, MODELO Y HEREDERA MINA AINO Y SU ESPOSO EL JUGADOR PROFESIONAL DE VOLLEY BALL DE LA SELECCIÓN DE ESTADOS UNIDOS SE QUEDARON ANOCHE DURMIENDO EN LA CALLE._

_Mejor cállate y no llames a la mala suerte._

_Mejor saca tus llaves y abre tu casa._

_Tienes razón… ¡Oh, por dios! ¡Oh por dios! ¡No puede ser!_

_No me digas que olvidaste las llaves._

_Este… Si… Creo que las deje en la mesa de la casa cuando me regrese al cuarto por los boletos._

_¡Te dije que no me dijeras! _

_¡Perdón! ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?_

_Pues tendremos que irnos a un hotel para pasar la noche aunque nos cueste que todo mundo se entere que estamos en Londres de vacaciones._

_Mina… Mina sácame de la jaula. _Interrumpió Artemis pero no le hicieron caso.

_Pues sí, no nos va a quedar de otra que irnos a un hotel._

_Mina… _Pero otra vez no le hicieron caso.

_Pues hay que llamar otro taxi para que nos vayamos al hotel, pero ¿A qué hotel vamos?_

_No lo sé, que te parece si vamos al Hotel Kensington (The Kensington Hotel)._

_Mina… _Artemis intento interrumpir nuevamente sin éxito.

_Si ese hotel me gusta, pues déjame llamar al taxi que nos lleve, espero que haya espacios porque si no estaremos en problemas._

Artemis ya se estaba enojando y no aguanto más…

_¡Mina! ¡Asai! ¿Se pueden callar y escucharme?_

_Si. _Dijeron los dos muy apenados.

_Muy bien, no es necesario que se vayan a ningún hotel, yo puedo abrir la puerta pero necesito que me saquen de esta jaula._

_¿Pero cómo vas a abrir sin una llave genio?_

_Si me sacan de esta jaula podre ayudarlos, además Mina me sorprende que me preguntes esto si nosotros podemos usar nuestro poder._

_¡Es cierto nuestro poder! Pero yo no puedo usarlo si no me transformo y créeme que no lo voy a hacer en la calle, podrían descubrirme._

_No te estoy pidiendo que te transformes si no que me saques de aquí, yo no necesito transformarme para usar mi poder._

_Está bien, ya te saco en este momento. _

Al salir uso su poder que provenía de su insignia lunar y abrió cada una de las puertas de la casa. Asai quedo impresionado y no se movió de su lugar.

_Mi amor vamos, la casa ya está abierta._

Pero Asai seguía sin reaccionar.

_Mi amor… Mi amor… ¡Asai! _Le grita haciéndolo reaccionar.

_Ehhh…_

_¿Qué te pasa amor? Te he estado hablando desde hace rato y no me contestabas._

_Perdón, es que a veces se me hace difícil ser testigo de su poder. _

_Tranquilo ya te acostumbraras._

_Eso espero._

_Bueno ahora entremos a darnos un baño y a comer algo._

_Ok me parece buena idea._

Al día siguiente los padres de Mina llegaron sin imaginarse la sorpresa que les esperaba en casa. Mina y Asai se escondieron detrás de la columna de su casa y la mamá de ella no logro verlos.

_Alex… Mi amor… Ya abrí la puerta para que traigas las maletas._

_Si cielo ya voy._

Al entrar, Mina y Asai gritan…

_¡Sorpresa! _Con ello asustándolos.

_¡Oh por dios! ¡Mina! ¡Asai! Que grandiosa sorpresa ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Cuándo han llegado? _Dijo la Sra. Aiko Aino.

_Muy bien y llegamos ayer en la tarde, pero a su hija se le olvido el pequeño detalle del día en que les dan libre a las personas que trabajan con ustedes, además de sus descansos obligatorios._

_¡Ay Mina! Si sabes perfectamente que eso es una tradición en esta casa._

_Sí papá lo sé, pero lo olvide, además voy llegando de mi última grabación._

_Bueno ya paso, mejor vamos comer a algún restaurante porque no hay nada preparado._

_Ok, pero mejor pedimos algo, ya que no me gustaría que descubrieran que estamos de vacaciones aquí._

_Muy bien, entonces nosotros nos vamos a tomar unos días y nos vamos a la casa de campo para que descansemos y convivamos._

_Muy bien, solo que nos llevamos a James._

_Claro, sabes que si el no va no va nadie._

_Jajajjaaa… Lo sé._

Al día siguiente se fueron a la casa de campo que tenían en Hampstead, un poblado ubicado al norte de Londres, ahí se pasaron las dos semanas, en los cuales convivieron, descansaron pero sobre todo se disfrutaron como familia, ya que no siempre podían hacerlo por los diferentes compromisos de cada uno.

_¿En qué piensas cielo?_

_En que ya se acabaron nuestras vacaciones en Londres, estoy triste y feliz a la vez._

_Te entiendo, pero trataremos de regresar pronto, además vamos a ver a mis padres y a tus amigos. _

_Lo sé, pronto veré nuevamente a las chicas, eso me emociona, además Artemis desea ver tanto a Luna._

_Esos terminaran juntos._

_Créeme lo harán._

_¿Y por qué estas tan convencida?_

_Porque en una ocasión apareció de la nada una tierna gatita llamando a Artemis papá, Luna lo escucho y se enojo muchísimo, poniendo de pretexto que como era posible de que abandonara a su hija, pero en realidad estaba celosa, Artemis no entendía nada, ya que el no la conocía, todos estábamos enojados porque no le creíamos, ya que esa gatita tenía una luna en su frente al igual que Artemis y además hablaba, era imposible no creer que era su hija, hasta que la única que la reconoció fue Rini la hija de Serena que también había viajado del futuro, así supimos que se llamaba Diana y que era hija de Luna y Artemis, todos nos quedamos impactados._

_¡Wow! Si no conociera todo lo que se de ti y de tu mundo, se me haría imposible creerte._

_Lo sé._

_Bueno mejor vayámonos a descansar, ya que mañana tenemos un vuelo que tomar._

_Si tienes razón._

_Hasta mañana._

_Hasta mañana amor._

Se dieron un beso y se acostaron a dormir…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Aquí me tienen actualizando esta historia después de mucho tiempo, la verdad había perdido la inspiración de esta historia, ustedes entenderán, sin más despido quedando en espera de sus reviews, cuídense mucho y saludos desde Cancún.**

**Atte.**

**Lauris Princess ***PAO*****


End file.
